Beyblade high school
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: This is one of my fanfiction written way back in 2011 and I decided to publish it in English . It ' the first part of Silent Tears , very different in style and genre . The boys are at war with each other and all have secrets to hide: their true identity . Because all of them are spies and even important people of their high school . I hope you enjoy!
1. Where it all begins

It was the last night of summer vacation, which went before the start of the last school year, and that evening Hilary, Mao, Julia, Ming Ming, Salima, Emily and Eveline who had gathered for their annual pajama party pre-YTD school, Mariam's home, would mark the beginning of a new the girls were excited about this new "adventure", a veil of melancholy was painted on their faces, because that would be their last year together and what the very saddened. All were afraid for the future, because of indecision about the way forward, but all had high hopes to remain friends forever.

"Tomorrow we start again" Hilary sighed sadly."

Yeah," said Eveline sighed.

"Tomorrow we will meet them again," hissed Julia, sitting comfortably on the bed of her friend.

"New trouble ahead" Mariam said flatly, that although she felt a strange sensation.

"Remember that time when we hid the garments of our" dear "friends?" Asked Ming Ming grinning remembering that event.

"They had faces," said Salima, recalling the expression of samples basketball making her friends laugh.

"But there have combined their many" Mariam said, wrinkling her nose, recalling an episode of the third year, when Max had stuck chewing gum in her long black hair, forcing her to cut them

."Yeah. new struggle between Barbie and the Monkeys "said Mao, anticipating a year of revenge.

She regretted that the middle class had been rejected, and now their class would be merged with another section and fervently hoped not to end up with the monkeys.

"I hate that name that we have saddled" Mariam said, pronouncing the name with hatred.

The history of those names was born during the third year, when the girls became cheerleader.

For this reason, many young people tried to approach the group, but were continually snubbed, so, the new national standards, due to the continued refusal of the girls, that name buckled to the female group who named it for spite that team Monkeys, comparing their level intellectual equal to that of the animal into account.

"Surely even they hate being called Monkeys" Emily hissed amused.

"Mariam, see to be good this year," said Jessie, entering the room of his sister

."What do you flea" snapped the girl, the little glaring at him.7"Oh, nothing, said mamy that if you want to do the usual festive beginning of the year you will have to invite my friends," the boy said with a triumphant smile.

"What?" The girl asked, trying to remain impassive, despite this news had annoyed a lot."That's right, I won, hahahaha" said the boy, going out the door quickly, noting that her sister was going to hit him with a shoe. For once he had won.

The girls looked at each other dumbfounded, no one uttered word, suddenly Emily, with a bright look, said:

"Let them come, but you do not really enjoy our dear friends" sneered the girl, followed by her friends into laughter.

"This year our revenge, and this occasion it was placed on a silver platter" hissed Mao beaming.

So, girls, after a brief dinner, began to devise their evil morning, the boys found themselves all the parking. They were happy to see each other and their hearts were filled with joy.

"Hello boys" Takao said, getting off his new car.

"Hello Takao" Yuri said with a tone unstressed.

"How are you doing man?" Asked Rei, approaching his friends.

"All right, thank you""Max" Takao yelled, seeing the blond down of his car.

"Friends! Barbies have not arrived yet? "The boy asked, looking around a girl.

"No, however there are news, we will go to the popular party, and we can ruin it" Yuri hissed, grinning slightly.

Suddenly, a car convertible red fire came through the gate that led to the parking lot, coming dangerously close to the boys.

"Oops, there I saw" lied Mariam, a hint of a smile, while Eveline, Mao and Julia were laughing at what had happened.

Mariam did not want to really hurt their historic enemies, he just wanted to scare them at the request of the four girls got out of the vehicle sinuously, attracting the attention of many children."Here they are," he said Takao turned to Max, enchanted by all that delicate female beauty.

"And here's the rest of the Barbie" Rei said, pointing to the car of Hilary.

"But monkeys hello, good to see you," Julia said sarcastically, holding back a laugh.

"Hello Mariam" said Ozuma, waving to the friend, to the surprise of his group.

"Hello! How are you? "The girl asked, smiling slightly strangely gentle suspicious cheerleaders.

The girls turned to the girl with a questioning look, trying to understand the behavior of their leaders, but none could give an answer to the behavior of Mariam.

"All right, you're missing these days," said the boy, without noticing expressions grim friends.

"Obviously I was busy, see you soon, my dear Monkeys" she said, waving and smiling to haughty boys Ozuma, followed by her friends.

"What? How? Where? When and why? "He snapped Takao, still shocked by the incident.

"I do not have an explanation to anyone," said the boy with a sour tone.

"Why her?! Do not tell me that you are with "the boy asked in a tone almost pleading.

"No, we're friends," the young man said quietly, emphasizing the last word

."Why?" He continued the high school, trying to understand the reasons for the change between the two.

"If two people spend an entire vacation together, because parents, eventually taking situations and we just become friends," said the boy with the red clump.

"So you can help us with the ruin of the party" Boris hissed, rubbing his hands with satisfaction

."What you have in mind?" Asked Ozuma.

"Well then ...""Friends? As friends? "He asked Julia perplexed.

"It's a long story, however, we move on to serious things: when we want to start the selections for the new generation?" she replied evasively.

"Oh no dear, you'll tell us everything""Now I'm not going, I will tell you all sooner or later. Selections, perhaps, "said the raven with a slightly irritated tone.

She hated her friends when they tried to snoop into her private life.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Asked Mao, still stunned by the dialogue between its leader and member of the Apes.

"Ok, you deal with you to put up the posters?" Mariam asked, turning to the girl haired fucia.

"Ok, and now we go to the gym to find out where we are finite"

"The last arriving pay to drink," cried Julia, starting to run to the gym, and without realizing it, she found herself in the arms of Yuri, causing them to fall.

"You're heavy" Yuri hissed, with a mischievous look.

"CAD" she replied with a tone, getting up quickly.

That brief contact had made her blush, and for the first time, she noticed the beauty of that icy boy. Among them it was that he hated most.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Hilary, reaching her friend.

"No, a whale has cushioned the landing," said the brown, turning a look at the flaming red.

"I'm leaving" hissed the young man, ignoring the comments of the girl.

The girls crossed the threshold of their bright gym, where they had lived the intense emotions, and, despite the arguments, the students had learned to know each becoming good friends.,

Everything was always the same: the carpets on the sides, the backs side by side on the walls, the small door of their dressing room.

That place had many memories resurface in the mind of the cheerleaders, causing the group a pang at the thought of having to leave the hated but simultaneously loved high school.

Each year, the gym, the principal Daitenji held a speech wishing the students a profitable year, although more than half of the school was sleeping.

"My dear students, a new year begins ..."

"But what I'm talking old" hissed Mao, suppressing a yawn of boredom.

"Shut up, now we will know our new section" scolded Hilary, with a harsh tone.

"In addition, because of the number of rejected the V( five class) C, the class will be merged with V (five)D"

"No, no, no" hissed Julia, sounding shocked upon hearing the news because of turning a look of hatred towards a group of guys who looked back at him.

"The world hates us," said Salima, leaning his forehead theatrically.

"Just with them had to happen," she complained Eveline, looking with contempt the Apes.

"Quiet girls, it'll be fun," said Mariam unstressed, while his mind was working some evil plot against the boys.

She was sure that that year would triumph because he knew he had the support of many students

."Ozuma, now what do we do?" Snapped Takao with an indignant tone.

"What am I going downtown?" He justified the boy watching him with a grim look.

"Ozuma has nothing to do, but his friendship with Mariam will be a bonus for us," said Yuri unstressed, returning the looks poisonous girls.

The atmosphere was overheating, the last school year begins.


	2. first quarrels

After emerging from the gym the girls made their way to the new class with a fake smile painted on their faces so as not to give satisfaction to the monkeys, they were laughing at the "disgrace" of the girls, even though they did not love the idea of having share their class with that group of girls.

The cheerleaders entered the new classroom that would have hosted for the entire school year, immediately began to observe the room with curiosity.

The class was large and bright, there were three windows on the left side, in the middle of the classroom there were banks, which were placed in front of the blackboard. The walls, however, were white except for the wall on which was written a Latin phrase Carpe Diem.

Immediately some boys in the class came to meet them, while some girls put some questions about the annual selection of the cheerleaders.

But the attention of Barbie was drawn to a group of guys who were chatting amiably, or planning some trick and answered questions while trying to steal the phrases that the children said.

Rei, noting the input of the girls, smiled, making it clear to the group's approach to welcome her.

"Hello my" dear "Barbie" Boris began with a little reassuring smile that made my blood run cold to the girls.

"I hope you'll enjoy it," interjected Yuri grinning.

"What a pleasure to have you here" added Kei hint of a smile.

"What do you want?" snapped Julia watching warily the group strangely too friendly.

"We classmates now, we have to be friends" hissed Yuri in a tone falsely polite, even if his evil mind was developing a plan to spoil the party to be held this Saturday.

"We are friends, not friends" replied Mariam coldly expressing the thought common to all her friends, who nodded the statement just made.

"However, you are welcome to my annual festival beginning of the year. You can bring whoever you want, "continued the young woman, holding out with a fake smile invitations to new classmates. who agreed with mock surprise.

"Come on let's go down, let's not waste time with the Monkeys" interjected Mao, trying to dampen the electric atmosphere caused by that brief, but access, exchange.

"Mao, want to be with me?" asked Hilary with a pleading tone.

"Sure," she replied, smiling cheerfully.

"Girls, how about mingle a bit ?" Asked Rei, hoping that at least that year would have decreased the brawls at least in school.

The girls watched dismayed, and began to wonder if the kids want to lay down their arms.

The boys look at their companion with a puzzled, unable to understand the reason for that wacky proposal.

The girl looking feline spoke, aware of the risks to which he was going to meet:

"Fine with me, if you agree I might be your classmate"

"Sure" replied the young high school student smiling amiably to the new classmate.

After all she had never been nasty.

"But Mao, why are you doing this!" Complained Hilary, as well as her best friend. The brown did not want to have any relationship with those guys, but due to force majeure should choose a classmate.

"Come on baby, we'll have fun, maybe we can be friends," said Mao trying to look safe, although she didn't believe firmly to her own words.

She sighed, glanced at the new companions and decided to sit next to Raul appeared to be one of the few guys in that group to have a good head on his shoulders, because she knew him. But while the Japanese was approaching the young someone pulled her by the sleeve, making her into a chair.

"Well, now you're my partner" hissed Takao with a triumphant smile. He knew that Hilary was a very good student, and her as a classmate he would be useful for the various tests.

"What?" Snapped the young woman almost crying, because she believed that the new partner was the most immature of the male group.

"Come on, promise not to bother you," said Takao with a smile convincingly.

"By now the omelet is done" said the girl, placing her backpack behind the chair.

"And what do we do?" asked Julia with a frown.

"We analyze the situation. We left you, me, Emily, Eveline, Salima and Ming Ming "said Mariam, watching the boys. "While the boys are Yuri, Max, Ozuma, Boris, Raul, Kappa and Kei. Do you have any preference? " Continued the cheerleader, looking quizzically at her friends.

"Yes! Ivanov is mine, "said the Spanish with a bright look that concealed herdesire for revenge.

"Do as you please. Try not to disasters, ok? "Admonished the girl haired blacks.

"Of course! I have a few ideas in mind, and be her classmate will be fun" grinned the Spanish who came to red smiling and swaying.

"Yuri! Want to know the news? I'm your classmate, "she said triumphantly.

"As you wish" replied the boy to unstressed not give her satisfaction, despite the presence of the girl annoyed.

"I'm going to sit next to Ozuma" said Mariam.

"Ok, well we remained only three of us and apparently there is not much choice" snorted Eveline at all happy to be in that class.

"I understand Evy, went close to Ozuma, at least he's nice," said the captain of the cheerleaders.

"Thanks! Thanks! Thanks, " said the blonde girl, warmly embracing her friend.

"At this point everyone will choose a mate any" said Emily with a hushed tone.

"Ok, I'm with that blond" asserted the leader of cheerleader moving away from her friends.

"Hello Mariam" said Max smiled kindly. She looked at him and settled his things on her new desk.

"You do not mind if I stay with Kei, did Emily?" Asked Ming Ming away from the girl for not giving them time to respond.

Teacher Hiwatari, who taught mathematics, entered the classroom, so the two cheerleaders found themselves on the bench with Boris and Professor K.

"Good morning guys, for those who do not know I'm mister Hiwatari. Know that you do not mess with me, then you will be questioned constantly every day. This is your last year, which is why you have to give up. Since you do not want to waste time explaining the set-start " said the professor starting to write something on the blackboard, that few had realized.

"Any questions?" Asked the teacher that after laying the chalk, began to look quizzically boys, who looked at the professor with a look to say the least shocked.

The man looked again the class after which he said in a tone that brooked no argument:

"Kon explains what I said."

The boy got up slowly, feeling his legs tremble, because he had heard nothing of the lesson.

"So? I'm waiting for " the man said with a stern look, instilling fear in the young man that he could not utter a word.

"The set-is a primary concept, in fact, the whole is considered as a synonym of class" Mao suggested.

The boy repeated the words of his partner, but the professor, having realized what had happened, he said:

"Well Miss Cheng, but next time avoid suggest. As for you boy, I put the first two of the year, "said the professor, his expression cold.

"Thanks," hissed the boy grateful, turning to the girl.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry I made discover" said Mao with a sad tone.

"You two are asked to finish it! Just because it's the first day I will be gracious, but next time I will punish you" snapped the professor.

"This has eyes in the back raises the" asserted Mao smiling at Rei.

* * *

Slowly came time for lunch and the girls went to the canteen to eat a meal prepared by the cook.

"Why did you help that boy!" snapped Julia clearly irritated by the behavior of her friend.

"I was sorry to see him in trouble," she admitted the amber-eyed girl with simplicity.

"But you know that is part of the basketball team, so it's a friend of those Monkeys. Indeed, he is a monkey! " she continued with a brown tone increasingly angry.

"Stop it you two! At the bottom of the first Rei has already taken insufficiency said Mariam who hated threads, especially if the focus of the discussions were those guys hateful.

"But Mariam ..." lamented Julia, which was burned by the look of the head chearleader.

"Come on girls, let's go to lunch" said Hilary, trying to appease the spirits of the girls.

"Right, we also try to hurry up before the boys there freghino best places" interjected Salima.

The students entered the dining room that housed the entire school.

The room was quite large and bright, the walls were painted with the school colors: blue and white even though there were numerous written covering a large portion of them.

The room was on two floors, dividing the two years and three years. As soon as the girls chose a table, many kids turned to look at them, including their rivals.

"We are looking at" hissed Ming Ming, looking their new classmates.

"Let them lose," said Emily continuing to eat, decided to ignore them.

"Odd ... usually we ran for this place," said Julia as she watched the boys cautiously.

"Come on girls, after all they are only males," said Mariam, throwing a glance at the boys.

"We want to start the operation: - Capture the gym -" said Yuri, began savoring the victory over the girls.

"Now?" Asked Rei sorry for what was going to happen.

"Man, if you do not feel you can also stay with them" said Boris with a harsh tone.

"No, I'm with you," hissed Rei, sounding almost guilty.

"Start you" ordered Kei with authoritative tone to the Chinese.

The boy watched with disgust the meatball with sauce on his plate and after a brief moment hurled the Barbie. He hated to do some pranks, because it was not in his nature to be so childish.

The food ended up on the head of Mao who turned angry at the boys, so, after a few moments he began a battle of food.

The girl took a portion of meatballs to be launched towards the table of guys, hitting her in the face classmate. Suddenly started a war food, soiling not only the two rival groups, but also the whole room, because the whole school imitated the immature behavior of the boys, with the difference that the others were having fun, and among them was war.

After a moment he entered the principal, who after noticing the disastrous conditions of the room decided to punish those who had started that game, forcing them to clean.

"Wow! Why always behave as children "snorted Mao, looking angrily Rei, who lowered his head.

"Yuck! Are all dirty, " complained Ming Ming with tears in his eyes.

"That's not the problem, who will take care of the selections tomorrow?" said Julia with a worried tone.

"More than anything else how are we going to go from our head to 15:30" interjected Mariam, concerned about the mission that had been entrusted to the group.

"You go, we'll cover it," said Hilary " will prevent Kei to get out of here, after all we have been trained for this," continued the brown.

"Ok, I will tell you everything tonight" hissed Mariam ran to the door managing to evade the surveillance of opponents.

"Well, and now working" asserted Salima, taking control of the situation.

* * *

 ** _Space author:_**

well ... who knows what will have to Mariam and what is the true identity of the two opposing groups ... the kids are just kids, and girls, although wrong to react, I think they did well ... thank Chiaki-Chan, Henya, Erestil, Angelofdarkness97 and GiuliaHiwatari for leaving me a review, I hope not to have disappointed with this chapter! And thanks also go to all those who read my story! See you next time!


	3. Domain of the gym

Mariam, after fleeing from the school, she went to the appointment with Mr. Nodoka, as well as president of their spy agency and director of their agency work. Indeed, Mariam, Julia and Hilary, as well as being normal students, were also a musical group: the Blue Roses, while the others cheerleaders were their dancers support.

The student entered the great man's room. The study was large and bright, painted white, in the middle there was a desk in cherry and above it were neatly arranged numerous paperwork while at the center towered a large photograph depicting the three singers with the man.

"Good afternoon Mr. Nodoka" began Mariam with a detached tone but friendly.

"You too, my dear girl," said the man with graying hair smiled amicably.

The senior manager had a kind face and a smile that inspired security, was not very high but his body, despite his age, was being athletic also a former secret agent.

"Sit down" continued the president.

"How come there has convened?" Immediately asked the young girl, who hated the long-winded speeches.

"Friday night a gang of thieves try to steal a precious gem dating from the period of Louis XVI valued at $ 10 million, which should be exposed Friday" asserted the manager with a worried tone.

"Ok, but tell me, sir, how did he get this information?" Asked the young spy.

"As usual, I ask questions, to which I can't answer. But I warn you that our opponents are aware of this news then, I ask, of course, only if necessary, groped a collaboration so that the mission is successful, "said the head of the agency, recalling the failure of previous mission.

The singer, the idea of having to work with the monkeys was horrified, and faking a smile and with a flatly said "I see, well we will endeavor"

"I hope so, anyway now the monster outfit" the man said, rising from his chair in black leather. The man pulled out a hidden safe all objects in which girls have benefited.

Mr. Nodoka arranged on the table number objects that apparently seemed normal cosmetics and accessories, carefully explaining their function.

"However, Mariam tell to your friends to be careful, and to remember the concert that will take place on Wednesday evening at the theater" continued the manager, with a frown.

"I will" she hissed, holding out her hand to the president to take leave.

"On Wednesday, the ladies and remember to avoid other fights with those guys because they're trying to make you lose time.

"I had understood, but the problem is not just that from what can be seen and as for the field school know get away from the sun, now the greeting" asserted the cheerleader, closing the door gently.

The male group had met in a bar, where was their habit to spend their evenings.

The group walked to their usual table, and after a brief moment of silence, Kei took word to explain the mission that had been entrusted to the standards of the school.

"That's it" ended Kei unstressed.

"I will not work with those girls" complained Takao, unhappy to have to cooperate with Barbie.

"It will not be that bad, right? Basically everyone at school love them " intervened Max, trying to raise the basketball team's mood. " Perhaps we are to judge evil "continued the blond. "You have a fever?" snapped the Japanese, eyes widening for the affirmation of his friend.

"No Takao, also Ozuma think like me in fact said that the leader of the cheerleaders is very nice" said the American who was supported by Mariam's friend.

"You want to eat her girl?" interjected jokingly Takao, making blush and almost drowned the two youths, who were drinking a coke.

"But what are you talking about? We're just friends kind of stupid decerebration "snapped the boy crested red with a firm tone, despite his expression betrayed him.

"Of course! They all say " raged Takao again with a playful tone, and gotten a slap friendly by Rei.

"I insist, we should know better" asserted Max again with a confident tone.

"You're right" propped Rei, struck by the beauty of his classmate, although Mao was still pretty mad at him.

"Stop it, we need to focus on the mission, and not of those geese" said Boris, bored by this talk that he considered unnecessary.

"Some say sensible things" said Ozuma, mostly happy to avoid the embarrassing speech.

"Ok, but we also remember having to conquer the gym. Those geese will not have an easy life" said Takao smiling. "What do you propose?" Asked Rei.

"I would say ..."

"It's brilliant" Max asserted, making victory sign, after listening to the floor of his friend.

"This is stupid, so to define, plan, but ... it could work" said Yuri, smiling slightly amused, thinking about what would happen to those poor girls.

"You're still the same" said the captain in a tone of mock offense, turning his head.

The blond, silently approached the captain and suddenly shouted, so the young for fear fell on the floor when he was passing a waitress who had a tray full of drinks. The boy hit the girl with one arm, causing it to lose balance, so, all the content of the glasses toppled the guy who wore a white pants became transparent because of the soft, highlighting his white boxers which were drawn Hearts.

The day passed quietly, and the next morning the two groups found themselves in the school parking lot more crowded than usual.

The girls of the musical trio had a pained expression, but strove to smile and without deigning to look at the boys went to class.

Slowly the classroom was populated and a few minutes later he entered the class the teacher Kein who taught history and philosophy. She had a gentle smile but at the same time severe.

"Good morning, boys," said the teacher, carefully watching all students.

"Good morning," answered the students with a slightly sleepy.

"I'm a new teacher of this institution and I hope to stay well with you. It is difficult to take a class in fifth, but embrace this cross willingly, hoping that you also should do the same. I was told that this class is a little turbulent, I warn you: don't try to study and regret it bitterly, because I love putting bad grades, which of course I will not recover. Ah, I almost forgot, this year it will be me who will manage the cheerleading squad, ready to suffer my girls, I want champions again " said the professor, ending her monologue cold and biting.

Hilary looked at her teammates with a worried because she hoped to win the championship, not only because their group would have left a mark in terms of education, but also because that would be the last year that would have competed with the her best friends. I thought the Japanese were common to all the Barbie that were sad thinking about what would be strange and different their lives after high school.

The teacher, seeing the looks vacuous girls, clapped her on the desk to call their attention.

"As this is the first day and I do not know you say to start with an entry test which of course will be assessed. Take pen and paper and start with the test"said the teacher in a voice cold and detached.

The woman began to dictate the questions carefully enunciating every word, almost all members of the class stared at the sheet stunned, not knowing what to answer, except Kei, Yuri, Kappa, Mariam, Hilary and Mao who passed the task mates with some difficulty, especially because the teacher was very attentive.

She spent an hour and a professor retired all sheets that corrected immediately.

"I took six thirty" shouted Takao satisfied. "And you Hilary?" Continued the captain.

The girl smiled and said in a tone that is satisfied haughty, replied: " eight thirty "

"You're a genius" said the young boy with a tone stunned.

"I simply studied the previous year," said the annoyed cheerleader, turning to the teacher who had started to explain Hegel.

The boys listened to the lecture with interest, being fascinated by the explanation of the teacher explaining the topic in detail.

The bell rang and the teacher, after greeting the new students walked out of class with a satisfied smile.

"In the gym" ordered Miss Mizuhara, professor of physical education and biology, without even saying goodbye class.

The girls made their way to the dressing room where they noticed that the painting they had done the previous year had remained intact, making them smile.

"Noooo," groaned Ming Ming, who hated that matter with all her might listlessly sitting on a bench.

"Come on, we'll have fun," smiled Salima, trying to calm the girl was screaming in despair.

"Ming, remember that when we train we sweat the same, so avoid whining, you're childish when you act like this" interjected Mariam, who hated speeches sometimes too silly friend.

"Mariam is right, we will have fun on and then it will be an opportunity to be exploited" said Mao out of the locker room followed by the group, glancing at her classmate who smiled at her making her blush.

"Good morning to all and good start to the school year, it seems my cheerleader are in this class" she said with a smile to the girls who had been training for the tournament in previous years. "This year it was replaced because of the new chair, but at least you do not lose sight of. Fortunately I know you all, I hope that our cooperation will be successful, for now started to do a few laps of the track, " she said, emphasizing the last words.

The group started to run but the teacher noticed immediately that there was resentment among a group of boys and girls running with several meters away, then ordered his students to stop.

"Now formed pairs, a boy and a girl, I think of a fun exercise" ordered the woman with a demanding tone, while Barbie and the monkeys looked askance.

Ozuma approached Mariam, who was listening to the speeches of the friends with a bored expression. The boy touched her shoulder, making her jump. He smiled and said: "Will you be my workmate?"

"If there is no better ..." she said with a cold tone to not give him satisfaction. The boy looked puzzled, trying to understand the strange behavior of his friend. Then, dragging the center of the gym, he said: "let's go".

The two observed a moment with a puzzled expression, as Takao had said a few minutes before, in a tone of voice too high, "Here are the sweethearts of the class"

Max scolded him, because he did not think that the behavior was appropriate for the delicate balance that prevailed in that class. Suddenly he found himself watching Ozuma's friend, was really nice even with the suit and her hair tied, suddenly she turned, noting that Max was watching. Their eyes momentarily created a strange bond that was broken by Ozuma that drew the girl to reality.

The fourth hour ended and Mariam, followed by the other girls, she went into the locker room and slowly began to change deep in thought.

"Mariam? Are you listening? " asked Emily waving a hand in front of the eyes of his friend, bringing the young to reality.

"No, you please repeat that?" asked gently cheerleader.

"I asked what you were going to do to the selections since we are in punishment"

"Do not worry, we have permission to skip them," said the leader finishing getting dressed. "Julia, Hilary we must try for tomorrow and we are looking for a drummer who can also sing" continued the singer unstressed.

"We should make a statue to the principal who has given us a free hour" hissed Hilary ending to wear the uniform of the cheerleader.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, followed shortly after by the screams of Rei who immediately pulled himself together.

"Sorry!" Cried the girl with a sad tone,"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, " said Salima who opened the door had hit Rei knocking him to the ground.

"Do not worry," said the boy, smiling at her making the girl blush.

"Are you sure? Nothing broken? "Asked the girl, helping her classmate to rise.

"Yes, don't worry, in fact it was my fault, I shouldn't get close to the dressing room imprudently" said the student. "I'm going back in the classroom, we have lunch " continued the Chinese coming out of the gym.

"But look a little , our Salima is flushed" teased Eveline.

"Not true" said the cheerleader, shamelessly denying reality.

"Sal, I was joking," said the blonde. "But, it seems there's another girl who did impress more than a boy," continued the American mischievous addressing the leader of the group, who snorted.

"Go in class four of you, we have to try one more song" she interjected Hilary, anxious to solve the problem emerged that morning.

"See you later" said the dancers of Blue Roses, leaving the room.

The musical trio sat on the gym floor to discuss the latest events.

"We messed up black without Jack!" Hilary said with a worried tone.

"Just the day before our concert had to leave the drummer" hissed Mariam through clenched teeth in anger.

Mariam watched her friends with a frown, then took the word: "With or without him we have to do it, then we shake your teeth and try the same"

"But this is impossible! The concert will suffer many cuts because some idiot singing piece " objected the brown.

"We have groped. We begin by Price Tag " she replied the raven rising from the cold floor.

"Professor I could go to the bathroom?" Asked Ozuma bored by the lessons of English literature.

"Go ahead, but after not repeat the explanation for you" said Vorkov who was explaining Romanticism.

The boy left the room and went to the gym where the singers were trying, slowly leaned through the door to listen to a piece of the song that was singing trio, obviously without basis.

 ** _All: Everybody look to Their left (yeah)_**

 ** _Everybody look to Their right (ha)_**

 ** _Can you feel that (yeah)_**

 ** _Well pay them with love tonight_**

Hilary stopped and said in a tone both disappointed than angry: "No, that will not do! It is impossible without our drummer "

Suddenly someone began to sing.

 ** _Yeah yeah_**

 ** _well, keep the price tag_**

 ** _and take the cash back_**

 ** _just give me six streams and a half stack_**

 ** _and you can keep the cars_**

 ** _leave me the garage_**

 ** _and all I .._**

The girls turned to see who it was that was singing a piece of their song.

"Ozuma!" Exclaimed Hilary with a surprised tone.

"You! You are our salvation" said Julia rejoicing.

"What are you talking about?" asked the basketball player.

The three girls exchanged a knowing look. "Come in" Mariam ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

The boy performed the command of his friend and sat down with the trio at the center of the gym.

"Well?" asked the young man with a curious tone.

"Can you play the drums?" asked the captain of the cheerleaders at point blank range, putting all her hopes in her friend.

"I get along" admitted the boy smiling slightly reassuring.

"We have a problem: our drummer us give up and we also know that it was his choice" intruded Julia with an angry tone, knowing that the real reason of the abandonment of Jack caused a blackmail by the classmate.

"Perfect, just want to join us for an evening?" Asked the brown with a pleading tone.

"Willingly" said the student, smiling.

"No! This afternoon, after the selections, you come to my home and together we will go to the studio, we must first listen and then decide" said Mariam with a tone of finality, being aware that the success of the concert was also to the band that supported. That is why he wanted to be sure of the real talent of the young.

"Of course" replied the boy, getting up from the floor.

"But ... it's our only chance," complained the Spanish, hoping to convince her friend.

"I know, and that's why I want to hear it " said the raven-haired singer.

"Ok, I'll see you later at the exit of the gym, the kids will not know anything," said Ozuma with a sincere smile.

"Perfect" said the singers in unison greeting him cheerfully.

"Let's hope so" hissed Hilary, crossing his fingers.

"Mariam is right, it would be a disappointment to ruin an important event for our fans" said Julia

"We take the evidence" suggested the captain coldly, focusing exclusively on the concert.

The guys were gathered in the dining room, where were also present Barbie. Suddenly Yuri said: "We have to drive them away from the gym this afternoon because we need. We begin the second phase of the operation "

"The plan is my work" exulted Takao cheerfully.

"Stupid! Do not you feel" scolded Max that crossed his gaze again with the captain of the cheerleaders.

"Rei and Takao: you expect out of the gym, and Kei Ozuma: wait for all aspiring cheerleaders are in, I and Yuri, however, we arm ourselves with the pump and everything else" said Boris.

"And us?" They complained the boy excluded.

"Of course you will be clean" said the platinum "And soon we will have our hideout free you come by the gym with our aspiring players"

"But it will not be all wet?" Remarked Ozuma.

"Exactly, we will test the skill of the best athletes"

"They're plotting something" said Emily, trying to guess the intentions of opponents.

"I agree. Well get ready for the worst " said Mao , turning to the boys.

"Probably about the gym" Ming Ming broke in with a confident tone. In fact, every year the two groups were fighting for dominance of the gym that was divided between the Apes and Barbie, causing numerous brawls, sometimes not only verbal.

"This year we will not find unprepared" asserted Julia, with a sly look.

"Today we are free from punishment, isn't it? We'll all find out in the gym, but some will be hidden and only intervene in case of attack " hissed Emily , which began to explain the countermove to his friends.

"You're a genius," said the girl whit the red- hair smiling at the brainiac of the group.

"Thanks! Well now you go back to class " she said, getting up from the table, followed by all her friends puffing nervously.

Were just spent the last hour of the school day, the girls went to the gym, where they were expected to twenty girls.

Mariam, Julia, Hilary and Eveline together by Professor Kein, they sat in their chairs to watch the aspiring cheerleader.

She is having scrutinized a dozen girls who did not have much talent the owners began to lose all hope, as long as when a girl with short hair and blacks showed up. Her name was Queen and she was a good gymnast. The girl was attending the fifth year of the class C, and she was determined to get into the team, not only for the popularity, but also to become the undisputed mistress of the school.

The examiners look so rushed. Later showed another very pretty girl with pink hair, her name was Mathilda and attended the same class of Queen. Professor, bored by auditions decided to quit ordering the students to admit even the pinket the cheerleading squad. She was very good, but her performance was interrupted because of the boys, who began to project a jet of water inside the room, not only wetting the floor, making it slippery, but also aspiring cheerleaders and girls class.

"You brood of idiots" snapped Hilary furiously, slamming her hand on the table.

The boys began to laugh, pleased with the outcome of the plan. "Now we will pay it," said Eveline, giving orders to his friends start throwing water balloons bursting toward the opposing group.

Suddenly, the Monkeys directed the jet of water to the girls that had remained hidden.

Julia went downstairs angry, but quickly fell to the ground, sweeping also Yuri. She straddled the red, blocking the movements of the Russian, she looked at him with contempt and noting that the water pump was close to the boy grabbed her, wetting the whole face of Yuri trying to react uselessly. Boris watched the scene amused, until Eveline not hit him with a balloon, so the boy began to laugh, and after having immobilized the wet completely divided.

Suddenly came also the guys who had been excluded. The gym had become a real a quagmire. Mao, trying to hit Rei, who had moments earlier slipped on the wet floor, the boy turned to help her but her friend Salima revenge (not only for friendship), Hilary, however, being very fast and couldn'tt slipped Takao hit several times that mistakenly hit Max.

The aspiring cheerleader watched astonished the group but at the same time excited seeing the bodies of the boys brought out from their shirts soaked. The blond noticed the strange, but joyful atmosphere in the air. And if it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship?

* * *

 ** _Space autor_**

Hello, thank _CurePassion99_ f or putting history between follow, thanks

This is a very old and my story are 35 chapters in total, if you want to leave a review I will be very happy


	4. An exciting concert

The heart has its reasons that reason does not know

-Pascal-

As soon as the battle was over, the group headed to the locker room to wear something dry. That clash was different from the usual screzzi fact everyone had a great time, even though they were soaking wet.

"Did you see the face of Ivanov when I wet?" Julia said laughing, turning to Emily.

"Yeah, while Professor K did nothing but fall and wrong aims, was an easy target," said the red finishing dressing.

"At least you're not been the target of two boys" hissed Mariam, who had been hit by Max and Ozuma.

"But the boys were not outdone, poor Rei! It was hit both by Mao that Salima "said Eveline. "And I from Huzenov" continued the blonde smiling, thinking about how much fun he had with the boy.

"Do not tell me that you like" Ming Ming said, sounding amused and mischievous at the same time.

"But no, none of us would want to be with a monkey" she replied, blushing slightly.

"Of course! We believe and how! "Replied sarcastically Hilary, who had been all the time with Takao.

"You sound just you, Kinomiya did blow," said the blonde American, making blush brown.

"Stop Girls, go and see if they come out of the locker room, we have to do" Mariam ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"At your orders" said Mao taking as a soldier.

"Then you do tonight?" Takao asked, tying a shoe

"Usual place?" Suggested Max.

"Ok" they answered all, except Ozuma.

Everyone turned toward the boy with a puzzled look. The young man got up his head and said: "I'm sorry, but this evening I can't"

"Do as you please" said Boris with a bored tone, although he was curious to know what he should do his friend.

"What?" asked the blond with a questioning tone.

"I have to go out with family friends" said Ozuma with a tone of mock regret, hope that friends believed the lie.

In the small room fell silent, so the group decided to get out of the locker room, finding Salima near their dressing room. The boys watched the surprised, wondering why the girl he was right in front of the door to the men's locker room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rei with a curious and friendly tone.

"Oh..beh ... nothing that ... I just wanted to know what we have to do for tomorrow, the girls did not remember him, so they wanted to know if you know something" asserted the cheerleader with a convincing tone.

"I thought you said that tomorrow would not come?" Said the raven, suspicious affirmation of the classmate.

"Well, yes ... but I would like to study the same" replied the young man with a half-hearted tone.

"However we have to study set theory and Bairon's life "

"Thank you, she said smiling.

"We go, hello!" replied the student, answering the smile of Salima

"Hello, I see you Thursday"

Slowly the car park was empty. So, Mariam and Ozuma were alone.

She opened the car and invited his friend to rise, the machine was set in motion and after a few moments the two left the school.

Because of the silence that reigned between the two, the raven decided to turn on the stereo, hoping that the atmosphere changed .

Suddenly, the boy decided to break that silence thinking took word: "What do you think of the new class?". The cheerleader , looked the young man with one eye, and after a moment replied: "Nothing, we are forced to be together, then we have to bear with us unwillingly or willingly"

"You're right, but only in part, at the bottom of this might be an opportunity to bury the hatchet."

"It will be, I will be able to sound selfish, but I do not care about what others are doing, it is the last year and the only thing we have to do is focus on the study, and of course our respective championships."

"I don't think you feel that way, do you remember what you were like cold this summer?" said Ozuma pungent, not at all satisfied with the response received.

"Remember what you were like annoying?" Said Mariam hint of a smile, remembering that summer serenely beautiful.

"Of course I remember, my goal was, but my real reason was to know you better," he admitted with a mischievous smile.

"This is the reason for all those questions, and invitation to play volleyball" snapped the girl with a playful tone.

It was a hot day in mid-July, the boys' parents had decided not to go to the beach, well, the raven was forced by her mother to follow the boys to check Jessie.

After some bathrooms boys decided to play volleyball, while Mariam was reading a book, so the group decided to disturb the peace of the girl, often throwing the ball against, until the cheerleader, now angry, he decided to hold the ball.

Ozuma decided to get his ball approached the student, who looked at him with an expression of defiance.

"Give me the ball," ordered the boy.

The girl looked at him with a look on fire, and with a cold tone said, "No!"

"We want to play"

"As far as I see you are not able" said the raven with a biting tone.

"Oh yes? you do you are able? "said the young man, defying covertly Mariam, who answered him with an icy gaze.

The girl got up and decided to go back on his words to the opponent.

"How we organize ourselves?" Asked Jessie.

"Two captains choose their teammate" interjected Dunga, who had been invited by Ozuma to spend the holidays with his family.

"We do - touch -" suggested the boy smiled, hoping to play with the giant blond.

Ozuma and Dunga had the responsibility to choose who would be their future teammate.

The blond chose Jessie, who looked at her sister with a look victorious, hoping the sparse harmony of the two future leavers.

Mariam and Ozuma crested red looked with hostility, but the desire to prove their superiority was overwhelming.

Having disposed within the field, the giant blond crushed the ball, but Ozuma, managed to avoid the impact with the ground thanks to a baker. The ball shot up rolling over the net, so Mariam, thanks to a fake managed to score a point for his team.

The young man looked at the boy with an air of superiority, that the boy ignored.

Having conquered the service, to Ozuma was given the task to knock the ball, but Jessie was able to throw the ball to his companion, who mailed the ball in the opposing camp, but the two young men, determined to win began collaborating, managing to earn several points.

"You're good," said Ozuma, holding out his hand to the sister of his friend.

"You're not bad," admitted Mariam reluctantly.

"We might do some other game, and if you like, this evening you go out with us" interjected the blond giant.

"We'll see," replied Mariam unstressed, determined not to give an affirmative answer immediately.

"Do not you pray," pleaded the little boy with green hair.

The three boys threw a knowing glance, and with very little effort lifted the girl to throw it into the sea.

"One, two three," said Red-crested, giving orders to his friends let go.

The cheerleader, a few seconds later, she found herself at sea. So, for revenge, she began to squirt the boys, who splashed each other, creating an unforgettable battle, allowing the birth of that friendship, which had warmed slightly, the princess of the ice's heart.

Why were you interested to know me?" Mariam asked, looking from the corner of the passenger.

"Curiosity" replied evasively the young man with a convincing tone.

"We have arrived," she said in a tone unstressed, parking the car in the spacious driveway located near the entrance of the villa.

The two got out of the car, and after recovering the clothes for trial and have finally dried hair, the couple of friends went to the study.

During the journey both were silent. Ozuma, although it showed cold and impassive, inwardly afraid to make mistakes and not be fully accepted by the trio, but at the same time felt a clamp that closing the stomach, who could not give a definition, probably caused by the presence of his friend or fear of disappointing.

After a short stretch of road, they reached their destination. The palace and the seat of the artistic trio, was great, there were many trees around and the walls were painted a pure white, which gave the atmosphere a sense of peace and harmony. The two young men, after taking the elevator, went into the rehearsal room, where Hilary and Julia awaited them.

"Hello boys," said the brown amicably.

"Hello Mariam, Ozuma" said the other cheerleaders, waving the two friends, who responded cordially to greet the two singers.

"Girls" Mariam said flatly, "We start rehearsals, it's getting late. Ozuma there is a battery, that is your desk where you will find all the scores, you will try a couple of songs and then we will decide what to do, "Mariam continued with a cold look.

An hour passed and the singers gathered in the small sitting room adjacent to the testing room.

"What do we do?" Asked Hilary, hoping that her friends to agree with his opinion.

"For me it is good, in the end we need a drummer" said the Spaniard.

"I agree with you, July" said Hilary.

The two girls turned to Mariam with a quizzical expression, putting all their hopes in the decision of the girl, who nodded his head.

Ozuma was in the rehearsal room sitting on the floor, looking forward to the judgment of the girls, which was not long in coming.

"Um, you know," began Hilary holding a laugh.

"We are very sorry, but ..." interjected Julia in a tone of mock regret.

"You are welcome among us," she interjected the brunette, giving vent to the laughs.

The boy looked at the singers with an expression shocked, not expecting a joke so stupid.

"I'll pick you tomorrow morning," said Mariam with an unstressed tone, turning to her companion, who smiled.

"Hello sis, Ozuma! All right? "Jessie said, swooping in front of Mariam and his friend.

"Jessie, we go above try not to annoy me right?" She said climbing upstairs.

After closing the door, the girl motioned to the young man to sit down.

The room was large and airy, the walls were painted in pink, on the wall opposite the door there was a bed with canopy, and on the left there was a huge brown cabinet. On the right there was a desk, where he had placed a computer and some photos, while in the middle of the room there were some chairs.

"I'll explain the program tomorrow," began the cheerleader, taking in her arms her little dog, named Stella.

It was a mid-sized hybrid that was first abandoned and then invested. His nose was sweet and nice, with two beautiful brown eyes. His hair was the same color of the eyes, with numerous streaks of black and white. But the main feature of the dog were her front legs, which were white, so it looks like the soft gloves.

"We will go to the theater to try around 10 and a half. Later we will have lunch and we will rest, and then meet fans around 17:00. After that, everyone will go in her dressing room, where we will be prepared by the staff for the concert. At about 20:30 we meet people who have the pass, and after half an hour will begin the show. Any questions? "Continued Mariam with a professional tone.

"No, I just hope that everything goes well," admitted Ozuma with a hushed tone, getting lost in the emerald friend's eyes.

"Trust me, it's an experience you will never forget, even Hilary overcame this fear. In addition, there is a small surprise, if you will play well tonight, we girls will consider the possibility of making you sign a contract to join the group "hissed the cheerleader with a mellifluous tone, hoping to calm his friend.

"Anyway, what happened to the monkey?" asked The girl nonchalantly.

"Talk about Dunga? Should return Saturday afternoon "

"Ah, then the party will be" asked Mariam expressionless.

"If it pleases you," replied the young man.

"No, I do not like this idea, but I asked the others, so the beast can come. I just do not destroy the house "

"See," said the boy, standing up, giving a kiss on the cheek to the girl.

The cheerleader touched her cheek with a finger, surprised by the unexpected gesture of affection.

That morning the sky was leaden, while a thick drizzle came down slowly from the sky, giving a melodious sound atmosphere.

The musical trio arrived by car at the home of Ozuma with a grim face. The girls had high hopes that this atmospheric phenomenon would end soon, because they had exercised many times for that event

"Hello girls," said the boy, opening the car door.

"You too," they chorused the three cheerleaders, a hint of a smile.

"What bad weather" hissed Hilary with a softly, watching the rain coming down incessantly, basting every centimeter of the landscape.

"I just hope it does not rain tonight," Julia said with a hopeful tone.

"The problem is not ours, at least we will be covered by the half-dome overlooking the theater, but it's our fans. It would be unfair to make them stand in the rain for a stupid concert "said the raven.

"But I would not just make him pay back the ticket," said Spain's green eyes. "We will find a solution, after the day is long," said the basketball player, strongly hoping that his words were useful to comfort the hearts of the girls.

"Yeah, but we can't change reality," said the emerald-eyed girl toneless, parking the car in the garage of the theater.

The boys had gathered at the home of Max, who had called his friends urgently, because Jessie had sent a strange message to the blond.

"Guys! I have a surprise for you! "Exclaimed Max smiling, showing sign of victory passes for the concert.

"We should go to the concert of those geese?" Snapped Takao with an indignant tone, having noticed the ticket that the American was performing as a trophy.

"Yeah, it will be very funny, and then do not do it for them, but for our friend," said Max.

"No! Absolutely no! Is not doing nothing but help our enemy, and we should also help him? "Said the dark-haired furious.

"Calm Takao, basically it will be fun, and you will have the opportunity to clarify with Ozuma" interjected Rei trying to appease the soul of his friend.

"This could be an opportunity to get rid of them" hissed Yuri grinning.

"You are evil," said jokingly Max.

"I'm not, just think those girls are a hindrance for our purposes, ergo, this is an opportunity to remove the middle," said the redhead, convincing everyone with his words.

"Do as you wish. In any case it will be very funny" Kei said, leaning against a wall.

"How have you done to them?" He asked, turning to the dark-haired blond American.

"Surprise! It's a secret " hissed the American smiling.

The rain had stopped, and despite the humidity, the trio decided to perform the same. The four, who were behind the scenes, slightly parted the curtain to see how many people there were.

Ozuma swallowed nervously, had a little 'fear, but the adrenaline rush had loaded to the maximum, making eager to perform with her friends, who had known better during that afternoon really fun.

It was aware that their relationship was not based on trust, after it had been only one day, but all the laughs and jokes had created a balance full of harmony, allowing everyone to relax.

While the young man was deep in thought, someone touched his shoulder making him wince.

"Hello Eveline" said the boy smiling amicably.

"Hello! What are you doing here? "Asked the blonde with a puzzled expression, looking at the boy angrily.

"Do not I tell you that today I will perform with your girlfriends?" he said with a tone of superiority, not being willing to give in to the provocation of future cheerleader.

"No, I thought you were with your friends. You know, I'm here, are precisely at the bar of the theater, "the girl continued, batting her long black lashes, surprised by the response of the basketball player.

"What? They too are here? " Snapped the player in a tone clearly nervous.

"Unfortunately yes, oh well I have to go. Good luck, and remember ... I'm watching, I do not trust you, basically those are your friends, and helping Barbie gains nothing there "she said in a voice harsh and skeptical, looking player Basketball with a doubtful expression.

"Cracks the wolf! However everyone is free to think what he wants "

-fuck you! - he thought the boy with red hair and blacks, torturing fingers nervously. He could not believe what he had said the blonde. He believed that kindness towards her friend, would have caused many, indeed very many problems.

"But look who's here," hissed Hilary printed with a fake smile on his face.

"We wanted to see what a" hissed Kei carefully survey the environment.

"What?" Asked Julia, sitting elegantly on a stool, sensing the thoughts silvery.

"Nothing that Barbie will be able to understand" said Takao in a tone clearly offensive.

"Hey" snapped indignantly brown, approaching dangerously aroused, watching her with an expression dazed.

"Try to repeat what you said" continued the cheerleader, ready to strike the opponent at any time.

"Besides being a goose you are also deaf?" mocked the young man with a semi-jocular tone.

The girl was about to hit the opponent, but Mariam and Julia were able to stop it, while Max was able to keep his friend ready to react to the attack of brown ..

"Hila! You have to calm down! It's just a silly monkey " said the raven with a harsh tone that brooked no argument.

"But I ..."

"No buts! Now you sit down and shut up, they just want us to lose control, you know it fun for them if we make a flop! "Interjected Julia, making reason the student.

"Here is our Ozuma" said Boris with terrifying lightning in the eye.

"Boys" he greeted drummer, hoping that his friends say nothing.

"We need to talk" said Yuri, who wanted to destroy the girls.

"Ok, let's go in my dressing room" said Ozuma and blacks with a quiet tone.

"Ozuma, please come here in a quarter of an hour," said Mariam with a stern tone.

The emerald-eyed boy said nothing, except for a brief wave of his hand to indicate that he had grabbed.

The quartet, after traveling the corridor, reached its destination. The atmosphere that reigned in the room was heavy, no one wanted to start the conversation.

Suddenly, the red-haired boy and blacks, eager to end the interrogation quickly said: "What you have to tell me?".

"Usually I do not care what other people do, but you have to tell me why you're helping those girls," said the red with a threatening tone.

"First: Mariam is mine friend, as I am free to do what I want, third: what you are going to combine during the concert?"

"Remember, you're with us or you're against us" warned Boris.

"Forget it, while trying to sound bad. If you do not do this you will pay the consequences, "said Kei, bored by this discussion.

"Are you going to take away half, at least as regards the mission of tomorrow?" She asked the student.

The Russians grinned wickedly, so the young man knew he had guessed the intentions of her friends.

"Good evening," cried the girl, appearing on stage, and was acclaimed by the crowd excited. The theater was huge, there were many instruments on stage, plus space for the various performances and dancers. The place was topped by a half dome made of glass from which you could see the stars. Under the scene there were chairs. From their posts the singers could see the whole scene, and this made her emotions, reminding the trio their first gig.

Julia wore a red dress with one shoulder, where she placed a bow diamonds. To the left there was a sleeve attached to the suit via a thread of glitter.

Mariam wore a blue dress with halter neck. The dress was made up of a top and a skirt, joined together by means of glitter, which left them exposed flanks.

Hilary had selected a pink dress and fuchsia with drawings blacks. The dress had a bodice which joined the sleeves through a necklace, to the left there was a black flower, reiterating the reason for the doodles apparel.

"Tonight, for the first time you listen Price Tag live, we hope you like it," said Julia with a smile excited.

"We also have a little surprise for you. We had some minor problems in these two days, but a friend helped us! We present Ozuma "interjected the brown, while the image of the young man appeared on the big screen.

"You have to know that this guy is one of our classmate, and it will be you to tell us what you think," said the raven taking word, sounding strangely sweet, little suited to his nature glacial.

The first piece was sung by Mariam, who got up from the chair she was sitting on, with grace and elegance.

the audience was excited and applauded for several minutes, the girls, not containing exhibition were observed a moment bewildered.

After several songs, they sensed the reason of the errors of his friend, noting the strange gestures that came from monkeys, while the Russians were watching the scene impassively.

"Now, we almost at the end! We want to introduce you to people " said Mariam, exchanging a knowing glance with her friends who nodded, grinning wickedly.

"You should know that in our school there is, as it were, a struggle between us and some guys, we call Monkeys" Julia continued, determined to redeem the evening.

"So being very good girls, we would like to invite our friends to have fun together! It's the last song, then invite all the guys backstage on stage "interjected Hilary.

"Dj, give us the attack! It's time to Cherry Cherry Boom Boom "said Mariam, dragging Max at the center of the stage, who looked at her with a hint of concern in his eyes.

The girls came to the edge of the stage, holding the hand of Takao, Max and Yuri

Hilary: Cherry, Cherry, Boom, Boom

GaGa

The girl took the first steps, ending with a little hop forward

Julia: Boy we've had a real good time and

I wish you the best on your way, eh

I did not mean to hurt you, I never thought we'd fall out of place, eh eh

The cheerleaders performed the same movements of her friend, and together with the group, jumped back, carefully watching the blond who smiled at her, making her blush slightly.

Mariam: I have something That I love long-long

But my friends keep ah-telling me that something's wrong.

That I miss someone

and eh,

The Blue Roses took a few steps, crossing his legs first right and then left, making followed by the boys, who could not keep their pace, especially the red that looked like a piece of ice. Next they made some movements by moving your face and body to the left, while the boys had to go right. The Russian, determined to carry out the plan, he took a few tripped the singer who was driving, who pretended nothing.

Julia, now tired of the childishness of Yuri, pushed him to the ground, pointing at a later time to be on a stage, and casually laughed, followed by her friends and then by the public. Thanks to her infectious laugh and spontaneous, she had managed to mask the fall of the Russian guise of an accident.

The group met in the dressing room of Hilary, who was the greatest.

"Who goes around comes around," said Hilary, turning a look mocking the red, who ignored her.

"You did," said Mariam, addressing Ozuma, who smiled.

The two embraced, but because of a wrong move their lips touched,

doing both become red-faced with embarrassment. While Takao, amused from happening, he mocked, and gotten some slaps from his classmate, who told him to be a guy foolish and insensitive.

The two were about to start a fight, but Eveline and Julia, tired from all those tests, separated the two enemies, dragging her friend out of the room, weight lifting, despite his protests.

* * *

 ** _space author:_**

The songs are "Price Tag" by Jessie J and "Cherry Cherry Boom Boom" by Lady Gaga

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, kisses!


	5. Double life

_After each concert, the cheerleader's habit to spend the night together. That evening, Emily was home her friends, that in spite of the fatigue, they wanted to chat._

 _The girls took their seats in the upper chamber of rossina, where they had been provisions mattresses, sleeping bags and a sofa bed._

 _"It was a fabulous concert!" Hilary said with a delighted tone._

 _"Yeah, direi … exciting " said Mao, looking Mariam with a mischievous look._

 _"We're all good, even Ozuma" hissed Julia chuckling._

 _"Yeah! Should get in the team, "said Ming Ming, happy outcome of the concert but at the same time unhappy because she had never been at the center of the scene._

 _"Sounds good to me! Those who agree raise your hand, "said the Spaniard, raising the limb, followed by his friends, with the exception of corvina slightly drowsy._

 _"Mariam?" shooting Salima._

 _"Do as you wish" said the cheerleader turning away._

 _"Of course, those monkeys are unbearable" Emily asserted._

 _"Yeah, but we had our revenge through Julia" said giggling girl hair turquoise._

 _"Oh yes, he deserved the unpleasant Russian apathetic" said the Hispanic preening._

 _"But you shut up!" The Chinese resumed, hitting her friend with a pillow._

 _"You want war?" Said Hilary, hitting his friend in the face._

 _Mao, trying to hit her opponent, mistakenly threw the pillow on to Hilary, who joined the battle followed by all the girls._

 _"Stop, don't do the baby. But do know you what time it is? " shooting Mariam, she destroyed the day just passed._

 _"I have a sore throat, I'm tired, I sleep and tomorrow we'll have the professor Hiwatari the first hour! That is a crazy and it turns out that questions us tomorrow, silence and go to sleep "Mariam continued with a stern tone._

 _"You're boring Mary" hissed Ming Ming, who is not happy with the response of the girl, she decided to strike, so the kinesin decided to participate in the game, until Emily's mother burst into the room and ordered the girls to sleep._

* * *

 _The next morning, Mariam Ozuma met in the parking lot and asked her to stop for a moment._

 _Mariam being voiceless, she motioned to her friends to go to class._

 _"Good morning," the boy said with a slightly embarrassed._

 _She stared at him a moment, and after a few seconds pulled from her backpack a pen and paper, under the curious gaze of her friend._

 _The chief chearleader wrote: "I'm speechless. Good morning to you. "_

 _Students read the message incredulously, evidently the humidity of the previous evening had some problems, in fact, he had some pain._

 _"I see ... I need to talk" asserted the red-haired boy with a serious expression and blacks._

 _She wrote again on the paper, he kept leaning on a blue folder: "If you do not care about yesterday, but we have to go to class or Hiwatari c'interrogherà"_

 _"You're right, give me your backpack so I'll help you, of course I've brought many books," said the young man, snatching the purse from her arm, managing not to spill anything on the asphalt still wet._

 _The cheerleader frowned, looking at his friend with a skeptical, but grateful for the gesture, and his friend walked through the door of the institute._

 _The day after the concert in the class of VD was a battle to the sound of insults, in fact, given the lack of depth, Takao had started to make fun of the cheerleaders, despite the absence of their leader._

 _"You feel sorry on that stage, and I think also good singers?" Said the dark-haired boy with a playful tone, mocking girls. Hilary, being the only one with the voice, furious at these words said: "How dare you? Meanwhile, we were not to make a fool us or am I wrong?" Hilary grinned noting that Tyson did not know how to reply, "Well for sure we play better than you, stupid Barbie! "._

 _"You are lucky to have some decent friend, for example Ozuma or Rei! They are mature, you're just a child "_

 _"You talk like that just because it's the guy's your friend, I do not seem to see! What has withdrawn to the huge fool yesterday? "._

 _So the brown, like a raging volcano, picked up a few pieces of chalk and hurled it at Takao, but he was faster and caught it, throwing it against Hilary and dirtying it all._

 _Just as she was about to launch chalk entered the prof who immediately became angry "But do you know where you have brains?" Takao was about to answer but was stopped by the look of the murderess prof that removing the pen opened the register and screaming wrote a report long on the sanity of his students and their childishness "And this will be a lesson to not mess with me!" when finished writing closed gradebook and opened her to make the call._

 _At that moment they came Mariam and Ozuma noting that Professor went immediately to sit in their seats, noting the electric atmosphere that reigned in the classroom._

 _The boy, past Mariam put the bag on the counter and walked away reaching its place next to Eveline, who was sleeping with her head on the counter._

 _"But look a little '! even there are latecomers! 8:31 am! You made me miss a minute of the lesson! And with the weird hair, the blonde wake up! "Ordered Professor Hiwatari with a grim look on her face._

 _"We are already on the fourth day of class, Ms. Tachibana, Kinomiya, the two latecomers and the sleeper are requested to immediately reach the chair"_

 _"Professor," Emily said, raising a hand._

 _"Tell me! Do you want to be interrogated with your friends? Please do she reaches the chair "_

 _"No, Professor! I just wanted to say that Mariam is no entry after the concert last night, "he said Emily shyly approached the chair._

 _The man looked at the corvina with hatred, decided to question her, not caring about his problems._

 _"Miss, if a stupid concert the cause all this damage is requested to give up her career! Or go to study as a private! For now, talk to me, or rather write on the board, the intervals, including their classification "_

 _The girl furious about the professor's lecture clenched his fists in anger, and slowly regained his concentration, writing everything perfectly._

 _"Does anyone know add anything else?" Asked the teacher with a stern and grim. "No one? Kinomiya give me an example of unlimited range above and below "continued the professor, while Takao swallowed nervously as he had not studied anything._

 _"It is obvious that your friend is a donkey! You who before you raised your hand, you know give me some examples? "Asked the professor with a skeptical expression turning to Emily._

 _"It professor" said the cheerleader, writing numerous examples._

 _The professor smiled satisfied, then ordered him to Hilary: "Tell me about the surroundings with their examples._

 _The girl, a little concerned about the question wrote everything, the professor said nothing, merely scrutinize the blackboard._

 _"Kurosawa (Ozuma), your companion has made mistakes, you know individuarmeli? Kinomiya and Rio beware! If your friend is wrong you will correct the error. "_

 _The boy corrected the mistakes and said: "He had simply reversed the positive and the negative._

 _"Well, this topic continues to expose myself"_

 _"The surroundings of divided right is left," said the young man writing examples._

 _"You stop! You who were asleep before, tell the intersection and you Kinomiya dell'insiemistica "_

 _"Then, the intersection occurs when there is a part in common"_

 _"Miss is digress! Kon, although not questioned me know the correct definition? "_

 _Chinese swallowed because he had heard the question._

 _"I'm waiting! He wants another two, and footnote? I noticed that he was not listening, "said the man, taking the pen again to write the damn vote._

 _"Professor, you define intersection when an element of A is combined with an element of B"_

 _"Kon Well, the last time the two passes to three and a half"_

 _The boy turned to Mao and said: "But this has a thousand eyes?"_

 _The girl smiled and said: "I think he isn't human"_

 _"Cheng! Kon! Outputs from the classroom immediately! otherwise it will punish you severely" snapped the professor with a threatening tone._

 _"I got tired of listening to you, go sit. Kirsti, Tachibana, Kurosawa and red have taken six less less, while more than three Kinomiya Rio and I can't put! You have to study more! Got it? "Said the professor, smiling maliciously, as he wrote the votes on the register._

 _Thus, the group returned to his place with a happy since that bloody torture was over._

 _They spent the hours when the professors Kein announced the cheerleader that should have been retained on the school than the school day, after which the teacher started a new explanation of Hegel, precisely on the dialectic between the looks sleepy students._

 _During lunch, the two groups are ignored, chatting animatedly with each other._

 _"Certainly this day is really a trauma" complained Rei, destroyed by the five hours of lessons and Professor Hiwatari._

 _"Tell me about it! I was questioned after four days of school! That man is not well! You have to admit! In my opinion is whipped "said Takao, recalling the terrible question of mathematics._

 _"You were the only one to be questioned, I was there too" puffy Ozuma, nervously turning the spoon into the soup that looked like a shapeless gruel and sometimes soggy._

 _"Yeah, there were also the Barbie" asserted the dark-haired, grinning._

 _"At least they fared" took it back the Chinese._

 _"All but the blonde sleepyhead" said Takao with a cheerful tone._

 _"Are not you forgetting someone?" Said Kei, raging ego of his immeasurable._

 _"Obnoxious" said Takao turning his head with an expression of mock offense, causing the laughter of all._

 _"Apparently the professor does not like boys, and in general people who are not studying! Raga to be careful or you see that there admits examination "Max said with a tone strangely wise._

 _"Oh no! Yourself with this exam, missing many months and we are only on the fourth day of school! Reneged on what you said, "said the dark-haired boy, pretending to have a rash, causing laughter to a new group._

* * *

 _"Queen, Mathilda! Come here " Emily said, noting that the new generation of their team had just come into the room, strangely little noisy._

 _"Girls" they exclaimed in unison the two cheerleaders, sitting down at the table._

 _"Have you heard the news?" Said Hilary unstressed._

 _"What?" asked the German timidly._

 _"We have to stay at school this afternoon, our coach has it announced a few hours ago," said the brunette._

 _Queen watched carefully Mariam, who was in a semi - conscious, with a look of defiance that was not lost on Julia and Eveline, being the best friends of the girl._

 _The two cheerleaders were determined to defend their friend at all costs, starting to think that the new cheerleader had something to hide._

 _"Who knows what will have to say the Apes" said Mao thinking aloud._

 _Mathilda said the Spanish with a curious tone, being unaware of the origin of that name._

 _"Why do you look like? Does it seem strange what I said? " asked the kinesin, smiling at the girl nodded._

 _"You have to know that it all goes back to the third year, when we became a cheerleader, a lot of guys there boring and since then we are not Barbie according to the twisted mind of those, so to speak, a little girl mindless. During the end of that year, I think during a workout, the children began to disturb us, and our Hilary furious buckled the nickname the boys. Obviously nobody knows this, except our rivalry " explained the young hint of a smile, remembering all the moments spent in high school, including brawls school._

 _A little sorry that everything was going to end, but it was decided to undertake his way. She wanted to become a professional dancer, were basically years studying dance, and she would have succeeded no matter what._

 _"I hope that you are calm down," said the girl with a skeptical tone and slightly worried._

 _"Oh no, have worsened, even the Russians, before calm and asocial have changed, amusing jokes evil plan, but we are not far behind. Mariam, Hilary and Emily process of vengeance more or less humiliating" said the girl, remembering the time when they were stolen boys clothes and wash the tires of their car, forcing them to return home in costume._

 _"Girls ... you are geniuses! I hope to soon become your friend " asserted the pink with a mellifluous voice, attracting the sympathy of the group._

 _"Mathilda not say more nonsense like that, now you're part of the group" said Ming Ming, joyously embracing the neighbor._

 _It was 15: 30, when the girls, where wearing the blue and white uniform, reached the gym._

 _"Good afternoon, girls," said the new coach, as well as a professor of history and philosophy._

 _"We start the heating, but first tell me who is your chief cheerleader" the woman said with a demanding tone._

 _"Lady, our leader is Mariam, but at this time remained voiceless" said Hilary flat, glancing eloquent friend she had a tired expression._

 _"Ah, when you're shooting me you will have to explain some choreography that you have done in the past and how you're going to organize this year," she said with a tone of authority, the girl nodded._

 _"Well, and now we begin the workout, is a bit that you do not exercise and it is time to train for the national tournament to be held in April, also I announce that we have to create a choreography for the game of basketball to be held next Saturday "_

 _The girls I watched with a puzzled expression, suddenly Mao said: "But madam, we never cheered for the team, usually we perform during football matches"._

 _The woman smiled, marveling that new students did not know the news this year: "The football team no longer exists."_

 _The girls watched again, all were surprised and especially the thought of having to root for their opponents the terribly irritated, this would be a big blow to their pride._

 _"Start by doing a few laps of the field to warm up, after which we start with the exercises."_

 _As soon as the training was over, the teacher looked at the paper where she had written some notes, and to stimulate the team to improve devised a plan, and without making her intentions clear to the group said: "There's something wrong, you are very close-knit but little exercise, maybe you should change the captain! We'll have a challenge in a week between Queen and Mariam. Girls come here" ordered the teacher, determined to bring the team to victory._

 _"You two choose you'll have a group, and you can also ask for help to external members of the team. Queen begins to choose. "_

 _After a few minutes the two sides were composed._

 _The team was composed of Julia kinesin, Mao, Mathilda and Emily, plus some children, such as John Tornatore joined the team just to enjoy the company of the young and beautiful girls, while that Mariam was composed of Ming Ming, Hilary , Eveline, and Salima, plus some members of the team._

 _The new cheerleader captain looked warily and arrogance, being determined to win the coveted spot._

 _After splitting the team, Professor said Mariam, Julia and Hilary to remain temporarily in the gym to discuss a sensitive issue._

 _"Maybe you do not know who they are, but from now on I will guide you during missions of espionage. I and Mr. Nodoka we discussed about your presence for the mission tomorrow, and we decided that's not the case that you are attending "asserted the woman with a stern tone._

 _"Excuse me, professor, but on what basis you want to exclude us?" Said Hilary, expressing the common thinking of the trio, was forbidden by the words of the teacher._

 _"First Miss Tachibana avoid putting morrow, and if he's going to foul expresses his doubts with education, but they are forgiving and I think it's fair that you be aware of the real reasons._

 _The first reason relates to the events of the concert, the second concerns the Mariam and Julia's health, and third, we fear that the discussion took place today in class can cause problems for the mission, "he said this, the woman came out of the gym, leaving the three cheerleader with a heart full of anger, because someone hated when taking decisions for them._

 _They felt useless, even though they were aware that their friends would be able to complete the solution._

 _Another day passed normally between tasks, talk and joke to say the least idiots, and finally came the moment of the mission._

* * *

 _It was 22:30. The boys were already at the museum hidden somewhere._

 _The girls decided to complete the mission vanished, opting for the plan proposed by Emily: hide and intervene as soon as the thieves had intervened._

 _Coincidentally, some cheerleaders are holed up just where they were hidden opponents, allies momentarily._

 _Eveline, for example, was hiding behind a wall, where he found Ozuma._

 _The blonde stared at the young man with hatred, but sensing that the young boy was going to say something to you appeared before him, close mouth, but the American did not get angry, sensing the real reason for that gesture. After all knew that that guy was kind and would do everything to bring to an end this mission, even if it means allying with their perennial rivals._

 _All this allowed the girl to re-evaluate the position of the little Chinese, so she smiled sweetly. Spontaneous gesture that had caused the young spy a movement of tenderness he had never experienced in his life._

 _Mao quietly hid behind a statue Italian, currently on display in the museum, and without realizing it found that Rei smiled._

 _"Hey" said the kinesin in a faint voice, hoping that the guy who was behind the felt._

 _"No suspicious movement?" Asked the basketball player._

 _"No ... nothing for now" asserted the little spy, turning his head towards the ally._

 _Their eyes met losing in amber and gold, both became red in the face, so that the profound emotion they experienced in that short amount of time they had been distracted, threatening to drop them tumbling to the ground._

 _In fact, the "couple" is found in a strange position, but Rei, with a catlike movement managed to prevent the fall, touching the breast of the company who blushed visibly, despite the darkness._

 _The rosin bowed his head in embarrassment, but a suspicious noise caught his attention._

 _So motioned the boy not to breathe, because the jet was about to apologize._

 _Suddenly appeared three hooded figures approached towards the gemstone._

 _Slowly one of the three tried to open the display case, while the other defused the alarm._

 _But suddenly shots were fired, which obviously did not have to hit the thieves._

 _"Get out bastard" shouted the shorter man._

 _"You wish," Yuri hissed with an ironic tone, changing fast cache._

 _One of the three thieves destroyed the shrine, but quickly Eveline threw a gas, while Emily ran to replace the stone with a false gem._

 _Suddenly the cloud swelled and thugs they noticed that something was different. Slowly they moved away from the casket, looking for their attackers._

 _Mao trembled with fear, hearing footsteps approaching, but Rei tried to calm and not to hear the sobs of the girl decided to cover her mouth._

 _Suddenly the shorter man turned the corner, and suddenly found himself on the ground unconscious, but a companion, noticing some suspicious movements approached cautiously and after a moment he fainted Ozuma while trapped in his arms that had Evelne a look terrified._

 _Comrade passed slowly recovered, but without realizing he found himself again on the ground, time is asleep by a bullet full of sleeping pill, shot by Boris._

 _The two robbers began facing one them, until all of the lights began to throw the bowlers harmless, doing "dance" the two men, so Eveline fell to the ground and sore escaped._

 _The two men began to retreat more and more irritated, unaware of the trap that was waiting for them._

 _In fact, the two groups had placed the wires on the floor, and as soon as the order was given two pairs of boys drew the two ropes, knocking the two men tumbling to the ground._

 _But the trap did not end there, in fact on the floor was smeared glue, so the two thieves remained glued._

 _Later, the boys lifted the other man from the floor and brought down on the sticky floor. Meanwhile, the two men were awake they began to complain, until Yuri, tired of those petulant voice, decided to sleep them._

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

good! Here we are in post with a day in advance, happy?

Have you noticed that being born beautiful triangles, destined to become something absurd? I think that will be difficult,


	6. Party

Julia was traveling in a small abandoned park, where they would be the first meeting of his group for the challenge.

She was late and in a few moments out of the house, waving hastily brother who was eating breakfast.

Julia hated when on Saturday would not allow her to sleep, because she had to recover all the lost sleep during the week, but her best friend sometimes had delusions of perfection because of her character, perhaps too proud.

Julia in the small garage where she found her the roller blade which is not used for several months.

She leaned against brother's car who had categorically refused to accompany her, and at the speed of light put rollerblades.

She closed the door and dashed out of the gate. The fresh air of the morning teasing face, waking her completely.

Despite being only eight and a half, the sun was already hot, and the road was half-empty, except for a few cars traveling along that road occasionally. So, Julia decided to speed up, hoping to reach their destination in a few minutes.

Across the entire straight stretch, following turned left to cross the descent, which traveled in a few seconds.

Just then a truck passed and the girl began to curse because she could not stop.

Julia She was afraid, she closed her eyes, while many moments of her life invaded the whole mind.

Suddenly he felt a tug on her wrist, trembling. She thought he was dead, but a voice roused from his thoughts. A voice so hated, but she knew.

"Fernandez" Yuri said with an expression of cold, although his eyes were veiled with a subtle layer of concern.

She slowly opened her eyes, remaining surprised to discover the face of her savior. He could not utter a word, his eyes were chained in ice Russian ones, while her heart began to accelerate.

Everything was so strange, yet so enjoyable! She blushed, but that does not stop her from scrutinizing the boy with an expression of defiance.

"Ivanov, thank you" hissed the singer with a voice strangely sweet and sincere, that slightly disgusted.

She hated to thank that guy, especially if I was Yuri, the moron who tortured her for years.

The Russian smiled with an amused expression, but at the same time mocking, but although his eyes would show those emotions so cold inside him was trying something different ... damn girl !.

The young man left her wrist, and slowly turned around, greeting the girl with a sharp gesture of the hand, while the cheerleader watched her savior with an expression shocked.

The student, looking dreamily reached the meeting place, and gotten an earful from Mariam, noting that the expression of her best friend smiled, sensing something was wrong, and certainly would have had to tell her everything.

It was after half an hour and Mariam was furious, she could not stand John, with the excuse of the choreography was stuck on.

Suddenly, after further touched the blond, the cheerleader it away from her, giving him a resounding slap.

"You brood of pervert! Think of the choreography! And try to concentrate! Or you are in the team only for groping girls? Go and sit down and continue to observe! " exclaimed Mariam offended and outraged by the Italian's behavior , who observed his captain with a sad, because that girl he liked to die, just as he loved all the girls on his team.

At that moment a boy who had been watching the group came up smiling.

"Hello Mariam" exclaimed Max, surprised to find half the cheerleading squad at that park.

"Ah, you are" she hissed with a look cold, wondering why that guy was there.

"What do you do?" Asked the American with a gentle smile, inexplicably attracting the sympathy of the team, he hoped in helping the young.

"Do not you see?" said The singer sarcastically, pointing to the stereo and her companions.

The blond smiled, realizing he had asked a question somewhat silly, but noting that the team, including Mariam, had a look to say the least hopeless.

"Need a hand?" invited the student Kindly.

The girl looked at him skeptically, in fact, was about to decline the offer of classmate, but Julia, decided to make the challenge to her best friend, intervened.

"Yes thanks"

"You sure?" Asked Max, looking the kinesin, with a doubtful expression, so, she made him understand with indifference that his help was not neither hot nor cold.

Yet, during testing, teaming, the two exchanged significant glances, which mixed with the sensuality of the choreography "Right There" created an atmosphere charged with electricity.

The group noted the perfect synchronicity between the two boys, and all agreed that no one had ever seen dancing like that the captain of the cheerleaders, leaving everyone stunned.

Even Mariam had noticed. In fact, she could not take her eyes from Max. Both were linked by pure magic, it was a mix of emotions rather strong, even outside the two of them.

Julia watched the scene amused, she would do everything to ensure that her friend to make her fall in love with the blond who had been able, unlike all, to temporarily dissolve the ice that covered the eyes of her best friend.

Although it was already friends with Ozuma, just he could not see him with the girl, but was aware that the two wanted a lot of good, and did not want the two students were suffering for a love disguised as friendship.

Observing the couple she too wished to try those emotions, ignoring the fact that she had tried that morning. In fact, her thoughts flew to a red Russian for the first time had been kind to her, although his bitter enemy.

* * *

At last came the evening. It was missing half an hour early and party Mariam was in her room struggling with the iron for curls.

She had already put on her black dress featuring a shirred bodice everything that had a flounced skirt. All the dress was covered with glitter that sang perfectly with the bracelet, silver sandals and the circle that had been given by the little brother a few months earlier.

Suddenly, while she was curling a lock of hair, someone knocked.

"Next" said the singer in a tone almost annoyed, hating to be disturbed as she prepared.

She knew that soon there would be elections for school representatives, and hoped to win with her friends, especially after the setback last year: absolute equality between Barbie and Monkeys.

Unfortunately, her school gave too much importance to the image and this was taking all that time, even though she hated to care in that way so exasperating to his poor nerves.

"Sister, arrived Ozuma" said Jessie entered the room of his sister.

"You put the circle" said the boy with a look of satisfaction, giving a kiss to his beloved relative.

"Do not you see?" asked Mariam with mocking expression and fun.

Mariam wanted a lot of good to her little brother, too bad that he was part of the group of the Apes, just like Raul and King, Julia and Queen's brother.

"Anyway foul up. It's early, "she said, looking at the grandfather clock on the wall.

"He said he had to talk to you. I think he likes you dressed like that and it definitely will stretch "cried the little boy with a mischievous smile, blushing slightly making the cheerleader.

"What the hell are you babbling about" she snapped visibly embarrassed, that was about to hit the boy, who ran at the speed of light from the clutches of his sister furious.

That kiss after the concert for her had been important, but because of her character, perhaps too rebellious, stubborn and proud, she would never have admitted it.

The heart inexplicably began to accelerate, but she was determined to appear cold and impassive, as soon as the boy came into the room, she took his usual mask of coldness.

"Hello Mariam" said Ozuma, kissing the cheeks of his friend, who greeted him politely.

"Hello to you" hissed the singer, looking at the clothes of the boy, who was wearing a black jacket coordinated with jeans, and a white shirt unbuttoned slightly to match the shoes.

-Of course he is just cool - Mariam thought, gently shaking her head to clear the thoughts are ill suited to her personality

"Why are you here?" asked the girl sitting on the bed, crossing her legs, causing chills and a thousand thoughts chaste little friend, who became livid.

The boy sat on the bed imitating her friend. She liked he very much, but was afraid to ask her out for fear of ruining their friendship, perhaps still too fragile.

"I wanted to see you at a party and then it's hard talk, especially if you are to be the hostess" admitted the boy in a tone falsely indifferent. In fact, the real reason for his advance, was to have that wonder to ourselves, at least for a while '..

Mariam watched the boy frowning, not quite believing the words of the classmate, but that situation very amused, so she decided to put a little in trouble, determined to know the real reason for that gesture.

So, she puts sensually her head on the shoulder of the basketball player, to torture him a bit .

The boy blanched, not expecting that gesture. He wanted to kiss her, but she had to endure ... at least as far as he would allow his nerves.

"Just for that?" Said Ozuma with a hoarse voice with the voice breath on her neck.

The boy swallowed, that situation frightened her, still a bit and he would have gone for her.

At that moment he hated that girl. It was a witch who had managed to capture him in a few months.

"Ye ... yes" said the young man with a half-hearted tone.

"Are you alone or are there also your friends?" The girl asked with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Only, my friends are always late" whispered the boy, looking anywhere in the room.

"How am I?" Asked Mariam, sensually twirling a strand of hair up the way, making the red friend, who now no longer resist the provocations of her friend, so he kissed her passionately, so as to finish them up.

He wanted something more, he wanted her all to himself, but the singer decided to stop it before it was too late.

The girl started laughing almost hysterically. Mariam had never had a real boyfriend, except for random stories, and above all she had never been in a situation like that, and this one in particular terribly embarrassed her, but pretended to nothing, determined not to show his emotions .

He did not expect that the events evolve in that way, but it was fun to tease his friend and for his ego, and because he liked a bit.

Yet there was another person who had come into his mind, and this bothered her.

* * *

Mariam frowned, how was it possible? She had been discovered! Although this did not surprised that much, in fact, Julia was one of the few people who could understand at a glance.

"And if I told you that something happened?" asked the cheerleader with a look of defiance.

"Honey, but are you sure of what you're doing? Basically do not know each other very well, also it is part of the Apes, and ... "

"July, is calm. It was a simple kiss, and when we were going over we stopped "

The Spanish watched her friend puzzled, certainly did not expect such a revelation. She was upset, but decided to embrace it. He loved her, and would support her in any situation.

"Whatever decision you take, I will always love and you'll be near."

"Fernandez, I'm leaving for the war! Basically I'm enjoying a little" retorted Mariam amused.

Thus, the two girls began to laugh, and together they went down to the lower floor, now packed with people.

The girls greeted each other and after a few minutes Mao went off to talk to Rei, under the watchful eye of Salima.

"Hello Rei" said Mao cheerfully, smiling gently at the classmate.

"Hey Mao! You really are beautiful tonight" said the Chinese guy, gallantly kissing the hand of the girl blushed.

The girl wore a pink dress with narrow band to the waist, so as to highlight their best physical points, coming down in a skirt that came down to the knees soft, while her wavy hair had been loose and pulled back with some tweezers that little diamonds They illuminated her beautiful face.

"Take the lead" the boy asked, handing her his hand.

"Sure" said the kinesin, following her friend in the middle of the track.

Between the two got an awkward silence, broken only by their breaths. They lay down on the bed, and he stroked her hair. He was afraid of doing something wrong, and especially thought of losing her, but it was not, in fact, the girl, moving, put her lips to the boy.

They were not together, but both were curious to see how far he would push the strange situation between them.

"Hello to you" hissed the singer, looking at the clothes of the boy, who was wearing a black jacket coordinated with jeans, and a white shirt unbuttoned slightly to match the shoes.

-Of course he is just cool - Mariam thought, gently shaking her head to clear the thoughts are ill suited to her personality

"Why are you here?" He asked the girl sitting on the bed, crossing her legs, causing chills and a thousand thoughts chaste little friend, who became livid.

The boy sat on the bed imitating her friend. She liked it very much, but was afraid to ask her out for fear of ruining their friendship, perhaps still too fragile.

"I wanted to see you at a party and then it's hard talk, especially if you are to be the hostess" he admitted the boy in a tone falsely indifferent. In fact, the real reason for his advance, was to have that wonder to ourselves, at least for a while '..

Mariam watched the boy frowning, not quite believing the words of the classmate, but that situation very amused, so he decided to put a little 'in trouble, determined to know the real reason for that gesture.

So, he puts sensually her head on the shoulder of the basketball player, to torture him a bit '.

The boy blanched, not expecting that gesture. He wanted to kiss her, but she had to endure ... at least as far as he would allow his nerves.

"Just for that?" Said the young man with a hoarse voice with the voice soffiandogli neck.

The boy swallowed, that situation frightened him, still a bit 'and he would have gone for him.

At that moment he hated that girl. It was a witch who had managed to ammaliarlo in a few months.

"Ye ... yes," said the young man with a half-hearted tone.

"Are you alone or are there also your friends?" The girl asked with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Only, my friends are always late" whispered the boy, looking anywhere in the room.

"How am I?" Asked Mariam, sensually twirling a strand of hair up the way, making the red friend, who now no longer resist the provocations of his friend, so he kissed her passionately, so as to finish them up.

He wanted something more, he wanted her all to himself, but the singer decided to stop it before it was too late.

The girl started laughing almost hysterically. He had never had a real boyfriend, except for random stories, and above all he had never been in a situation like that, and this one in particular terribly embarrassed her, but pretended to nothing, determined not to show his emotions .

He did not expect that the events evolve in that way, but it was fun to tease his friend and for his ego, and because he liked a bit.

Yet there was another person who had come into his mind, and this bothered her.

Between the two got an awkward silence, broken only by their breaths. They lay down on the bed, and he stroked her hair. He was afraid of doing something wrong, and especially thought of losing her, but it was not, in fact, the girl, moving, put her lips to the boy.

They were not together, but both were curious to see how far he would push the strange situation between them.

* * *

Slowly came the guests, and the two went down to the lower floor and Julia noticed the looks that Mariam and Ozuma exchanged, so with little kindness dragged her friend upstairs, determined to have the information.

Julia looked at her friend with a puzzled look and bluntly said: "What happened? You look all love love "

Mariam frowned, how was it possible? Had been discovered! Although this did not surprised that much, in fact, Julia was one of the few people who could understand at a glance.

"And if I told you that something happened?" asked the cheerleader with a look of defiance.

"Honey, but are you sure of what you're doing? Basically do not know each other very well, also it is part of the Apes, and ... "

"July, is calm. It was a simple kiss, and when we were going over we stopped "

The Spanish watched her friend puzzled, certainly did not expect such a revelation. She was upset, but decided to embrace it. He loved her, and would support her in any situation.

"Whatever decision you take, I will always love and you'll be near."

"Fernandez, I'm leaving for the war! Basically I'm enjoying a little '"retorted Mariam amused.

Thus, the two girls began to laugh, and together they went down to the lower floor, now packed with people.

The girls greeted each other and after a few minutes Mao went off to talk to Rei, under the watchful eye of Salima.

"Hello Rei" said Mao cheerfully, smiling gently at the classmate.

"Hey Mao! You really are beautiful tonight, "said the Chinese guy, gallantly kissing the hand of the girl blushed.

The girl wore a pink dress with narrow band to the waist, so as to highlight their best physical points, coming down in a skirt that came down to the knees soft, while her wavy hair had been loose and pulled back with some tweezers that little diamonds that illuminated her beautiful face.

"Take the lead" the boy asked, handing her his hand.

"Sure," said the kinesin, following his friend in the middle of the track.

Meanwhile Hilary was sitting on a couch, sipping a soft drink, when approached Takao.

"Tachibana, what do you do?

"Do not you see?" She said acidly to brown.

"You're all alone, come dance from" the boy said, lifting her abruptly from the sofa, making her spill any fluid on the pink top that became semi transparent.

The girl blushed. At that moment he wanted to strangle Takao, but being aware of the looks of all decided to remain calm, and hissed in a tone inaudible: "Bastard"

"How dare you! Goose! "

"Oh yes! who would be the goose? "said the girl, now furious, throwing the rest of the liquid on the face of the opponent, which began to run after the girl, who smiled with an amused expression.

Boris was chatting with Eveline, although the conversation was to say the least telegraph, but characterized by a number of looks and gestures that made your heart beat to the American sweet.

So, without realizing the two found themselves at the center of the dance floor, rampaging like crazy, especially the cheerleaders.

After half an hour, the two were separated and the girl sat on a deck chair by the pool free.

Slowly she lay, unaware of the presence of her neighbor who regarded her with an expression dazed, until the blonde did not turn around.

"Hello Ozuma" she said flatly. She did not know why, but that young man made her uncomfortable, especially after the events of the concert.

"Hey!" Said the telegram boy, who smiled.

"Tired?" The girl asked, determined to establish a dialogue, because of its nature, sometimes too nice.

"No, I was waiting for Mariam, but apparently is dancing with my friend," the boy admitted with a slightly annoyed.

The blonde looked up, noticing that her friend was having with Max, and so he said: "I'm really a nice couple. I heard that this morning they sparkled. "

The student frowned, unaware of the events of that morning.

The blonde noticed the furious eyes, clouded by jealousy of the boy, so he decided to tell the facts.

When he had finished speaking, the two began to joke, noting that they had many interests in common, but among them was a strange atmosphere.

"So you too like to travel" said the American, smiling warmly.

"Yes, very much! After high school I plan to take a vacation with my friends "

"I have had this idea. It would be really cool to meet all together, "said the blonde.

"Do you think he would get out alive?" Hissed the boy, expecting constant bickering.

"Yeah! You're right, I'm going anyway," said the girl, smacking a kiss on the cheek of the boy, leaving him puzzled.

Slowly she puts her hand on the cheek reddened slightly.

Those feelings troubled him slightly, just like the emotions that made him feel Mariam.

Mariam and Julia were chatting, or rather the Spanish was venting with her best friend, confessing the strange emotions that morning, in fact hated being ignored by Yuri, who seemed to have vanished, just like Kei.

So the two went upstairs to escape the noise of the floor below.

But as soon as they opened the door of the girl's room, the two were shocked.

In fact, the red was "struggling" with a blonde.

Certainly they did not expect to find such a scene. Being overwhelmed by the embarrassing situation, they remained impaled in front of that door, until Kei smirked behind them, startling both the two cheerleaders that his friend, that he realized he was being watched.

Julia became very red with embarrassment, she felt die without explaining the real reason of her reactions, while Mariam began to scream in exasperation.

That party had to end, but certainly could not stop it because it would be the end of his social existence at school, even though she did not care much.

Meanwhile, Rei was busy with Salima, in fact the two were kissing on the sly, but at that time his heart was thinking of another girl who had captured his attention in a few days.

But at the same time he wanted the red haired, then drove out all those thoughts from his head.

Suddenly a group of thugs came through the gate, accompanied by Dunga.

Those guys, carried by monkeys, began to annoy everyone and destroy much of the house.

Those thugs also also brought alcohol to the delight of many young people who after many mugs got drunk, bringing further turmoil at home.

Mariam, exasperated, with a great effort while maintaining his self-control, gathered her friends to work out a plan.

So, while a group of girl met the opposing group taking all in deception, Julia ran off the power.

As soon as the brown had done its job, the cheerleaders led the boys in the pool.

Mariam took the word and said: "You guys think it's jumped the counter, and then became really late. The party is over. "

Slowly they eclipsed all guests, except for Max, who despite being wet rotten, hid.

"Now who cleans up this mess," said Mao, sorry for her friend, who surely would be punished.

"Do not worry" said Eveline

"Come on, all together now will help" Emily interjected, coming to a glass wall.

"Girls, do not bother," said the cheerleader with an authoritarian do that was ignored by her friends.

Just everything was cleared up, the girls eclipsed, so she went upstairs to put on her pajamas.

But as he entered his room, he noticed that something was wrong.

In fact, a voice caught his attention.

"Are you," the girl said with a flat tone.

"It's me," said the blond.

"This is an invasion of privacy," she snapped the singer with a sleepy tone.

"I know, but there is one thing I had to do," said the blond approached the girl.

The boy kissed her. He had really wanted, and after kissing smiled as she showed him impassively.

The two greeted each other (so to speak). So Mariam was left alone.

Too much emotion in so few days.

She felt strange, but extremely amused by the situation.

* * *

 ** _Space author:_**

I am a very bad writer XD

See you soon with the chapter number 7 of my story (in total 35)

bye bye


	7. new and strange coincidences

Quickly they spent a week and finally came the day of the challenge, although there were still three hours.

The past six days had been characterized by the general nervousness, as the headmaster Daitenji had established a special meeting to be held on Saturday, causing the general uproar among students, since the school was closed on Saturday, but the head teacher to Because of the new educational reform came into force that year, had seen fit to convene that meeting.

Meanwhile, the two groups, which strangely is not arguing for a week, were in the cafeteria, where the only sounds that could be heard were the cries of the students, who had not allowed time off by the meeting, and the talk of Barbie on the forthcoming challenge.

Queen was sitting at the table with her new friends and was able to chat amiably with everyone, even with the kids, including Kei Hiwatari that seemed immune to the charms of the new cheerleader flirting with all the boys and had attracted the sympathy of all the girls, except for Mariam and Julia.

"Whatever happens, I know that I'll always be the true leader of the team" Hilary hissed, turning to Mariam with a tone confident and reassuring.

"For me it is the same" added Eveline smiling.

"Basically our choreography is very beautiful and you have nothing to worry about, and then we will help Max to" Julia interjected.

Mariam watched her best friends and she felt proud to be part of that great group, because she knew that people were really beautiful and sincere, somoved by all that affection, although she avoided showing her joy , she decided to smile.

She was not afraid of the "duel", because it was prepared both psychologically and physically, in fact, despite being aware of the talent of the opponent who smiled falsely, she would be committed to the maximum in order to win, because at stake was not only the fate of the her team, but also of her personal pride, and she would not have lost gains no reason at all.

Although, in reality, the singer felt worried about the trial, but was concerned by the presence of a blond boy, perhaps too kind, which caused her strange feelings and many thrills.

Every time they escaped, she could find her, and the whole situation quite amused.

Therefore, Mariam had formed a strange love triangle born from the desire to feel emotions ever experienced, and perhaps by the desire to find true love.

During that week she had seen a few times Ozuma, and had to admit to herself that he had missed, especially their kisses and their little confidences. That relationship she liked very much, not only for their physical appearance, but also for the bond that was being created, and this made her smile again.

But both were aware that this was only a game and were willing to play it, it was only an innocent game.

After all it would not hurt anyone, at least those were the thoughts of kinesin, unaware of the relationship born between Eveline and Ozuma.

The blonde loved Mariam, although he felt a little 'jealousy towards him, in fact, at least once in life would have wanted to be the center of attention, but the emerald-eyed girl could "steal the scene" in each occasion, both for her strong personality, both for its magnetic beauty, while she felt like a girl too ordinary, too simple, despite being considered one of the most beautiful girls of the school.

All of this was not lost on Queen, who had noticed the strange look that the blonde had turned to the captain of the cheerleader, so a thought flashed through mind. A perfect plan to crush those stupid Barbie, and to get rid of the basketball players.

She rang the bell that signaled the end of the lunch break, and slowly all the students went to their classrooms with a pained expression.

Julia stepped over the threshold of the semi-empty and sat down in her place, where she was already sitting Yuri, and noticing snorted.

In fact, the Spanish had not properly thanked the Russian, and this thought troubled her.

Also her mind was fought, especially after the events of the festival.

After a few minutes he turned to the classmate, and in a tone slightly annoyed and disgusted said, "Ivanov, thanks"

The Russian did not even look at making infuriating, but being entered Professor Mizuhara, decided to remain calm.

Yuri was pleased, being aware that the young had not been at all easy to thank him. He had won, at least for now.

Meanwhile, Eveline had found a red rose on her desk with a note that read: "For a really cute girl.

-Your Admirer secret- "

The cheerleader smiled innocently, wondering who she might like, although he had thought for a moment that this was just a stupid joke of the Apes.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ozuma with a curious tone, while he was arranging his things.

"Eh? Nothing, " replied the girl, smiling, batting her long eyelashes.

The young man wore a dreamy while happy . She hope you understand who her admirer and as soon as she had the opportunity she would have asked him.

All this did not escape the young man saw the rose, and this made him smile, despite a hint of jealousy you were a hold of him.

Strangely Hilary and Takao were not arguing, even chatted amiably, ignoring the presence of the teacher who had not yet started the lesson.

"Come on, you'll see that your friend will be good. But you must commit yourself if you do not want to be battura "said the dark-haired with a reassuring tone.

"Thanks," said the brown-haired, smiling, blushing visibly doing the boy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Continued the cheerleader.

"Sure," said the young man with a curious tone.

"But you've done something before you go to class?" Asked the Japanese with a puzzled tone, but at the same time fun, being stunned by the dialogue without disagreements.

"What?! I'm a serious guy, "said the student angrily.

"Umh ... if you're serious, Kei is sociable" said Max, who had listened to the whole discussion. "Forget Hila, Max is all stupid" Mariam whispered to her friend with a slight smile, but amused.

Those jokes did laugh Hilary, who was called by the teacher.

The brown felt embarrassed because that was the first time I was shooting throughout his school career.

They spent a few hours and the cheerleaders went to the gym, where it was held that the challenge was opened by Queen.

Mariam was slightly tense, but her face was expressionless. She would not show her emotions, and above all was safe to show her team, being the point of reference for it. Mariam could not give up, and certainly would never have done.

"Hey Mariam, okay?" Asked Max touch her hand on his shoulder making her jump.

"Of course," said the sour Mariam, being annoyed by that contact.

"I just wanted to be nice," justified the American with a disappointed tone.

He could not understand that girl, yet the attracted like a magnet, not only for her physical appearance, but also because of its elusive and hostile that, according to him, concealed a great insecurity and suffering, because of her family was not united, because her parents were divorced and why she did not see her father for many years, and this made her suffer so much.

He felt hatred toward the man who had abandoned her at the age of ten years, and this could not forgive him.

For years she had waited for the return of his father, and herself, although she had yet seventeen had tried, but he had refused to see her.

Her mother had remarried and she loved her stepfather enough to consider him a father, but she missed her true parent, but that he would never admit it, even to herself.

"You feel good, there are friends, and I can not understand what the hell do you want from me," snapped the young, rising abruptly from the bench.

The first group finished the show and the second team is positioned at the center of the gym.

The atmosphere was electric, but it was expected the show was a success, however, the teacher decided that for that year the two former contenders were co - captain ..

The new cheerleader smiled, despite not having had the coveted spot was able to have a marginal role at all, and she was determined to find a way to get rid of the opponent, but for now he just had to play his cards, and then its popularity It would be increased when ...

That morning, the President opened the meeting by announcing the changes that would be due to a reform school, and then explain to the students why the advance of the meeting.

The man also said that in two weeks there would be elections represented the school and class, and for this reason at the beginning of the week there would be a class meeting.

Mariam, Mao, Julia, Emily and Hilary decided to form their list, as did Kei, Yuri, and Rei Ozuma.

About two years ago these were the two contending groups, in fact, during the third year the elections were won by the girls, who were "defeated" the following year, causing the increase of mistakes, such as the theme of the prom.

The previous year, during that event happened to all and more, not only because each student dressed as he wanted, also the room prepared for the dance was a mess, leading to further confusion, not to mention the alcohol brought to school by guys who had done the blame on Barbie, but luckily the headmaster not believed fully to the version of the facts, so he decided to punish both groups.

But that year showed another list formed by Queen, King and Eveline, making the two groups remain stunned, although congratulated their friends ..

The girls had gathered at the home of Mao and were preparing to leave, although they had no program for the evening.

"Girl, how about going to a bar? Maybe what they have recently opened in the square. Rei told me that it's really nice, "suggested Salima as he was tying her hair.

" Does whit him?" Asked Eveline frowning.

"We take something and then decide," said Salima, who persuaded the group with a look from cucciolotta.

"What do you say Mathilda?" Asked Mao, trying to put at ease the new friend.

"Sure," said the rosin smiling, being happy for that gesture really kind and considerate.

"And after we do?" asked Queen, stubbing a cigarette he had smoked in the company of Eveline and Emily.

"Disco?" Suggested Mariam flat, making sense to her friends that she was not excluding that hypothesis, unlike the younger brother, who had gone out with her sister since their mother had forced the young man to take him, he said: "Remember that there am I. "

"I know and still are not so small, however, what would you do?" Said Mariam with a bored tone.

"Hanging out with my friends," he snapped, not at all happy to spend Saturday evening with the girls.

"Have a little, you'll see that there funny" Mao said softly, so that the discussion between the two go on.

"It will be," said the teenager with a half-hearted tone.

"Then, we go to the local bar?" Suggested Max cheerfully, hoping for a positive answer any friends.

"Why not!" I really felt like a mojito "said Takao with an enthusiastic tone.

"And after we take a trip to the store, perhaps we can learn some nice girl" Yuri said with a mischievous tone.

"After the mess of last Saturday still think the girls?" The shooting Ozuma, he hated when women were treated as objects,

"Inconsistent" said Yuri with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Snapped the student with a quietly trying to hold back anger.

"Nothing," said the Russian with a bored tone.

"Come on! It's time to get out, "Max said with the intent to lower the tone of the discussion.

Yuri was right at the bottom, Ozuma was really inconsistent as he tried with two girls, mainly because Eveline liked one of them.

Maybe he thought this only because he was interested in Mariam, but for the moment there was only fun.

"I almost forgot! Wednesday night we will be on a mission and is time we should monitor a business magnate "said Prof. K.

"Perfect! But the details we want them at the end of the evening! "Said Takao, echoing the thoughts of all.

The girls spent half an hour and the girls came out and soon they reached the bar in the center of the city, which was usually frequented by the male group, but of them there was no shade and it cheered the mood of the girls. In fact, their classmates gathered in that place only during the week and on Saturday were around, why Salima had proposed that place, although he hoped to meet the guys, or rather, she hoped to meet with Rei.

The room was big enough, in fact, was willing its two floors and included a large balcony, where you plow some tables, where the girls settled down, taking advantage of the warm evening.

They adored chatting under the stars, and this occasion certainly could not escape the cheerleader, who contemplated the sky, that looked like a blanket decorated with diamonds.

After a few minutes saw a waiter to take their order, which arrived almost immediately, but something, or rather someone came to the attention of the girls who remained shocked, and instead ...

Space author:

well, the chapter satisfy me, except for the last part, I could do better, you know who have seen ste poor things ?.

I thank all of you readers! I hope not to have bored.

I am happy that you have updated the story in time, I thought I would not make it.

Kisses to everyone.


	8. friends returning and new loves

As soon as the boys crossed the threshold of the balcony fell silent noting the presence of their perennial rivals, and yet, and yet all were eager to spend a quiet weekend decided to approach the group of women, who pretended to ignore them with poor results.

In fact, the girls were unable to ignore the presence of the newcomers, especially Emily, who, despite the initial shyness had been found to have many similarities with Professor K, until they take a strong cooked in no time which prevented her from looking in do the little genius of the Apes.

Usually the student was a very reasonable that gave little room for feelings, but these new sensations made her extremely happy but very awkward in the presence of the classmate.

In a few minutes the atmosphere became electric, in fact, the boys reached the table of cheerleader in a few strides with expressions very reassuring, angrily deeply.

The girls did not particularly like the company of children, in particular that of Takao that put all embarrassed, including himself, with his jokes sometimes, very bleak, and obviously not endured them for matters concerning the school.

"Just look at 'who's here," said Kei with an ambiguous smile on his face, that does not bode well.

"The princesses of high school attending the bar" Dunga continued in a tone falsely including but simultaneously ironic, with the purpose to tease his friend-enemy Mariam and the rest of the women's group.

"We did not know what to do and wanted to remain calm," said Mao casually, openly showing his impatience with the presence of the children, except for a little man from the amber eyes.

"And you go to a bar where there are many fans of your band?" Asked Ozuma, with a sarcastic and biting, looking insistently corvina who held his gaze with many difficulties, feeling within himself a strange mix of emotions .

"Yeah, but this does not give us 'annoyance, indeed, we like to meet new people," said Hilary smiling falsely ,, because the singers were annoyed several times already, and the situation was starting coldly, but awareness to be well desired by the people appeased their minds.

"You want to sit with us?" Offered Eveline kindly, which was immediately electrocuted from the looks of friends at that time wanted to strangle the little blonde, with the exception of Salima, who was happy to spend time with Rei and perhaps know better than to outside the classroom.

"Please say you are" Jessie said with a pleading tone, "So do not get bored with these girls," continued the younger brother of Mariam who was hit by Hilary.

"We do not want to disturb," Max said, scanning the kinesin who was chatting with his friend from the emerald eyes, even if the conversation seemed flat and sometimes cold.

He was sorry to see that girl talking to her friend, but could not understand the reason for this disorder, and that bothered him greatly.

"But you say! After all we have fought for a week bearing with one another, then we could resist a Saturday night, "said Emily, with the intent of bringing the group, being driven by the desire to be able to spend an evening with the boy of her dreams.

"It would be fantastic! So I know you better, "said Prof K with an overly enthusiastic tone, and, realizing later the sentence just pronounced, blushed because it was obvious he was referring to his classmate.

"Perhaps you meant Know" hissed the young man with a half-hearted tone, better positioning his glasses.

The boys took their seats, except for Takao, who, due to lack of chairs had been standing until Ozuma not had the "brilliant" idea to sit the raven on his lap without his consent.

The cheerleader blushed slightly, perfectly concealing his embarrassment, while his heart skipped a beat not expecting such a gesture on the part of his friend, which caused a nice grip to the stomach that hid his expression cold, despite that contact the deeply embarrassed.

Kei, after a few minutes of silence began a discussion with Queen hanging on his every word, even if the girl does not convince him at all, but he was still attracted to her.

In fact, he believed that the sister of King hiding something strange, but that he did not care.

He felt attracted to her because he saw in that girl cynicism and determination, and perhaps because of it he liked, in addition also was a student really pretty, despite her heart still belonged to a beautiful red-haired girl ... Sonja Ivanova, who had left for some months, and sister of his best friend.

The silvery shook his head to clear the thoughts that plagued his mind too caught up in his thoughts and remorse.

In addition to worsen the situation there was Mathilda, who with his manner reminded him of that girl so kind, and without realizing it he found himself observing it, and her noticed, and this made her raise your heartbeat that prevented her from mumbling word, Salima until called back into its reality.

"Hey Mathy, are you there?" The redhead said waving a hand before the eyes.

"Um, sorry I was distracted," said the eighteen feebly.

She hated her shyness, in fact even with her friends managed to open up completely because she was afraid of not being accepted, and this made her suffer.

Wanted to be different, maybe like Hilary or Mao or Julia, which she regarded as a volcanic energy, or she would like to look like Mariam or Queen for their reflexive character and their intelligence, also be like Ming Ming would not mind, although the girl was considered a bit 'dizzy, but at least it was funny at all.

Instead she had none of these features. It was simply girl with low self-esteem that made her feel inferior to those girls who had received benevolent, just as I welcomed Queen, who was perfectly integrated in the group, even though they had spent a few days.

And then there was Kei, no one could explain why, but he liked, although it to exchange a few words, but it was impossible to talk to him, because the other girl came into the team was always stuck the silvery.

"I asked if you want to go with them on the beach," said the Canadian with a convincing smile on his face, in which the rosin could not resist.

"It would be nice, but as we reach?" Said the girl with a puzzled tone.

"Obviously, with our car," Kei said with a tone of superiority.

"Do not forget your bike" added Takao in a mocking tone.

"It was also included in that," said the Japanese-Russian unstressed.

"Just because you're an asocial" said jokingly Takao, making everyone laugh the boys.

"Especially because I did not want to hear your talk" claimed the silver with a pedantic tone, but at the same time amused.

"Obnoxious" said the Asian crossing his arms in front of the chest and turning his head.

The nineteen year old did not answer, merely bow their heads and close their eyes, making it clear to friends that he did not want to be disturbed.

A few minutes passed and the group and the group was organized to decide with whom they travel, so, the only one left without a rider was Mathilda.

"How will I reach?" asked the cheerleader with a hushed tone, hoping fervently that some of her friends decided to make changes to her because he was afraid to travel by motorcycle.

"With Kei" said Max, who was struck by the look silvery which had not been consulted.

The boy's face was very eloquently expressing: "I'll kill you! Especially you blond of my boots. "

"Wi- with Kei?" Hissed the student with a shaky tone.

"Any problems? If you have problems with the bike I can always replace you "Queen intervened, appearing as a generous person, despite his smirk betrayed her.

"No" said the girl lying shamelessly, even though he hated the lies.

"I said this to you," said Queen with a flat tone and grimaced slightly annoyed that did not escape Mariam and Julia, who looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Come on, come on," Max said with a radiant smile, dragging Mariam, Hilary, and Takao Ozuma outside the room.

"Hey Max, where are you running!" Said Rei. "Wait for us! At the bottom of the car park is nearby and the beach does not escape us, "continued the little Chinese, reaching the friend followed by Mao, Eveline and Boris.

As soon as the group reached the parking lot, Kei climbed on the bike and motioned Mathilda to imitate him.

The girls performed orders hesitantly, experiencing many difficulties on the way up because of the heels, then cursed Hilary mentally compelled her to wear those stilts.

* * *

As soon as it was uphill, the cheerleader was observed around and felt the fear take possession of his body stiffened, while her heart began to pound in my chest.

Everything was so strange, but Kei saw the reactions of the girl, and even though he did not care anything about her (but of his bike), decided to reassure her, and said, "Hold on to me, I will not fall."

The young man did as he was told and suddenly blushed feeling the scent of Kei, and it felt strange to all those emotions he was feeling.

The nineteen year old, at the touch of cheerleader smiled slightly, feeling a strange but pleasant feeling on the chest, which reminded him of all the moments spent with Sonja that provoked an infinite sadness hidden from his usual impassivity.

Meanwhile, Max had put in the car and after a few minutes Mariam, who was sitting in the back seat, being irritated by Takao said acidly: "Kinomiya, with your gentle weight you're pulling my hair. But did you realize that you're sitting over there? "

"It's not my fault you decided to keep them loose and have decided to raise them again," said the other furious.

"It's not my fault if you're not skinny! At least have the decency to move, "said the girl, clenching her fists in anger.

"Remember when you cut them in third?" Asked the dark-haired boy with the intention to irritate the girl.

"How could I forget," she said with a grimace.

"At least you were cute, now look like a rug," he said laughing.

"But you're really stupid or pretend to be?" She asked with a flat tone that concealed a hint of anger.

"Calm down boys," said Ozuma, who was sitting in the front seat, trying to tone down the discussion.

"Just make change, no? Hilary passes near Takao and Mariam went close to the window, "continued the Chinese guy with a reasonable tone.

"Or Mary can move forward," said Max approaching the car.

"I opt for the second option," asserted Mariam.

"I leave? No! At the mercy of Kinomiya " exclaimed Hilary with a melodramatic tone that made everyone laugh.

The singer got out and came face to face with Ozuma, that did not seem happy with the choice of the girl, but touched her hand gently making her jump, so, she smiled a little question mark and eclipsed inside the car.

"I can turn on the stereo?" He asked the cheerleader after several minutes of silence.

"Go ahead," she said Max smiled amicably, doing slightly reddened cheeks girl.

"A girl asked us for a song of the Blue Roses that was two years ago.

Good luck to all Sarah, this is for you, "announced the DJ, doing smile Hilary and Mariam that they remembered how they had fun writing - _Another story_ \- two years ago, so, as soon as the piece began, the two sing a song involving the boys, who amused themselves like never before.

As the song ended, the brown said sarcastically: "Takao, and we would be the ones out of tune?"

"You're worse than a bell" Max added jokingly.

"Talk to the Nightingale" said the dark-haired with an amused tone ..

Suddenly a phone rang, attracting the attention of boys.

"Mary, is your" Hilary said, handing the phone to her friend.

Young read the name on the display and said flatly: "It's who you know", leaving her friend with a puzzled look.

"Ready"

* * *

"Kirtsy(Mariam's surname), her friends are with her?" asked Mr. Nodoka

"No, we're just me and Hilary"

Wednesday go on a mission, we'll see you at the usual time in the office Monday afternoon "

"Perfect," said Mariam who was about to end the conversation, but the man's voice caught his attention.

"In a month we will record the video of the new song, have you finished?"

"Ehm, no," he said the raven eyes wide, imagining the outburst of the manager, which as usual would only scolded her.

"Of course you're impossible you three! Whenever you entrust something you proceed to step snails! The career is important, you have to take it seriously! I'm sure you have not even found the extras, " said the man screaming.

"Actually we have, they just confirm the engagement," said the girl lying, hoping to calm down a bit 'waters.

"Ok, good evening," said the director closed the conversation.

"Any news?" Asked Hilary curiously, having understood what they talked about.

"We'll talk later, okay? He nearly broke a tympanum "exclaimed the girl puffing because he hated being shot.

"Ozuma, you will help us for the video?" Asked the brown with a hopeful tone and sickly sweet.

"Sure," said the Chinese guy smiling.

"Thanks," said Hilary and Mariam in chorus.

Slowly all the cars were parked and the group reached the beach, where they found a familiar figure wandering on the cold sand, arousing the curiosity of all, so they decided to get closer, remaining dismayed when they discovered that they know that person: Sonja Ivanova.

* * *

So, the girls ran to her friend by breaking the short distance, finding all the ground between the general laughter.

Kei and the Russian stared angrily as the two were not on speaking more since they had left, because she was in France, where he had spent all summer for a school project.

For the silver revise the former girl he loved was not easy, even though he had betrayed and hurt, in fact he wanted to apologize, but it was too late.

Even for the red, the situation was not easy, in fact, for having forgiven Ming Ming to spending a night with her former boyfriend, just could not forgive him, and because he had proved cold and insensitive to their problems with the pregnancy, for that betrayal.

She hated him and because of him he could not see his child who had given up for adoption, he did not want to with all his might.

"Honey, why do not you tell us you were coming back?" asked Julia, calling attention to the friend deep in thought.

"Simple! I had agreed with Eveline and we have made you a surprise, and then my brother wanted to help me, "he admitted with a smile that the Asian bursting with happiness from every pore, while a veil of sadness and anger.

"Thank you," they cried the cheerleader in a new collective embrace.

"I think you should thank Bobo and Yuyu, my favorite brother," she said with a smile to her face shocked that they had taken the girls.

"You have brothers?" Yuri said with a sarcastic tone, managing to irritate her sister.

"Idiot! I was joking, " said Sonja old with a tone falsely offended.

"How long since you know to do?" Said the young man with a pedantic tone.

"And you how are you so stupid? Whether the presence of bicolor sweety of his grandfather Hiwatari? "The redhead said offense and glancing to challenge former boyfriend.

"Look who's talking," said the Muscovite with a flat tone

"Now I'll get you" Sonja screamed, dragging Julia pursuit of her twin, who began racing at breakneck speed, under the astonished eyes and enjoyed by all.

Yuri ran ahead, but Julia could keep his pace, and with her friend dragged the red near the sea, and together they began to hit him with the sand, and he of course replied, primarily affecting Julia, who continued to chase down the shoreline.

Suddenly found themselves against the wall of the cabin, and the red tried to distract the Spanish, but Sonja stopped the brother who was thrown in the sea, followed by Julia who was taken by Moscow.

Thus, the three began to laugh out loud, and the two launched their attack of small Ivanova, making it wet.

The group was divided into three factions: the three singers, Prof K and Emily and the rest of the group.

"How are you?" Emily said, her voice tremble, looking at a fixed point in front of his eyes.

"Usual life. You know, I feel so strange, I'm talking to you without you we are bickering among our groups, I'm happy, "he admitted the boy becoming purple

"Strange you say? Instead they were years that I wanted to talk to you, I have always regarded as one of the best students in the school, then it would have been nice to talk to you, and apparently I was not wrong, "he admitted the red haired blushing and shivering.

The student noticed the trembling girl, and although his movements were embaraces, and put a jacket over his shoulder making her smile.

The two observed a moment and simultaneously said, "Look, I .." and laughed together, so Emily, in a tone too rational, then interrupted, saying, "According to statistics could be a perfect couple"

"But the statistics are sometimes mistaken, in fact there is always a margin of error," she replied the young, beautiful student remained incredulous.

"I like you and I want you to be my best friend," said the young man with a softly, so as to be slightly stuttering.

"It does not make sense. Or are we together or we're friends, "said the other with do schoolteacher.

"Together," said the Japanese with a confident tone, so the two exchanged a tender kiss, which was interrupted by the young man who said, "How do we tell the children? Statistics say that it is better to wait and see how things go and then decide "

"Did not you say that the statistics are wrong?" I shoot the red with a joking tone, so, the two began to laugh and others just looked away, they shared a tender kiss.

"Ideas for the song? Julia said, speaking mostly to Mariam who shook her head.

"Do not despair! I'm working on a piece for days, but here we can not prove, "said Hilary, handing the sheet to her friends, who approved the piece.

"Hey" said Ozuma approaching the group. "What are you doing?" Continued the little Chinese.

"Revision of our new song," said Mariam telegraph.

"And would you like to try it, right?" He asked the girl with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah," Julia said, "But we can not prove without tools, and above all we can not do it here," continued the Spaniard.

"Want to try it? Well, follow me! Guys you go to the same place, "said the young man with a smirk.

So, enter the local group was greeted loudly, and although they did not know well the words of the text, the show was appreciated by the audience.

"Smile" was a big success, they were safe.

The evening ended, and Max walked all at home, except for Mariam who was sitting beside him.

"Beautiful song," said the boy, with the intention of introducing a speech, but his hopes were thwarted by the response of the acid singer, who said: "The text is not my work."

"But you're still good," said the blond, smiling, doing the blushing girl who looked away.

"It will be" the cheerleader said flatly, hiding all his happiness in being appreciated by a rival.

"It is rare to find a girl like you. I think you're fantastic: you are strong, complex, sure of yourself, but you're also fragile. I would like to know you better, "he said the American approaching the car, and amazed that the words he had finally had the courage to say.

"Try it, but be careful. You said it, right? Are complex, "said the raven getting out.

"Up for a moment," said the American with a sweet tone, holding the friend who came back in the car., So, in a few moments they found themselves kissing passionately, a kiss that held all the emotions of the evening: jealousy, friendship , happiness, serenity, in which 'alcool had given something extra.

But the whole scene was observed and photographed, from prying eyes.

Now what will happen?


	9. Confession

Since Kei had reviewed Sonja was apparently more apathetic than usual, but his mind was constantly crowded by the past memories with the only girl he really loved, but just when she needed his help, had betrayed her.

Surely the distance he had his share of faults, though, when the sister of his best friend had won the scholarship was really happy for her.

It was a warm evening in late February, a climate not at all unusual for the State, and the couple had decided to go out to remove his thoughts from the respective groups who had not accepted that relationship, despite lasted for several months.

In those days the red face was quite worried and upset at the same time, but the silver had noticed the strange behavior of his girlfriend, so tactlessly asked what was going on.

"I'm pregnant" the cheerleader said tearfully.

He smiled and, reassuringly said: "We will overcome this too. We love each other and no one can separate us. "

But things did not go well. In fact, a month after the girl went to the stage without saying anything about his condition to her friends, and for the constant bickering with Kei who opposed the trip, and because he was afraid of being criticized by companions foolishly.

With the passage of time, the discussion between the two increased, so a June evening the Eurasian decided to go out to relax, being tired of the continuing offenses sister of Yuri, who claimed not to be important to him and to be betrayed.

In the minds of the young there were only negative thoughts and anger at having been falsely accused.

In fact, the silver often called his girlfriend, and every time the conversation ended with a fight, but nevertheless Sonja he missed terribly, but that he would never admit it, even under torture.

But that night the nightmares were realized when the girl, Kemet i Ming Ming in a room, and after a chat, being drunk decided to go to '"action".

When the turquoise awoke in a strange bed, she began to feel like a worm, and two days later he flew to Paris to confess everything to her friend, at least this was it to him, but when he arrived at the destination, finding her friend in that state, he felt even worse.

So, despite everything, he decided to confess the truth, knowing that her friend would never forgive her. In fact, the red filled it with insults and did not answer any calls of almost ex-boyfriend, but, thanks to the intervention of his French friend who had reason, he decided to try to forgive her friend and close with the traitor for excellence.

Ming Ming remained in Paris throughout the summer, lovingly tending the friend who nonetheless continued to send her digs, the turquoise accepted without a murmur.

Kei and Sonja felt by telephone and told him, she wanted to give the baby up for adoption, news that did suffer the silver and did not accept that.

"Why did you lie?" asked the friend of Japan.

"Hope it's just my daughter, I do not want know the bastard" said the redhead with a harsh tone.

"It's not right! It is his father, "said the young trying to reason with her.

"What do you want to know? Before you rammed my ex-boyfriend and then want remedied? Made your cocks. I already talked to Yuri and has dictated that keep his mouth shut, then foul, too "

"Sorry," she murmured with a subdued tone.

"I'm sorry you, I should not treat you well."

The euro-Asian felt uncomfortable at the thought of having to meet again with the red, but being deep in thought he did not notice that the cheerleader had just arrived with his twin and Hilary.

She looked at him coldly and wanted to strangle him, and having reviewed after four months the wound had opened again, so, with the intention to provoke him, stopping a few meters from him, the brunette asked, "So Hila, I can blend in your list? There is a person that I have to kill openly. "

"There is room, of course. But are you sure about this? " asked the brunette openly ignoring the male group to complete.

"Absolutely yes"

* * *

The young girl did not flinch, even began to observe it insistently, until the neo mommy not addressed him with little grace: "What the hell are you looking at me? I would not be infected by your falsehood! You're just a bastard and a filthy worm, "said Sonja, who wanted to tell him the thing for months, despite being aware of behaving like a child.

"Sonja, I have spoken," he said with a flat tone, trying to suppress his romantic instincts that made him want to kiss that girl became even more beautiful.

"I do not speak with WORMS! Remember Hiwatari "shouted the young approaching dangerously to eighteen.

"Sonja" shooting Yuri who had understood the warlike intentions of the sister.

"Do not get involved," she said coldly, without taking her eyes from silvery.

"Sonja, please do not start the day by the principal," said the brown dragging her friend, which turned verses former boyfriend and said, "Ok! We have no time to lose with anything. "

As soon as the two were alone, the Russian began to cry bitter tears, so Hilary readily embraced her friend and said in a soft voice: "We are for you and Hope"

"Thank you," murmured the girl sobbing.

"How did you feel when you saw him?" asked the brunette with motherly.

"Hila, I hate him! He abandoned! He betrayed and does not even know that the baby is here with me! It did not come to know the little "confessed Sonja. "And when I saw him I felt die. He must know his daughter, but I do not know how to tell him! "

"We'll find a way treasure, but now we go to class. Mariam I have already sent three text messages telling me that Professor Vorkof is already in class, "said the Japanese with a sweet tone, then added, embracing her friend:" I love Sonja! I missed you ".

"She too ... my favorite psychologist who will help me destroy Hiwatari, at least in the field of education" the redhead said with a wink to the brunette who smiled.

"Here are our tardy! What lose time to be stupid girl? However, copy the notes I dictated, I have no time to explain it again. I need to question " the man said with a cynical tone and hard.

"Mizuhara, Kinomiya, Ivanov, Huzenov, Fernandez, Watson and professor Cheng" ordered the man raising his head from the register.

"Mizuhara, speak of the Gothic Novel."

The boy started to talk about it, but after a few minutes was the teacher who asked him the characteristics of the genre, but the blond did not answer.

"Apparently not very knowledgeable on the subject. Tell me about the Lyrical Ballads and in particular speaks of the Manifesto of Romanticism ".

The American explained the topic, but the man at all satisfied with the response, he put another question: "Why Dorset was an important place for the author?".

"Well ... I do not know ... maybe because ..." the blond replied with a tone a bit unsure that irritated the man.

"Go to place Mizuhara and try to study more. For now satisfied the six, but examination does not make these jokes because you will be assessed for this. The oral exam will be your presentation to the committee, so if you show you unprepared like this do only a fool! Try to turn back to the question if you do not know the answer. Ivanov, explain the features the characteristics of Gothic Novels, and you hear "the professor concluded with a flat tone but menacing.

"The most important points of Gothic Novels are: the taste of horror and terror, the nocturnal setting, the complex plot, the powers that come with the characters," concluded the Russian unstressed and with arrogant expression.

"I know a few examples?" asked the teacher hoping that the student did not know to answer the question.

"The Castle of Otranto by Anne Radcliffe and first Gothic Novel"

"Sure, but that's not the answer I wanted, since the writer is not one of the greatest exponents" Vorkof replied arrogantly.

"Frankenstein" Emily interjected in a tone by schoolteacher.

"I accidentally requested Miss Watson?" said Vorkof the glaring red that I look down.

"Excuse me," she stammered with a hushed tone and clenching his fists in anger.

"Girl avoids apologize! By now you've answered the question instead of your mate, doing so only shows little personality, falls into place I have no intention of questioning you after this lack of respect! "Snapped the teacher with a tough tone, deeply injuring the student.

Then he turned again to Ivanov and asked him: "What does it matter Dorset for Wordsworth?"

"First, because it found its harmony of nature, since the environment of the city destroyed all his hopes and then because he lived with his sister, who published all the works of the author," said Yuri with a tone of sufficiency.

The professor raised an eyebrow in expressively and then asked the student to talk to him about Frankenstein.

The boy, despite not having studied the issue well, brilliantly expounded the topic but the professor noticed his lack of study and said, "All right Ivanov, for now I have put a mediocre six thirty. Huzenov, Kinomiya and I ask you the next time. Fernandez and Chen, you stay "

The Russian was offended by the words of the professor of literature, but of course he did not say nothing, but she felt encouraged to make him pay and asked him to be interrogated almost every day until it stress.

Meanwhile Takao returned to place glad to be saved from interrogation, but at the same time he was angry with the teacher who had not placed any question, especially when at least for a vote had studied.

"What an asshole! Before scare me for interrogation and then sent me to place, "said the dark-haired with a whisper to his classmate.

"Do not take it so, on! Think on the bright side: you'll have more time to study, " said Hilary winking.

"Tachibana and companion! Immediately out of the classroom with the following report, "he said the man calmly but using a tough tone.

As the two were out of the classroom, the man began to annoyJulia, who, although with some difficulty answering questions correctly of the teacher.

"I'm always in trouble because of you," she snapped the eighteen furious.

"Hey, if you did not want to be punished not answer," said the angry young man.

"But if you were not talking I did not answer," he said the other with do schoolteacher.

"Are you saying nonsense," said the dark-haired boy with disdain.

"Oh yes? You're just a windbag "asserted the girl angrily.

"You are a goose," said the eighteen year old with an offended tone.

So the young man tried to hit the classmate who was able to lock the wrists with one hand, then revenge tickling her with the other, causing the fall of the two.

Takao bumped into him at the brunette and their eyes were chained for many seconds, causing strange sensations to both.

In fact, the dark-haired taken by the pathos of the moment approached his face to that of his partner, who blushed visibly.

They longed for that kiss, but Professor Mizuhara who passed by the scene interrupted with a cough, triggering the two as of mollte.

The woman saw the two for a moment and then rebuked them severely making them blush with little discretion by adding: "The facts have them in your home."

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! " thought Hilary angry with herself.

She could not understand what had taken, just as the eastern could not understand the reason for her action, and especially did not understand why her mind was formulating thoughts on classmate.

It's arrived in time for lunch and Mao was walking through the halls, when Rei came up to her, and with a friendly tone he said: "Hello! All right? "

"Rei course, you?" She said, smiling friend.

"I'm not complaining. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. I really enjoy talking to you, I think you're a really nice girl and intelligent, and also very beautiful. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me one of these nights, "said Rei doing a pat on the face of her friend.

"No," she said in a dry tone, being outraged by the proposal of the Chinese, who a few weeks earlier had asked Salima go out with him.

"Why?" Asked the eighteen frowning.

"A: I've already asked Sal, two: I do not have a care that the boys my friends, three: you're always too perfect, the handsome of his situation and I do not think that this is your real behavior, since there you got qualms asking for an appointment to me and my friend. With that I am not in declining but show me how you really are, "she said and walked away, leaving the little Chinese shocked

Meanwhile, the Red had observed the scene, and with a menacing look approached Rei, well, just the two were face to face she hit him and said: "Pig! Moron! Maniac! Pervert! ", Then turned and with brisk reached the canteen.

* * *

Meanwhile, two people were making out in the bathroom during the lunch hour.

"Bo, we have to stop meeting like this of" hissed Eveline's ear Boris who gave her a sensual kiss.

"You sure?" said with a mischievous tone. "After all you like when we do our thing here"

"I'm not sure," she said, passing a hand through his hair in Moscow.

"Or maybe you'd rather that my place there was Ozuma" said the young unstressed, although having said that phrase was angry because he had told part of the truth.

"You are both very nice, but you are more macho," she said, hoping that by inflating the ego of classmate discussion ceased.

"So you do not mind if your friend kissing a girl more beautiful than you and, moreover, also famous" said the student with a biting tone.

"No, no," she replied with a half-hearted tone, while his face was painted an angry expression.

"So if I do not decide to woo it would bother"

"Do it and you'll regret it," she said with a glowing look, feeling betrayed by the one guy who was showing interest ..

"I am dying of fear," said the eighteen year old with an ironic tone.

So the blonde hit him while his eyes became bright.

"Did you think you hurt me?" Said the Muscovite with a mocking tone.

"Do you want the rest?" She said in a threatening tone.

"No, I want this," he said starting to passionately kiss the cheerleader.

But it all lasted a matter of seconds since Emily opened the bathroom door and started screaming blush doing the couple who disappeared in seconds.

* * *

The Monkeys were on their way to the canteen, when Ozuma said he had to take a book from the cabinet.

After recovering the volume he saw something sliding across the floor and picked it up.

It was a rather intimate photo of Max and Mariam probably taken the previous Saturday night.

The boy looked puzzled the image, while a surge of anger was a hold of him because he felt taken for a ride, even though he knew he had no relationship exclusively with the corvina.

A girl was watching amused his plans were working.

The young man walked into the lunchroom and saw Mariam was doing as a referee in a discussion started among her friends.

"I have spoken," he said behind her, making her jump.

"First of all hello" dise her with an unstressed tone turning abruptly to his friend.

"Mariam, Hello girls," he said in a mocking tone that irritated the cheerleader.

"What do you want?" She asked in a tone somewhat annoyed.

"Talk to you of course"

"You can do it in front of them, right?" She said dry.

"I do not think I Agree" Ozuma replied acidly, letting her know that something had happened.

"Come on," she said standing up quickly and then added: "Julia have everything under control? If you can not manage it, send me a text message and will arrive soon. "

"Of course," said the brunette began to fumble with his backpack.

The two went into an empty classroom and the young man sat down on a bench, and then begin to observe insisted the boy who held his cold stare.

"What do you want?" Said the singer bluntly, being annoyed by the situation.

"Explain this," he said showing her the picture, she looked shocked.

Apparently the paparazzi had again followed, or some "knowledge" wanted to sell the photos to get a bit 'of money, or someone wanted to ruin it. "Too many assumptions and zero evidence" thought the girl, then turned to the Chinese guy and said, "It's just a kiss"

"I see him, but I do not understand why you taken for a ride" snapped him closer to the girl who looked at him with an air of superiority.

"And you? I do not think you are behaving with friend of Eveline "asserted the corvina silencing the eighteen.

"It's different" tried to justify him with little success, in fact, the singer replied again saying: "So you're telling me that if I kiss you and then Max is one thing, but if you do the same is another. Well, explain to me the difference "

"Feelings" said Ozuma telegram blushing slightly.

"To my knowledge, the feelings have been put in the middle," said Mariam in a tone of sufficiency.

"Bella mia, remember that not everyone is able to not have feelings like you," said Ozuma infuriating Mariam, who stepped down from the bench to face his friend and angrily said, "How dare you? Breed decerebration ".

He laughed hysterically and said, "But then you do not understand? I think I'm in love with you. "


	10. Eveline's betrayl

When Ozuma revealed his feelings to the singer in the room he fell silent embarrassing, but the young man decided to clarify the situation said: "You're kidding, right?".

"Never been more serious in my life," said the boy decreasing the distance of a few centimeters.

"Listen to me because this will be the first and last time that I tell you: I love you, but I still can not really understand how I feel for you," said Mariam trying to appear cool and detached, even though he felt confused and embarrassed.

Instead, the friend, the answer pleased the singer smiled and hugged shocker her completely.

"I hate gestures of affection" she hissed without dissolving the hug.

"I do not think you mind so much," said the young man with a mischievous tone that made her smile and blush slightly.

"Let's go, you know I have an appointment with the dining room, my friends and the electoral program"

"How will I do without you?" Said the classmate with a melodramatic tone that made her smile, then added, turning serious: "You are more beautiful when you smile, you should do it more often."

"Then try not to make me smile," said Mariam with a coldly.

"To me you're always beautiful," said Ozuma man with a gentle tone.

"So for you count only the beauty" she snapped the girl with a murderous look.

"No, it has also the character, and ..." but did not have time to finish the sentence because the singer kissed him.

When they parted, she smiled and said: "But there is a problem: the election and I intend to win them with my friends."

"You will not beat us," said the Asian combative.

"Count on it," said the kinesin with an ironic tone.

"For now, let's pretend that nothing happened," she said icily, despite the declaration of the boy had deeply troubled.

"No! It is unfair to behave like this, you're wrong my dear "

"After all you always Eveline, no? I know that you like, "she snapped angrily.

"You're right! At least she has a girl sincere and would never have behaved like you, "said the student out of the classroom.

When the singer came to the table he noticed that Eveline was staring at her with a look of anger, so Mariam began to believe it had been just the blonde to take the picture, but the questions of the girl had to wait a few more weeks, precisely during the elections in mid-October.

* * *

15 days after ...

That morning the Barbie were finishing some details of the electoral program of the school in the small park, but with the coming of the boys who had warlike intentions, they had to give up their task, in fact Takao began to annoy the girls singing Barbie girl with the intention of 'irritate cheerleader already stretched to the elections.

"Beauties, dressed like dolls seem truly" Rei said jokingly.

"I agree," Max said smiling amiably "But I'm still pretty," continued the blond American.

Indeed their opponents were right because the girls had worn pants fuchsia who had matched a scarf of the same color, and a white T-shirt combined with the shoes, the handbag and the circle, also the effect of "doll" was accentuated by her hair down and smooth.

Cheerleaders, although they felt offended by the comments of the Apes, decided to ignore the comments of the boys and to show above.

The only one not mumble words Kei was staring intently at Sonja, who replied to the look silvery angrily.

The redhead was uncomfortable because his feelings for the Japanese-Russian had not weakened, but, despite the emotions felt by the best friend of her brother, was determined to destroy it.

"May the best win," said Ozuma with apparent calm, because he was worried about the election being aware that it would be a fierce battle.

"See you in the gym for the day of reckoning," said Julia mo 'greeting.

So, as soon as the boys were dismissed, the cheerleaders resumed control campaign speech.

As soon as the debate began, Queen spoke, and after the presentation of the program said: "If you vote your rights will be borne by honest people, not as our rivals who will enjoy playing with the feelings," said the eighteen looking Mariam , making it clear to voters who he was alluding.

Hilary angry for the words of teammate took the word and said: "Enough! For two years we represent our school and we have always worked well, and above all we have always respected all! And what are you doing? Come here and start to insult? Six squalid ".

"Of course you did, but I do not think it's right that someone like Mariam is elected! Dick is just selfish! But there you realized? Before Max, then Ozuma, all without asking anything to Eveline or other girls, and if you're interested I can prove it, "said the new cheerleader pressing a button on the remote control, so he turned on the television screen and appeared photos of seventeen.

"There is a privacy" Julia snapped with an angry tone and clenching his fists convulsively. The Spanish hated when people hurt her friends and most hated who showed a double-sided only to achieve its goals

"Are you afraid of losing friends?" said Queen making a mockery of teammates.

"Sweety, is useless to put weeds because those pictures have no value," said Ozuma, being tired of listening to the infamies.

"Eh? You sound just you that before you got Eveline and then you said to Mariam? Do not be ridiculous! "

"What?" Said together the two cheerleader shocked by the statement of the candidate.

"Do not make the silly, all you have your little secrets, for example, you, my dear little blonde, you were very good to get hold of photos," he said the raven snickering maliciously being certain of having broken the balance rulers.

At that moment the Barbie turned to the American lowered his head in shame as his eyes became moist and sad.

She felt really stupid for having believed in the words of the false friend who had disclosed publicly the false game that had been forced, but the truth was another.

In fact, the cheerleader had agreed to help at least one Queen to feel important in his life, and because he had believed in the words of the girl who had publicly humiliated.

"Is he really so? Emily snapped with a accusingly.

"I ..."

"Queen's telling the truth?" asked Sonja in a tone even harder.

"Yes," admitted the American with a desolate tone.

"You have betrayed! Eveline, how could you? We love you, we trusted you, "she asserted the Spanish fury.

"Julia," said Mariam with a harsh tone. "This is neither the place nor the time to discuss! And he Queen, trying to talk about the problems of the school and of your delusions of popularity "continued corvina sour, but failing to bring attention on election student.

The singer, although she had shown cold, she felt betrayed by her childhood friend, but also hurt by herself because she had not realized that her teammate felt feelings for his friend.

Boris looked at the blond American with a look disappointed and hurt because he did not expect an honest and kind girl would use these means in order to achieve fame deplorable coveted.

Queen had just concluded her speech Barbies took the word.

"We are sorry for all that has happened and we hope that will not influence your vote. We love our school and like every year we hope to be elected.

Every day we look around and we can not help but notice that thanks to all of you, the improvements we are responsible in two years voters have made.

If we re-elect would like to improve the multimedia classrooms, be able to better organize the extracurricular activities, in particular the training at primary schools for all those who want to follow the way of teaching.

But to realize our projects we need you and your collaboration, just as you have done in recent years.

Our culture is important, which is why c 'are committed to providing a school that is able to offer us everything we students we need, "he said Hilary managed to strike at the heart of the comrades who applauded.

"We also wanted to ask you not to judge us based on the words of Queen because you know how much our Mariam's commitment to you," added Sonja turning a smile to her friend, who with slightly moist eyes he said: "Thank you."

"Guys, it's your turn" Mao asserted, so the boys exchanged a knowing glance and Rei spoke up: "Thank you, Hello everyone. After the destruction of last year we believe we do not deserve your vote, but if we are re-elected promise of engage seriously.

Our goals are the same as last year, except for the auditorium which is the only classroom unlivable and we would like to install an air conditioner, obviously with your petition and your consent. But if we do not ask you to vote will vote our perennial rivals. I will not dwell on the reasons for their commitment is tangible. I conclude with the talk ".

The cheerleader exchanged looks incredulous but serene as they had noticed that the words of the Chinese were honest and came from the heart, and this made him smile Mao that looked for a moment the classmate with dreamy expression.

Slowly all the students went to vote and at the end of two hours a student spoke up: "Attention children! I have the results. With a verdict of 237 votes to win the lists United head for school and Carpe Diem. "

A roar filled the gym, while the components of the two sides cheered, they hug and congratulated each other.

By mistake is Mariam who embraced Mao Ozuma and Rei, and only after he realized what they had just done broke off abruptly and blushed, but the raven did turn around and resumed his usual demeanor.

Queen, with a furious look, walked to the student who had read the verdict and snatched the paper from his hands.

Just he reads that he had received only twenty-six votes gave crazy and began to scream, so he reached the teammates and turning to his rival said: "You! You! How you dare you beat me, small, filthy whore. "

"They won with honesty," said Eveline trying to avoid useless discussions.

"Funny, you're with me or against me?" Snapped the cheerleader maliciously.

"Obviously they are against you."

"Ok, but remember that from now on you will be alone! You betrayed your friends, now scrubbed "said the false friend smiling and letting the young at the mercy of the former friends, not knowing what to do were observed with indecision.

The atmosphere heated up just Eveline moved his mouth, immediately becoming tense because of accusing glances from some cheerleader.

Mariam watched her ex best friend angrily, and, followed by her friends, left the gym, leaving the student alone.

She was lonely, but he would do anything to win back the trust of her friends, so he agreed to let off steam with Ozuma who had joined her.

the Chinese guy listened to the whole story without accusing her but he pointed out all his mistakes, but nevertheless decided to comfort her because he loved her, and especially wished that the girl he loved could again rely on the blonde.


	11. Another problems

The next morning the school was the site of a new confrontation between meeting the barbie and The Monkeys, since the boys, being surprised by the outcome of the election, decided to tease the minds of their perennial rivals with sarcastic jokes.

"Good morning princess, you are ready to hell?" Ozuma said in a mocking tone, as he was reaching the car cheerleading followed by his friends.

"And you are ready to be humiliated again?" Julia said ironically.

"You will not have an easy life, I swear" Takao asserted with a fake cheerful smile.

"And you? You want to scare us? With that face you find yourself? "He said Hilary amused.

"What do you have against my face?" snapped Takao offended.

"Nothing, nothing," said the young singer holding back laughter.

"My friend is too kind, simply did not want to tell you that you have a face like a perfect idiot" added Emily pedantic.

"Geese" he retorted angrily.

"Stupid" said the Barbie unison.

"Come on guys, just discuss" Rei said quietly.

"And he of that meddled?" Snapped Salima sourly as he was still angry with the Chinese.

"I just wanted to calm everyone, sorry if I interfered."

"Oh, excuse me for now?" Sonja answered with a mocking tone.

After a few seconds the two groups resumed their discussion.

"Meanwhile, you have not won," Yuri said icily.

"Not even you," Julia added mockingly.

"Stop it, you're children irritants" said Kei bored.

"You're right, Hiwatari amaze me sometimes, but always remains a decerebration" said Sonja loked her blue eyes in those amethyst Boy, that felt a chill that ran across the back.

* * *

He could not explain why, after so many months that the girl was still a strange effect, and yet, despite the distance and the other girls who had had, a sign that she had decided not to vanish from his heart.

He still loved her and now he was sure, but he had decided he would not do anything to win her back, down his pride was at stake.

The group reached the classroom, and that day the professor of philosophy decided to question Mariam, Max, Ozuma, Boris and Eveline.

"Which one of you wants to talk about Hegel?" Asked the teacher when students questioned had an expression that funeral.

"No one? Eveline, he begins "the teacher urged her gently.

"Ok," said the blonde hesitant. "Hegel makes a criticism of theology starting from the revaluation of feeling and reason that find space in religion subjective and objective."

"Okay, but how they are intended?" He asked the teacher moving a pen with your fingers.

"Um, I do not know," asserted the young bowing his head.

"Come on, do not be afraid" incited the teacher but the American did not answer, so Mariam spoke up and staring coldly former friend said: "The subjective religion is understood as adherence to the faith, that objective, however, is considered as a body of doctrine codified theology, I'll explain, while the first is in close contact with the concrete life of man, the second cheapens human life. Furthermore, the Greek philosopher idealizes religion ... ".

"Okay Mariam, Boris continues the speech" ..

"Hegel, at first idealizes religion Greek religion because it is the symbol of freedom. It opposes Christianity as a religion because it considers it too private and taxation, but following a broken foot reevaluate its views ".

"Ok Huznstov, Max, explain the reason for the criticism of the Christian religion."

The blond explained the topic with superficiality but the teacher said nothing and asked Ozuma.

Later asked Eveline: "What is the phenomenology of the spirit?".

"It is the journey that makes the spirit so that it can be realized," the blonde said with a sigh, but as he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Mariam who continued the explanation of watching classmate angrily.

"Also the consciousness analyzing its own experience, starting from the lower rungs of knowledge, ie expressions apparent or phenomenal."

"Through a confronte with the negative, that doubting and putting certainties in crisis, is finally able to know itself as concrete spirit," said the blonde singer glaring that filming the speech.

? With the formula enunciated by Eveline, Hegel expresses the need to contain in a system all modes of cognitive consciousness. For this reason conceives philosophy as a system, "he said the raven combative.

"In fact ..." was about to add the cheerleader sourly, but Kain stopped her and said 2Calma girls, given space agl 'other'

Suddenly the voice of the manager who came over the intercom rang for the entire class.

"Miss Kirsty and the gentleman Hiwatari are urgently desired in the presidency."

"Go ahead," she asserted the teacher with a neutral tone.

"Mariam and Eveline have taken eight, all the others, except for Max, who took six less, they soon half past six and seven not less."

The two parent reached the presidency with a vise that gripped them since during the last few weeks had begun to tease involving classmates, like scratching the car, steal notes to be provided, again soak the gym, making it impractical, and so on.

Slowly and knocked Daitenjo with his his usual cordiality seated them.

As the two were seated, the man, with a hopeful tone, said: "As you know in two weeks there will be the celebration of Halloween, which is why you'll have to throw a party. I thought you crare a Funhouse, things do you think? ".

"I do not think it's a good idea. We could stage a fake murder? ". He suggested the girl toneless while being sure that the student body would more than willingly accepted the idea when they found out the truth.

"Good idea! But in any case I want you cheerleaders are planning a dance course. Hiwatari, to you the task of announcing the news. "

The boy, although puffing, carried out the order and with the classmate back in class.

He arrived in time for lunch when Eveline approached Ozuma to chat, so, the young, so that Mariam would listen because it was within walking distance while watching, asked the blonde: "Come to the dance with me?".

The girl, albeit hesitant because he was afraid of losing the friendship of singer finally decided to accept.

As soon as the two they were separated the American reached his teammates and with a hopeful tone asked, "Can we talk?", But the person you wanted to clarify walked away being annoyed by the presence of treacherous, despite their remoteness make her suffer, but that he would never admit it.

"On Eveline, you listen," said Hilary with a sympathetically and touch hand on her shoulder.

"I did not want to betray you, Queen had not told me what his intentions were. I was a fool, "she asserted the young man sobbing.

"Now it does not matter, but why? Why does the fact? "Julia snapped with a firm tone.

"I felt excluded, less than all of you and Queen convinced me to be on his side and promised that I would have abandoned. I always said you did not care about me and that you hate me and that you are my friends just because I'm ... I was ... Mariam's friends, I betrayed trusting a girl who barely knew, I was just a stupid! How could I believe it? "He said the cheerleader as his eyes became bright.

"You were really a silly" Mao said with a sympathetic tone, "But it will be difficult to be forgiven by Mariam" continued the kinesin,

"But we'll help you, we're friends, right?" Said Emily reflective.

"Do not abandon more" Hilary said hugging her friend.

"Count on Eve, we love you," said Ming Ming joining embrace followed by the rest of the group.

"We have to think of something, we could ..." Sonja said taking her friends to hand.

The day ended peacefully and Yuri and Sonja walked back home.

"It goes to the dance with Boris" ordered the red with a tone that brooked no argument.

"Only if you go there with Julia," said the Muscovite with a mischievous tone.

"Not dead," said the Muscovite acidly.

"Ok, then your friend will go to the dance alone, or go with one of the first and will be the same to you, I remember my knowledge, so you'd better do it," said the cheerleader with a falsely polite tone but that concealed a veiled threat.

"Lighthouse my way point" said the young man coldly.

"So much Huzenov help you" hissed the mommy lazy.

"I agree, but only because I do not want to go alone," said the red unstressed.

"In any case you must tell the little Kei Hope" continued the ruby haired boy using a tone strangely sweet.

"I will," asserted the girl puffing.

* * *

Dance lessons ...

We say they are lessons of pain, this was the common thought of the boys

still shocked by the news that they had met with little enthusiasm.

Why should they do the dance lessons with those geese?

But they had no choice, or they followed those lessons, or they would make a fool of the party, therefore, a big blow to their reputation ..

Athletes, however, did not want to give any reason for being teased by those hateful Barbie and then accepted the tax, so they decided to meet in the place where they trained the three singers for concerts.

But the desire to begin that course was to say the least, non-existent, and despite not arrive until three in the afternoon in front of the structure, they showed up after half an hour ..

The building was surrounded by modern houses, all the guys thought it must have been built to give this feeling, had to be designed to give confidence to the dancers who were practicing inside, but did not like the basketball players, in fact gave the impression desolate as it was obvious that they would work very much because they were sure that they would be the cheerleaders Torchiati lot ..

Julia was at the door to give the players receive "Welcome, you are late ..." the Russians snorted and Kei stepped forward staring the Spanish top-down "Honestly you have to be thankful that we presented and personally I did not have any intention ". The chestnut was furious and she looked at him grinning "from" below and with a pedantic tone he said, "Listen to me beautiful, and when I say good joke, you could also stay at home, I would have done a big favor."

The silvery snorted and followed her into the building, while Boris and Yuri laughed for the fool he had done, so just the students were all present began lessons in pairs .Ming Ming that afternoon had the brilliant idea of inviting the Professor K while Mariam and Hilary were invited by Max and Takao.

"Ideally children, the steps they have understood, right? Try to follow the rhythm and above all have fun, "said the brunette cheerfully.

But Mariam, not being satisfied by some couples said "Eveline look like a toilet brush and your partner is not able to guide you, moved on and I'll show you how you have to move."

In a few steps reached classmate and just the music began again he began to move sensually attracted the attention of fellow who told her: "You're a devil.", The said nothing and merely smiled mischievously and then left without looking at the blonde with un0espressione superiority ..

Meanwhile, Yuri was struggling with Julia, and being determined to hinder the Spanish during the choreography with a few gestures blocked her some moves, so the brown, tired of the game decided to do the same with him, but something went wrong because they found themselves both to the ground.

The two blushed, but the Red was able to conceal his embarrassment assuming an expression cold and uncaring.

Kei suddenly approached Sonja and cold expression told her: "I know you go to prom with Boris."

"There are problems Hiwatarii? Wait ... oh, no girl wants to be with you, "said the Muscovite making a mockery of her former boyfriend.

"Maybe, but surely you know that you belong to me so do not kid yourself," he asserted the young presumptuously.

"Is that a threat?" She said, frowning.

"Interpretala as you want," said the silver back to his friends ..

After one hour class ended and Julia spoke up: "I, Hilary and Mariam wanted to ask you if you wanted to take part in our music video. Of course we will accept only older or minors who have parental consent. Anyone who wants to participate in the counter reaches the end. "

After a few seconds a bunch of students, including their perennial rivals, overran the position of cheerleader who hoped that the nightmare. You're ready to fast as possible.

When all the students had gone, Eveline approached the group and said timidly, "Can I?".

"Sure, but you should not even ask us because you were already listed as" Mao said, beaming.

"Thanks girls! So who will go to the dance? "Asked the American cheerfully as the rest of the cheerleaders was struck by the look of murderous Mariam.

"I with Rei, Sonja with Boris, Ming Ming with K, Emily with one of the course C, Salima with Gianni, Mariam with Max and the Viper Queen with Kei, you?".

"With Ozuma" she replied, blushing slightly.

"Excuse me a minute ... who will go with Kei?" Snapped Sonjia.

"With our favorite bitch, but do not worry, soon will return to you," interjected the turquoise tone with a somewhat silly but kind and friendly.

"No! I do not want to suffer anymore that slimy worm and especially do not want to hurt my daughter, "she snapped the Moscow taken by a fit of anger and jealousy.

"Excuse us," cried the Barvie unison.

"We're going to prepare for the concert tonight, on" exclaimed Hilary trying to dampen the atmosphere.

"Hila, have you Ozuma that you will reach us in Los Angeles with his car, right?" Said the raven ice.

"Okay," said the singer because he knew that when her friend used that tone one should not contradict her.

As soon as the group reached the stadium, their producer said that they would sing a Veccho single, so the girls, help from their friends, being taken from the memories chose Rich out and their first song.

When the boy came to the singers announced their decision and while the three went to prepare the other students helped him to learn the new canzonne.

After a few hours it was time to perform and sing that song.

The three were super excited but were afraid to do something wrong, but just started the base all their fears vanished creating and broadcasting to the public emotions joyful and sensual.

As soon as the concert ended components of the Apes reached classmates.

"So, Professor, how did I do?" Asked Ming Ming exalted.

"Well, you're a good dancer," said the boy, embarrassed, so the turquoise even happier hugged him warmly while Emily incinerated the boy with his eyes, to later determined not to give satisfaction decided to ignore it.

A week went by and represents the school gathered in the gym to prepare the room that would house the party, but the boys were determined to avenge the humiliations suffered during the course decided to do all the tricks possible to ruin it.

Julia had just finished editing and lay the table for the event, Yuri pretended to stumble into a table leg that bent end up doing everything on the floor.

The brown quickly tried to fix it, but slipped on a soft drink so bumped into him in Moscow that he fell again and said, "Looks like you can not do without me, too bad that you are neither lean nor beautiful, strength raised balloon" .

"Look who's talking, a maniac pervert ..." but she was silenced by the lips of the young man who came to rest on her.

The girl blushed visibly and at first responded to the gesture with passion, but later moved aside and ignored the incident although he had tried emotions inaspetate.

He got up quickly and walked to her friends while the athlete looked at her with a satisfied smile and victorious.

Meanwhile, the boys made a joke to Mao who was in a closet fetid and dark, so as soon as the girl bent down to pick up a box suddenly felt touched, turned slowly and saw a skeleton, so he started to scream and ran out crying storage room while the boys bent in two with laughter.

The girls, now weary be within the game decided to take revenge for that reason they asked Takao and Max to hang festoons.

As the two were at the top, Julia and Hilary, who maintained the scale, with a sudden movement shifted causing the fall of the two, so the boys stopped playing because the girls would do peggioe get hurt before the party was not worth the worth.

Preparations ended after a few hours and about nine o'clock came all students.

The room, despite the many difficulties they had encountered representatives of organization, one aspect was disturbing since it was created a gloomy sky, while the room was lit was shrouded in darkness except for the dim light coming from candles that were You were placed in strategic locations.

Suddenly a girl yelled as soon as he brings the bathroom door a corpse had fallen on him, but the organizers managed to keep calm by telling them that the murderess was probably among them, so they decided to divide students by creating groups.

Mariam found himself teaming up with his former best friend, who after a few seconds of silence taken word, and with a pleading tone he said: "Please listen to me."

"We have something to tell us?" Said the raven icily and turned abruptly toward the blonde.

"Yes! I did not want to betray you, but Queen has managed to convince me that you did not sopportavate and said that if I had stayed with you I would always be a shadow, your shadow. I was stupid jealous, I trusted because I was afraid of being abandoned by you, please forgive me if I ask too much and at least talk to me, do not ignore me. I love you and I'll always love you, I miss you, "he said Eveline turning and running away but the singer joined her and blocked her wrist making a turn and with a harsh tone she said:" How could you do? You've been a fool, I loved you, even if I do not often said to myself, I trusted you, but despite everything ... I feel that I can still do it, "and then hugged the blonde asked in an unsteady voice and emotion:" Friends? ".

"You also have the courage to ask? Of course we are, "she said softly and wiped away tears.

A few minutes later the American said, "Talk to Ozuma, invited me just to let us make peace, and he rigged the draw."

"Sooner or later I will," replied the girl summarizing her usual icy.

"Now!" He ordered the cheerleaders to do with authoritarian that brooked no argument.

"I only do it for you, remember" he hissed the girl smiling.

Mariam reached the ballroom, where he found his friend who ignored her, so proud of kinesin prevailed and decided to get some classmates.

Suddenly someone touched her shoulder and she turned sharply.

"Ozuma" she said flatly and coldly eyeing.

"Let's talk" hissed Ozuma in a tone that brooked no argument.

"As you wish, after the girls," said the girl with emerald eyes away from the group.

Just they left the room the boy stared at her and said, "Why did you come here with Max? because you have fun to make me jealous? ".

"Why did you come to the dance with Eveline and I've ignored?" Said the student with a harsh tone.

"I honestly think you know why I came here with your ex-girlfriend."

"Friend, no more ex, I know what you've done but do not expect that I will ringrazzi" Mariam said acidly.

"I know, but I decided to come here with her also to make you jealous, and also to know it better because I do not interested". Ozuma replied with a sour tone.

"Who told you that I do not care?" Mariam snapped with an enigmatic expression.

"Why? Listen to me I'm tired of these games, or is it a yes or a no, "he asked, frowning.

The said nothing but suddenly threw her arms around him and kiss that awakened in the hearts of both a mix of emotions never felt before, as well as the new awareness of the feelings harbored against each other, and then said: "Now you will be satisfied, right? ".

"No, you want to be or not my girlfriend," he said, stroking her face and using a gentle tone.

"Yes, but I do not want too many effusions or privately or in public, right?" She said, getting serious despite his eyes showed an irrepressible joy.

"You know I'm not the type," he said with a wink.

"Oh yes, and I also know that you're an asshole very clever," he said the singer smiling.

"We begin well eh" he said responding to smile.

"Yeah, let's go on inside. However in two weeks will be my birthday, you're invited" asserted Mariam with a flat tone.

"I'm the first guest?".

"You wish," she said jokingly.

"I forgot to tell you something ... I love you."

"I know, idem."


	12. An unexpected return

_\- Dear Diary, today is the eve of my eighteenth birthday, I should be happy but I'm not ... are past eight years, and at the time I was only a child and now I'm about to become "great" or at least of age._

 _Now it is missing a few minutes and you're not there._

 _I'm closed in my room and I feel lonely, only darkness keeps me company. I would simply like to tell you that I hate you, I abandoned you, you've made my life hell, but I can not._

 _In my mind and in my heart, our short memories are still alive and yet you've never openly shown you care._

 _You look like you know? All I repeat it always._

 _We have the same eyes and the same attitudes, but in reality we are two strangers and this hurts me, I wanted to know you better but apparently you do not care anything about the MY family._

 _I do not want to be like you, you ... the man who abandoned her children, but for what? This I never understood._

 _I remember when you left Mom cried often and only after a long time has put away your things._

 _A few years ago I asked her if the cause of your divorce was me, initially said nothing, then he smiled and said: - No small, you never have to think about this, you and Jessie are things more important and valuable that life could give me -._

 _Then she met her current partner, and finally I saw her smile again, is now happy and I am for her, also Jimmy is a man very sunny and has always behaved like a father._

 _I wish I'd never met, you made everyone suffer, especially his mother and me, but that does not admit ever._

 _I remember when you prepared the suitcases and I tried to stop and what did you do? Nothing !._

 _You looking at me coldly and kissed me, and after that you're gone._

 _And now here I am, it's been eight years and I feel lonely without you ... unfortunately._

 _Sometimes I try to think of what would happen if that fateful day you had not gone, but it is useless to fantasize ... what matters is reality._

 _Dad, there's one minute to midnight, and you're not there, I'm crying, I feel stupid and they are really because I'm pouring my tears for a ghost from the past who did not want to see me last summer._

 _I promise myself to not think of you again. You are not and will never do in my life; Now it's me that you regret._

 _The only thing I can say is thank you for letting me into the world, but above all thanks to the evil that I have done so only because I became what I am today._

 _... Goodbye dad .-_

* * *

Mariam, getting out of bed, closed the diary and dried her tears, and after a few seconds the phone vibrated.

"Small, looking out the window," wrote Hilary.

The singer looked out and saw all her friends who had posted a banner where it was written: - A small bud finally has grown into a pink rare, the most beautiful of the whole garden. Happy birthday little star, We love you. "

Reading that message gave a sincere smile that lit up with joy her friends.

"Girls, you're late, you're going to do?" Hissed the singer with a slightly broken with emotion.

"Get out!" ordered Eveline winking.

"You worry me. A moment and have you, "said Mariam man with an annoyed tone falsely and in no time he reached her friends that blindfolded and led her to the beach.

"Girls, you remove this?" Snapped the girl showing her disappointment, but when he opened his eyes was astonished because her friends had started a bonfire in the shape of heart.

The atmosphere was charged with emotions and some spurts of fire danced harmoniously into the night sky, giving the place a good atmosphere full of feelings and unspoken words.

Later the blonde spoke up and said with an excited tone: "Pass me the champagne, I have to make a speech."

Sonja kindly passed it to him and the American took back word: "Mariam, you're my best friend, and despite all our quarrels, are proud of it.

You're a great guy, always present with your tacit silence and ready to listen without judgment, you are a bit 'stubborn but you are unique, irreplaceable ... with your ways always abrupt sometimes seem cold, but we know that in reality you are a girl sweet and your heart is able to give so much love.

For all of us are important and although you are the youngest of the group, we can say that often are the most mature.

You are our reference point, our only leader.

Mariam, this is for you! Watch ".

Suddenly appeared in the sky of fireworks that were reflected in the sea and the girl let out a tear that tried to dry quickly, but her friends did not escape this and together the wrapped a warm hug.

"I wish he were here," she murmured.

"Hey, remember always to us, to Jessie and your family are important and if he did he abandoned it means that it is not worthy to have a daughter like you, okay baby?" He said Hilary smiled fondly despite being aware of the futility of his words, as the cheerleader had never passed that trauma.

"My loves, just cry," she said Julia slamming the bottle of sparkling wine and headed fluid alcohol to her friends who were affected by the fluid alcohol.

"You want war?" Mathilda said with a tone of defiance.

"Certainly," said jokingly that the Spanish did not expect a coalition of her friends, who, after having run the entire length of the beach, threw it into the sea, where after a few seconds plunged the rest of the group.

* * *

That morning the lift was shining and after breakfast and received the good wishes of the baby Mariam emerged from the gate when she saw her new boyfriend who had parked his motorcycle in front of the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Chinese evidently surprised.

"You could start with a - hello love, why are you here? -" He replied sarcastically and mimicking the Mariam's expression.

"Hello love, why are you here?" She said wryly.

"Really funny, I came to take of course. I know you mother has forbidden to use the car. "

"And how do you know?" She asked, bewildered.

"I also have to answer?" Asserted the athlete with sly expression.

"Good plan, but there are things that still have not given me today," said the singer maliciously.

"What? Ah you, happy birthday, "he said doing dumb.

"I meant this," she said putting her lips to the boy.

"I had not just forgotten, remedy immediately," he said the Chinese kissing his new girlfriend.

"Just fuss! What we had said two weeks ago? "

"Not too get used to this treatment, I did it just because it's your birthday. However, as they took your girlfriends? "He asked the boy who used a tone almost alarming God when He said the second sentence.

"Whereas at the beginning Sonja has stumped, Hilary tried to dissuade me and Julia gave me the mad, they finally accepted our relationship," said Mariam unstressed.

"I would say that I have it good, my friends, namely Takao and Max, were shooting just bullshit" asserted Ozuma blushing slightly remembering phrases sconce of his teammates.

"Ok, let's go on to school! Professor Hiwatari awaits us with a very nice job in the classroom, "said the young man ironically.

The two hours of the test were a living hell, not only because the teacher had given complex exercises, but also because she spent the time between the desks without considering that seemed to have a third eye placed behind the head, so just the quiz ended the teacher He left the room with a look of satisfaction while the caretaker was finally able to enter.

"It got a bouquet, who knows who will be the lucky one," she said with a friendly tone.

All admired girl yearning that bundle of flowers that was composed of eighteen red roses.

"You give up so easily?" She continued looking masculine.

"Mariam is for you," added the attendant kindly approached the counter girl.

She looked at the flower arrangement with an expression false and impassive despite having enjoyed the pleasant surprise, well, just read the name of the sender he felt a pleasant grip and wrapped it with a snap turned to her boyfriend and smiled moved and grateful.

That gesture had struck a great deal and get the attention they had made us feel special and appreciated despite his character prevented her from fully expressing his emotions.

* * *

It was arrive in time for lunch and Mathilda complained because he could not come because she had the car festival, so Ming Ming with a mischievous tone suggested: "Why do not you ask Kei? I would accompany me but I have a car full ".

"K- Kei?" Stammered Mathilda blushing furiously.

"Yes, of course, in here it is! KEI! "Cried the girl, smiling innocently.

"What do you want?" She said the silver annoyed.

"Mathilda, on" encouraged the Japanese hitting her friend on the side with an elbow.

"I have no time to lose, it seems you have nothing to say to me, hello" snapped the Moscow a few steps away.

"K-Kei, expects" hissed the cheerleader embarrassed.

"Tell me," he said abruptly turned back.

"You could come with me, if you do not always mean trouble, because if so I ask someone else, so ..." said the student taken totally embarrassment.

I then felt really stupid, not only for the fool he had just done, but also because the young man was looking at her coldly, also the fact that he could not make a sentence with a logical sense in the presence of the athlete bothered lot.

So, he is having sighed and lowered his head and asked again: "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you tonight if you accompany me to the Mariam's birthday party ".

"As you wish," the boy nodded coldly haired bi color.

The athlete could not say no to that girl, but it was not as beautiful or as smart as Queen Sonja, but his shyness and awkwardness that could melt her heart with a few gestures and glances, but the image of her sister Yuri He continued to hold out in his mind.

"Thanks," he murmured softly as Mathilda her cheeks blushing again.

"You're welcome, at eight-thirty I'll be with you, to find ready-made or you leave home," said the Eurasian away from the table where are sessions cheerleaders.

Sonja looked at the girl with a gift and worried said "Be careful, I hope he has changed, but it will make you suffer if we will pay dearly, dearly. In any case, you have all my support. I love you and I wish you all the good in this world. "

"Thank you ... for me it is very important your support." replied the rosin timidly.

"About what? Among friends we support, is not it? "Said Sonnja embracing her teammate.

* * *

It was five-thirty and Mariam returned home after being at the lesson of classical dance, and as was his habit walked into the living room where he noticed a new grand piano.

"Olga!" Called the girl toneless.

"Tell Miss," replied the waitress kindly.

"What makes this new piano in the living room?"

"Oh Miss, I do not know, I came with this ticket this morning" asserted woman handing the sheet to the singer.

-I Always wanted good, I miss you- recited the ticket. The raven stared at the card and wondered mentally - What is he? No, you can not! He does not even know where I live ... I find you-.

"Thank you so much, you can go," she said coldly.

"Alright Miss" hissed the maid left the room.

The girl came to the musical instrument and put his long, tapering fingers on it.

She pressed a few buttons and a sudden feeling of sadness and loneliness invaded the so shifted her stool and sat down and after a few seconds she started playing a sad melody that she had composed in the days before her birthday.

As soon as the music began to echo throughout the environment the feelings she had felt the night before seemed to come to life.

Many painful memories and serene joined in his mind in a dance lonely and melancholy.

Mariam felt a sharp pain that kept her from being happy, she wanted her father wanted him to be there ... but this was just a utopia.

She was alone and at that moment it was fully aware, he was not there and there would never have been in her life.

The tears started rolling down her face. She hated to cry, but she was doing it, she was cheating on her to be a person who did not deserve anything from her.

She would Wanted stop that day, but in the end it was better that way ,. She had grown up and he could not forget the man because for better or for worse had allowed to live ... to be at least partly happy.

He stopped playing and quickly wiped the tears, but suddenly he heard a familiar voice said, "Well done."

She jumped and turned ,. When he saw that boy, sounding surprised said: "Ozuma".

The boy approached her and gently asked, " Are you okay?".

"We want to get out?" He continued, wiping away a tear.

He had never seen a girl crying, and would never have expected to see just that girl who always seemed strong and brave to do it.

He did not see it that way, and he would do anything to comfort her.

Mariam hated being seen in those moments so depressing, but felt he could open with him, so, after taking his usual mask said, "Let's go to my room."

As soon as they entered the room the singer motioned for him to sit on the bed, where they laid down.

The he squatted on the boy's chest and sighed after he began to tell all his thoughts.

When he finished telling the story the story with eyes still shiny whispered, "Thanks, I needed that ... I love you."

"You're welcome ... but you actually said those words?" The boy asked with a tone of surprise for this sudden confession.

"Yes, I said it. and here's proof that you're not dreaming, " whispered Mariam pinching his cheek.

"You are always so nice, eh?" hissed the athlete tickling her.

"Stop it ... hahaha - please have mercy" pleaded the young.

Suddenly their eyes looked creating a magical spell made of love and passion that led them to make love for the first time.

"Everything ok?" Asked Ozuma considerately.

"Yes, a little 'sore but I'm fine," she answered, smiling serenely.

"I'm sorry, I have not even asked if you wanted to do it, I was a selfish" asserted the young man clearly disappointed.

"Hey, if I did not I would have told. I'm fine ... we're fine, then get out of my bed and go get prepared! He can expect a feast "she ordered summarizing its solid brusque.

"We have to go there by force?" He asked in a tone of mock Asian sorry.

"Have you ever seen a birthday without the birthday girl?" Said the girl from the emerald eyes sarcastically.

"I go, see you later," said the boy with a defeat when leaving the room.

They spent two hours and all the guests came to the house looking aristocrat who had been rented for the event.

* * *

Suddenly the old lady, who looked like a goddess, made his entrance down the stairs with slow, measured steps that enchanted Ozuma and Max who observed the singer stunned.

Mariam wore a very long color of the sky that had a simple bodice bandeau with a layer of satin life, while the skirt was very large with elegant embroidery.

There was a tiara in her hair that had been chosen, or rather imposed, by the mother while his thick hair slightly curled, was free to fall softly on your back.

"Congratulations" screamed the girls cheering their friend who looked away in embarrassment.

After greeting everyone Mao spoke up and said cheerfully: "You must have noticed that there is still a gift: that of our class, but to get it you must pass three puzzle that have been created by our dear monkeys. Here's the first. "

The singer ended the first round and was conducted in the boy's bathroom where he found a DVD and the second clue that directed her to the pool.

After several minutes he managed to solve it and later found a poster with photos and dedications of all classmates.

Collages that thrilled the girl contemplated that sheet for several minutes, especially a photo that showed the cheerleading squad at the beginning of the third year that thrilled.

Later also he solved the third question and found a "package" that was opened immediately.

"Who sucks" exclaimed the girl pulling hand again smeared with flour and water "Blame the guys," Emily said with a smile.

Inside the box there were numerous erotic objects and numerous toys that made her blush.

The neo eighteen kept looking inside the box and after a few minutes became established a ticket.

"Read it aloud," they cried the fellow in unison.

"A girl walks into a sex shop. Watch hesitant all objects and then went to the cashier and asked: - I would like a pair of suspenders, a leather whip and the vibrator red behind the cassation.

The cashier replied: - Well ... Miss to garters and the whip there is no problem, but for the fire extinguisher ... ".

The young mentally reread the joke and said in an annoyed tone: "Who was the real creator of this mess?".

"Internet" replied candidly Takao.

"Are you sure?" asked Mariam doubtfully.

"Of course." said the dark-haired placidly.

They spent an hour and a DJ gave way to dances and Kei, bored by all that movement leaned against a wall with a bored expression, so Mathilda noting the figure of the boy walked over and gently asked him: "How come you're all alone ? ".

"I was," said the telegram silver.

"Why are not you with your friends?" asked the rosin considerately.

"They are busy".

"Well, then I can keep you company? In fact, why we not dance the two of us? " asked timidly the cheerleader.

Kei looked at her without saying anything and dragged her to the middle of the post.

The Eurasian rested her hands on her hips that blushed and whispered: "You should get your hands on my shoulders."

Young executed orders and together they began to dance.

Their hearts were beating simultaneously and melted in a subtle melody.

None of them wanted to break away from the other and the eighteen year he wanted to kiss her but she did not.

Mariam, being tired of being with all the guests, left the room to be a little 'alone and get some fresh air.

Suddenly he saw a shadow moving among the rose bushes and approached cautiously.

After a while a man jumped pretty high and finally saw the face of that person who immediately recognized.

She was literally shocked and without realizing she dropped her bag.

At that moment of tension existed only two of them ... now two strangers.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Yelled the birthday girl shocked and acidly to show her contempt for the false parent.

"Mariam ..."


	13. What?

"What are you doing here?" Snapped the girl facing the man angrily.

"I just wanted to talk to you," the man said softly.

"I'm not going to do it! I hate you, " asserted Mariam coldly and clenching his fists convulsively.

"Mariam, treasure where are you? Ah ... You are here! "Shouted the mother of the singer stunned, using a tone full of hatred that deepened the tension that had arisen.

"Midori, I want to talk to our daughter," said the green-haired man coldly.

"I'm sorry but you do not speak with MY daughter," said the woman grabbing birthday girl who looked at his mother with a quizzical expression.

He could not understand the behavior of the parent but was immensely grateful, so he smiled weakly and took the word: "Go away! You're only a stranger to me! You have abandoned and have no right to interfere in our lives! "..

"Mariam, I have to explain, you have to know the truth," replied the adult appealing.

"I do not want to know your reasons, you are not my father, you're just a selfish monster ... goodbye," said the kinesin following the woman.

She wanted to cry but he did so he decided to remain silent for the rest of the evening.

"Um, er ... Miss Kirsty, is it the way to behave during my lesson," said the man, startled by the student who had dozed off.

"Excuse me Professor Hiwatari" said Mariam unstressed.

"No excuses, now I put a good relationship. I can not believe that a student bright as she can do so. He was deeply disappointed and now reaches the young gentleman Huznestov the blackboard. "

"Give me the definition of the function," said the teacher sternly.

"The function is a particular relationship that maps F: A- B, mathematically you write F (x) - Y".

"Ok, explain me the field of existence" ordered the professor with a smirk.

"For the field of existence means the set of all the values assigned to the variable X to the Y has value, so is the pursuit of all those values that do not cancel the denominator".

"Perfect. Lathes well in place and for the punishment I put only seven and try not to fall asleep again. Know that next time I'll make more questions. "

The young man returned to his desk and pretended to listen to the query because his mind was filled with countless questions that could not be answered.

-Why Do you come back? What do you want from me? I see you did dl bad, I did not want to see you but at the same time I'm happy but I keep thinking of the words that I said despite not wanted. I cast you away, but in my heart I did not want to do it. Why did I do? Pride? Yes, this is the only answer, but now what I have left of you and me, what I have of us unless those words that you will definitely hurt ... but the question is, I hurt you? What do you think of me? At least a little 'you want right? You'll forgive me? No, of course you can never do it, I'm surely.

"Mariam?" called Eveline worried.

"How come you're up? " asked the young amazed.

"The lesson is over, we go out to eat," said the blonde gently.

"I do not like, but you go ahead. I want to stay a little 'alone, " said the kinesin unstressed, but his expression showed a' apparent sadness, especially her eyes that appeared empty.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked the blonde in a tone clearly worried sitting next to her friend.

"No Eve, let alone, ok?" snapped the cheerleader suddenly changing tone.

"No, I can not. I'm your best friend is not it? And if you do not want to eat I'm staying here with you whether you like it or not, "said the American gently that he had no intention of abandoning.

They spent a few seconds and a heavy silence fell on the two girl. Suddenly the girl, she had a crush on Boris turned to her friend and with a momentum hugged the head cheerleader, knocking the chair on the floor.

"I am there for you. Remember, "she whispered the young American doing smile bitterly that tearfully mumbled," Thank you. I love you ".

"Me too".

It was late afternoon and the girls went to the studio to record the song.

"Good afternoon my little star" welcomed them Mr. Nodoka smiling.

"You too," said the three singers in unison.

"Come on, I want this song to be a success, then immediately move to the hall registration number eight."

As soon as they settled around the technician gave the order to start singing.

The raven-haired singer being too preoccupied with his thoughts came in late but the technician pretended nothing until he decided to terminate the first proof that started.

Suddenly the door flew open and revealed to the surprise of the girl her father, so as not to miss stop recording again just looked at him with hatred for the rest of the piece.

She wanted to cast it out but he also wanted to talk to him.

Now her father followed her everywhere but unseen but she had always noticed but because of her pride pretended not to see it ... and yet she lacked and wanted to talk to him.

He knew that his thoughts were rather contradictory, but at that time the presence of the man lose control.

When the piece ended her impulsive nature took over and acidly headed for the door of the room.

Violently he began to raise and lower the handle, but the door being locked, not open so sourly said, "Get me out of here or background throughout."

His tone knew of the threat and the manager ordered the technician to open the door.

Just he went out of the room but Mariam walked with quick steps towards her father. Her eyes were red-hot and it seemed that within them there was the heat.

She stood before him and said with a chilling tone: "What do you want from me? How dare you come here and ruin my life? Get lost! I do not want to speak with you! ".

Jets of hot salt stung the eyes but was determined not to show her pain and the only way he knew how to show her suffering were the words that came from his mouth ... .- FALSE- words he said mentally admitting the cheerleader truth to his troubled mind.

He felt like the waves of the sea that are powerless pushed by the wind until it was destroyed against the cold rock sharp, too powerful but at the same time too fragile that it can not survive the powerful destructive impact.

"George, get out of my life," he continued coldly Mariam calling his father by her first name.

The daughter's words hurt him deeply but remorse for having abandoned his family unwittingly had never left, he had spent eight years to looking forward to the eighteenth birthday of the girl who had always followed, only then was able to scrutinize.

It was his portrait, same features and attitudes except for the hair.

It was not pleasant for him to spend all those years without his family and see that look full of hate hurt him but knew he deserved it, but to see his little girl grew up without his presence was what hurt the most.

Slowly he puts his hands on her shoulders and softly whispered: "Let's talk".

Hilary, Julia and Ozuma and the other guys were out watching the scene curiously but they realized who he was and why the strange behavior of kinesin rarely mumbled word.

"Mariam, follow us" ordered Mr. Nodoka with a tone that brooked no argument.

"Ok," said the girl with an annoyed tone.

The three shut themselves inside the 'office of the executive and Mariam's father spoke with a serious and thoughtful.

"Little need to know that in these years I have always tried to contact you through the letters but not your mother you has ever given because it was aware of the identity of the sender."

The singer did not say anything and just looked at him skeptically, then he said: "I do not care. Just tell me why. "

Actually that revelation had struck deeply.

She felt betrayed by the person she loved most in the world and what was said later left her puzzled.

"You must know that when your mother your mother was waiting I was only eighteen years old and her sixteen.

Your grandparents decided to marry us. We loved each other, but when your brother was born problems have increased. You must know that the parents of your mother, your grandfather precisely, wished separated.

Your mother was rich and I was considered as a social climber and after yet another quarrel with Midori, my former father chased me home and told me that I was not suitable for you.

I did not want to do this but have found ways to blackmail me: betrayed your mother who discovered all thanks to his parents.

I fought for you, I swear.

They also prohibited to your grandfather to see you, so you have created a dual identity just to be near you ... Mariam, Mr. Nodoka is your grandfather. "

The eighteen year old neo said nothing and walked out with a lightning shot out of the studio and even without taking the car reached his home in a fury and with a look angry said to his mother: "Give me the letters dad".

"What letters treasure?" Said the woman, pretending nothing.

"I know everything," she said coolly.

The thirty-four fell silent and opened a drawer, pulled out from where the famous letters.

Mariam watched sadly, her father had told her the truth.

"I never want to see you! You lied to me all this time ... mamma..come could you? "Cried the girl crying and heading for the door.

"Come back here!" Shouted his mother with a desperate tone, but the raven decided to ignore it.

Outside it was raining heavily.

She had been deceived, betrayed by the people who loved her, she was alone and only the rain kept her company accentuating the anxiety that filled his soul ravaged by grief

She walked many kilometers and suddenly saw a house to her family ... the house of her grandmother.

Now the arguments and statements made during the funeral of his grandfather from his mother and his grandmother were clear and only granny could be of help.

Unconsciously she had gone there.

Fearfully and knocked the elderly woman opened the door and when he saw his niece in that state he realized what had happened and with his usual ways made her sit. The young man went upstairs and began to read some letters. "Dear Mariam, now it is almost your eighteenth birthday, how could I forget. You know little, I really miss you a lot and I hope with all my heart to be able to talk to you as soon as possible. Often I saw you on TV and I think you an artist is terrific ... I was laughing looking at you in your eyes so beautiful. More regrets not seeing grow neither you nor Jessi's what hurts me the most. I did not want to leave it but one day I'll explain everything, unfortunately I do not know if you can produce this letter as your mother always hiding, but do not hate her because the loves you exactly as I love you ... you will always be my family. I'll leave you this little gift, I hope you like it. With Love, Dad. " the best cheerleader opened the envelope and a pendant in the shape of hearts fell on the bed. She looked at him and felt a vise to the heart when the chain revealed inside a family photo depicting his family when he was still calm. She felt sad and stupid ... had been deceived and had hurt his father. Empty ... this was the only feeling that was filling his mind and his soul made arid from all that pain that had broken its fragile balance psicologist.

A week passed and at school everyone was concerned about the disappearance of the girl.

Several times her friends and her boyfriend had tried to call but it seemed that the young girl had dissolved into thin air, leaving only a sense of melancholy and emptiness.

Ozuma not know what to do, he only knew that his girlfriend had disappeared after having sent a text message saying, "I'm fine but I do not know if I will return. By Julia and Hilary who leave the group ... I was deceived. It would be selfish to ask you to wait. I love you. Forever yours, M. "

"Any news?" Asked Emily.

"No" said the athlete sadly.

That afternoon, Max was in a city near her and suddenly saw a familiar figure.

"Hey," shouted the blond girl doing a turn with a long tail.

"Max," said Mariam surprise.

"Who is this young man?" asked the old niece.

"A classmate of mine who is going away, is it?" She said with a menacing look.

"No, I came here with my father, and since you're here I want you home," said the blond cheerfully.

"Let's go inside," said the cheerleader coldly.

As soon as they entered the hostess them loose and just the blond American began to talk.

"We were all worried about you. You went there and you said nothing, but why did you do that? ".

She lowered her head sadly and said to him: "Are not things about you."

"It is instead, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah"

So she decided to tell him everything, and when he had finished the American merely smile at her, so she decided to tell him about a part of his past, and without realizing their faces approached more and more.

Their breaths were getting closer.

Max had understood that he loves his classmate that occasion and certainly could not escape him, Mariam, instead, was thinking about her boyfriend. She wanted to hug him and kiss him, but above all he wanted to make amends for his coolness, but at that moment his eyes were mirroring those of Max and it was really enchanted enough to forget to be engaged more or less.

Suddenly, the American approached her even more greatly shortening the distances he tried to kiss her

Their lips were about to touch but Mariam unearthed and pulled away leaving the young dumbfounded.

"No, no, no, that did not happen! You have not tried to kiss me! I'm with a friend and I love him. Do not forget what has happened, ok? "Hissed Mariam embarrassed.

"Sorry ... but I want you to know one thing: I love you, but I do not want to hurt anyone. This will be our secret, "Max said sadly that kept telling her:" Come home. "

The kinesin the classmate looked incredulous and ignored the last words, then "Unfortunately I have to do it otherwise my mother will combine a big mess."

The US warned all and told him of meeting at the home of Takao which was invaded by classmates.

A car parked and the two went down coming joyfully welcomed by friends.

Ozuma looked at the two with an expression suspected noticing the strange intimacy that had arisen between the two boys, but the desire to squeeze him tightly her beloved was too strong, and he had missed so much without realizing embraced filling all the emptiness that had gripped him in those days. He loved her and whispered, "I missed you."

She smiled sadly, he felt guilty for what had happened between her and Max had seen him and just decided to talk to him, he was afraid of losing him, but at least this was it to him ... and maybe I would have lost.


	14. like a phoenix rising from the ashes

A faint ray of afternoon sun through the window illuminating the room surrounded by a dark shadow that mingled wildly with Mariam's dark thoughts circling creating a dark swirl of negative emotions.

Hilary walked cautiously to the door, now shared the home with Mariam but she could not speak, or rather to reassure her.

She wanted to make her feel good, wanted to make her feel the sense of the word "home" that Mariam thought he had lost the night of her birthday, and that the brown it was more than some, but the emptiness that had been created between the girl and the group seemed to have become like a wall and this aroused concern in the singer who was afraid of losing one of her friends.

She swallowed nervously and assuming a false smile rapped: "Mariam, are you ready to leave?".

"Yes," she replied the impassive cheerleader opening the door. The girl did not like to behave like that with her friends but she was doing it.

Mariam felt stupid and the doubts that plagued not helped her to open up, also carried within itself a secret still uncertain who was tearing her mind, and then there was Max ... that blond that with a smile and some sweet attention The singer had nearly ensnared, but her common sense and her s feelings for Ozuma had avoided the catastrophe that probably would have fallen on her limbs. She knew she loved her boyfriend knew exactly how the jealousy of the boy who surely would have left.

Mariam does not know what to do, but she was sure she needed her friends that she was leaving because she was afraid of being judged, even though he knew that his concern was unfounded. Her friends loved her and so did she, in fact, was his pride to keep her from opening up with them because she was used to get out of trouble with his strength, but it's time was not to be.

"We hope to finish filming early because we expect an interview," said the brown trying to tone down the tense atmosphere of the trip.

"Yeah, this time I will not run," said Mariam hint of a smile.

It was the first time that remitted foot in the studio where they were enclosed all the recent events, but her grandfather and her friends had managed to convince her with a lot of effort, but she never wanted to give up her career, she loved to sing and especially share all those emotions with her friends.

"Excited? It's been a long time since the last videos and also by 'last tour. I can not believe we're in Italy! It will be fantastic! "Exclaimed Hilary smiling.

"I will," said Mariam hint of a smile.

The two got out and within minutes they reached the room where the director, who was preparing the various sets, he said in a demanding tone: "Mariam, Hilary Julia and you'll have to kiss three boys chosen by me: Yuri, Max and Takao . The kiss must be true, right? "

"Why should my girlfriend kissing another?" Exclaimed Ozuma nervously.

"You shut up and think to work," said the man with a stern tone.

"No, not right. You just tell me why "

"No reason, I decide I just, intended".

"Ozuma is just a kiss, please, 'said Mariam with a sweet tone despite not want to kiss the American.

"So you like! Speak! "He said the athlete nervous.

"No! Of course not! But it's for work, "she said flatly.

"Sure, I've seen how you look, do not lie to me."

"If I told you that there is nothing you have to believe, otherwise we can end it here, you know? If you do not trust me because we should be together, is not it? "Said the cheerleader somewhat indignantly.

"Okay, if that's what you want between us is over," he said out the study with an aura of anger.

"Ozuma" cried the girl, following her boyfriend.

"What 'is?" He said with a hard voice turned suddenly.

The two exchanged a look that had beneficial effects on both. They both knew it was wrong for two different reasons, but they felt wounded.

"I do not want to end like that between us," hissed Mariam feebly. He felt powerless to be open with the boy, but she loved him and immediately wished that almost kiss with Max there had never been.

He smiled and hugged the young without realizing it, and said, "Excuse me."

"Sorry you. I need to talk, but we will do it later, okay? "Said the kinesin with a sincere tone.

"After that, I let you kiss my friend, but after all you want to me, ok?"

"As you wish," she said playfully leaning his forehead on the boy who kissed her.

The three were silent while the boys were laughing in his sleeve, so the Muscovite approached the Spanish and with a tone seemingly cold but mischievous hissed: "I'll have kiss ... can not wait."

"Shut Ivanov, it is only for work! I do not feel any interest in you, "Julia said with a tone falsely irritated while his heart was beating.

The tawny-haired boy she liked, but she could not tell him openly for several reasons, mainly because she would have laughed, she was sure, but Yuri did not think so because he felt attracted by the brown, but it was simply fascinated by 'aspect of the young, but adored his attitudes and his tenacious character, but just like the singer believed that he could not plead for his honor and his reputation.

Takao, however, was quite embarrassed because he had never kissed no girl and no one would ever want to kiss Hilary felt because of the sincere feelings for her.

She was afraid to disappoint and to be hated by chocolate brown haired girl, she could never violate that creature frail but strong character.

In school she liked to talk to her and despite the discussions that had characterized previous years had failed to appreciate it with all his strengths and weaknesses.

Hi was love of his ways, her eyes, her intelligence ... he loved everything about her, but he did not know how to tell her.

"And you do that so dazed?" Said the director nervously, "all in place."

The six boys were separated in a few seconds, Max looked Mariam vanish with dreamy expression, but that did not escape to Ozuma who tried to understand the thoughts of his girlfriend who was responding to the look of blond.

He was jealous enough to think of being betrayed.

He felt a fool, she would never have done, or maybe you? He had to investigate.

"Scene number one! You three are locked in a room and you need to move to the music, when sung all together at the end you have to give a kick, you know? "

"Ok" cried the three in unison. "Stop! It was fine! OK, now you have to walk in the park and Julia suddenly encounters Yuri, you have to turn and look at you with a concerned look. I want to see electricity, passion and above all no mistake, I hear! "Ordered the director with an uncompromising tone.

After a few minutes the scene began.

The two performed the orders of man, but as soon as you look at both sensed a feeling stana pervaderli.

That look was true, intended ... prohibited by their feelings hidden in their hearts.

\- A look is worth a thousand words- thought the two who were hoping that the scene partner did not understand their feelings.

They could not stop the visual contact being absorbed with their irrepressible emotions that enveloped their hearts so distant but at the same time so close.

They loved each other, they attracted, but their love was still too immature to be confessed and maybe it would never be.

"Good! Guys, the scene is over! You'll look want to stop? "Said the director with an annoyed tone.

The two jumped and blushed at the same time as everyone else started to laugh.

"Let's move on to the scene at the disco, the three of you here have to dance like it was in that bad place, you have to smile and suddenly you notice any of interesting."

"Hilary, Takao meetings here in this video would be your childhood friend, you need to sit together, greet, talk, touch you, smiling at you and you looked. You are in love, or at least pretend to love, simple, no? ".

The two met in the park and slowly sat down on a bench.

Their eyes met casually making them wince, without realizing their hands began to touch each and after a few minutes they shared a tender kiss that director approved.

That brief contact had them involved and moretto let out a very important word: "I love you".

She smiled and kissed him, felt over the moon, loved and important and whispered, "Me too"

Later came the part of Max and Mariam, their scene was set in a disco.

Immediately he fell a tense atmosphere, but passionate, pretended to forget the past and as expected they recited their part up to the kiss.

It had been a very passionate gesture where both unloaded their frustrations that gripped them for a few days.

A kiss was meaningless, but full of exciting emotions and love.

The touches of their languages was pleasant enough to forget the world around them.

They not loved each other, but from that moment on, things would change.

Even Julia and Yuri had kissed during the final scenes, but their kiss had been very short and intense, but at the same time both had confessed their love hidden with a simple gesture that unfortunately there had been.

The shooting ended and the trio was taken to televise a study where they found Queen.

The vision that the terrified girl, were afraid that the young man was up to something sinister, and their feelings were not entirely unfounded.

The cheerleader came up to teammates and with a tone of defiance faint hissed: "Prepare your social death".


	15. phoenix rising from the ashes, 2

The trio was startled because of the affirmation of the young man who secretly feared as they began to believe that the girl had the information really harmful for them, especially for Mariam.

But what was particularly aroused their concerns was the very presence of Queen who had a seemingly calm and relaxed he used only when he was about to implement his plan. They believed that smile seeming spontaneity concealed a huge vengeful spirit and having learned about those gestures they felt a heavy sense of disquiet. The young man felt a hatred apparently unfounded but that was dictated by envy and a desire for revenge for being excluded several times over the years from pink cheerleading and then from life from social life linked to school, because he could not accept that He had been marginalized because of his lowly character.

He had trained a lot to be able to join the team, he wanted to be accepted by those girls but at the same time could not forgive her, but they had not done anything, but that she did not care, and for this reason he undertook his artistic career at the agency of Blue Roses and had decided to make his debut was during that interview that he would destroy the band. Revenge. That was his only thought, were months that he was working on that plan and following his rival was going to get it. He wanted to humiliate her and away from her friends and he would do it at any cost.

He knew that the three cheerleaders would pretend to be happy for her on TV, but the thought that the three cheerleaders were unaware of his plan the electrified enormously because he destroyed publicly, especially since Mariam felt responsible for his previous exclusions that had did feel a sense of loneliness, and now wanted to try it with her.

She hated that feeling so pervasive that had filled the days, she felt alone, defeated, but she was not. She had always been a person full of life and extremely intelligent, "witty, clever" as he liked to call his brother King who had always been close, but he did not know what had really tried because he had been accepted.

He was jealous of him and why he felt guilty, but it was his nature and petty calculator that made her behave like this, was a evil witch and she accepted and loved his dark side ... she loved herself and no one should interfere with his plans.

"What are you doing here?" Julia snapped with angry eyes, responding to previous provocation of the teammate.

"Work, do not you see?" He asked Queen with an evil grin.

"For six case a servant? Shove off and leave work, "replied the young Spanish sourly.

"Ok, I have no time to waste on you. I just want to warn you: I dare you get in my way, and you will pay dearly "he said cheerleader disappearing immediately.

"Girls, you want to set," he called a cameraman with a tone of authority.

"We come now," said Hilary.

The musical trio immediately reached the place that was quite large and bright.

The center had been placed five chairs plus one for the presenter, while the audience was packed with people.

The brown looked at the seats of the audience and immediately noticed that Takao was smiling.

That tender look had caused a sweet thick at chest and suddenly his face became flushed. He was happy for the presence of the boy, at that time wanted to hug him and ask him to go out with him, but because of the commitment he promised himself that he would do as soon as she finished the show.

"Strange" Mariam said with a puzzled tone observing the six chairs.

"What?" Asked Julia, turning to her friend.

"The number of chairs. We are three, four more Ozuma. I wonder why there is an extra chair. "

"Maybe they will have wrong, it can happen, right?" Said the Spanish peacefully despite hoped that this place was not intended to Queen.

Suddenly he appeared the presenter, a nice-looking woman but professional.

She was slender and lean, while his hair was brown, but the one that hit the three were his eyes: two deep pools of the color of the sea. They seemed clear. He had very calm way and with a soft voice told them to sit for a few minutes behind the scenes.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! This evening will be full of emotion, and we will have special guests who usually avoid to be interviewed, but for our luck will be with us throughout the evening where they perform. Here comes the Blue Roses. "

So the three appeared on stage sparking delirium among the spectators. The roar expanded throughout the room that made the trio moved slightly.

They loved their audience, and for this reason they decided to do this apparition.

They felt when they sang live, were free to express themselves as they wished, but were slightly terrified for that interview as they had never done one because usually was their menager talking.

"Hi girls, some who live are even more beautiful. You do not think even you? "Asked the presenter addressing the audience with a smile. "While you are the new boyfriend of Mariam, right? Welcome! "The woman said, beaming.

Following the three took their seats and after the first approach they sat on the sofas provided.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked the brown.

"Excited" replied the three in unison, and then looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I am too because it is the first time that I have the pleasure to have you here. Girls are very mysterious, you know almost nothing then I will make in-depth interview. "

"So, there is someone in your hearts?".

"Yes," replied Hilary looking Takao who blushed.

"As far as I see the guy you like it here, do you want to go up?" He asked the brown.

"No, I do not want to embarrass him and then is still my boy," he said the young man smiling.

"Okay, Julia, there's someone you like? Be sincere. "

"No, for now there is none." She lied the cheerleader who immediately thought of Yuri, so shook his head slightly to banish those thoughts that disturbed her.

"Not even with that beautiful red kisses in the video? It's a really nice guy and a good couple together formereste "she exclaimed in a tone very curious.

"Oh well, they taste! Mariam, same question to your friends. "

"According to what you came to do my boyfriend here?" She snapped indicating that Ozuma smiled.

"Well, we'll talk about later. We enter a new promise of American music. She is beautiful, nice and kind. It is the new co-captain of our national team, here is Queen! ".

"Queen!" Exclaimed the three interviewed with a puzzled tone.

"My friends! I did not think I would have encountered here, "he said the singer falsely embracing teammates, but suddenly hissed with a terrifying tone:" You are finished. "

"Come on, we want to hear you sing. What have you prepared? "

"Good Girl, hope you like it," said Queen smiling.

The singer began the center of the stage and began to move to the music, was really excited and wanted to make a good impression at all, but he was afraid to fail and disappoint herself.

Suddenly he turned to the three girls and smiled to Ozuma and when he sang the second verse of the piece pointed Ozuma who merely shake hands of his girlfriend at that time would have wanted to strangle the girl.

When I sing this verse again headed the group and gently pulled the drummer of Blue Roses center stage to annoy rival.

Ozuma felt embarrassed, but not to disappoint the girlfriend decided to play along, so he turned to the kinesin and smiled, but Queen noting that gesture betwixt the two and began to dance totally involving the young.

At the end of the piece she gave him a kiss on the cheek of Ozuma who became livid. He hoped fervently that the captain of the cheerleaders did not say anything, but his hopes were invane because the presenter began to speak of the incident saying: "Well, it seems you two are not a couple very close-knit, even let you take it easy from the other girls, or boys, true Mariam? I have something to show you. "

Suddenly an image appeared: a photo of Max and Mariam when they were about to kiss.

Just then the raven felt a worm as he felt that the world was about to fall on him.

Suddenly he turned to Ozuma who had a choleric, he hoped that he would understand and that ask for explanations, but the young man ignored her for the rest of the interview.

He felt disappointed and hurt, he felt betrayed by the person she loved.

He did not want or see or hear, but knew he had to listen.

The cheerleader's boyfriend reached the dressing room and feeling a sense of unease knocked on the door, but heard no voice so he decided to join.

"Ozuma?" She asked in an unsteady voice.

"What do you want?" He snapped leaving the bathroom door.

"Clarify" replied the kinesin who had tears in his eyes. He hoped that he listened and he understood that the kiss had never been there.

"I do not care, okay? I will not see you again, this time between us is over! Whatever you say I know it will be a lie! You're just a simple girl, spoiled, arrogant, insensitive and shrew. "

"Well, then, go to hell! You're an asshole, you know? Why do you think I would come out here to talk? You know my character, right? No, I do not know! You're not you who let me, but I am I close to you. " She exclaimed the girl, trembling with rage.

He came dangerously and pushed against a wall, their eyes melted into a mixture of negative feelings, there was hatred in the air, despite the words of the young man he had been deeply impressed.

Suddenly reduced the distance between the girl's body and the wall, did not want to hurt her, only she wanted her to understand what he was feeling at that moment, but she felt the pain as his back was becoming colder because of the wall.

Hot tears began streaming down the face and sobbing said: "Leave me."

He said nothing and slowly moved, he knew he lost perhaps forever, he felt like a miserable worm when he saw his ex-girlfriend escape from him in tears.

He stared at the door for several minutes, and suddenly there appeared a figure that approached him with soft steps.

"Queen," he said with a bewildered tone.

"Listen, I know you are really kissed, betrayed you. I'm not here to humble just like she did mentendoti, and I can tell you that the pictures I've taken for your own good. If you want revenge ... "she said, approaching his face to that of the athlete.

Suddenly their lips touched, and the new star hissed: "Sex can be a great outlet".

The young man did not answer verbally but merely to satisfy his carnal needs through which he hoped to vent his anger, but that relationship does not quenched mentally, needed Mariam, as soon as they had finished consuming passion he told her: "You You will never know what happened between you and me. "

"Sure," he said the cheerleader crossing his fingers behind his back.

That night passed quickly among a thousand doubts and bitter tears, but Max felt almost relieved that the truth had been revealed although he felt guilty for what had happened. In fact, the next morning the two young men met and greeted the blond friend normally, but Ozuma furious railed against American throwing a punch in the face.

"Traitor, infamous" shouted the angry athlete continues to hit his team-mate. "Because you kissed her? Because she gets her kiss? "He continued the Chinese guy angry.

"She misses, he not kissed me, in fact I refused! After listening, please, "whispered the blond with a sincere look.

And in that moment he knew it was wrong, he knew he had to hear it, but he had not

"Stop!" Shouted a female voice that had witnessed the bloody scene.

"Mariam!" Shouted the two rising lightning.

"We are at school and I am the representative of organization! You have to respect the rules and thank me because I will not say anything to the dean! In the classroom! Immediately ". ordered Mariam shocked.

All night he had not slept and had hoped that nothing happened between them, but she was wrong.

He was wrong, and now he was paying the consequences.

"You sound just you! Do not make me laugh treasure "exclaimed the former boyfriend sarcastically.

She stood before him and looked at him defiantly, well, hurt by the words of the young man gave him a slapped the boy who left dumbstruck.

Arrived recreation, and Hilary came to her roommate and a sweet tone he said: "How are you? You spent the night in white, you want to talk about it? ".

"We go to the bathroom, but please ... do not say anything."

The kinesin few weeks felt a strange sensation that ran through the whole body, initially had thought the cycle was not met due to stress, but subconsciously knew that that was not the truth.

She was afraid to take the test, but at that moment he needed a friend who was looking at her tenderly.

Together they entered in one of the bathrooms and the kinesin said: "Maybe in nine months I'll have a big problem."

"Mariam, but you were not ..." she said in amazement.

"I was, it all happened on my birthday, but for various reasons did not say that." She said sadly.

"Ozuma knows?" She asked apprehensively, but the raven shook his head, so the brown whispered: "I am here for you. However, you have taken the test? How do you come from? "

"Three weeks," she said in a tone desolate.

He felt almost free for confessing that secret, but he was afraid to be alone, what was happening did not make her happy, even the whipping enormously, wanted to talk to his mother but this was not possible because she had moved away from her life.

Confessing that secret he had concealed for three weeks had made real his concerns that were wearing out slowly, but was not happy. He needed help, and for once his stupid pride had to be removed from his fragile being.

"When do you want to do?" She asked the Japanese again with a worried tone chiarante.

"Now," said the cheerleader with a confident tone showing the object that had bought that morning friend.

"Ok".

Together they made the test, the five minutes required for the result had become a nightmare for both, so, when it appeared the result of the two non-uttered word: positive.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Hilary mistakenly emerald of her friend while the two pools filled with tears.

His nightmare had come true, he did not know what to do and especially how to say it to his ex, the brown did not say anything and suddenly enveloped in a warm hug her friend.

"We will overcome this too. You have to think about yourself and this afternoon we will go to the gynecologist. Sometimes the tests are wrong, you know? "She whispered the brunette with a reassuring tone.

"But many times they are right," he said Mariam with a harsh tone.

"Ever the optimist, eh! Come on, throw that thing and get out of here. "

The two went out, while someone picked up the test and smiled when he saw the result, so he ran to the canteen and went up on a table.

"Guys, I have a scoop!" He cried Queen smiling wickedly ... was going to have his revenge, so, when he had everyone's attention taken word.

"There is a person that you worship as a goddess who is going to ruin his life," she continued .

At that time the subject of gossip and Hilary come into the cafeteria and the raven exclaimed: "It happens just bean! Mariam, come here and everyone what's going to happen. "

The kinesin reached the enemy and whispered with a harsh tone: "Stop that idiot, do not even know what he's saying!", The young man smiled and said, "Well, then I'll do it for you! You're a coward, you know? I heard you in the bathroom. You should know that your representative of organization is pregnant! In your opinion it is of Max or Ozuma? ".

The former boyfriend of kinesin jumped up, but suddenly the singer rushed over rival and began to pull her hair, so Queen tried to scratch it over again.

She was angry, now his secret had been fully revealed and soon would be alone. No one would have turned more words, no one would help her.

Gave weight to the words of her rival, she felt really a coward, but at the same time knew that give weight to things said by Mariam was unnecessary and harmful, and yet it felt so ... cowardly !.

He hoped Ozuma not say anything and that the pardon for the mistake he did not commit, but the young man looked puzzled and this hurt her more.

The atmosphere was electric, while the two were rolling on the floor by impaling anywhere until Boris and Dunga decided to separate them before the arrival of the headmaster.

"Troy!" Screamed the new star.

"Infamous" retorted angrily Mariam. The young man felt terrible, now her secret was public, so Ozuma approached her and asked, "Are you okay?".

"Now is the champion of law ? mocked the Queen went on to say that: "Now try to defend it, but yesterday I did nothing but think of me while we were doing, right?".

"What?" He shouted Mariam furious watching former boyfriend in the eye.

Their eyes were burning, at that moment the boy had wanted to hug her, tell her that she was sorry, that girl was lying, but he could not.

"He's lying, right?" Asked the young man clenching his fists convulsively, but the athlete turned his head guilty, the young restrained tears and, before escaping with a disgusted tone said, "You make me sick," he .Prontamente tried to follow her, hoping to catch up and talk to her, but Hilary betwixt the two and said, "I'll talk. For now stand aside. "

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

Thank marchellv for reviews and I apologize for the mistakes, I have a high fever, and I do not want to check out what's wrong or not, sorry!

The next chapter of Wednesday =) we are less than twenty at the end of fanfiction and if you want to find out what will happen after this read "Silent Tears" which would be the second part of BHS - abbreviazione-

Bye!


	16. Hope

"Kei! Slow down! " shouted Sonja with a desperate tone while the lights of the night lit up her face flooded with warm salty drops filled with anguish.

"I can not! I lost control of the car, " said the silver trying to stay calm, but fear had pervaded his soul. He was afraid of hurting the girl and above all wanted to know the baby

Suddenly their hands intertwined with each other. Both were afraid to die. They felt powerless before a quell'imminente clash, it was now a matter of seconds. They knew that this was their last act of life that they spent together for the last time ... maybe. The impact was very strong, so the Japanese to avoid the worst I try to steer, but the car seemed mad and crashed into a tree heavily and cause a chilling and frightening sound and then everything was silent.

"Hope" scream the two guys in unison and after a while the two were received between dark and dark arms of Morpheus.

24 hours before

That morning the school was festively decorated, there were lights and garlands everywhere and the Christmas atmosphere made the air sparkling and joyful, while a group of students, namely the school representatives, were decorating a huge Christmas tree, while others were delighted to observe indiscreetly Mariam who was heading the task that had been entrusted to the group ..

She hated those accusing glances of his classmates.

Wherever she went everyone turned to look at her, many mocked her, the other looked at her with compassion, and this irritated her. Mariam hated those looks so damn false and full of compassion. The singer knew that those kids would continue to observe it for many months, and this bothered her! She felt like a guinea pig for experiments. She was tired of the life that now was the too tight ..

Now Mariam felt empty and was starting to believe that her life was meaningless and feelings, in fact believed that her friends were only close to compassion and not for friendship. She felt alone.

The boys, who were now more than classmates for Barbie, did what they could to make her feel better, but whatever they did to make her feel better seemed to have the opposite effect, but this is not discouraged them and they were determined to do anything to help her.

While Mariam was hanging a ball her eyes clashed with those of the former boyfriend who, like her two wells emerald, expressed deep sadness. That brief contact unleashed in their hearts of divergent emotions, but that flow of energy had been capable of giving the two a moment of peace that had enchanted.

Neither she could look away, but the voice of Hilary brought the two to reality, so the young man looked away, although she wished he could live a few more moments of life with the only guy that had captured her heart, and same sentiment was felt by Ozuma he wanted to clarify with you.

Yet he could not do, at least not at that time because there is Queen watching him.

The bitch had threatened him by telling him that if he left he would forever ruined him ex, so he was forced to accept.

He hated that blackmail, yet he knew that the only way he could help his beloved. He wanted to be a good father for that fragile creature that his beloved was carrying. Every day wished he could speak but could not.

Suddenly the voice of euphoric Takao woke him the turgid his thoughts, but the news that gave him filled him with joy as they would take advantage of that trip to talk with Mariam.

"So we start tomorrow morning, and will not be Queen!" Continued Takao increasingly exalted.

"Ok, I'll be with you at eight. In any case I would like to know the real reason for this journey. "

"Simple: Hilary thought that until the end of the holiday to get away from the city could be useful to us all," the Japanese replied candidly.

"Perfect! And now back to work, "he said Ozuma smiling devilishly.

Soon came the afternoon and the two living together went to the gynecologist.

The room was almost empty, despite the atmosphere seemed calm and relaxed, the kinesin felt agitated because he was afraid to find out the truth.

"The tests are wrong," whispered Hilary squeezing a hand.

"Sometimes, very few times! Hila, it's been almost forty days, so ... ".

"Everything will be fine, you know? Be positive. " hissed the brown squeezing a hand.

"How can I be positive? How can you be relaxed? I am the one that perhaps is pregnant! I'm the one who is mocked by everyone! Not you! Do not tell me what I have to try, you know? Leave me alone, okay? " snapped the singer furiously pouring all his anger on girlfriend.

Yet he knew that the Japanese girl was only there for her and what she said made her feel guilty, but remained silent.

After a while Hilary began to stare sweetly, her roommate was right while she did nothing to reassure her and remind her problems.

Hilary felt a worm, thought it was wrong, but suddenly Mariam shook her hand, so their eyes met and found themselves in a tacit approval harmony until the gynecologist not summoned within the studio.

After half an hour the two came up with a beaming smile and kinesin hissed: "Thanks! You were right! ".

"Must. You're my friend, right? And I'm glad you're not expecting a baby. But now we have to go and pack your bags, we're off! ".

The house where the group, with the exception of Sonja and Kei who have reached that lovely spot to the twenty-two, he would spend the Christmas holidays was full of color despite temperatures.

The house was large and bright, and inside you breathe an atmosphere of peace that pervaded the love of young people, who, after having unpacked, addobbarono the hall festively.

"Karaoke?" Suggested Max with carefree expression.

"Yes," they all cried in unison.

So, after several songs Mariam took the stage.

She felt upset because her ex-boyfriend continued to observe it insistently and certainly did not want to sing a song sickly sweet and depressing, but when she read the title of a song could not help but choose it. "Do not tell me" it was perfect because it contained all her anger but also the love that was still alive in her heart.

The memories and the emotions she had felt with Ozuma would never forget, and yet she wanted to do, she wanted to do it damn. But she could not, she still loved him a lot, perhaps too much. In fact, that feeling had become so strong as to impress in her heart, and every time Mariam saw him she felt coursing through his veins.

But at the same time she hated him because he had not believed, indeed, had hurt her going with her enemy. She knew she was wrong, but now their love there was nothing left much to be hot ash.

She believed that he loved her and knew her deeply. But it was wrong, perhaps ...

And only the knowledge that only allowed her to go Next.

Yeah ... the loneliness, a feeling that he is blind and forgotten only in the arms of Ozuma.

But things had changed, believed and hoped to get better with loneliness Girls ... maybe.

The song ended and the two former lovers looked at each other for a moment and in that moment they realized ... realized they had made a nonsense, but the wounds were still too wide and yet both sensed a desire to talk, and so they did.

Therefore, guided by fate they found themselves both in the garden and together moved some steps.

The atmosphere was relaxed, in fact, was full of silences and unspoken was broken only by their feeble breaths.

Neither of them wanted to break that spell because they were afraid, afraid to break the spell forever. Yet they knew that that behavior was not right, so together said, "I .." genuinely laughed together and filling the air with music.

They were together again, and at that time was the only important thing.

"I'm not pregnant. It is a simple hormonal problem "whispered the singer smiling slightly.

"I do not know what to say," he said, brushing her hand and provoking a shudder.

"In fact there is nothing to say," added Mariam bowing his head, he suddenly looked at her and said in unison: "I'm sorry".

"But for now we can not be together," continued the young man sadly.

"Yeah, we made the wrong. One day, maybe we'll be together again ".said the cheerleader really believing in his words.

Suddenly their faces conjoined again in a sweet kiss that gathered and cured for a moment their souls wounded. Inside the villa all you were having fun, but suddenly a cell phone rang and Yuri, reading numbered felt a twinge of concern that was not lost on Boris. "What happened?" asked the platinum with an apprehensive note in his voice seemingly calm. "Sonja and Kei are in hospital." "Thing?" snapped the Muscovite, who just heard the name of rossina lost its typical autocontontrollo. He loved the young and the idea of losing it, although they were just friends, made him suffer. He did not want to lose it, and so, without telling anyone went to the hospital. During the trip his thoughts were directed only to his angel, he was lonely, but had to be strong, should have to be. He had to do something for her, but what? He does not even know him and what made him feel helpless.

Rei suddenly appeared before the two boys who were still united in a tight embrace, but at that moment it did not matter because his friends were, perhaps, dying and wanted everyone to be there with them. His expression seemed quite worried and yelled: "Sonja and Kei are in the hospital! Kei is in coma and Sonja does not know anything. Let's go. "

The sister of Yuri was on a wheelchair even though he had sustained injuries serious since silver had protected her with his body.

See the boy's face cut and bleeding tore the heart.

Suddenly she whispered: "Kei Hiwatari, kind of asshole! You can not do this to me! You can not leave me again. "

And at that moment she realized she loved him still.

Hope wanted to let him know that, fortunately, was with his uncle at that time entered the room of the young.

The Moscow jumped up and ran like lightning to embrace his brother and the girl crying.

At that moment he felt useless and wearily asked the young man to leave her alone.

"My love, this is your father. You know, he loves you, but now is not well and needs us. And without him I do not know what I will do, in fact, what we will do. He loves you and also I want to do you.

The two of us we'll be here, okay? "Continued the young man embracing the child crying.

Sonja hated that machine that marked Heartbeats, yet he loved her because Kei was alive.

In those moments he relived all the moments spent with the boy and the vice invaded.

She had forgiven him long ago, but just at that moment he understood that I did.

He felt foolish selfish, but she loved him and would do anything to get it back.

Outside the room the atmosphere was frosty to say the least, but full of suspense and worry.

"My sister is fine," said the Russian unstressed because he could not be happy, in fact, he added, "Kei no. We have to wait ".

No one answered, because nobody was able to be.

Eveline approached Boris and gently handed him a cup of coffee, so, after having accommodated close friend whispered: "I'm sorry. I'll be selfish perhaps, but right now I feel I have to tell you one thing. I do not want to suffer. Boris, I .. ".

"Eve, do not say anything. For me it is not the same because I love another. "

"Sonja, right?" Asked the blonde snuggling next to the boy.

"How did you know?" Said the Russian amazed.

"The reaction you had when Yuri warned us of the incident."

"Yeah ... but she Kei".

"And they have Hope. Boris, you're a great friend, but I tell you one thing: he is always close to your loved one and make them feel that you are there without letting her know your feelings, "said the American looking at his friend gently.

"I'll try".


	17. Christmas miracle

In that room Kei could not see anything, and the only thing that characterized the place was the aura of desolation that pervaded his soul.

Slowly began to inspect a suspicious place, he felt lost, alone, empty, yet, despite he was living with the feelings that he had come to love at that moment despised them with all his being.

That room devoid of love represented all the ideals he had pursued for so many years but you could not recognize because since he had met Sonja had experienced new emotions that had made him live.

Suddenly a door appeared spotless, but just opened it was sucked into a vortex, but the wind was not cold, but it was real and palpable and smelled exactly like the young girl coveted by nippo Russian.

And suddenly he saw and knew everything ...

He was reliving the past, but why? He could not figure it out, but his instincts told him to carefully observe the scene set summer before their arrival in America.

"Hello Kei!" Exclaimed the young Muscovite toward his friend, but in the heat of the moment and the silver fell succor and after a moment their eyes met, causing strange sensations in both.

That memory made her smile the athlete who longed to be able to embrace the girl, but he knew he could not do and what bothered him.

Suddenly he opened a chasm below him and he found himself at the ball of the fourth year, or at least that was what he believed having seen the couple dance harmoniously in the middle of the track, but at the end of the dances was dragged away by some arms female.

"What do you want from Sonja?" Hilary asked in a tone apparently peaceful.

"Nothing," lied the student lowering his head.

"You like? Or you just want to hurt her? "Mariam intervened with a sharp tone. "If you do suffer we will pay, you understood Hiwatari?" Continued the singer,

"Mister Hiwatari, please answer" retorted Julia nervously slamming his foot on the floor.

But the young man did not answer and walked away without saying anything. In that moment he realized how he felt really for the red, so, while the girls were chatting reluctantly on the future couple, he caught up and, soon after she took her turn up in the middle of the track now empty and softly whispered: "I love you" . She smiled and while he was resting his head on the chest of the young man replied, "Me too."

Reviewing the scene the Eurasian felt a pang and felt alone again, but suddenly his lips shouted the name of the girl who was screaming the name of the young.

Suddenly there appeared a faint light that slowly became stronger.

It could hear her voice and immediately ran towards it hoping to be able to strongly embrace his beloved.

* * *

"Hello Eveline" said Max out on the terrace of the hospital.

"Hey," said the blonde pointing a small smile. At that moment she felt really sad because the sad ghosts of the past were resurfaced violently despite having exceeded that trauma.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Max noting the disconsolate expression on her face .

"Do you know what? The two of us are not exactly friends but I think I can trust you, if you always want to listen to me. " said the cheerleader smiling sadly.

"Sure! Know that I am a good listener. "

"My mother died putting myself to the world, but you know that already, right? This event marked me a bit ', I know, but there was one other time in my life that I have destroyed a few years ago, everyone was talking about it at school, remember? It was the first year and I had to do an essay dance so I begged my father to come, but that night it rained so hard and my father went out of the way but managed to get it out of the car even though it was in a coma. Well, did not make it and I was with him when he died, "the blonde whispered tearfully. "And now I'm afraid that the same will happen to Sonja and Hope. I do not want to suffer! I know that Sonja still loves Kei and then the small needs of his father because I also need my! I need my parents ... I feel so alone with his aunt. Why? Why should everyone suffer? It's not fair, " continued eighteen beginning to tremble, so the young man put his coat over his shoulders and hugging her began to cuddle.

He did not know why he was doing but he was a worm since he and his group had always enjoyed define those girls geese, but now he understood why the responses of acidic opponents: all they had suffered for many reasons related to their past and basically he could understand their feelings because a few years before her parents divorced.

And at that time, despite his were back together, he knew she had suffered a lot and slowly squeezed increasingly embrace.

* * *

The young man slowly opened his eyes that the crystalline saw of Moscow that, after leaving the beloved daughter on the bed, kissed him. He did not understand why he did, but at that time he just wanted to let him know that she was there and that she loved him very much. He was afraid of being betrayed again, but at that moment she did not care because Sonja wanted Kei, and wanted a father to her daughter.

Both were happy as they had never been.

This was their Christmas miracle ... finally they were a family.


	18. Revenge

That morning the warm sun in January chanted candidly the beginning of the first day of school last semester at the high school, but none of the students was happy because what would be their last start.

Everyone was afraid of the future and the only time the two groups, now former enemies, understood that from that moment would have to start thinking about their future despite no one wanted to do it.

Wretched place would soon become a great place in the hearts of future university because it contained so many memories in their hearts as the friendships, the nonsense, the quarrels and wars between the two groups.

Suddenly her eyes filled with Eveline's tears unjustified, at least that was what she believed, she hated having to say goodbye to that magical school where she learned to have confidence in herself, and just had her average school or popularity because what was become important to her were all those emotional ties, especially with Max was born, although it was born a few weeks.

The blonde had found in the American boy real friendship that had wrapped completely enough to get her to trust the blond her passion: fashion, unfortunately that was impossible because her uncles refused to pay her studies and this made her suffer.

So, a few minutes before the gates, the cheerleader, with a cheerful tone but do veiled sadness, he said: "What this semester is full of emotions! Good luck and study. "

"Eve, when you worry about the study?" Asked Julia jokingly making everyone laugh.

"Uhm ... since I discovered that this is our last day of school! Traitor, you have invited to sleepovers, eh? Friends that bad, do not do this, "said the cheerleader holding back laughter.

"Why do not you stop fooling around? The free ride is over, " retorted Mariam crossing the threshold of the institute.

"Miss acidity has awakened from stage love, love?" hissed Eveline, smiling.

"I refuse to answer" the singer said cheerfully as she walked away from the group that followed the exception of Salima and Rei.

In fact, the feline-looking boy asked the red because he had to wait to talk to her, and yet, despite they were alone, neither of them say a word because of the silence that had fallen on them.

Suddenly the jet cleared his throat and in a voice broken by 'emotion said: "Excuse me. I did not want to make fun of two months ago, and sincerely hoped to clarify with you during these holidays, but I was a coward because I did not. "

"Rei ... it's water under the bridge," said the Canadian embarrassed.

"No, it is not! It never will be because there's something that I cannot tell you, and now you tell me if you want to listen to me, I will be happy because you're a special girl and I waiting for this moment for a long time "..

That statement startled the young man, who, blushing more and more, he decided to kiss the young man looked at her with pleading expression.

That brief contact filled the minds of the two young men who looked stunned.

Neither knew what to say, but both did not want that magic that was just created to dissolve suddenly.

Meanwhile, a sweet, shy boy from tawny hair was reaching school with her friend raven-haired.

He had met the girl at the beginning of the school year and immediately fell in love, despite the bad things that the young man had done against the friends of her sister. Yet he could not hate him because he had always been gentle and kind, and it was just what I had drawn.

In fact, the young always saw the good in people, and despite all called it naive and foolish, he did not care, in fact, due to its nature could never be in the spotlight, even though he had to admit that a little 'sorry not have a lot of friends.

"Then Queen, what did you do during the holidays?" The student asked shyly.

"No, I tried to understand what had happened whit Ozuma" said the cheerleader trying to sound neutral, but the sweet smile of Spanish made her feel uncomfortable because all the attention made her feel inadequate for all his misdeeds.

"I see ... hello Rei!" Cried Salima greeting the Chinese that surrounded the still life of Canada.

"But look a little '! Salima, try to steal a friend's boyfriend is a shameful action "hissed blackberry poisonous.

"What do you want! Rather try not to annoy Raul breed of viper of easy virtue ".

"What did he say?" He continued putting Queen in attack position.

"From Queen, go to class," whispered softly Raul clenching the arm of her partner that she felt invaded by a feeling of peace, and so, although her gaze was loaded with anger, moving away said: "To get away with it this time , see you ",

"Who knows what will think Julia" the redhead said sending a message to the sister of Spanish.

"You think it's a good idea? Basically it seems that she has no influence on Raul "said Queen with a reflective tone.

"Queen certainly has something in mind, trust me." Salima said getting lost in the eyes of the boy. "Where were we?" Continued the young cheerleader kissing again.

"Julia, what happened?" asked Hilary noticing her face contorted friend.

"Look at this," said the brown showing the message that her friend was speechless.

"What do you take?" asked Hilary noting the surprised faces of the two.

"Raul and Queen ... maybe they're together," confessed the singer with a reluctant tone.

"What?" interjected Ozuma with a triumphant smile.

"You understood well! And take off that stupid face! My Brother comes with YOUR girl! ".

Raul suddenly entered the classroom and the whole group turned to the young man who could not understand the reason for those questioning looks and accusers, but as he was about to utter the word mate stood before him and told him shouting: "YOU! What do you want to do? Since when? Why? Why you! You know very well what we are passing, because you do this? ".

The girl knew that the young man was cheating but she felt well, also the sense of protection she felt toward her brother prevented her to analyze the situation as it believed that friendship was false ... at least by Queen.

"So ... sorry," said the Spaniard bowed his head guiltily.

He thought he had betrayed her sister because of harmless friendship, and that sense of helplessness made him feel more guilty enough to make him believe that he had lost the affection of the singer who did not spoke to him all day.

He wanted to apologize but did not know how to do, so he decided to shut in her room despite the absence of Julia that are ever had tests for a concert to be held in Rome on February 14, "The songs of the heart", so it was was referred to the event as the three star were to write a song to sing with your loved one.

Slowly she got out of bed and having chatted with some friends on facebook (hoping to find Queen on line), had a brilliant idea, so he opened a drawer and took a flyer, which was given him weeks ago: that he would be helpful it was sure.

Immediately dialed the number written on the paper, and after a while he began to talk to the receptionist with whom he agreed in a few minutes.

"Fernández, today you are not concentrated" the French choreographer resumed using a harsh tone.

"Excuse me," said the girl angrily stopping dancing.

"You recovers to dance! Time is running out," the man said sternly.

"No, I'm not going, okay? It cannot be professional, all right? ".

"Get out of the room."

"All right," shouted the young slamming doors, so the two friends after excuse with Pierre chased the friend who is holed up in the locker room.

"Julia, can we enter?" Asked Hilary gently.

"One moment," said the brown wiping away tears, but the two girls being concerned about the singer decided to enter.

They had never seen her friend cry and this led in their minds a sense of tenderness and suddenly ran to hug her.

In the room she felt any noise except for the sobs of the Spanish, who after a long time said, trembling: "I am a bad sister".

"No, you're wrong," whispered Hilary stroking her thick hair, but those words do not have no effect on the singer replied: "No, that's it! Now he hates me! I treat him always as a child and I am afraid that sooner or later he will get tired of me and you will find someone who will give you all the confidence that I am not able to give him. It's always been that way, but for me he is too important and I am afraid of losing it. "

"Go to him and talk to him! If you stay crying about yourself will definitely so! Julia Fernández, disappoint me! "Said Mariam hard because that situation had involved too.

In fact they were several months since I spoke with his brother who had moved away after discussion with her mother, but she wanted to speak to him, that kid pestiferous missed terribly.

Their last conversation went up before the Christmas holidays and he told her coldly: "O come home or you are no longer my sister."

Those words had hurt but his pride had prevented her from reverting to the mother who had tried to call her and talk to her so many times, but she had ignored despite missing all denominations and loving, albeit rare, woman hugs because he could not forget the past.

He had decided: she was going home, but how would he ask for forgiveness? And most it would never revived the relationship that united the family ?. Mariam did not know, but she wanted to find out, and she would do it sooner or later.

She lacked the courage and what hurt her pride.

Already, the pride that had prevented her from showing affection and being herself. By now it was decided he had to learn to master it.

"You think it's easy to go to him and say, Raul, I'm sorry and if you want to continue to attend your girlfriend?".

"I'm not saying that. I'm just suggesting that you get your brother and tell him how you feel and that you trust him, right? Hello Julia, I'm leaving. "

"Thank you," whispered the brown after a few seconds.

So the two smiled and the trio is joined in an embrace full of positive emotions that influenced the rest of their day.

Raul was walking in the park, the audition went well and now I had to do was make happy his sister asking her to participate in the contest hoping to be forgiven.

Suddenly he saw a figure similar to the body of the student run quickly toward him, so, as soon as their eyes met the two smiled and simultaneously said, "I'm sorry" and then burst out laughing merrily.

They had made peace but Julia was determined to confess her feelings and did so.

He felt excited and whip, yet he was determined to do it to him because it had to.

"Brother, I trust you and I'm sorry, I did it to make mistakes and if you desire it I'll do it partly because I do not want and I cannot lose. Te quiero! "

"Do not think of it even as a joke! I could never get away, indeed, I am I should apologize because I made a mistake. I should not be a friend of Queen "said the red gently.

"Look ..." whispered the brown reluctant while the brother's face lit up with joy.

"Listen to me, in a week I will participate in a program: Singing with the Stars, one of the municipalities where children sing with their idols, and you are my idol, then, would you sing with me?".

"Sure," he said the girl excited warmly embracing his brother, but later said: "Ideas to overcome your shyness?".

"Yes, I will use a mask." He said the young man showing the object just purchased.

A week passed and finally came time entertainment.

The twins were excited as they were several years since togheter, despite Julia had had to prepare on a piece by singing with her friends since they were guests of the evening.

"Cleave everything!" urged the Raul few moments before the show.

"You, too," exclaimed Hilary and Mariam in unison.

Following Mariam, she appeared to watch the audience and finally saw it: her brother had gone to see her, and it loaded it further while Hilary, noting the absence of Takao, although they were not together, she felt a sense of emptiness, but suddenly She felt a gentle touch that turned her discovering the presence of the young, so, unexpectedly kissed him.

She loved him, and then he felt the need to confess her feelings, but the athlete the anticipated, smiled sweetly and said, "Me too."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Asked the young man kneeling before the young man blushed.

"Yes, but now get up," whispered the singer while all the staff greeted with a roar the new couple.

After several minutes he was kicked off the show and the trio made its triumphal entry followed by the third single of the album: Till the word ends which was acclaimed by all the enthusiastic spectators.

Later there were various performances and finally came the turn of Raul and Julia tenderly clasping the hand came on the scene.

Both were excited, but as soon as the notes of True Friend began to echo in the theater the couple felt invaded by a sense of peace and harmony.

But the audience was someone to spoil the show: Queen who was chatting with a journalist with the intent to ruin the reputation of the couple, but could not since Hilary and Mariam knew the journalist, so, making a tight smile They approached the woman exactly when Mariam said: "win the masked guy."

"Hello Karen," said the duo.

"Girls," said the journalist happily unaware of what was about to happen.

"Why waste time with her? I have news for you, " began Hilary dragging the woman while Mariam hissed:" Try to destroy the show and I'll destroy you. "

"And how will you do?" said Hilary smiling victorious.

"I have my means, dear" said Mariam away, later he turned and said: "Oh, I forgot, you're out of the cheerleader."

"I do not need your miserable group, without me you'll lose."

"Both dear, I do not think you're so clever and you know why? Why not the best, you have talent and you're no good. You think I do not know that you have illegally bribed Kein's husband for you to enter in the team? In addition to school all hate you and no one will buy your cd and just so you know, you've sold one copy you bought you. Want me to go on with my speech or want me to reveal other details? ".

"You do not you dare do it, right? After all you do not want to be like me if you tell these truths would just like me. You got to lose? So your image is ruined, is not it? ". said the girl trying to look cool despite felt apart.

Queen knew that all these things sooner or later would be discovered but did not accept that her enemy could ruin it.

"I have what I need," said the kinesin showing a mobile phone which had recorded the conversation.

"Thing? Give it to me! " hissed Queen crying.

Now she knew she was a goner, but did not want to beg for grace, could not do it.

"No, darling bye bye and I know that if you hurt I'll use it against you."

The show ended very well, and yet, despite Raul Julia and they lost they felt more united while Queen sat on a step wet from the rain.

Suddenly Queen felt of Ming Ming's voice who sat next to the girl repairing it from the rain.

"What do you want?" snapped the former cheerleader crying.

"Revenge" hissed the turquoise watching her ex- teammates who were talking among themselves.

It was a long time since noticed the strange behavior of friends, namely the return of Sonja and later after the rupture between Professor K and Emily despite being back together.

"Well, but we need an 'ally' exclaimed the young observing the group.

"Who?" asked the dancer scrutinizing the cheerleaders.

"Mathilda".

The weekend passed quickly and all students returned wearily to school, all of a sudden the German re-passed before the new couple formed by Sonja and Kei and suddenly felt a strange grip to the stomach, so after greeting them walked away quickly.

But its run was halted by Ming Ming said: "Do you want to Kei? Take it, but you only if you team with me, are you ?:


	19. Remember when

_The proposed Ming Ming had upset the delicate soul of Mathilda, who during the explanation of philosophy failed to remove from her mind._

 _In fact, although she wanted to be loved passionately by nippo Russian, she did not want to hurt her friends and most of all she did not want or get the love of the young deceiving it or betray the friendship that bound her to her friends, also Mathilda was undecided whether to confess to her companions betrayal of Japanese Azure Hair despite wish to do so for their own good because she believed that behind all this there was the hand of Queen, being the only student that creates conspiracies so petty._

 _And that was to preoccupy the beautiful German, because she knew that if she confessed to the crime, the raven would turn against._

 _In fact, the looks that the Queen had sent almost cruel._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the fifth D Professor Hiwatari he was explaining to their functions, namely the asymptotes, while students, afraid of being questioned tried to pay attention to the lesson, a young janitor until he entered the classroom and cordially handed a man who scanned the document object with a scowl._

 _Then she read the circular class and accurandosi to sound apathetic said: "The February 12 there will be a trip of fifteen days. You will visit Rome, Milan and Venice where our alleged singers will hold a concert. You will have to pay the installment of seven hundred sixty US dollars within the last week of the month. "_

 _Immediately on the faces of young men he painted a smile delighted that the teacher proceeded to cancel adding: "I will be your guide. So if you behave well I going to home. "_

* * *

 _The school day ended and the group of cheerleaders went to the parking lot, but suddenly disappeared since Queen Mathilda and Ming Ming dragged and finally made her lean against a wall._

 _the young girl immediately felt within himself a moment of sheer terror that he did not know how to appease._

 _Among the three girls ruled an eerie silence that corvina decided to break up being tired of that game._

 _"Then brat, you decided something?" she said approaching dangerously close to the girl began to cry._

 _Mathilda He was afraid, and that made her feel like a coward, although she knew that unconsciously he was not wrong. Mathilda could not betray her friends and certainly would never have done, so she said softly, "No", and Queen pretending not to have heard that negation asked, "What?"._

 _"I said no," cried the German clenching her fists in anger and acquiring an innate confidence that he never had and what made them buy a new courage that corvina destroyed in seconds starting to beat her violently, causing new fears in 'soul of Mathilda._

 _A few moments before she lost the senses of her someone came to his rescue, but she could not recognize that figure somewhat familiar._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the parking, Mariam approached the little brother who was talking with some friends._

 _She was afraid that even then it would not be able to talk to him, she felt her heart beat faster, and only after a while she managed to pronounce the name of the young man stopped._

 _"What do you want?" asked the young man with a seemingly annoyed tone despite still wanted to hug his sister._

 _She missed so much, but most of all he missed their rare moments of tenderness and their confidences._

 _In fact, since the young was gone, he was lonely because he had lost his only point of reference and the only person he trusted, and it was for this reason that he refused to talk to her sister, although she hoped the return of his sister._

 _"I wanted to talk to you," replied the girl, smiling slightly embarrassed._

 _"I see ..." he said unstressed._

 _"Do you want?" Asked the cheerleader with a hopeful tone._

 _"Is he going home?" Asked the boy suddenly turned to her sister._

 _"I do not know. Listen, I just want to talk to you and if I have to go home to get back your love I will do it sooner or later, but for now, please tell me, "she pleaded._

 _"Okay, but I want you to call mom and after we go to lunch with dad, ok?"._

 _"Sure," he replied the running to embrace his brother to whom he said: "I missed you."_

 _"You too," Jessie whispered clutching embrace more._

 _Several hours passed and Mathilda awoke in a room that did not know, but even so he did not feel uncomfortable, in fact, the musky smell that sat in that room made her feel protected._

 _The room was not very big but at least it was very familiar._

 _Suddenly he saw a photo placed on a table that showed Kei, Sonja and Hope._

 _That child was like Kei regardless of the color of the hair and told her what he had done well to reject the proposal because she could never ruin lives in that sweet creature._

* * *

 _Kei had to give up, now she was sure._

 _Herfeelings were not as important as the boy's family loved._

 _She too had to live a happy life, and only with Sona could be, in fact, despite their bickering, the two loved their child and would do anything to make her feel good._

 _Suddenly the master of the house made his entrance into the room, so Mathilda, taken by shyness, decided to hole up under the covers._

 _"How are you?" He asked coldly while the girl's face turned crimson._

 _"Well, thank you," she whispered shyly._

 _"What did the two of you?" He asked abruptly the athlete._

 _"Nothing important, just wanted to force me to convince my friend to readmit Queen in team" lied the German who did not want to worry the boy, even though he believed that he did not care anything about her, coming out of the makeshift shelter._

 _"I See. Now I have to go to Hope, but you do 'as if I were at home. "_

 _When the boy left the room the girl burst into tears because now certain that he did not love her and never would have loved._

 _He began to feel like a fool._

 _As he had to fall for him in no time? Because she fell in love? He wondered the cheerleader crying desperately and then fall into a world where there was no love, the infinite darkness of sleep._

 _At that moment in the city park two friends were chatting on a bench._

 _Between the two reigned a calm and relaxed until Eveline, now too anxious for waiting said, "Excuse me if I distracted from the task, but today I came this: a letter from the school of fashion, and I wanted your presence to open it. "_

 _"Thank you so much then! I am honored to be so great honor, "he said Max embracing the American who was cuddling a letter that opened after a while._

 _But as soon as he read the contents, his eyes filled with tears._

 _Had been refused, he could not believe it! He had failed again, and above all the clothes she had sewn incessantly at night and in all its moments of liberty now could be considered junk._

 _He felt disappointed and hurt and the only thing that gave her pleasure was the proximity of Max, the only person to whom he was fond of in a few days and that had made him forget Boris._

 _Now his dreams were shattered and could not create a personal brand since he had the required sum by the agency to which it was addressed._

 _Max with a flung his arms around her and gently said, "Why do not you ask your friends to help singers? They might also be finance your and your testimonial and members. Basically they have a lot of experience. "_

 _"No! Absolutely no! Now I do not think I have talent, even the clothes I wear today are pitiful. "_

 _"They are wonderful however, also the blue Caribbean gives you much. At least I can help in some way? "He asked the blond gently._

 _"Yes," she said, wiping her tears._

 _So the two went into an agency where they were also the Blue Roses who warmly welcomed her friend._

 _"What are you doing here?" Asked Eveline a tone somewhat shocked._

 _"We are here to help," said Julia, smiling._

 _"What?" She asked, turning sharply to his friend._

 _"You understood well"_

 _we want to help. For us, we've always been and now we want to help us, "he said Mariam clasping her hands in those of Eveline." But ... "he tried to argue that the blonde was again silenced by the emerald-eyed girl, who said:" You remember some month ago? Had it not been for you, today I would not be with my father, in fact, I would not have just spoken. If you have not previously had encouraged me I would not be a singer. I beg you, we want to help. "_

 _"I ..." hissed the blonde in a trembling voice._

 _"Evy, you're my best friend," said Mariam embracing her friend._

 _"I too! Girls, I love you! And now we go to sign the contract."_

 _The evening arrived quickly and the girls, accompanied by Max and Takao, went to the disco that would be their photo shoot._

 _All worshiped the clothes sewn by US and believed that they perfectly represent their personality and also the environment in which they found themselves helped them to have fun._

 _In fact, the idea was just that: create a youthful line suitable for any environment._

 _Hilary, being paused, approached Takao and shyly said, "Will you go out with me?"._

 _The boy looked at the company's counter amazed._

 _His wishes were realized, and so he said: "I wanted to ask you."_

 _They laughed, they would be together, they were certain._

 _While the girls were posing, even the male group reached the place, so Julia, having noticed Yuri, pretended to be thirsty went to the bar to have a drink, but when he returned he tripped over a cable end up doing all the liquid on the T-shirt red._

 _Immediately he tried to justify himself, but the view of the Russian physicist highlighted by the wet T-shirt made her uncomfortable, so he decided to return to dance._

 _Meanwhile, as the girl were posing, they approached the boys who immediately began dancing with the singing trio, sparking jealousy of three boys, especially Ozuma._

 _The young man felt really hurt by that attitude, because Mariam usually was not very friendly with the kids._

 _So, in a moment of madness kissed Eveline was shocked that, while the raven surveyed the scene shocked._

 _He wanted to cry, she felt hurt and betrayed._

 _How could he do this to her? He could not believe what he had seen: he had already found another girl._

 _As soon as the boy came out of the room, she followed him and harshly said, "So for you I was not important."_

 _"No, he was" lied the young, although she still loved the girl._

 _"Okay," she hissed the cheerleader, who before returning to the room trying to hold back tears, she added: "Good-bye"_

 _The evening ended, and the kinesin returned home, leivera of the house, where she was warmly received._

 _Mariam smiled when it was embraced by her mother, but within moments she decided to go to the salon._

 _Finally Mariam saw her beloved piano and without realizing she began to play and sing a melody._

 _When she finished singing instinctively he turned to the sofa, where months before had confided own with him._

 _Now Mariam thought he had lost forever._

 _She believed that he would never felt love, just love that had been trampled unfairly, and perhaps even because of it. Suddenly she came over to the couch and finally saw it: his brother was there for her, for all the pain ascolatare sister who stood gripping the heart. That kid was the only comfort she du, had always known, but nevertheless Mariam felt incomplete because he loved someone who had hurt her, at least it was what I thought ..._


	20. Danger emotion

Love sometimes runs out before you start, and it was just the thought that tormented Sonja several days and only then he realized there was something wrong between her and Kei.

She had believed blindly in their history, so as to make them hope to have truly forgiven the young.

But in reality it was not so: Sonja loved to Kei, but the wound that he had left her because of the betrayal was still too great, and this made her suffer because the guy was a father to nothing short of fantastic and she loved him.

But there was no love between them, or rather, what was left of them were only wonderful memories of the past that made the heart bleed the red and this prevented her from close to the guy.

Sonja could not and would not do it because he feared that the athlete would prevent her from seeing her child, her only lifeline when he thought he had lost everything.

Yet she knew that this story could not go on like this, they were witnesses to their constant bickering because of Boris and their gradual removal.

In fact, the Russian spent much time with the cheerleaders, as he had done when she was waiting for Hope.

Among them was a strong bond and Kei this could not fear enough to force Sonja to get away from him.

She had to let him go, she could not make her suffer the little girl, but Sonja was afraid, afraid of being left alone again, fear of being abandoned, and most of all she was afraid of her daughter to grow up without a father or without a mother.

She remembered perfectly what he had suffered seeing Kei in coma and what had reopened her heart and later the old scar that never healed, but now she had to say enough is enough, especially for herself and Hope, and so, stroking the girl and remembering all the memories of the past, he slid between the warm arms of Morpheus while the faint moonlight filtering through the window half open.

That slow and gray morning seemed unwilling to go on forever, queries were more stressed than usual, also the approach of the test for the university made everyone more nervous.

In addition, the basketball team was in danger of being excluded from the tournament since they won very few games, so absolutely had to win the match to be held the 11 February, the day that preceded the trip.

In addition to a big problem that troubled the minds of students: scholarship.

In fact, Takao could attend college of his choice only if his team was going to win the championship, and his dream was fading slowly.

Not that I wish to have a higher education, but wanted to attend Hilary, or better, along with Hilary, although she knew that Brown did not accept people with an average to mediocre.

So he took one of the most important decisions of his life: winning and study.

And it would do it at any cost, just as he had done in the past, as he had won the post of captain.

He owed it to himself and to all those people who believed in him.

He wanted to win and especially did not want to disappoint the chestnut: the girl who had opened his heart.

So discreetly she began observing all her classmates because he wanted to ask someone to repeat.

Certainly he could not ask to one of his teammates, and so he decided to choose a girl and so his choice fell on Julia, that although it was a listless girl was very intelligent and especially knew to gain respect from anyone, even from Yuri.

Like every afternoon the girls went into a small tea room, where they had their personal time to vent.

Takao, working a few days in the local decided to approach the group with the excuse of having to take orders to pass a note to the Spanish fairly well, but his gesture was noticed that the brown felt a pang of jealousy.

That gesture was ruining the afternoon so as to prevent her from enjoying the company of friends in search of answers to their problems.

Eveline suddenly taken word, and lowering his head slightly bowed, he whispered: "I have a crush on Max."

All the girls turned suddenly toward the blonde at all surprised.

In fact they had noticed the feeling that was being created between the two; also the looks they exchanged were to just speak for themselves.

Eveline was in love with Max, she was sure, but he was afraid of being rejected and what terrified her terribly.

He did not know what to do with the sweet blond eyes the color of the ocean where we lost time.

Him she liked everything, especially his manner so sweet and considerate that they had conquered in no time, so much to make their reports more and more difficult.

He understood what he felt when he had helped with the photo shoot, although every time I spoke with him felt the heartbeat.

She was in love, but did not know if he reciprocated or not, did not know if she was his type.

Too many times it had been unsuitable, just as had happened during the election period when it had been attempted by Queen.

He hated feeling that way, because she believed to be an anonymous person.

"Needless" he said mentally the blonde while a small drop salt slipped quickly from her sad face.

He could not be happy as they were her friends who believed in a future romance, could not be.

She had always been insecure; she could not be strong just as he could not love.

Everybody told her it was a nice girl, but she did not feel fat and ugly.

In fact it was not skinny but had an enviable body, but what really mattered to her friends was his character.

In fact, she was a sweet and shy and if necessary to hunt its sharp claws, his sympathy was not built, it was sincere and said everything that was on her mind, sometimes forgetting to be diplomatic.

In short, a real explosive volcano: that was the real Eveline, the one that the young could not see in herself.

He had always felt alone with her friends who loved, had never known a mother's love, and what had marked, but had reacted, and that was what mattered.

Yet he did not feel worthy to love a guy who, until a few months before, had cooked her best friend, even though this was an excuse, and was aware of this.

In fact, he never wanted to fall in love again after the rejection of Boris, but what had happened and could not accept it.

It had been several days since that afternoon and as usual the girls were rehearsing in the gym while the boys were training for the upcoming game.

Suddenly a ball ended up at the feet of the girls threatening to plunge Eveline, Julia and Mao, who were on top of the towers.

So the captain of the team spoke with a clipped tone to the boys: "Who was the idiot to fly the ball here? Did you know that WE treat yourself to use the gym, right? What the fuck! ".

"Oh, but that bad language and peripheral for a Barbie," said Takao without thinking of the consequences of his actions.

"What did you say?" Said the raven in a tone of defiance.

"Barbie" repeated the dark-haired with a playful tone.

"Oh no, not again with this story! Cursed Monkeys "said Eveline covering his face with one hand.

"Hey blonde, who would be the Apes?" Max said frowning.

"To you," she said, making him a tongue.

"Well, it starts to escape," he asserted the US starting to chase the friend who suddenly fell by sliding in turn Max who bumped into him the girl.

Both were feeling some indescribable emotions and the contact of their skin did nothing but amplify those emotions.

Suddenly their eyes met, but Eveline looked away, and shyly said, "Get up, they are looking at all."

The boy did not understand immediately the words of the blonde, because it was too taken by her and her wonderful face a little 'childish but so sweet and feminine.

He was in love, but he was afraid of being rejected because the girl on the day of the incident Kei had confessed his crush on Boris also was afraid that if the cheerleader had agreed to be his girlfriend, she would never have loved.

"Leaving aside those two, the need to stop the teasing us, which, moreover, are childish, just like a person I know," said the kinesis looking Ozuma, then added: "We, too, we have to train, this concept is clear or I have to make a little drawing? ".

"Honey, I know who you're referring: to the undersigned, and no, our team does not need doodles, at least our intellectual level is not low as your level of goodness and humanity," said Ozuma with the intention of defend more himself than the team responding to the look of the opponent.

Suddenly the atmosphere became charged with electricity and many feelings now dormant.

"Sure, you're right mister - I think my girlfriend has betrayed me and so I go to bed with her enemy -, is that you are an example of kindness," said the girl clutching fists.

"Speak what you line up the entire kids disco."

"Honey, you know, unlike you I work and I certainly cannot prove disagreeable with the fans, you know? No, I'm sure you cannot. Oh, just so you know, you too were not important to me. " She said acidly.

"And that's why ..." the boy was about to say, but suddenly stopped.

He did not want to say something that would have other negative effects: hurt her and get her away from him.

"Nothing ... I'm sorry for everything," said the young man sadly.

"Do as you please," said the girl coming out of the gym holding back tears.

And in that moment he knew it was wrong.

It would not have to remember it as the past could ruin the future.

He wanted to talk to him, touch him, kiss him, and especially wanted to apologize.

She wanted to let him know how much she loved him and did not want to say those things.

He craved the caresses and the forgiveness of the young man, he wanted with all his strength, but at the same time he was afraid to face his feelings.

He felt a stupid, stupid weak, very weak.

That same afternoon, Julia went home Kinomiya, and within minutes the two found themselves inside the house.

Between the two he is immediately created a friendly feeling and explanation of philosophy ended, so they decided to take a few minutes to a more intimate knowledge.

In fact, when the Spanish left the door of the new friend she decided to hug him, but at that moment passed Queen, which in a few moments devised a brilliant plan.

He knew he could do it, and so he continued stalking.

A few days later all the cheerleaders went to the gym, except for Hilary that Ming Ming tried to hold back, but suddenly the turquoise came out of the room where he entered Queen, who immediately said, "I know something you do not you know. "

"I do not care," said the brown acidly.

"Even if this thing concerns a boy who postpones the time of your appointments and your friend?" Hissed Queen

"You lie," he said the girl coming out of the locker room immediately, but the former cheerleader, being determined to get his revenge, pursued her and said, "Meet me in the driveway outside house Kinomiya at six-thirty and you'll see."

It was a few minutes at the appointed by the Queen, and Hilary did not know what to do, but finally decided to get the girl and what he saw startled: Julia and Takao kissing, at least that was what it seemed.

Suddenly he bursts into tears, while Queen, exhilarated by the victory, a few moments before she left he said with malice: "These should be your best friends, huh? As far as I see them are the same as me. I did my homework, hello darling ".

The brown felt disappointed and hurt, he did not know how to behave, and so suddenly ran away, hoping to forget everything and everyone.

He could not believe what he had seen and unconsciously went to the only place where it was sure to find some 'of serenity: the playground.

The small playground was the perfect place.

There had started their romance, and there had been led by their hearts.

Both understood that for them was over: there was no trust, there had never been, just as there was no love between the two parents of Hope.

And without realizing both were alone.

Kei looked at the figure of the former girl away on the horizon, when he noticed on a bench a figure familiar to him: Hilary.

He would recognize anywhere that girl who knew very little and he could not stand to see her cry but the curious.

And so, dictated by instinct he came over and said coldly: "What happened?" Her eyes full of tears and sad caused him a strange feeling.

He had never seen a girl crying, and he would never want to see one because he hated tears.

He was amazed cry for love, or rather, was stupid to cry for anything.

Yet he felt a force push him toward the girl who embraced him with all his remaining strength, and this caused him strange feelings.

Feelings that would create many problems in the future more than the next.


	21. Chapter 21

The days had passed slowly and they had approached the trip, but also the terrible game, perhaps the last.

All the boys were gathered in the damp dressing room, and a faint light and the muffled sound of the spectators were propagated within it by increasing the voltage of the young players.

None of them believed to win, but all were hoping for it, not just for glory, but for the desire to feel important after several humiliating defeats.

Silence echoed in the ears of the students that were cut for the upcoming challenge, but suddenly that absence was interrupted by the sound of creaking door that was followed by the sound of footsteps that were revealed to be those of their friends who smiled confident causing a sudden change mood to the team.

The girls wore their cheerleading outfits and this made him realize that the boys had been sent by the coaches of the two groups.

In fact, not all the girls were happy to be in that place is for discussions for alleged treason, at least that was what he thought Hilary, who feigning indifference towards Takao directed all his attention on silver, which greatly annoyed the captain the team felt a strong sense of anguish.

That strange feeling persisted for several days because the Japanese whenever she saw him trying to hide or ignore him and that destabilized the boy, who had come to unconsciously Julia, sparking jealousy in the heart of the Russian who was determined to conceal.

Takao suddenly approached Julia and so Hilary began scrutinizing the pair.

She was jealous to madness, and yet she could not conceive of the origin of that feeling since neither she nor her two friends had relations with each other, they were just friends, but she hated to see them together.

So, rather than strike a blow down using a strategy style Queen, she decided to directly address the two classmates before the game, mostly because he did not want to hurt two of his friends: Sonja and Mathilda, since he was aware of the feelings they felt girls for the Russian.

The singer was about to utter when a small hug between the two broke out in his mind a series of reactions that external violently.

"YOU!" Shouted the young now submissive to her emotions by indicating the two alleged faithless and by turning his would-be couple.

"What's Hila?" Asked the fellow with a questioning look not understanding the strange behavior of her friend.

"what's up? And you also have the courage to ask me! You! You of Julia Fernandez, as well as my self-styled friend, you knew, but you're cheating openly with him, the boy she fell in love. "

That phrase made everyone laugh, especially Takao he was drinking water that spat making her bump into Kei, who watched his team-mate with an expression of contempt, while Yuri was serious: he could not let anyone conquer Julia before him and this made him realize he had to make a decision.

"With what you had breakfast this morning? Tachibana "said the Spanish who used the names of her friends when her friends were saying nonsense. "But do you realize what you're saying? I? with him? Nah ".

Yuri smiled at the words of the girl, but he did not feel happy, because it could not be that sweet yet peppery, Spanish was not his, and he yearned to mark her with the stamp - owned by Yuri Ivanov, touch it and you're dead-.

"Hilary ..." hissed the Moretto blushing visibly, who later said: "Julia is just a friend who helped me study."

"What?" He snapped the brown eyes wide with wonder as his seemingly bellicose mood began to subside. She was anxious to know the truth and so he said: "Just a friend who helped you? Why did you do that? ".

"Because I love you, stupid," he said, bowing his head as the boys began to whistle and girls to wipe her eyes.

"You. I ... "he began to babble the girl suddenly hugged and kissed the athlete, who told her:" Would you be my girlfriend? ".

That contact warmed the hearts of the new couple while sudden romance was profuse in the room making melancholy some girls, especially Julia and Mariam who instinctively turned to the boys of their hearts.

Suddenly Ozuma also turned to Mariam and just locked eyes girl decided to ignore it because he could not support it.

He knew I hurt her during their last discussion and that made him feel ever, and it was just this feeling that blocked even the raven who was afraid of being hurt again by the boy who wanted and loved.

Takao did not think he would make it to say, but he was doing it.

He wished to receive a positive response from her, but he knew that he would have had if he had not known the real reason for the study, but moments before he opened his mouth, she said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! but now tell me, why did you ask for help to Julia? ".

"I want to go to Brown with you, but did not want to seem like a wimp and that's why I asked Julia to help me."

"And do not you know how hard," he added jokingly cheerleader.

"I guess I'm sorry ... Julia, I did not want," he said Hilary embracing her friend.

"Oh, do not worry, at least someone has put at stake the feelings. I'm still waiting for my prince red and blue "said the singer Yuri indicating with his eyes, but he pretended not to notice and so shut himself in his silent world.

But in the mind of the boy's thoughts were far from silent, indeed, were quite divergent because he did not know whether and how had to declare the girl he wanted.

In fact not even he knew how to give a name to the turmoil of emotions that tortured him for several months and what made him feel helpless and insecure, and he hated to be so.

He knew he was not a nerd and that many young people were trying to flirt with him, but not gl'interessava.

He had one girl who constantly invaded his thoughts, but he could not love her.

They had been rivals for a long time and now he could not give a name to those feelings that Julia lit into him with a smile.

-A Beautiful smile-he thought, driving out immediately that thought from his mind.

"Now we have to go, see you on the pitch," he said coldly Mariam calling attention to her companions.

"Count on it," he hissed Ozuma hoping to talk to the girl ignored him openly.

It had been several minutes since the last time, but the situation was total stalemate, and so the coach asked for a time-out while the cheerleaders continued to encourage the team of their school, but having understood that those choirs They were to say the least unnecessary decided to approach the group interrupting the operation of the coach.

"Well guys, but you want to play?" Julia said with a dismissive tone.

"We're trying," said Takao, the playmaker of the team *.

"is not enough! You have to win, "he said Hilary smiling at her boyfriend to inspire courage.

"Yes, but ..." he was saying Ozuma that was interrupted by his ex-girlfriend who harshly said: "Well, from what I see, I can say that you are the chips, but I know that you're not! You have to wake up! There is dancing in your destiny, by golly! Have you managed to win all the national championships for two consecutive years and now want to surrender so? You disappoint, really ... and now if not you deign to score some points will prevent the team you cheer for you. Were the samples, remember? ".

The five owners watched the singer amazed.

He was right at that time and felt really stupid.

They were wrong, and only then understood it, and so, as soon as the girls walked away Takao rearranged the team and some players chose: Ozuma, Max, Yuri and Boris.

Sonja initially was surprised seeing Boris in the field and at that moment he realized that he had forgotten many things.

She missed the conversations made with the Russian, he missed him, nothing but him.

Yet he felt guilty because he believed he had abandoned a friend: his best friend.

Suddenly, the boy turned to the red and smiled causing flare.

He could not explain the reason for this reaction, but despite the embarrassment he felt happy: he had not lost because their bond was strong.

And so he decided to openly ignore the orders of the captain of the cheerleaders and screaming all the choirs who knew shooting to encourage the team, despite her screams were addressed only to a cold, shrewd and sweet Russian soft-hearted ... basically.

Now it is missing a few minutes at the end and the situation was quite dramatic: they were below one, miserable, period.

Boris, that is, the power forward, made a quick pass to the wing small, but just Ozuma ball had touched one of their opponents threw the boy to the ground.

Mariam immediately rose from his chair.

His heart was beating fast, he was afraid that his "friend" had been hurt, but felt he had to do something, he had to make me, but could not do it alone, and so he said waving pompoms: "Ozuma!".

Then he turned to the audience and rhythmically moving the body made it clear to the audience to support the boy, who instinctively turned to the captain of the cheerleaders and so their eyes met each other, creating a magic that the corvina proceeded to break doing understand that the athlete had to keep playing.

And so, quickly he regained the ball and making a shot from outside the area that was worth three points marked the victory of the game a few seconds before it was declared the end of the game.

"Hello Midori" said the mother of the friend Ozuma just answered the call.

"Hey, Sharon, what happens to?" Asked the raven leaning against the table.

"Did you hear? They made it! They won "the woman perky.

"Mariam told me, but deep down you know my daughter."

"Yes, but I also know that our two boys have had some problems in recent months, although Ozuma not told me what happened. At the bottom are a nice couple, though I never understood what's between them, "the redhead said continuing to drive, then added:" I have a small problem, and that's why I'm calling you: there is a ' Emergency at work and unfortunately tonight I leave, my husband is traveling, so I wanted to ask if my son could sleep you tonight, forever if that's all right ... ".

"Sure, Jessie will be pleased."

"Even Ozuma ..." said the mother of the athlete with a mischievous tone.

"Although Mariam will find out tonight."

"I was not saying anything, huh! Gossip! "She said jokingly.

"It may be, of course. Step I take around seven, okay? "

"Thanks Midori, you are a treasure."

"It's dear, kisses and makes good trip."

"Hello girls! I brought dinner, "he said Eveline entered the room of Julia bringing pizzas.

"Santa girl" declared the Spanish helping the blonde, despite its real purpose was to save the Italian delicacies.

"So tomorrow we will start. You feel like taking a ride to the mall? "Suggested Emily cheerfully, despite his cheerfulness was not dictated simply by the presence of her friends but also by an event that had taken place during the afternoon.

Flashback.

Were missing several hours into the game, the American was in the media room to do research on the cities that were about to visit, when he noticed that the other end of the room there was Professor K.

Immediately he felt a sweet close to the stomach that he could not ignore, and so resumed his work so as not to see that the young man had approached.

"Hello Amy" whispered the young wavering.

"K" and she replied coldly accurandosi not to divert the face from the PC screen.

"What are you doing?" Asked the boy peering computer.

"Searches, of course," she said in a whisper.

"Obviously. Our passion for technology knows no bounds, even I was doing research because I want to know exactly what we will see tomorrow. "

"Me too," said the red haired turning to his colleague that fascinated her again and so the two giggled together.

Immediately the two felt pervaded by a sense of sudden wealth.

By now it was clear to both: their bond apparently made by their connection to the technology was something deeper, and that neither of them could explain it was illogical and although the two could not help but love each other deeply, and so, without realizing their lips touched gently sealing a new deal indissoluble.

"Emily?" Said Eveline again trying to revive the friend of the trance state.

"Huh?" She gasped the American observing her friends with a quizzical expression.

"What happened?" He asked the blonde giving voice to the thoughts of the girls.

"No, why should it be something wrong?" She said trying to cover up his momentary loss of lucidity.

"Practically you remained so" she interjected Julia imitating the expression and eyes sbrilluccicosi friend's doing all laugh, but suddenly the Spaniard was hit by a pillow causing a small war and making a mess room.

When the battle ended Eveline decided to isolate himself a bit 'from the group by logging on his favorite social network: face book and suddenly noticed that Max had just connected, and what caused the desire to contact him, but he did not because he was afraid to disturb him .

He understood to be interested in him, but feared being rejected and what made her really bad.

He knew he was insecure and that accentuated his guilt to itself, despite deems that his hatred was to say the least unfounded.

After parking his car in the garage, Mariam tried the keys of the house and after a few seconds was greeted by his beloved dog and it made her smile.

Immediately he crouched beside his child, as he liked to call it, and suddenly caught his eye: Ozuma was there and was talking to his father, another suspected occurrence after the departure of George.

"Ozuma" she said coldly, standing up and lightning.

He felt strange to look slightly sweet boy made her heart beat as she still loved him.

Did not interest their fights, indeed, he had forgotten them all, and what was still indelible in his heart were the memories that made her suffer again.

"Mariam" the boy pronouncing that name like a chant.

"Pope! What are you doing here? "He said the raven-haired man smiling olive trees.

"I spent here, and so I decided to stop and see my children," she said George approached the singer.

"I See. Now I go in the room, I'll be back. "

"It's your time, so do not run away."

"Ok" she said evaporating in seconds.

Dinner passed quietly, and after half an hour the man returned to his apartment and promised her daughter that the next day he would be accompanied to the airport and even on a trip.

In fact, the grandfather of Mariam had instructed George to support its child stars during the concert and he had received the news with a great deal of happiness.

While Ozuma, Jessie and Dunga who had reached friends after dinner, they were playing with the Wii, Mariam entered the room and said: "I go out with Stella, anyone wants to join me?".

"I will come," said the brother passing the joystick to the blonde, who immediately added: "Me too. I do not want to play. "

Ozuma eyed his friends and after a few seconds she said: "Well, I'm coming too."

"If you feel like it can stay where you are," said the raven icily.

"I said I want to go, okay? And then you're a superstar, no? Some might even bother "he hissed taking them off the leash and gently brushing his hand.

The fresh air of the evening teasing the face of the party while the soft rays of the moon reflected in the starry night.

Jessie and Dunga chatted animatedly about the game they had just tried, Ozuma walked deep in thought while listening to her mp3 Mariam, when suddenly began to sing a new song scrutinizing the boy and feeling tears come to him in the eyes.

That song she had written but rarely sang.

He was ashamed of his feelings and especially did not want to accept them, he could not do it because she was wrong and only then understood it.

He felt stupid ...

The boy turned to the kinesin and slowly approached.

He did not want to break that magic silence, indeed, wanted to feel even the melodious words, and yet he did, and softly said: "It 's wonderful."

Only then did she realize the proximity of the athlete and what made her blush, therefore, immediately turned away and said: "Thank you."

"Sorry," he said, touching her hand.

She needed his touch despite not knowing explain the real reason, or rather, wanted not to know.

"Do not be sorry," she said, turning her face to the moon that lit up highlighting two small pearls set in the corners of his beautiful emerald eyes.

"We can not be friends, I know, but we will understand with time."

"Yeah, for now let's just talk civilly" she said giggling and infecting his friend.

At that moment peaceful found themselves in their diversity, perhaps more united or more divided, perhaps, but what he did not care because it was their moment where there were only them, nothing but them.


	22. The concert of the hart, firs part

_It was two in the morning and now missing less than four hours at the start, the last trip he would do with his companions and what saddened him a bit '._

 _Now was a few months to the state and what worried him, despite his average was above satisfactory, but this does not reassured, indeed, he worried him._

 _In fact, the professor repeated every day that was a few months to the state being able to strike terror to every student, especially the girls._

 _Already, the classmates; they were his cross until then especially one that was sleeping at that time, or at least that was what he believed, in the room next to his, her Mariam._

 _In fact he believed that the corvina seemingly cold as ice, but soft-hearted, it was still owned by him, yet he could not really ask pardon because he feared that it would be lost forever._

 _He loved her, had always loved her from the first year, but because of his damn pride and his desire to control everything and everybody was able to express his feelings, as he had done Max, his former rival._

 _But despite having the certainty that the blonde felt feelings for Eveline, he believed that he could try again with her, though he knew that his insane jealousy was dictated only by envy and fear of losing the only person who had donated his heart._

 _Max had always envied even though he had concealed that emotion very well because they were friends, also the strong sense of respect he had for his group kept him from really show._

 _He really felt a fool for this, despite his real concern was dictated by another reason: Mariam._

 _That evening the father of her friend had given him a mission: he had to sing with corvina, or rather, had to convince the young to choose it as a companion to the concert because their, now former, the report was still alive in the hearts of the fans, and what made him feel bad psychologically._

 _He could not force her to choose him, he could never do it because it went against his nature, just as he hated to make fun of others' feelings, and he knew exactly what he meant because he had tried on her skin._

 _And also for this reason that he had lost, having allowed Queen to play with it and then download it as an old shoe, and this had hurt his pride that had not yet healed, but he did not care because nothing was equivalent to the pain he had felt in those days and at that time._

 _But despite everything he needed her Mariam, wanted her, wanted her: it had to be his at any cost, but did not want to force her, she could not do it and he would never have done because in the game there was only him and especially could not risk losing the only girl who had opened his heart._

 _With those thoughts that tormented and decided to get up from the comfortable bed to head out to the terrace to smoke, hoping that the small stick confer the necessary calm to relax his limbs._

 _But his intentions were destroyed in an instant because the sight of a flowing hair and a small body wrapped in a short robe provoked the immense chills._

 _Immediately she turned noticing the presence of someone and when she saw him could not help but mirror his eyes on the young and this caused a small pang that kinesin tried to hide with a smile dampened._

 _"Do not eat mica" began the singer taking up watching the moonlight reflected on his face giving it a mystical, and so the young man decided to join her._

 _He could not help but observe the girl while myriads of memories passed through his mind, now too tired to think._

 _Suddenly he took the pack of cigarettes and with a neutral tone he said: "Do you want?"._

 _She looked at him for a moment, and after taking a butt motioned to sit down on the couch, where he wrapped her in a warm blanket._

 _Their scents created between them a fragrance that shocked them because at that time they realized that their love was never finished despite both decided to ignore the feeling that united them yet because they were afraid of suffering._

 _Yet neither of them was willing to accept that condition, in fact Mariam slowly leaned his head on the chest of Ozuma procuring a myriad of thrills loads of passion, love and desire that compelled him to tell her: "You are beautiful."_

 _The cheerleader said nothing and merely observing the face del'amico._

 _He felt happy just as she had not felt in a long time._

 _For several months he had been afraid of losing the only person he ever loved and that in the past was to donate something wonderful linked to them first._

 _Maybe that was one of the most important moments for the girl who for several months had been trying to deny his feelings._

 _In fact, he was aware of loving friend and rival for a long time, precisely since the summer they spent together and that had united them._

 _Not even she could tell it was started that story ended unfortunately because of destiny, but she fell in love so intensely. And only then he was able to understand fully the feeling that often had annoyed._

 _In fact he was well aware that for Max felt nothing, nor could never do: he was just fine with him and that was enough, especially because his goal was different: to make him jealous Ozuma, and we had managed to get hold of him then or rather, love had taken possession of them._

 _The love that united them and that they would always together, even now._

 _"It 'was strange to talk again today, right?" Admitted the kinesin snuggling closer to young to breathe fully its presence._

 _"Yeah, but I loved it," he said suddenly stroking her hair._

 _"I know, but it's even more strange to be here ... the two of us," she whispered approaching the emerald-eyed boy._

 _"I missed you," he said passionately kissing the moist lips of the girl who had stretched out beneath him._

 _Suddenly he began to touch and explore his lover's body, when ..._

 _"Ozuma! My father awaits us down, "he said Mariam entered the boy's room and opening all the windows._

 _"But that happens ..." he said, his voice thick with sleep._

 _"Gita, Rome, class work. You are known these terms, "said the girl out of the room hurriedly._

 _"It was just a dream," he said with a disappointed tone, getting up from bed._

 _It seemed so hard to believe that in fact this had been an illusion, despite all the emotions he felt were true, just as it was true that the task had been entrusted._

 _Also see the girl into her room had to say the least surprised and only then realized that it is not in his room._

 _Wearily got up from the bed and within minutes got dressed and went downstairs still overwhelmed by the darkness, suddenly he saw her busy preparing breakfast: a clear sign that the father had not yet arrived._

 _"Good morning," she greeted him politely._

 _"You too," he said, who later added: "We need a hand?"._

 _That question clearing Mariam that he merely said: "Take two cups and, if not too much to ask, prepares the table"._

 _"Okay," she said the athlete starting to trade in the cabinet and then devoted himself to preparing the table and discreetly observe the girl._

 _Later they sat on two chairs both nearby and in a tense silence began to consume the first meal._

 _Both felt the strange atmosphere that had arisen between them, but neither of them felt uncomfortable. In fact, both felt as locked up in a world where there were nothing but their full of feelings dormant for a very long time and that had awakened slowly, so slowly they finished eating and got into the car._

 _The scenes had already been traveling for several hours and finally crossed the March meditate rich in intense shades of blue that shone like diamonds and that the class watched with dreamy expression._

 _Later, after I had checked-in, the boys boarded a bus, where some girls began to talk among themselves._

 _"Eve, I have to talk" hissed looking Ozuma Mariam, who was sitting with his peripheral vision._

 _"You want to change?" Suggested Takao d hoping not having to cope with the chatter of the cheerleaders._

 _"Yes!" She exclaimed Eveline getting up, and so the raven began to tell the dream which starred both she and former boyfriend._

 _The blonde listened with interest and when the friend had finished, I declare: "Clearly this is your imagination that is buried in your subconscious, or in your superego, if you really want to talk in Freudian terms, but in any case accompany the study of us psychologists. "_

 _That sentence made him smile the young man playfully slapped her friend who said, "You hurt me!"._

 _"It does not matter, but now how do I get it back from me? I certainly can not go to him and tell him how I feel. "_

 _"Of course not, but for now we start to make us photos and show disinterest. Max Ozuma and there they spin? Well, we do not care! "._

 _"You know that we do not think so, losers?" Queen began turning to the two cheerleaders who decided to ignore it._

 _"I ignored? My dear prepared to succumb to Valentine's Day. " Declared menacing friend of Raul._

 _"And what would you do? Maybe sing? "He denigrated the Mariam smiling victoriously._

 _"Yeah, I will open your little concert with a friend, just as you will."_

 _"Eh?" Said the American watching the head cheerleader with a quizzical expression._

 _"You wrote the songs, right? OPS "she said, putting his hands to his mouth" Maybe I forgot to tell you that your daddy had set a deadline and if you have not done your concert will be mine. "_

 _"Do not worry, all of us had written" lied the spy, although he was the only one of the trio not to have composed the song required, except for the base, but obviously did not care._

 _Now he had another problem: finding a partner for the duet._

 _The first day passed quietly, in fact professors, despite the clear opposition of the teacher of mathematics, had decided to grant the afternoon off, so the three singers decided to separate from the group in search of partners and hoping to finish the song._

 _In addition, the concert was to be held that same evening and that aroused much concern in the trio, especially Mariam and Julia._

 _Julia was walking down Via Condotti, and dreamily watched the windows, a little 'sorry for not having brought his weapon of choice: the credit card, when he saw it: Yuri was walking happily through the crowd all watching with an expression of superiority that procured a girl a strange feeling._

 _He understood that he had fallen in love, and yet that feeling bothered her because she had fallen in love with his rival._

 _Suddenly their eyes met, creating a magnetic attraction that only Russian was able to create, and what convinced the singer to leave and he did._

 _"Hello Yuri" said Raul running to the classmate who just greet him with a nod._

 _"I need to talk!" Asserted the Spaniard smiling shyly._

 _"Let me guess ... you want me to help your sister tonight," he said with an icy tone that clearing the twin cheerleaders._

 _"How did you ..."._

 _"Surely you do not reveal my secrets," said the Muscovite who did not want to reveal his feelings to his brother of his rival. "Let's go talk somewhere else" continued the athlete entering a luxurious bar of that road without paying attention to the name._

 _When the two were accommodated Raul took the word and said: "My sister needs help, and I'm sure you feel something for you, you'd be a good couple on stage and I would do anything for her, is her shadow, the I know ... but this time I have to behave in adult and I have to help her. But I know I can not do directly. "_

 _Yuri rested his face in the palm of his hand and began to assess the situation._

 _In fact, he would like to help her, because he had a small personal revenge._

 _But the real reasons why he was quite different, and so without so much of a Spanish remarries pulled the phone from his pocket and sent a text message to Julia._

 _\- We see in an hour to the Spanish Steps near the Four Rivers. On time. "_

 _"Well?" The boy asked with a look appealing._

 _"I will do it". He said coming out of the bar after paying the bill._

 _"Wait!" Cried the Spaniard running after him, but the red anticipated his request, and said: "There will be nothing and then not do it for her, so do not thank me."_

 _He knew it would be difficult to offer himself as a volunteer, just as it would be to convince the cheerleader who certainly would not have been unanimous, but he wanted to get her, and he would make it because he always won._

 _Mariam was sitting on one of the edges of the Trevi fountain._

 _He did not know why, but loved that place that is not visited for several years because it contained the happy moments of his childhood and that, despite the renewed relationship with his father, they still lacked._

 _Usually he did not believe that the mere flip of a coin could grant wishes, but that fountain gave her the feeling that his dreams could come true._

 _She was hoping to finish that song that was linked to its wet dream and especially wanted to inspire its fans of the group and not his, because the three of them were together mentally, there was not a single individual, and they were aware of._

 _So, arming his cell where he copied the basis of his piece, headphones and notebook began to write several drafts of the text, but no one satisfied they were all too sickly sweet and did not express his feelings._

 _Suddenly a figure sat next to her, but she pretended nothing despite its smell would make her remember Ozuma, and this gave rise to a tune that immediately starts to write down on paper._

 _"Mariam?" The boy asked._

 _"Yes, I am," replied the girl, smiling, but when he turned immediately recognized him and what made her blush slightly: it was he, the guy who had captured her heart._

 _"What you up to? It's weird to see you alone, "he said, hoping to succeed in its aim, not only because he was commanded, but also because he still loved her and wanted to get her to return with him._

 _She was undecided whether or not to tell him the truth, but in the end he said: "I'm trying to write a piece."_

 _"I see," he replied laconically, despite wishing that their conversation was diverted to other fields._

 _"But I have problems," he admitted later she looked away._

 _Suddenly he stood up, took her hand and said, "Come with me."_

 _"Hilary, what's wrong?" Asked Takao continued looking at the girl as she watched absently landscape from the carriage._

 _"Thoughts" she said and added with a smile: "But they are not important."_

 _"Come on! I am here for you. " He said the young man caressing her palm._

 _"There is a person to whom I would ask to sing with me, but I'm afraid that waste who feel embarrassed ... basically I have always said that is out of tune like a bell."_

 _"If you are good friends will see that it will accept," he said sadly as he did not understand that the brunette was talking about him._

 _"So you agree?" She said smiling and hugging her boyfriend with a heart full of joy that he had never experienced until then._

 _In fact many times he wanted to apologize for his behavior but had never dared to talk about it because he was afraid of hurting him on many occasions._

 _"But because you were talking about me? Obviously, I want to sing with you! "He exclaimed giving a kiss to the girl._

 _"Lovebirds" cried Eveline, Max, Professor K and Emily running on a machine pedal rented, making the couple laugh._

 _"Ivanov" greeted coldly Spanish, although his heart was beating wildly._

 _"Fernandez" he said using the same tone of the young._

 _"Well?" She said looking at the classmate with a puzzled and nervous at the same time._

 _He did not know why he felt that feeling, yet he felt happy because he understood her feelings, but at the same time he felt destroyed because he was afraid of being overwhelmed by his own feelings._

 _"I know you need a colleague to the concert, so I would ask if I could be me."_

 _"No! I do not think you can do it, "the young woman lied because he was afraid of losing focus._

 _"Well, you know what you're saying because first of all I know I have a good voice, also the only one who is able to stay at your own pace and then so you can get revenge on me," he said solemnly._

 _"Ok ..." she said hesitantly, but immediately cursed himself. Why had he accepted?_

 _"Let me listen to the song."_

 _"Wow," he said Mariam observing delighted that you enjoyed the view from the steps of Trinity Mountains._

 _"And 'this beautiful place," he confirmed taking the phone from the girl's hand and starting the base, and with one hand invited the girl to follow._

 _Sing that song came to him spontaneously simply by implementing the eyes of the girl who was suddenly participant creating an almost magical atmosphere._

 _"I never imagined that this could do a duet effect" he said Ozuma instinctively embracing her friend who blushed slightly._

 _Both were excited and at the same time had a certainty and a desire to sing together, and so the athlete asked if he could be his companion and she accepted._

 _The boy felt a little 'guilty because he knew that in reality it was only a petty deception, yet he felt happy, extremely happy, so he tried to eliminate those thoughts from his mind._

 _Julia suddenly appeared and applauding ran to hug her friend, being sure that the two were back together, and so he said: "This song is fantastic, and the two of you together are spectacular! Split! Compliments!"._

 _The two looked for a moment and simultaneously burst into laughter false._

 _Both wanted to go back or to get back together, but unfortunately neither of them managed to be honest with himself and with each other._

 _They were afraid that their dream is shattered again, especially Ozuma, that at that moment he realized that he was wrong._

 _He did not know what to say, but that extra weight then thundered in his head more than his own feelings._

 _He wanted to be sincere, and so confessed everything to the girl who, after giving him a slap, followed by his friend ran away._

 _"Queen, but because you followed the trio this afternoon?" Raul asked naively._

 _The Spaniard was in love with corvina, yet he was afraid to confess her feelings because she was afraid of being rejected._

 _"I have my goals, small," she said acid by opening the door of the dressing room of rivals to ruin the clothes of scene._

 _"Please do not destroy them," he said blocking wrists._

 _Their eyes met for a moment causing a thousand jolts to their hearts, and clinging passionately kissed, but the atmosphere was subdued by the entry of Mariam who looked on in horror._

 _"You! Because you have to drag one to the dark side? "._

 _"It's not like you think," they tried to justify both because they feared both the reaction of the girl Julia._

 _"Who do you cheat? You see a mile away that you like you, so avoid these scenes. "_

 _"Will you tell Julia?" Asked the raven with the worried look and showing his human side for the first time._

 _He was afraid of losing Raul, the only guy who had given his heart after the incident that had happened years ago._

 _He did not want to lose him and would do anything to save his love, even to abandon his career and the school, but did not want to give up on him because she loved him for some time._

 _She had been struck by the ways sweet, kind and a little 'clumsy ways the boy and was even more so when he had started talking going beyond appearances._

 _They belonged despite all their differences, but neither of them had not realized until that moment._

 _"No Queen, are not so bad," she said with a faint smile, and immediately the other bowed his head._

 _Within moments the atmosphere became charged with electricity that Queen proceeded to dampen saying: "You should make peace with Ozuma"._

 _"I know," she said, getting ready to come out of the dressing room._

 _"Mariam ..." she said softly and stop doing the head cheerleader._

 _"I'm sorry for everything."_

 _The kinesin said nothing, but merely to greet the couple with her hand, but as soon as he opened the door of the dressing room he found Ozuma._

 _At that moment both felt awkward and did not know what to say, and so they simply treat yourself to a sweet smile as those exchanged in the past that he could take them to a magical world where there were only two of them and their feelings still pure._

 _"Together," she said softly and still smiling._

 _"Together," he repeated in a tone even more convinced._

 _The stadium was packed and the evening was rather cold, despite the atmosphere at that place was filled with sweetness and warmth that came from the hearts of the singers and the audience._

 _Suddenly Hilary said: "Rome! Ready for your surprise? "While Julia and Mariam vanished from the stage._

 _Suddenly they were begun to hear the notes of No Air, the song sung by Hilary and Takao._

 _She slowly walked over to her fiance and gently looked at him, letting him know he had to start singing, and so he did._

 _He felt really excited, but also grateful for that opportunity._

 _Hilary loved, loved everything about her, even when it became a crazy hysterical._

 _For him it was not just a friend or a girlfriend ... for him she was his life, his past, his present and his future._

 _(...)_

 _Later they went on stage Julia and Yuri._

 _Both sang the piece getting excited each other, and so, as the song stopped looked at each other._

 _He laid his hands on Julia's face and kissed her passionately causing numerous whistles of approval and applause from the audience._

 _Neither of them knew what had happened, but both felt extremely happy: their miracle Valentine had just come true._

 _"I love you" whispered the Spanish who immediately regretted having said those words that made your heart melt the Russian, who smiled enigmatically._

 _Then they hit the stage Ozuma and Mariam._

 _Both did not feel very safe, because, just like the other two couples, had not tried much._

 _But it was not just to upset them._

 _In fact both were afraid to fail and not be able to transmit what they felt for each other, but both were afraid they had a task: transmitted live and sincere emotions._

 _They both had their backs and just started the base he turned and she did the same, finding their eyes immersed in a dream world where only they existed._

 _He loved to hear the voice of the young, but he loved most listen to the melody that arose solely from their hearts, and not by a commando._

 _He loved to sing that song with her and know that he shot a video with her made him happy, just as he felt her._

 _He wanted to kiss her and tell her everything, but he did not because he was afraid of killing a flower still too weak._

 _When the concert ended Mariam, differently from the others, he decided to return to the hotel and asked her to accompany her Ozuma._

 _The wind cooled the faces of the two making them blush, but accentuating the chill between the two._

 _In fact neither sbiascicava word since both were immersed in their thoughts, suddenly the corvina shivered and stumbled, but Ozuma took it and held it tightly in his arms._

 _He did not want to let her go again, could not do it._

 _And his certainty deepened when she looked at him sweetly, and so he a'impadronì lips girl kissing passionately._

 _It was his and no one else had to steal it._

 _It was his star, his princess tender heart and not the ice woman he had known._

 _He loved her unconditionally and would be so forever._

 _Suddenly she broke away from her and stroking her hair down said, "I love you ... yet."_

 _For the first time the girl let out a tear and instinctively hugged the boy and riconfessò his feelings: "I always loved you."_

 _And so both made their way to the girl's room where they did take the passion of love found, lost and perhaps never._

 _They were happy as they had never been because they were together ... two souls found that it belonged._


	23. The concert of the hart, second part

The soft sunlight filtering through the curtains of the room, illuminating the face of Mariam Ozuma observed gently.

He could not put a name to what he felt, if not love that made him feel happy enough to touch the sky with a finger, he felt deeply loved her just as he knew that he had never stopped loving her because for him, she represented her important secret that he wanted to protect with all his heart, although he was afraid of losing it again.

And so gently squeezed even more his princess to him, he wanted to feel her close and hoped with all his might that this was not a dream from which he would sadly awakened.

He had never felt such strong emotions for any girl because she could never love anyone as she loved her ..., that was his only reason for living: its small alpine star that shines like a precious pearl in the dark of night .

Suddenly she opened her eyes and immediately mirror those of Ozuma and it made her smile.

That was the simple fact, and they were the protagonists.

She felt she could trust him and that he has confidence all his fears because he made her feel protected and loved.

It made her feel special enough to make her want to cry because the memories of the past continued to bother her, though he recovered the relationship with his father.

Yet both were afraid of getting lost again because they loved each other and repelled as two calaminte, yet he did not care because at that time there were not nothing but them.

Ozuma placed his lips on the girl's face, as he slipped a hand through her long hair girl, who smiled softly and clutched more to lover's body, much to feel embraced by the warm grip of that feeling so pure and precious .

"It is not a dream," he muttered Ozuma continuing to embrace the singer who shook his head slightly.

"I do not is" she hissed letting out a tear not wiped.

He felt free to be herself, free to experience a feeling that he wanted to forget because of the pain.

Their love was there in that room and there was nothing but them.

In the dining room of the hotel a lot of guys were chatting animatedly on the programs of their last day in Rome and the group of friends had gathered at the same table.

For each of them the feeling of harmony and friendship was strange, but extremely pleasant.

None of them could tell how it was born that feeling now inseparable from their souls since the two groups, now former rival, had found after many misunderstandings of the points of contact: they trusted blindly each other managing to also encourage their spy missions.

Suddenly Julia mirror in the eyes of Yuri and this caused her a strange feeling to chest.

After that kiss he did not know how to deal with the Russian; In fact she felt embarrassed, but that did not stop you challenge him with his eyes, because he loved to do it, exactly as he liked their bickering that filled the days.

"Ivanov and Fernandez, go call your classmates" thundered Professor Hiwatari students looking coldly, who then added, "Of course, Fernandez will have to call Kirsty, Ivanov and others. You have five minutes. "

The two got up at the same time continuing to stare into my eyes defiantly, when Julia suddenly quickened pace but Yuri followed her and abruptly yanked her around a wrist.

"We need to talk," said the red with a neutral tone despite wishing to savor again the lips of brown that said, "I know."

"I like you, Julia, and you like me," he began the Muscovite losing green eyes abandoning the friend for the first time to his feelings, although he could not understand the reasons for his sudden change: after all he was Yuri and everything was not like him, but that he did not care because he knew that only Julia could get to know the meaning of the word "Love".

"Julia ... you call me Julia," she said, smiling for happiness that forced her to kiss again the athlete making him smile.

"So?" She said, composing herself.

"So what?" He asked back apathetic.

"No, no ..." but he could not finish the sentence because he stole a new kiss that made her blush.

He could not control himself, he loved her and wanted her to know.

He had never loved her and only because he had learned to do, and so he said: "I want you to be mine."

Initially she smiled, but then slapped him because at that time he felt treated like an object, as she wanted to feel loved, protected and not a mere object.

Yuri touched his cheek offense with a surprised, but immediately, looking eyes blazing girl staring at him furious knew it was wrong, but his inexperience made him uncomfortable, and so he said: "Bad choice of words ... I wanted just wanted to say that I'd like to be your, er, boy? "

"Let me think ..." she said, tapping a finger on the forehead, staring at a point in the hall and pretended to think, but immediately added: "But certainly, baboon" concluded the brown buttandogli her arms around him.

"Mariam" said Ozuma waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the bathroom.

"Tell me," she said looking a rubber band in the bathroom ransacked her friends.

"I have an idea in mind: Now I turn on the radio, and the first song will be our" said Ozuma waiting for the Chinese girl came out of the toilet.

The boy immediately turned on the radio and immediately tune of Teen Dream invaded the room reminded of the words of the song came out spontaneously by the two.

To the guy that song expressing all his love.

It was sweet, rhythmical, explosive, exactly how her Mariam, who instinctively invited to sing continuing to be reflected in his eyes.

Oz: ... Let's go to

The way tonight

No regrets, just love

To the guy that song expressing all his love.

It was sweet, rhythmical, explosive, exactly how her Mariam, who instinctively invited to sing continuing to be reflected in his eyes.

Instinctively Mariam took the hand of her boyfriend and a thrill beating the spirit and together they began to hum the song.

M: We can dance until we die

you and I

We'll be young forever

That piece spoke of love, of true feelings, perhaps adolescent, but in the end what is love?

That was the question I wanted to answer, but it did not exist for love, for them, was nothing but a name too short saddled with that sentiment.

They had loved, loved each other and now they were back.

They belonged, and that song was suitable for them.

The two smiled and approached gently kissed finishing again on the bed, when a familiar voice interrupted.

"You, you. YES ! "he shouted Julia leaping for joy while the neo coppietta exchanged a puzzled look which did not escape the Spanish that he knew exactly what was going to happen between the two, and that made her feel uncomfortable.

"We have to go," was all she said she slammed the door and leaving his friends who immediately observed and then burst out laughing.

The coach of the fifth C and D was already full, while some guys were still placing their suitcases.

Rei was sitting next to his girlfriend, despite not begin to bear because Salima had changed: it was no longer the girl he had known sparkling.

In fact, he saw her often absent, or when they were together she sent messages, and it was beginning to worry him seriously because he saw her often smile or blush.

Also in his heart the image of a sweet, timid and aggressive would not move away from his heart and that made him feel guilty because he believed to betray his girlfriend.

The bus was traveling already for several hours, and so, while some guys decided to get off the vehicle, others decided to take advantage of the pause autogrill to eat and relax a bit '.

In fact the trip, which was accompanied by the vision of the film, and music from portable Emily where did post some photos of the trip, had turned out to be tiring for the confusion, both stress, although everyone was happy for that event: the last trip that they would spend together.

Salima, along with some friends the other section, decided to get some fresh air, but suddenly disappeared arousing the concern of Rei who went in search of his girlfriend.

But when he saw a rushing river exploded in her soul: she was kissing another: Kein, the former boyfriend of the Canadian.

He felt betrayed, as she, having been discovered showed cold, although he felt die down though was happy to be discovered because he had never stopped loving the Moretto.

But look hard Rei immediately calmed the slight happiness he was feeling the girl, also the silence that was created soon became irate, but the Chinese persisted in not saying anything because he knew how it could hurt, especially Salima.

He felt extremely let down by her, but at the same time he felt free ... free to love another person, free to live his life the way he wanted, free to be himself, and from the prison to which he was forced to because of the jealousy of his former and so, the boy, after looking sharply the two traitors, came back on the bus where closed in his world full of doubts and thoughts to try to ward off the proximity of red that glances appealing.

Milan, even though it was night, it was wonderful.

The lights illuminated the city and were reflected through the windows of the cathedral, on the faces of the students who watched the scene stunned, despite the presence of some fans, mostly male, that upset the trio singing provoking the jealousy of the boys.

Mathilda, trying to anticipate his classmates, he went into the room where they had contained the bags, when suddenly he felt a presence in her family, and so, when he saw Kei blushed violently.

The boy approached her and with some decisive gestures, while the German was watching him with a look enchanted, raised two suitcases mirrored in the blue eyes of the cheerleaders and what caused him a strange feeling to chest that ignored.

"How are you?" She asked, lowering his head in embarrassment, but he just mumble something because he did not want to lose his self-control now overwhelmed by the emotions,

Smell the scent of pink girl he sent him into a tailspin, but he knew that at that moment he could not lose focus because he had to clear his head and had to talk to Hilary because ...

"Hello girls," she said Mariam's father suddenly appearing suddenly behind the singers who were having breakfast.

"Good morning," they answered the three unison and smiling cheerfully.

At that time they felt united, and this applied not only to them but also for the rest of the group.

That trip was very useful for their friendship, and, despite the veil of melancholy that was traveling with them, to share those precious moments together without the weight of the examination and the national had joined.

Laughing, joking together, sleeping, playing for all those days represented for them something new, even though they were experiences that already had lived, made them serene, happy.

And then there was the love he had given a new flavor to their lives, despite the presence of a boy with a troubled soul singer.

"I just wanted to inform you that your next concert will be held at La Scala, and then I wanted to spend time with you," the man said, smiling at her daughter, who smiled weakly, although the proposal had made her extremely happy.

"See you tonight for testing and to give you some news about the next mission," he whispered the parent who said, "Have fun ... but not too much! You have to be charged. "

It was nine o'clock, when the teachers decided to begin a visit to the city and then take a break to classes that immediately split.

The girls decided to talk to each other, and so Julia decided to trust them what happened between her and Yuri, and it made her smile so many times, when he said, with a mischievous tone: "Even our Mariam has something to say "and so all pointed their eyes on the raven who coldly replied:" If you learn to knock now you would not be so bad! But you know that it becomes more and more crazy and perverted? ".

"You're bad," said the other sulking mo 'baby making all laugh.

"Juls, I swear I'll never confide a secret!" She said Mao raging with a playful tone on making people laugh the Spanish group that squeezed into a warm embrace that warmed their hearts on that cold winter day.

Suddenly an icy voice ruined that moment of sweetness, giving birth to Hilary the seed of fear.

He knew it was wrong because she felt guilty of his mistake, but he felt he had to speak with Kei and decided to follow him obediently leaving all awestruck.

The truth probably was going to come to the surface and would bring many troubles.

Space author:

Hello, excuse grammatical errors and typos but do not have much time to review.

I thank those who put the story between the preferred and followed and who has reviewed the previous chapters.

Thank you all! shortly I publish two more chapters and if you want to take a look at Silent Tears (rated M) which would be the second part of this story and Dark Shadon, that would be the third.

Hello from Italy!


	24. Learn to grow up

_"Kei" cried Hilary approaching the silvery who was sitting on a bench with a face lost in thought, but he did not answer, and so she sat next to the young man._

 _"Is something wrong?" Asked the brunette looking at the Eurasian with a look sweet and penetrating._

 _"Perhaps," she replied the young man remained unstressed and which manages to chill the blood to the girl who kept staring at him with a stunned expression._

 _"You want to talk?" He asked the singer trying not to show his inner turmoil that was making nervous._

 _But he said nothing and voraciously took possession of the lips of the girl making her jump._

 _Hilary had never experienced that feeling of warmth and desire, but this is not her uncomfortable, and so gently, she too began to caress the language of the athlete who was exploring her mouth with greed._

 _In their hearts and in their minds it had just created a feeling of warmth that had been away from their hearts for a long time and it swept them deeply and unconsciously._

 _Suddenly he lifted her and carried her behind a trunk, where his fingers began to explore the body of the young man who reciprocate the caress with the same ardor to push them to make love._

 _Both were going through a dark period because of their feelings trampled or injured, but the physical contact, for a while was able to sate their spirits sore._

 _Suddenly Hilary recovered from what was semiconscious and timidly approached Kei._

 _He could not explain why he had asked to speak to her, but what made her nervous and insecure because he was afraid that he wanted to confess what had happened between them at Takao, but he was wrong._

 _"What do you want, Hiwatari?" Snapped the tufted facing with a look seemingly safe and flamboyant amethysts athlete._

 _"What I want from you," said the Eurasian with an enigmatic tone causing the girl a thousand shivers slid fast candida back and immediately said, "I do not know."_

 _"I often thought of the two of us, I mean as a couple, but the past makes me uncomfortable, so I decided that I'll tell Takao, unless you do it first. For me it makes no difference. "_

 _"Girls" said Queen waving girls who were watching the friend who seemed distressed._

 _"Queen" greeted Mariam unstressed and looking with one eye dazed expressions of friends._

 _The cheerleaders were unable to explain the reason for their greetings and this gave rise to some doubt in them._

 _In fact, the young people were afraid that the same corvina devising a plan to rejoin the group, and this I also thought that Ming Ming smirked for the hypothetical plan of the rival._

 _"What do you want?" She interjected Julia parandosi before the girl looked at her with a look apathetic but that simultaneously expressed so much loneliness._

 _The girl, although wanted back in the team, wanted to be able to be forgiven because he had never known friendship, that she who had considered a threat had demonstrated with ease despite past events._

 _He knew that regain their confidence would not be easy, as it would not be easy to tame his temper petty, but knew he had to do it not only for yourself, but also for Raul: The only guy who had opened the gates to a road new._

 _"Nothing, or rather, I wanted to be a bit 'with you ... if you like."_

 _"We do not want," said the Spanish raising his voice and pretending to ignore the curious stares of passersby._

 _"Julia" Mariam hissed, his tone sharp and managing to silence the companion, who added, turning to the Queen: "It 's too early."_

 _And so he went away, carrying a dark halo that fell on students._

 _Kei's words had left a sense of insecurity and sadness._

 _How could he make them one?_

 _Takao she loved, but she too, just like Kei, felt a heaviness on my heart that many times he had tried to forget rocked by the melody of love._

 _She was afraid to talk to the dark, but at the same time he was afraid of the reaction of silver that could reveal their secret quietly, and that scared her._

 _Suddenly he said: "Listen to me: you can not order me around and not have to decide for others, understand? Among us was a mistake that I want to forget! And if you dare to say something or blurt out something to third, I swear I'll pay._

 _Remember, dear Hiwatari, if you have a shitty life the fault is yours "snapped the girl, but suddenly the boy kissed her leaving everyone stunned, especially Takao, who had just arrived._

 _The brunette could not understand what had happened, but inside he felt only rage that drove him to scaraventarsi against Kei._

 _The two boys continued to beat violently._

 _Fists of Takao were rushing, just as were the insults he hurled the two traitors, and only the intervention of the girls and some boys, who were hit by several shots, managed to separate the two litigants who were covered with bruises ._

 _At that moment, time seemed to stop, while gusts of icy wind muffled air hellish, but just Takao sbiascicò word that false peace vanished. "Among us is over," said the brunette turning a disgusted look at the two minutes before disappearing into the crowd in tears._

 _But nevertheless he felt guilty because of his own words because he knew I hurt her, especially because she knew that that was the past, and yet he felt betrayed and wounded while his heart was pounding._

 _He hated his impulsiveness that characterized him, hated figure was wrong after every misdeed he did, but that was his nature, and why sometimes you loved._

 _"Hilary ..." Julia said with a soft voice and reassuring that he burst into tears the brunette who threw himself wearily on a bench._

 _She felt tired and depressed, his head ached and his legs began to weigh for the nervous._

 _Suddenly even Queen approached the girl and knelt, and quietly said, "You and I are not friends, but I can only tell you that Tyson will return."_

 _"For if you have the magic ball?" Grinned the Spanish, but the raven did not give her a straight and resumed his speech, although those words had hurt, although she knew it would be hard to get back into the group. "He loves you, you love him, and you are a perfect match: you sweet and sensitive, and he-goat and a little reflective. He'll be back. "_

 _Those words to her had been a panacea and, yielding impulsivity Hilary hugged making her blush._

 _He had never felt the warmth that tasted of honey, but she liked._

 _For years he had believed that only the popularity could help her to be loved, but she was wrong and that he owed his Raul._

 _Observing that scene Mariam smiled._

 _She loved her friends and was proud of them because they were always available to all and maybe she could start to trust his enemy, but of course he knew he had to be careful._

 _By now several hours had passed since the beginning of the tests and had tried many songs of their repertoire, but, despite the fatigue they felt tired and satisfied._

 _They loved their work exactly as they liked to be with their fans._

 _Every time I sang for them was a strong rush of adrenaline that was promptly ruined by new missions that incutevano fear._

 _In fact, for several months they were working on a case quite complicated, and it was for that reason that the destination of their trip was Italy where lives the man they were trying to track down for several months and that at that time he was in Milan._

 _"Do you understand everything, do not you?" Asked George watching his team with a worried expression._

 _"Certainly," they replied the girls in chorus that immediately gathered their things to go to the hotel, but the manager said: "Mariam, can we talk?"._

 _She put down her backpack and turned to the father motioned to sit in the chair._

 _"What is it, Dad?" She asked, pronouncing the last word with sweetness._

 _He had missed and she had hated to love is not received, he wanted his essays dance, his school competitions ... just wanted out of his father, and now they were there, together, as it did not for years, and that the She made him happy enough to make her forget the past even though the wound was still open._

 _"Small, very often I wondered how you were you and Jessie, and every time you thought I was a worm._

 _I abandoned you and you did not know anything._

 _I was afraid of having lost, exactly as you did at the beginning, I believed that you odiaste me, and maybe you've even done, but since I came into your life I do is feel the same way because I know you lost your past and part of your adolescence._

 _And Midori lost, but ... I still love her and she still loves me, and I would like to remarry because I want to have my family and be able to have at least some 'of what they were at the beginning. "_

 _These words aroused the strong emotions that brought him down a few tears from emeralds Mariam, but what touched her the most were the other words that the man added, "Mariam, I want you to know how much I love you and I miss you, but if my proposal could upset you let remain, your happiness and that of Jessie come before mine._

 _I have taken too many things, and now I will not spoil what you already have. "_

 _But George did not have time to say more because the singer hugged him._

 _Many times he had dreamed of those words, but his dreams were not melodious than what had been said._

 _By now it was clear: her mother had left her partner for love._

 _And now she would have regained his family despite his fear of being abandoned again by his father so loved and desired._

 _"I understood that you were together again. I will be the maid "said Mariam gently, imagining a meringue-style dress that disgusted, making it clear to his father that he could ask his mother to remarry and while their bodies were united in a warm embrace man whispered:" I am proud you, my child. "_

 _And so, together, they planned the details of the "plan" and what made them smile because no one could break that bond, apparently weak, that united them indissolubly._

 _Now it was several days that Rei avoided her and what irritated deeply Salima, who, although he knew it was wrong was determined to talk to him._

 _Her thoughts tormented mind while an image shimmered in her heart: Kein, and what caused her strange feelings because he felt like a worm unworthy of feeling the most celebrated in the world, and so, walking through the crowd saw the Chinese reached within seconds parandosi before her eyes._

 _It was a matter of seconds that brought down between them a layer of ice together with that of amber irises him, but she knew, but what happened after a while he left her appalled._

 _"Excuse me," said the brunette ducking and moving away from the Canadian who ran after him._

 _He had to talk to him, he knew he had to do because that phrase made her feel worse._

 _And so, when it had reached, in a tacit assent headed for a bench where the two clarified._

 _"You should not have to apologize," said the cheerleader stroking a friendly hand oriental._

 _"You have the wrong, and I too. We're even, "he said with his usual calm tone._

 _"Why would you do that?" She asked, frowning as she could not understand what he meant her ex-boyfriend._

 _"I could not admit to myself who I really wanted and I joke, just like you did with me. Kein loved but did not want to admit it. "_

 _"You're in love with." She said with a twinkle in her eyes bright._

 _"Mao" came upon him, softening his features as he said that name so sweet and magical thinking about the sweet girl who bore that name._

 _For months she felt those feelings, but because of shyness Young had chosen the easy way out, and only at that time he realized that he was wrong and that he had wounded the only girl he ever loved._

 _"You have to win," said the Canadian looking with inquisitive eyes the Chinese that looked stunned._

 _"I know," he hissed, pointing a sincere smile._

 _He would have won and would do anything to make it._

 _The concert in Milan had been great, but despite the fatigue classes were forced to leave for Venice and this had saddened the hearts of the students because the trip was ending, also the weather was not favorable, but were enough notes a song to lift them up, a new song in fresh, never sung live but still known to the student body that immediately turned to the three singers who were already humming text._

 _And so, with a little nod also alter the girls, who began to clap to the rhythm of music, joined in leaving the boys gaping, especially Takao, who just saw her, unfortunately ex, get up to Hilary dance, warned him in a vise to the heart, which prompted him to yank the brown just was close._

 _And he kissed her hastily._

 _He did not know the reason for that gesture, but he was conscious that the kiss was to be the sign of their reunion, and it was clear as soon as he saw the girl's eyes stare with his usual expression._

 _Yet that kiss had a strange effect on him because it was not as magical as everyone else, but he did not care because at that time there were only them, nothing but them._

 _In those few days in Venice they had discovered a fantastic world in the company of so many pigeons, and that evening they had tried, though unsuccessfully, to thwart the crime, to the detriment of their bodies full of scratches and bruises painful._

 _They were not prepared for this event and all the months of inactivity had damaged the spy group, which was rescued by the children, but, despite many vicissitudes, that evening, the penultimate of that period had organized a party pigiama-._

 _"Big Kiss" Julia began entering the room by throwing bags of popcorn to her friends managed to hit Eveline, who for revenge began to pursue her like a child._

 _But those words saddened Hilary, who, feigning a smile, nodded wearily, and it was caught by the group that gathered around the girl confessed: "There's something wrong."_

 _"We noticed," Emily said his glasses._

 _"And 'all happened too fast and we have not even made clear."_

 _It hurt to admit that truth, because at that time all his thoughts and his doubts had taken shape._

 _All the gestures of those days, the pampering from salty taste, appearance sweetness that was between her and Takao, were becoming difficult to say the least to hide herself and her mind, just as it had become difficult to hide her friends her doubts and her emotions._

 _She loved Takao, and he loved her, but despite everything between them had created a strange atmosphere that neither of them knew what made her break down and suffer._

 _"There is nothing to clarify" snapped Mariam ending of braiding the hair, and so all eyes turned on kinesin, and with a neutral tone said: "Simple: Hilary is not to blame, Hiwatari is an idiot and sometimes decide to have a conscience and Takao, if you leave, it's really a loser demented. Everything happened months ago and at that time you were not with Takao, and if I'm not mistaken, there were talking. So what is the problem? Kimomiya has drunk the brain? Well, his business .. males are complete idiots. "_

 _"Trouble in paradise?" He teased Sonja giving him an elbow that made her smile._

 _"Paradise? Near me I only see the crazy mad "joked the singer smiling slightly, but immediately Ming Ming replied, in a tone of mock sarcastically, that sparked all into laughter:" And you are the leader. "_

 _And so, in that atmosphere of sisterhood and understanding, Hilary momentarily abandoned his thoughts._

 _Her friends were his blessing, were his lifeblood, and without them he would never felt herself._

 _They were a group and nothing would ever divided, even the distance that soon would separate._


	25. we are togheter

_Now missing less than four months for examination and Mariam and Ozuma, as was their habit, were seen in the bedroom of the girl to study, but in spite of their short distance between them was divided felt so close and the emotions they felt were the the same who had tried with that kiss in the snow, when everything seemed to be among them soon reborn, and so, gently, between a subject and the other, their eyes looked with the sweetness of love while on their faces at times appeared small smiles in agreement._

 _Remembered perfectly that kiss Christmas and all that they had felt that day, in particular the light touch of lips and the silence that came after that incident: the silence in the hospital full of unspoken words and other all too used._

 _They had missed all those moments together, just as he missed their summer, the one where they had learned to know each other and the same where they had learned to understand their feelings at the time were not recognized._

 _Those moments together and all their talk in the middle of the night were imprinted in their hearts, especially that they had done a few days before school._

 _Both were on the balcony of the house since, because of the scorching heat, could not sleep, and so found himself in the living room of the house went out on the terrace full of a thousand flowers, and which gave the room a beauty intangible that was amplified by the fragrances that are perceived ._

 _"What do you think of love?" He asked Ozuma watching the brunette who looked at him with a curious look._

 _"What do I love? I do not know. I'm not a very romantic person. "_

 _That phrase stunned the boy._

 _He could not understand why the singer spiazzasse it every time, but he was fascinated by his ways, often very quickly, but they contained the sweetness that only she could transmit._

 _"I've never been in love, or better, than they have ever been seriously"._

 _"I know," he said quietly, but before she could answer, he added: "At school I observed very often, Mariam."_

 _"I figured," she said concealing the embarrassment, and so, together burst into laughter that broke the kinesin saying, with his usual tone seemingly cold: "Let's go inside. I am cold"._

 _Indeed Ozuma Mariam remembered as the typical cheerleader a bit 'queen bee of the film: the girl with a simple glance was moving all of his way, as he had done during Christmas Dance of the fourth year, and just as had happened during quell 'event, and it was also at that time, he had been fascinated by default, which seductively elegant prowled the room, feeling free to show riderless, because she did not need anything, she was a strong girl who does not never showed her pain, was simply her Mariam, the girl a bit 'gruff but gentle, and there were different solutions: just loved her and would do anything for her._

 _Later in his mind were formed other flashbacks related to their vacation, and that day, when for a challenge, casually began all, a love hidden in the form of friendship._

 _Many times he found himself watching the golden face and so he learned to study all the movements and all expressions taking its magical green eyes, which were too often sad, and so, once again found himself watching them, now she was happy ... and to know that he was a part of happiness of his girlfriend calmed the spirit._

 _"I love you" he whispered, continuing to look at her, and that she moved in a great embarrassment that proceeded to hide sbiascicando turning his head and with a hushed tone: "Ditto"._

 _"I need to talk," said the boy, again getting the attention of the cheerleader who looked at him with a curious look._

 _"My father would like to know you better."_

 _"Perfect," she said in a shocked tone, that he immediately added: "I already know ... more or less."_

 _"I know, but he thinks you're a girl with crickets in my head, but ..."._

 _"Do not say anything, tell me when I can come to you and talk about it." He said the brunette smiling failing to impress the young man who was lost in watching anything._

 _"Tonight," he said, bowing his head in embarrassment as the father asked the son's girlfriend for several days, and he, for fear of a refusal, for some time put off the time on the day of the confession but Mariam She surprised him again, telling him: "I'll be there."_

 _"Thank you," he whispered, giving her a pinch on the cheek, but she left him stunned and replied: "Do not do it for you."_

 _And so, for a second their eyes met the smiling, and together burst into laughter._

 _The air that afternoon, and the approach of the summer heat, combined with the rays of the sunset made the playground magic and as usual, Sonja, with her daughter, she had gone to that place, where he knew someone l ' he would wait, that someone with his sometimes brusque ways had opened their hearts._

 _And so, when she saw him, she could not help but let the hand of Hope, which for several months had learned to walk._

 _She remembered the first steps of her child, and everything he owed to his Boris._

 _"Small, listen well to his uncle: hold my hand tightly and slowly walking. I will stand with you. "_

 _Those words seemed to cheer up the little girl who, exuding joy from his blue eyes, took his first steps slowly._

 _That moment for her was something exceptional, as well as the start of something great._

 _"All right sister Yuri?" Asked the platinum in a tone of feigned indifference that woke the girl._

 _"Yup. hello Boris "she said sitting down on a bench pretending a smile and continuously observing the small Hope: the love of his life, who was playing with some children in a sandpit._

 _But the harsh tone used by the young cheerleader suspicious that with inquisitive eyes watched each other by dropping a heavy embarrassment, that the Red would break saying: "I need to talk."_

 _"I'm listening," said the athlete urging her to continue, but suddenly blue eyes of red s'inondarono tears._

 _He was afraid._

 _He feared that dichiarsi and losing the love that for years had decided to ignore because she, in fact, had never loved Kei, and had understood too late._

 _She had confused love with friendship, and unfortunately had understood too late because he did not want to be dominated by feelings, which for years had denigrated._

 _She believed that these were bad for humanity, that the feelings make the human being fragile._

 _But she was wrong and why he was wrong and he knew with his Hope: his hope._

 _While the signs of that incident were still alive in his heart._

 _He knew that his thoughts at that moment were not for Hiwatari, but only for his daughter and for his Russian curmudgeon, and so, taken by memories from her rosy lips the words came out of his heart, the kind that never wanted to say : "I love you"._

 _The boy, meanwhile, was left to observe the red haired with a look shocked but happy._

 _He knew that at that moment he could have her and tell her that for him was the same._

 _He was afraid to make some nonsense, then he instinctively: he kissed her slowly at first and then deepen with touch gently and with all the love he felt for her and for all the anger he had never done._

 _"Mamy, uncle ... who tate facento? "She said the little girl carrying her head first right and then left and dreamy expression that he burst out laughing the two which was immediately raised by the mother who held her tightly._

 _"Nothing sweetheart, your mother just wants so well All'Orsetto Bobo" whispered the redhead smiling at her new love._

 _Now they were certain: they were two souls who were always destined to be together._

 _By now there was less than half an hour to dinner and Mariam was pretty worried._

 _He had never felt like that, although he knew the family of her boyfriend with whom King was establishing a deeper relationship, but full of conflicts, of which she was the most responsible because she was tired of always being praised all over and being defined as the "perfect girl"._

 _Furthermore, to make matters worse had to create a choreography for his regional team and a song for the wedding of her and what made her tired and nervous since her friends at the time were unwilling to listen or help being all taken from their problems._

 _Especially Hilary and Eveline, but she is having closed in a silence almost selective for her had become almost impossible to help them, and for this reason he hated all those synonyms that too often were linked to his name._

 _And so, with my heart in her throat, she took her car, and with a clear mind just came from herin-laws._


	26. Dounbt and more question whitout answere

Mariam was anxious, was located about ten minutes from the front door of the house and was undecided about what would happen that night.

In the past she was found several times in the house but she had always been his mother, she was not afraid but felt a sense of unease, so she took a sharp breath and knocked and found herself in front of a girl who had never seen and what the suspicious.

"Hello, you must be Mariam, enters" the blonde began with a gentle voice and a smile, which made the curious girl.

"Exactly," said the kinesin answering smile.

"I am Crystal, Ozuma's sister".

At these words the cheerleader did not know what to say, after her boyfriend had never spoken to her and the singer had never seen.

Mariam began observing the girl, had shoulder-length blond hair and big green eyes identical to those of her brother, but the ways of doing had seemed different, but inspired a sense of sympathy.

Both come into the living room, where Mariam was greeted warmly by the parents of her boyfriend, and that made her calm down a bit ', despite continued to warn that nagging sense of unease that could not give a logical explanation.

As soon as everyone had settled down Crystal tried to open a few speeches. She was happy for her brother, although she felt a sense of jealousy because for several years she was the only woman to the boy, and she knew that a few months ago was not so, because she had lived far away from the house in a college private, where he was often felt alone but also free, after all he was only sixteen.

"Then Mariam, tell us a little about yourself," she began cheerfully, she was curious to know more about the singer.

The cheerleader looked at her boyfriend almost looking for help, did not know what to say, he stroked her hand and blackberry immediately felt a bit of calm, and she says:

"I'm a normal girl of eighteen, I have my own band and I am a member of the cheerleading squad."

"You are the captain" corrected the boy making a tongue that made him laugh the two girls, succeeding in creating an environment of peace and tranquility.

"And my brother? How did you meet him?" Crystal asked, in a tone curious and looking at the two boys.

The two smiled, while their minds were wandering on their precious memories and together they said "It 's a long story."

After a few minutes they went into the dining room.

The room was large and spacious, while the table was elegantly been laid for some maid, under the direction of Sharon, Ozuma' mother, which gave the impression of being a woman austere but also very sweet.

Dinner passed quickly and after a few minutes the group went back into the living room, where the woman asked: "So Mariam, what are you going to do after high school?"

The girl was speechless since he had not yet thought about the future, despite having sent several questions to some faculties of the Ivy League, including Columbia and Yale.

Partly wanted to continue his career as a singer, because she had recently received an offer that could change her life, but in part could ruin relationships, the other wanted to study, despite her heart told her to continue with the life he was leading and she loved.

"Honestly, lady, I have no idea," said kinesin with sincerity, and the woman looked at her with a strange expression, and promptly said, "

"Midori told me that you sent your question to Yale, you know my son will go there. Just today I got the answer! You could go together. "

Ozuma looked at Mariam with dreamy expression, he felt extremely happy for the news, especially because his girlfriend would probably studied in his own college.

In his mind immediately they surfaced the words of the song they had written together.

He smiled and immediately turned to the cheerleader and a tone almost moved the churches:

"Really you come to Yale with me?"

She, who at that time was mentally cursing his mother, did not know what to say, he felt confused and was afraid to tell him the truth and above all to find out what would be his reaction, and so he decided to tell a half-truth.

"And 'I might come to Yale, but I do not know if I will be allowed, and then there are other faculties that interest me."

"But you'll see that you can do it, you're one of the best students, you deal with extracurricular activities, have an enviable curriculum, What are you afraid of?" He said in an encouraging tone and shaking hands with Mariam who smiled, hiding her fears.

"Yeah I know, but there are also other universities to which I applied, I have yet to decide," she said, while her eyes were veiled with sadness, and so she immediately said:

"You'll see that everything will be fine."

He caressed her face, as if to make her understand that whatever she would choose would accept, although he was afraid of losing her.

After an hour he took her back home and immediately noticed that the singer was strangely silent and what worried him, while in his mind other negative thoughts were wandering, he wanted to ask what had happened, and as soon as they came to the house of the house, The girl tried to escape in, but he held her by the wrist, making her back inside the car.

He did not want the mistakes of the past would win again, he had to talk to her and find out what had happened.

"Mariam, six strange" asserted the dark with a serious voice and a determined look, she would not let her go.

"Ozuma, I'm fine, I'm just tired, okay?" lied the cheerleader, and this caused her a little guilt.

She wanted to tell him what he was feeling, but not in that way, not after that dinner.

He immediately hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on the lips and softly whispered: "I love you".

Those two simple words were never as strong as in that moment, the feelings fought as strong as they had never been, there were nothing but them.

"You know you can tell me everything," continued the boy blowing ear of his girlfriend

"I love you too," she said softly again placing his lips on hers.

She Really loved him, but she knew that her choices would have ruined the relationship that had created with such difficulty, he was afraid of losing it again.

Marim felt tears sting her eyes and with a great effort she tried to drive them out and quickly escaped from the car, leaving the young without words.

As soon as she ran into her room and jumped on the bed and began to empty all her doubts and frustrations with tears, crying and fell asleep.

The following evening Kei, Mathilda, Ozuma, Hilary, Julia, Yuri, Rei and Mao had been summoned for a mission to spy, they felt full of energy since I took to the field for a long time.

They loved that job, especially the two young Russians and the Spanish, who had been proposed to enter in the agency as trainers for new recruits and of course more serious missions and they were determined to accept.

Now their agencies collaborated for months, and then the boys had become colleagues, their great team was one of the best of the company.

Ozuma wandered near the girls' locker room waiting for one of the three could answer his questions about the absence of Mariam both at school and in mission, because she had not answered his calls all day and thought it was something serious happened .

Suddenly he saw Hilary leave the room and just noticed it approached him.

"Ozuma that happen? What are you doing here? " asked the Tachibana with a worried tone.

"Mariam seems to have disappeared," the young man answered with a subdued tone.

She looked puzzled, but knew immediately that something was troubling her friend and he knew something: their band maybe would melt, or rather, would continue to play together, but probably they would have also embarked on a career as solo and then not attend college, because they would not have much time.

The brown-haired know what to do: she would continue with their group and gave up that career because its goals were quite different. Young immediately he thought of what to say to his friend:

"Do not worry, you'll see that's fine, maybe it's just influenced. It is several days that say they do not feel very well. "

He looked at her with a half-hearted tone, but could not argue because of the presence of two other girls who were just added to you.

As soon as the group was gathered into action.

That evening they should avert a blow to the bank.

They put all the equipment and hid themselves in places fixed just in time for the thieves entered immediately in action managing to evade security systems, which apparently were great.

The robbers got off with little difficulty they reached the bank and began to empty.

"What are you trying to do," said Mathilda aloud from his hiding place.

The thieves began to look for the girl without success, when one of the three taken hostage a girl: Mao.

The kinesin was afraid for his life, but he knew that his friends would help her in some way.

Rei watched the scene from clenching his fists convulsively, he wanted to get into the action but was to remain calm at that time seemed to have deserted him.

"You have the wrong person," hissed again Mathida, trying to distract the thieves that we begin to fire gunshots to empty, but one of them struck the German in the shoulder who cried out in pain. Kei promptly came over and said nothing tore a strip of cloth from the suit of the girl to stop the bleeding.

Pain she watched her rescuer, feel the warm hands of the guy on the wound, despite the pain, helped her to calm down.

"Thanks," she said with a grimace of pain, but he knew that at that moment he could not think of his feelings.

"We think your friend" the Russian replied in a faint voice and slinking back to his position.

Rei suddenly swung into action and managed to land some of the robbers, but not to save Mao who was shaking with fear having a gun to his head.

The boy looked at her and she immediately understood and remembering the moves of karate broke free landing the fifth member of the group.

They embraced, while the other boys managed to capture the last two robbers.

Both had been afraid for their lives, afraid not to see each other more, at that time did not care what was going on, what mattered to them was to be together, he did not care if it was the place or the wrong time because both needed that contact that longed for months.

The next morning, during the lunch hour Mathilda went out of the room to look for Kei and soon found him on the roof of the school as he smoked a cigarette.

The German came up unsteadily, feelings for him had not changed but did not know what to do, especially after the events of the previous evening, and while his heart seemed to want to get out of the chest slowly approached him.

"Hey," she hissed in a hushed tone, hoping to attract the attention of Japanese-Russian.

"Hey," he replied coldly and completely ignoring the gaze of cheerleader, watching him from afar.

She ran to him, and stood before him getting lost in your eyes amethyst boy, suddenly stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on the cheek of the young and quickly ran away.

The student was silent while his hand stroked the point just touched by the girl's lips.

That contact had not bothered, but had caused a strange but pleasant feeling. He had always thought that Mathilda was a fragile girl, but she had never had a real chance to meet her.

It had been a week since Mariam would not show up at school, not because he did not feel well, but because he had decided what he wanted to do with his life and so had decided to spend the week writing songs and picking the ones he had written in the past.

She felt tired, but happy and sad.

The girl was in the small fitness studio, which he had built in his house several years before, while his father ran.

She loved to work with her father, just as she liked to sing, but she also felt uneasy.

She missed her boyfriend and wanted to speak with him in some way, while in the room you could hear the words of the new song.

"Hello," said Ozuma greeting the father of his girlfriend.

He motioned us to be quiet and watch the display and when he did he smiled, took a pair of headphones and he began to hear the words of the girl.

He liked to see her smile and dance, he had missed that week and that the words came straight to the heart, seemed written for him and all the fears had until then seemed to be gone.

"It should be well within" George said, pointing to the door to the boy who immediately rushed inside.

She smiled as she continued to sing, he felt happy because he finally told the truth to the boy.

As soon as the song ended she ran to him and hugged him.

"We need to talk," said the brunette clutching the hand of her boyfriend and dragging him out of that room and from his home.

Space author:

Well my dear friends, we came to the twenty-sixth chapter and in total are trentatinque, and thank those who have reviewed it, those who follow the story and who put it among the favorites!

I hope not to have disappointed, I love you all and by Saturday, you'll also have the next chapter


	27. Our feeling

Ozuma and Mariam were walking on the beach in silence.

The young man had a lot to ask his girlfriend, but did not dare ask for anything because she expected that began to utter a word, and only the sweet sound of the sea broke the silence.

Suddenly the singer stopped and sat on the sand still hot, making it clear the boy to imitate her, his eyes began to observe the crystal clear water and the beach was a place that gave the peace and serenity.

Deeply inspired, almost as if to make her the peace that inspired the magical place for her, he took one last look at the body of water, and then take the word.

"Ozuma, actually there are things I have not told you."

He looked at her with a worried look, he was almost afraid to know what was going to tell his girlfriend, and the silence that fell between them again did not help.

Instinctively he took her hand, she needed that contact, and immediately the girl filming word.

That gesture, seemingly so simple, seemed to have given it a new strength.

"These days I was thinking. It's our last year and I do not really know what to do ... my friends know what to do, but I? My grandfather asked us to break up the band for a while and offered us a contract to solo . And then there's you, you'll go away. "

"Hold a moment, I'm here and you could attend my university".

She looked at him with a scowl and even angry.

Possible that he could not understand?

"That's the point, Ozuma. I do not know if I want to attend Yale, or simply did not go to university."

Those words seemed to have awakened the young from his thoughts, were cold, but it was the simple truth, and certainly he would not prevent her to be happy, but he never stopped fighting for her.

"And what would you do?".

The two looked at each other, while in her eyes appeared a smile.

He felt free with him, he knew he could trust him, and so he decided to open up.

"I'd like to keep singing, either alone or with the Blue Roses, but my friends seem very interested," she said sadly.

In fact, when he tried to talk to Julia and Hilary they had told her that some wished to conclude that experience, and that he had hurt her, so he cut off the discussion, before the two had been able to add another.

"Do you really furnishings so? You disappoint me Mariam. The girl I'm in love would not surrender." said the young man with a bitter and disappointed tone.

He could not understand the girl, he understood that he was afraid, but she could not understand the reasons for that attitude.

She looked at him, and immediately realized what he was thinking about her boyfriend.

"You're wondering what I fear? I'm afraid to disappoint the people I care about. I'm afraid of losing my friends, but above all I'm afraid of losing you."

A small drop salt fell from his eyes, he felt fragile admitting his fears, but also freer.

He smiled and said, "You're a strong girl, you can do everything, if only you really wanted it would continue to study, it is your future, and about the music, well ... I think you should talk with your friends ".

Those sentences were true and had left the young speechless, they had deeply affected.

"This week I was with my father, we wrote some songs. But if I'm honest I did not want to study, I needed to spend some time alone."

"I wonder why your silence. I tried to call dozens of times, I sent hundreds of messages and seemed vanished" snapped Ozuma with an irritated tone.

He was concerned about the absence of the girl, but she was also very angry.

He had felt excluded, exactly how he felt at that moment.

"I figured you had sought, but my father has my cell phone."

"You could come to school, write me on facebook, skype, do something. But you preferred to exclude me," he said with a tone of authority, but his eyes betrayed him angry.

In his eyes he could read anger and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, okay? I did not. And do not you want to exclude" she said weakly.

"But you know you can count on me, fuck.

But no, it seems that you do not care," she said standing up suddenly.

"It is that I care about you," she yelled chasing the guy.

"In fact, I'll tell you more: I went to Yale, and you're the first to know," continued Mariam, continuing to chase the boyfriend, who seemed not to want to pay attention, even though he wants to turn around and hug her, but she did not.

"You said that you was not sure you wanted to go to university," hissed the young man with an angry tone, and kept walking.

She stopped suddenly, and slowly turned around.

The two faced each other for several seconds, the atmosphere around them seemed to be charged with electricity, while their eyes were looking, but neither of them was willing to talk.

There were only two of them, along with the anger and the love they felt.

"Yale ..." he whispered, saying that name almost with hatred.

"I will have to attend just because my father forced us, at least that you can choose, do it," continued the Chinese, that shortly after he started to run.

He wanted to escape from that bitter truth that had been imposed. His dreams were different, but he had to submit to the father's choice, otherwise someone would have risked a lot

His father had never accepted that he often sounded and the two were in conflict for nonsense.

* * *

That morning Julia felt tired and agitated because he had not slept, and the absence of Mariam in the team had been heard, and so he spent the week trying to make a choreography for the season with poor results.

Also there were other thoughts that troubled the mind of the Spanish, and this problem had a name and a surname: Yuri Ivanov.

Since they had kissed on Valentine's Day had not yet spoken and annoyed to see that the Russian did not pay attention, as if to escape from their comparison, although the reasons were quite different.

The boy wanted to talk to Julia, but every time he tried to approach saw her flirting with other students, and that bothered him, but he would never admit it, if not to himself.

By now, even to school the two were avoided, especially because both were taken from their commitments, but that morning casually their eyes met, and Julia could not help but smile as he feigned indifference.

He missed being able to see the girl smile to him, and what caused him a small internal battle: on the one hand he liked the silence and searching glances with each other, but on the other hand hated to leave situations pending.

Among them there was just a kiss that was not meaning anything, so he said Yuri, who just recently believed in those thoughts.

After that kiss had thought several times turbulent Spanish, and hated to see her flirting with others, but not because she was jealous, but because he felt that his girl.

Julia suddenly looked away from that of Moscow, and in the distance saw a red car in her family, and as soon as the owner came down, was struck by the words of Spanish.

"Mariam! You left me in a big mess!" trilled blackberry angry and looking her friend with a look angry.

"Ok Juls, I'm sorry I left her alone with the cheerleaders."

"You do not know what it means to be persecuted by the girls and suggests a choreography that none is able to perform. If you had been here I would have choked on my hands," she asserted the arrears with a harsh tone.

That week was really stressful for the European Union, including class assignments, training, evidence of the group went badly, and Queen who tormented her to be readmitted on the team, he had not found a minute to herself.

She had done it all, replacing Mariam who had not even felt, and so had spent the seventh worst of her life.

"Mariam, next time let me know!" she concluded.

"Quiet Juls, now I'll".

Sometimes she could not understand her friend, leading a stressful life and had always carried out her duties, but despite

the admired was angry because since she had discussed with her and Hilary seemed to have vanished.

A few minutes later came a car that they knew well, Mariam and immediately looked away.

She was still angry for the words of her boyfriend, and had not yet going to clarify with him.

"Quarreled?" the girl asked in a tone sympathetic friend she did not answer.

Soon came the afternoon, and the boys reached the gym, where he went shortly after the girls.

It seemed to spark a new fight, and soon the atmosphere became tense. In fact, that day the gym was to be occupied by the cheerleaders, who in silence began to occupy the tools.

Julia often turned his gaze on the Russian, who was watching in secret, waiting for a move by the Spanish.

* * *

As soon as the boys finished their allenaesi reached the locker room, and just finished taking a shower, a rhythmic music reached their ears, arousing their curiosity.

The boys came out shortly after and began to scrutinize the cheerleaders, who seemed very concentrated, despite their coach seemed very happy. Professor Kein immediately noticed the presence of the children and showed them to sit on the steps.

"Of course I'm brave" Takao asserted in a tone amazed as he watched some girls who performed exercises on the ground, and others were thrown into the air.

He never thought that cheerleading was a sport as complicated, and he was sorry to have offended her friends in the past.

"They are national champions," said Max, who had his eyes focused on Eveline.

He could not help but look at the blonde that had captured her heart.

"When you play their league?" Ozuma asked, speaking at the discussion.

"In about a month,"said a female voice known, taking a seat next to the boy.

"Queen!" hissed the boy with an amazed tone.

"Exactly," she hissed smiling falsely.

She missed being in the most popular group of the school and was willing to do anything to return to the team, the well was also playing dirty, but he had to show his cards carefully, otherwise he would have risked losing Raul.

Mariam watched the scene from above and overbalanced, fell to the ground, but luckily his fall was muffled by the mattress.

He was afraid that he had again betrayed by his former enemy almost.

Ozuma jumped up, he was afraid that his girlfriend was hurt, but a few moments before he could get off, she stared at him angrily and said to feel good, and so the boy readjusted.

Mariam was very angry with her boyfriend and was doubting him, he was afraid for his report, but the reaction of Ozuma had calmed a bit.

She was sure that he would not hurt her again for Queen.

The teacher was very angry with the cheerleader, rebuke, but soon turned his attention to the other and said:

"Girls, you look trunks, so we do not go anywhere! I want more sensual."

She smiled, turned and starting a new basis, certain that her girls would know what to do.

Julia and Mariam stared for a few seconds, and together they began to dance sensually.

"That girl will make me crazy" Yuri hissed in a voice barely audible, trying to keep a straight face.

See her dance caused him strange sensations, especially those movements and attitudes sensual Sapphic she was doing with her friend.

The two friends exchanged a knowing glance, it looked like they were about to kiss, their intentions were clearly provocative, and they knew that in that way they would get the attention of the boys and what they were doing the very gay.

Shortly after the two danced approached the bleachers where they sat the boys, both Yuri and Ozuma grabbed and dragged them into the middle of the gym, and the other girls imitated the behavior of both cheerleader, managing to dampen the harsh environment that had been created between the girls.

The atmosphere that had been created between Julia and Yuri beginning was cold, but it soon became playful and sensual.

The Russian wanted this girl and this was an opportunity to mark her again.

She had to make her understand that she was his property, and so he decided to play the game of Spanish.

As the music ended the two stared at each other for a long moment, then he placed a kiss on the lips, neither wanted to break away from that contact coveted for a long time.

"You're mine," asserted the Muscovite, still holding the girl by the hips.

"We've put a lot, Ivanov," said the singer laughed.


	28. Complicated

That Saturday morning the sun was still dawning and the sky was tinged with a thousand colors, and the air was cool and crisp, but Eveline wearily looked out the window, and fatigue could not enjoy the beauty of that morning, being too preoccupied with his thoughts.

The girl was already awake for many hours, had sewn and fitted clothes for her fashion show to be held that evening.

That thought nervous and excited, but also very excited and full of energy, she wanted to break down that sense of anonymity that accompanied her for many years, and that was the right opportunity.

It was several months working on those clothes, and if she failed she would disappoint not only itself but also all those who had supported, especially Max, who had always been close, and Blue Roses, who had financed, although at first he did not want the help of her friends.

Her eyes wandered on dummies, loved what she created with her own hands, and in those clothes we put all her soul, but she was afraid to fail again, exactly as it did a few months ago, when she was rejected at school d ' art.

Her aunt had repeatedly tried to change her mind, and when he learned of the rejection had almost succumbed to the pressures of her aunt, but Max had convinced her to continue.

The blonde made her fall in love, kidnapping his heart with its simplicity and joy. When she was with him she felt happy and all negative thoughts seemed to disappear.

SHe had never felt like this, even with Boris, also because the story with the Russian was purely physical, and the same was true for his ex.

With the American was quite different, she fell in love slowly, without realizing it, and when she was with him could not help but smile.

She wanted to confess her feelings and she would do it that night, but only if the parade had gone well, would do anything to keep the promise she had made, and she did not care if the work took away several hours of sleep, and this She owed it to herself.

Fashion was always her passion, in fact many times she had created the clothes for some concerts of her friends, did not want to fail, but the hours passed more and more felt a strong sense of fear, and immersing himself in these thoughts asleep.

It was after ten when the phone began to ring the blonde incessant, rousing from sleep.

Shee looked at the phone almost angrily, ready to attack the jammer, but just read the name on the screen a sweet smile on her face was printed.

Immediately rub a finger on the phone, and clearing his voice he said:

"Hey Maxy".

"Hello little stylist" he said, smiling.

That girl he liked and felt the need to be near her.

They both laughed like children.

"Um, do you Ivy?" asked the blonde in a tone of mock curious.

"Technically I was sleeping, and you are the crazy suicide bomber who dared to wake up," she hissed the cheerleader trying to hold back a laugh with poor results.

He loved to hear her laugh, but had prepared a little surprise for her, and above all could not wait to be able to embrace.

So, in a tone falsely offended, Max said:

"Oh, and I thought I'd surprise you. Come and open the door, I'll wait."

She was dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, he threw the phone on the bed without closing the call and rushed downstairs.

"Max!" she cried, embracing him passionately, he needed that contact, almost as if he could pour on him all what he was feeling.

"I came to get you, and I see you are ready," said the blond, dragging her friend out of the apartment.

Together they began to walk and soon they reached the place chosen by Max: the bar where he had started it all, and strangely it was less crowded than usual.

The American glanced towards Takao, who immediately joined them.

"Hey guys, follow me," he cried the brunette smiling, dragging his friends to a secluded table.

"Thanks Takao" Max said smiling friend, who replied with a wink accomplice, and then disappear into thin air after a few moments.

The blond pushed his chair to Eveline, who immediately noticed a red rose on the table and a small blue package.

"They're for you," he whispered softly and laying his eyes on the young designer who blushed.

"Thanks," she murmured with a mellifluous tone.

Shortly after he got up and threw her arms around his neck of his friend, the little gestures made her extremely happy, and only Max could make her feel that way, he could make her feel special, although very often she did not feel well.

Their eyes met, there was magic between them and neither of them wanted to stop it.

"Uh," he began a familiar voice.

The two broke away quickly, red-faced with embarrassment, while Takao served them breakfast, laughing. He loved to see his friends embarrassed, especially if it was his best friend's embarrassed.

He, after all, knew what it meant to be in love, but love for him was difficult and the cause of his problems was his Hilary.

He loved that girl, would do anything for her, but knowing that his girlfriend had been to bed with Kei caused him a strong sense of discomfort, but for fear of losing had preferred to remain silent, despite those feelings to worry him deeply.

Shortly after he shook his head to chase away those negative thoughts, and making strange signs to Max, he went back to work.

"So, today's the day," he began dipping his cornet player in the cappuccino.

"That's right, I hope everything will be fine, and if all goes to plan I just had to say something to someone."

These words aroused the curiosity of Max, who kindly said:

"You'll see that everything will be perfect."

"So do I, Max, I really hope".

* * *

That afternoon the Blue Roses had been convened by the President Nodoka to discuss the future of the group, and this made nervous the three singers, who had decided to ignore the subject, despite the trio wanted to clarify the thorny issue.

The musical trio was taken to a small room nicely decorated but no one dared utter a word.

The atmosphere soon became heavy and full of unspoken words, while the eyes of the girls wandered looking for another look.

She is tired of the situation Julia decided to take the word.

"The want to end up," snapped an irritated tone.

"To do what?" Hilary asked, frowning.

"This! Ignore us!"

"Julia, we are not ignoring, simply have nothing to say to us," said Hilary, well aware that her friend was right.

"You say, Hil? They asked us if we wanted to disband the group and you two are almost agreed" Mariam hissed.

"It is not we who started writing songs" retorted the Japanese glaring her friend with a look fiery.

"It is not me who said it would turn away from you, but you understand."

"But I do not want to leave" whispered the Spanish clenching his fists in anger.

"Me neither, but I want to try to do anything else" said Hilary closer to her friends.

"Yet a week ago you said the other," said the raven smiling wickedly.

She was still angry with her friends and that conversation took place just days before seemed to repeat again.

"If you conclude we had done, now we will not be discussing" said Tachibana further raising the tone.

"If you would not have said that basically it would be better to finish this adventure ...".

"We have not said that, I want to just what we are, but it would be fun to try to do another" Julia interjected calmly.

"And we have dreams, Mariam" said Hilary watching her friend.

"You are the best thing about these years girls" whispered the brunette, who was immediately embraced with enthusiasm by her friends, all three falling on the floor and laughing like crazy.

The Spanish stretched out his hand to the center and said enthusiastically:

"Blue Roses?"

Hilary and Mariam looked at each other and said in unison:

"Blue Roses"

"So, there disband" hissed Mariam a hint of a sincere smile.

SHe felt stupid for having misrepresented the words of her friends, but also serene for solving the troublesome situation.

"Never!" They cried the two, starting to get the tickling each other, forgetting to be working.

The door opened to reveal the presence of Mr. Nodoka, Takao and Yuri, who watched the scene amused.

Mariam immediately noticed the absence of Ozuma and what caused her a pang. He had sent several messages to the meeting that he had not answered.

She saw her friends reach their teens and a small smile came over his face.

At least they were happy.

When her friends were gone, the Chinese asked the musicians to stay, because he wanted to record a song composed by little.

He loved music, and only through it could show what they really felt.

While she sang felt anger, partly because the sound was not the best, he was missing, and even too much.

Her Ozuma was not there.

I remember the hurt, all the good times they seemed to be unconscious to nothing and this made her feel bad, broke inside.

Those silences were as small blades stuck in her chest.

SHe felt frustrated by the situation.

Slowly she turned to him, and he painted a small smile on their lips.

But that was not the usual smile between two lovers, was something different.

Those silences had to stop, and even soon.

As the song ended, the girl motioned the boys to leave, she wanted to be alone with her boyfriend.

Mariam watched her carefully, and he hoped to clarify with her calmly and without quarrels.

SHe felt guilty for having ignored all week, even after that dance at school, but it was not easy to do, but he knew that behavior sooner or later would have taken effect.

He is having closed the three singers had been his idea, and she was going to make them clear, and yet he was a drummer simple, but despite this he felt part of that trio special, and he wanted to remain a member.

That group was his second family, partly because his father supported him at all.

He freaked when he heard the first concert in which he had participated, had told him as a child was a disappointment and had reproached the past of his real mother.

It had been hurt when about a year before he discovered the truth.

She had tried to find out more, and besides some letters he had found nothing, except that she was a singer who had committed suicide.

From that moment his life changed for the worse, or better, only the relationship with his father was different, it had become colder.

He was angry at the man who had hidden the truth, he felt hurt and disappointed, but at least had Sharon, the one who had grown up as a child, and Crystal, who had long been away from the house for a serious mistake and that had been his strong point, after all.

Surely he would not allow anyone to interfere in his life, the music made him feel alive, when he played drums for the first time he had done as a joke, but when wielded chopsticks for the first time years ago, felt flooded with a new energy, so powerful as an electric shock.

He had saved money for some lessons and that dream, after a long time had come true, the dream was to continue, just as her friends had to continue singing together.

"Hey," he whispered Mariam destandolo from his thoughts.

"Hey"

"I understood what you meant ... we gathered."

He raised an eyebrow, and his face is painted a satisfied grin.

"Checkmate, Mariam" he hissed.

"It was all planned. I could not let misunderstandings ruined what we have built, in fact, we have built so far, because in this project center too," he continued approaching the girl.

"Asshole," she said, clenching her teeth.

She was not angry, but felt different emotions inside her.

"So it was all organized," she breathed.

"Exactly. And in any case, there were loose at all, and by the way: they are still angry."

"What am I supposed to say? You and Queen?"

"I and Queen? We just said goodbye ... still do not trust me?".

The two stared at each other in the eye for several minutes, neither of them knew what to say, unlike their bodies, who moments later found themselves in contact, as their tongues began to look for with passion.

They broke away to catch air, and the singer said:

"Of course I trust you, stupid."

"I know," he said, smiling satisfied.

Eveline was back and forth to the dressing rooms, was anxious about the absence of the models that seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Ivy calm down," whispered Mathilda, hoping to achieve the desired effect.

"Calm down? Do you think I should feel at peace seeing the models?" He yelled the blonde in full hysterics.

"It will be a disaster," continued the cheerleader looking at the crowd that was slowly filling up with friends, photographers and important people.

"Solve" Max said, embracing the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room two girls exchanged an amused smile.

They were unable to erase the presence of mannequins for that evening, they had a purpose and they would do anything to achieve it.

"You got it?" easked one of the two.

"Of course Queen" hissed Ming Ming extracting two passes from the bag and smiling benevolently friend.

That plan was supposed to work at all costs


	29. Fashion Show

_Behind the scenes seemed to be blown delirium and Eveline, despite the presence of Max comfort her a bit ', she continued to scream hysterically._

 _All those contingencies were not helpful to the success of his evening, and so, taken by discouragement, muttered:_

 _"It will be a disaster."_

 _In those moments all his hopes seemed to have collapsed in the most absolute emptiness, and also the models Models that were paraded seemed to have disappeared into thin air, or rather had not presented._

 _All his certainties and hopes seemed exploded into nothingness, as a small and delicate soap bubble._

 _Several times he had called the agency, but apparently they did not know anything._

 _"You might try to take time, and maybe I could entertain the public," said the Queen, accompanied by Ming Ming, out of nowhere._

 _The blonde stared at the girl angrily, and soon after said:_

 _"And what are you doing here?"_

 _The corvina smiled at her friend Ming Ming and his accomplice, and pulled from his pocket a pass, leaving all dumbfounded._

 _"What? It's not a crime to have a pass, and if you do not have the models you can always ask your friends to remove. And then there's me: I am still a singer, you would earn at least time."_

 _"And what do you gain?" Eveline hissed with an annoyed tone, although that plan not mind at all._

 _She was sure that the Queen had something in mind, but at that time did not know what to do._

 _"Visibility" replied dry former cheerleader._

 _"It is, one song, then come on stage my friends"_

 _He had won, for once she had won and he would get what he wanted, and especially for the first time would not be alone: Ming Ming had with her, the only girl who could be considered almost as a friend._

 _He did not feel at all guilty about what he had done in the past._

 _That was his nature and could not change it, she wanted more, she wanted to be the undisputed star, and would not allow anyone of intracciarla._

 _"Very well, Eveline, give me something in your collection" she asserted the girl cheerfully._

 _"It summons all the cheerleaders, you need. And only when I'm on stage calls that subspecies group"._

 _"Do not you dare insult our friends and we might still be present only their" snapped Mathilda who had been silent until then._

 _Still felt resentment for that girl, had humiliated, beaten, had hurt her and the memories were still vivid in his mind, and he hated to share a happy moment with her._

 _"Shut up," she snapped the Queen with a satisfied tone._

 _"You're still in love with the boy's father?" she said giggling satisfied._

 _Mathilda was about to lose his temper for the first time in his life._

 _How dare he talk to Kei, how dare he that viper of love, when she was the first to not know what it was._

 _Eveline, exasperated by now decided to intervene in that the absurd discussion._

 _"Enough! You move your ass and get on stage, and Mathilda, kindly, go call girls"._

 _"Well done!" Max added with a smug tone._

 _He loved that little American, loved his shyness and sweetness, and see them pull out their claws had like._

 _His princess was growing and determination that was showing was proof._

 _Spotlights lit up Queen, inebriandole senses._

 _She liked the feeling so exciting and immediately shifted his gaze on Mariam and smiled mockingly._

 _Shortly after he turned to the band, and sensually approached Ozuma defiantly, because he wanted to lose focus of its rival_

 _The base left and began to sing: Eveline had promised that he would given way to the Blue Roses and was not willing to do so._

 _That stage was his and no one else._

 _Just he finished his song he saw the trio appear, so he took the microphone in his hand and said cheerfully:_

 _"Good evening guys! I have the honor of having the stage at which the Blue Roses sing"._

 _The three spies looked at each other speechless, and by what they had heard on the stage had to be only three of them and the presence of the Queen bothered much, but for the sake of Eveline decided to play along._

 _"Exactly! And now you sing, away with More than friends" Julia said giving her the band, well aware that Queen could not know that song still unpublished._

 _"Okay, give us Ozuma attack" Hilary began with an exalted tone._

 _the trio began to dance, raising his arm up and moving her hips sinuously and imitated the Queen in perfect sync, leaving the Blue Roses incredulous._

 _Mariam looked at his enemy in the eyes daring her openly, but he was also curious to see what would happen._

 _As soon as she had finished pointed Queen, making her understand that it was her turn._

 _Corvina began singing leaving the trio in disbelief, and dance steps approached the boy his enemy with the intention to provoke._

 _As soon as the second chorus was finished Ozuma dropped Queen, singing and shook his girlfriend by the hips, making it move to the music and had no intention to play the game the former cheerleader or arguing with Mariam, who sensed the gesture drummer and could not help but give him a smile._

 _He loved to be part of the show, especially if he could have his next girl and her friends, and with determination began to sing the verse assigned to him._

 _Queen's face was bruised and angry, but pretended to nothing, knew he could not give in at that time, and carelessly during the last verse he tried to separate the two failing miserably._

 _As soon as the music ended Mariam turned to Eveline, both exchanged a knowing glance, and so he said:_

 _"It was a pleasure to open this evening, but now we let the real show."_

 _As soon as the two were behind the scenes, the head cheerleader hissed with a threatening tone:_

 _"Get away from my boy"_

 _"Or what? I remember that I went to bed," said the Queen in a mocking tone._

 _The corvina clenched his fists in anger being stung to the heart._

 _"It was just a mistake" interjected Ozuma, who had heard it all, moving closer to his girlfriend._

 _"A mistake that you liked" continued the corvina with a wink to the boy and with the intention to further humiliate her enemy._

 _At those words Mariam felt explode, and a slip of madness threw him to the enemy, that he began to pull her long hair with force._

 _The two began to scramble, the fight seemed to be venting their frustrations and resentments repressed, while the parade was proceeding without any problems._

 _Max Ozuma and tried to appease the dispute and managed to separate the two girls, without leaving it completely unharmed, while the two continued to inveigh against each other unspeakable insults, but at least they were separated._

 _Eveline, who had watched the scene in disbelief, being animated by anger began to rant against the two._

 _"Queen, are the usual bitch shit. I wonder when you realize that in life there are things most important to success."_

 _"And you'll understand when to live off of your best friend will not make you grow up?" She retorted the corvina with a biting tone._

 _The blonde took a deep breath, those words had hurt, but he did not feel the shadow of anyone._

 _"Oh, that's where you're wrong: I me the things that I have earned, and this is true not just for me. This is the difference small viper, I do not play dirty. Take her away."_

 _"You were magnificent," he said Mariam smiling American._

 _"I'm angry with you, huh," she hissed sulking._

 _How could he do this to her best friend?_

 _She was angry, but he understood perfectly that reaction unusual cheerleader because she had experienced a similar situation._

 _Queen was able to lose the light of reason at all and she had tried on her skin._

 _"She started her" Mariam said with a flat tone._

 _"I know, but this is my night and I want my best friend to understand that some things can be avoided._

 _But I understand, "he concluded Eveline embracing corvina._

 _"But why did not you ask us for help?" He asked Hilary._

 _"You were busy in the hall," said the American._

 _"God, I hate Queen!" Mariam said, realizing he had expressed his thoughts aloud._

 _"It was an incident between her and me, okay?" exclaimed Ozuma raising his arms in surrender._

 _The raven glared at him, that memory still gave her much trouble, but was well aware that the words of her boyfriend were true and she was grateful for coming, but she would not have thought._

 _He took her boy by the wrist and dragging him away from prying eyes gave him a light kiss on the lips._

 _"Do not get used to," he whispered softly, leaving the young dumbfounded._

 _The evening came to an end soon and had gone pretty well for Eveline, who felt satisfied, but inside he felt a sense of anxiety._

 _It was finally time to bring to an end the promise._

 _He clung to the railing and looked up to the stars, which seemed brighter than usual, the air was cool and it made her shiver._

 _Without realizing someone had put a jacket over his shoulder._

 _"Thanks," she murmured, smiling._

 _He would recognize the scent of all._

 _"You're welcome," said Max along side and beginning to observe the beautiful face that now knew to perfection._

 _The American felt observed, but decided not to say anything because he thought that the silence of the emotions was helpful and certainly did not want to break the spell that had been created between them._

 _"I need to talk" Max hissed by turning the girl, while their blue irises seemed to have chained._

 _"Me too," she said, closing the gap and putting his lips to Max._

 _He looked puzzled, he did not think that his dreams were coming true really._

 _"Give me a pinch," said the boy with an amazed tone._

 _"You're not dreaming, silly," she said the blonde laughing._

 _"What I wanted to say is that I like you, and also very" concluded the girl in a voice broken with emotion._

 _As soon as he finished speaking, Max pressed her to if and gently said:_

 _"You too"._


	30. Start filming, first part

It was a warm evening in late March and small clouds solitary sprinkled the starry sky, which seemed brighter than usual, and the atmosphere that surrounded that night seemed to want to accompany the sleep of the inhabitants of that city.

Takao was on the balcony adjacent to his room waiting for his phone to ring.

He squeezed the small box containing the gift for his beloved Hilary, who at that weekend work - who would he be for music videos for both spionaggio- would be nineteen.

He was tired of the situation that had been created by him and especially hated seeing her talking amiably with Kei, and see her flirting with Moscow had made him suspect that between the two there was still something.

Without having to worry about with him all dressed up for that weekend, wandering around the room she picked different clothes and objects that began with little care in the backpack.

He hated the accuracy, but hated even more stop his dreams or little sleep on the weekend, and it was now certain that in those three days with his girlfriend and his friends would surely slept.

"Call Takao" shouted Julia with a cheerful voice rising with his knees on a sediolino, managing to wake his companion.

Yuri looked askance at the Spanish, and trying to look cold and unfriendly said:

" I was sleeping"

"Animo boys! We're going to go to one of the most beautiful beaches in the world and you sleep," said the European contacting the group, although in reality his sentence was addressed to her boyfriend.

"It's two, Fernandez" hissed the red settled back in the chair "And I would sleep."

"You're boring, Ivanov" she asserted with an injured tone and making faces at the Muscovite, who did not give her attention.

"Juls, please just" exclaimed Mariam and Ozuma from the back of the transport vehicle in a voice thick with sleep, but still annoyed.

"Tze, speak the lovebirds doing filthy things down at all," said the Spanish with a mischievous tone, but they decided to ignore it and went back to sleep cuddled.

"Leave them alone Julia ... for once do not quarrel" she murmured Hilary winking friend.

"We hear you," he said Mariam throwing an object at random to the two singers who laughed.

The small bus was a little less than a block from the villa of Takao, and so Hilary pulled the phone from his pocket, looked at the pictures on the screen for a few seconds.

They really came good in that picture, they seemed really happy there, were clinging and smiled, but it was not a smile between two friends and that little shooting had taken the perfect moment.

He shook his head and began to compose the message but a bad feeling began to haunt her. Kei knew that would come with them, but had not had the courage to say to her boyfriend and he hoped with all her being that Tyson would not be angry.

He looked at the picture again, while his mind was filled by a single application.

-we will Never happy? -

Just then the bus stopped before the house of the Japanese, who after a few moments on the means of transport and took his place next to his girlfriend, without paying attention to the presence of Kei.

"Hey," Hilary whispered softly, although it felt slightly uncomfortable.

That situation reminded her vaguely the way back from Italy, when it was mistakenly fall into the arms of the Moor who had kissed her, and the thought made her blush.

"Hello," he murmured softly, smiling and taking the hand of the singer.

The Moor looked away also on others, and saw Hiwatari.

The mere presence of the boy irritated him and made him feel uncomfortable, so instinctively asked:

"What are you doing it here?".

Blackberry squatted on the boy's chest to let him know that she was only important to him, and whispering said: "For our second job. We can not talk about it now?"

"Okay," said the student ruefully.

In part that gesture girl had calmed down a bit, but nevertheless continued to feel a nagging sense of nervous.

"Come on, now we sleep" said Hilary gently placing his lips against Takao. "

"Good night Hilly".

* * *

After several hours the group arrived at their destination, but soon the Blue Roses vanished leaving the boys perplexed.

The hotel that would have hosted them was very large and luxurious, but it looked empty, partly because most of the guests were either in the pool or beach.

"Where are the girls?" He asked Takao dragging Ozuma in his room.

The boy stared at his friend with a quizzical expression, slowly sat on a white chair, and focusing his eyes on Takao, he said:

"I'm in the gym, but you need to talk."

The brunet stared at his interlocutor suspiciously, had been taken aback, that phrase had struck him in the chest, and so he decided to tell the truth.

"Hilary was in bed with Kei."

That phrase had said pulling out all the venom and hatred that held inside him for months, but have revealed that secret, both heavy and bulky, made him feel better.

"Queen" hissed Ozuma "I made the same mistake of Hilary, but with Queen."

"But you and Mariam have solved" he said Takao lowering her head to hide her eyes moist.

"Let's say it was not easy, we are hated for a while ', but we're back together. Every story is different Takao, but if there is love, it is important to speak and clarify.

If you do not do anything to clarify, what you're doing in February, not doing so will solve nothing and only risk losing it. "

"You are definitely right!" Takao exclaimed jumping up and leaving the room like a tornado, and then back inside shortly after.

"But where's the gym?".

Ozuma looked Japanese with an amused expression, and leaving the room, he said to follow him.

The gym was huge and mirrors that filled the room seemed to make the room even bigger, while the music resounded also outside it.

It was the tenth time they felt "Diggy Down" and was the tenth time that one of them was out of time, and that song had to be perfect because that song was written to be sung in unison from start to finish.

"Girls!" Takao yelled coming in with little grace in the room.

"Here we would be trying" asserted Cyrus, the choreographer of the three girls, with a sharp tone "But since you are here I would say that it is time to try the three extras" the man continued watching the three boys, including Yuri who had the trio reached several minutes.

They had tried for several hours and the whole group was amused, although Hilary and Tyson had had some difficulties, and so the group of friends parted again.

The girls reached the beach and took place under an umbrella and began to have a drink.

"What peace!" He exclaimed Julia stretching.

"It's a long time since we are a bit on their own, without thinking about work or the tournament," he said Mariam smiling.

He felt relaxed and at peace with the world, and he loved when he could be quiet and do nothing with her friends.

"And no kids," Hilary said with a sad tone.

* * *

As soon as he finished saying those words he heard Takao and someone had raised weight from the deck.

"And so you are better off without us," he whispered the dark in a tone of mock offense.

"Exactly, and now put me down," she protested the brown laughing, but in response the boy, imitated by the two friends, started running and threw together their girlfriends in the water, which they said laughing:

"Stupid monkeys" and in a split second flung males in the water, and they all began to play in the waves.

Soon they were shooting the video in the main living room lit only by the candles that gave the environment an aspect sensual and Eastern Europe, while at the bottom there were panels where you could see flames on the move, and as soon as the music started the video at the top three stairs.

Just three were down, opening their coats, revealing of short dresses blacks and gold, while their eyes were made up with eyes gold eye shadow and lips were red lipstick.

Those clothes left the three boys stunned, almost unable to say anything, but inside of them felt the sting of jealousy, because their girls would be put on display in front of everyone.

They were simply goddesses for them.

The trio began to repeat steps closer to the three boys, and brought them together at the base of the staircase, that only three of them came up with slow, measured steps, while coming down from the ceiling of the water that bathed their hair rendered moved to that video.

When the music stopped to give space to the instruments, the trio met with the guys, starting to dance sensually, then push them to the ground as they put their finger on their lips sensually, marking the end of the video.

It was very strange for the boys tighten their girlfriends like that, and yet he liked, especially Takao, which was usually clumsy and a little 'shy, was let go to that dance passionate and sensual.

The light penetrated into the room immediately, temporarily blinding the girls, while boys spent their robes.

Takato hugged Hilary in a sweet embrace, and buried his face into the neck of brown that started laughing with embarrassment.

He loved when her boyfriend showed gentle with her, so she decided to come even closer to him. He did not want to let him go and he hoped that that moment would never end, it appeared that between them and the environment did not exist anything, only two of them with their love, no thoughts, no Kei Hiwatari -who had disappeared into thin air, even if Hilary did not care about the Russian-.

Takao pulled away slightly from the singer, but continued to stare at his girlfriend, and with a mellifluous voice he said:

"We need to talk."

The Japanese looked at her boyfriend for a few seconds, he was afraid that he wanted to leave, so feigned a smile and trying to sound detached, replied:

"Of course, but not here."

Both smiled sweetly, and he, although he was afraid to face reality, took a girl's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Finally it was the moment of truth.


	31. Start filming, second part

The beach looked enchanted at sunset, and the sun was setting was reflected in the water, coloring it pink and orange illumiando landscape.

Takao and Hilary were walking hand in hand to the shore, while the salt water bathing their feet and neither had intention to break the silence, which was broken only by their breathing and the gentle sound of the waves.

The dark, he felt anxious and kept repeating mentally the speech he was going to his girlfriend, but his language was not going to dissolve those thoughts, so he stopped and turned his gaze to the blackberry.

The rays of the sun lit up the eyes of Hilary, enlightening them and making them similar to amber, and the Japanese, watching them, felt lost, but also filled with a new spirit.

He stretched his hands on the hips of the girl, and immediately dragged him, unsure of what he should have said, although he felt the need for that contact.

"We need to talk" he muttered Takao blowing Hilary's ear, startling her.

The singer raised his face, and timidly put her lips to the right guy.

The kiss was sweet at the beginning, but moments later became deeper and full of repressed emotions, and forgotten for too long.

She also wanted to clarify the situation, but in her mind she was afraid to discuss the situation, also because it was unclear what, and especially of those who wanted to talk to her boyfriend, and that thought made her tremble, despite knowing it was necessary to do so.

She was tired of bickering meaningless, of half-sentences and half smiles.

She was angry at themselves for the mistake he had made, despite that it was not just a mistake.

She was tired of living this relationship in half, and she wanted a report from his Takao real, made by small gestures and little fights, and not a love based on a cold and unfriendly relationship: the relationship he had with Takao had become everything he did not want.

The brown incantenò his gaze to that of the dark, and with a subdued tone, he said:

"Yes, I know that we need to talk."

"It bothers me to know that you've had sex with Kei," the Japanese spat angrily, but maintaining contact with Hilary who was watching him with a sad look.

"But it makes me even more angry, no, furious, not having heard from you," he added, as he shook his fists convulsively to contain his anger.

"We were not together" Hilary whispered in a voice barely audible.

He knew he had pained her boyfriend, yet I felt guilty for being with Kei, but have told him yes, that made her feel really guilty.

"Ok, we were not together but at least you could tell me. It was fun to discover it because of other people, you know? "Said Takao with an ironic tone. He was jealous of Kei, but nevertheless was willing to do anything to make peace with Hilary, but first he had to clarify, it was clear to him that had to be done.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was afraid to tell the truth, but apparently lies have done worse" asserted the cheerleader, while small tears began to wet his face.

"You know Hils, someone once told me that all the stories are different. My friend made the same shit, because in the end it's just fucked up unimportant, but with his current girlfriend has resolved this matter by talking about it. "Takao said wiping the tears of his girlfriend, who at that time the They had calmed down a bit.

Maybe it was not all lost.

"Talk about Mariam and Ozuma?" asked Hilary clutching the arms of the Japanese in search of a consolation that not long in coming.

"Yeah, but I think you know better than me their story. Those two make me angry, you know? They are so different but still similar, but quarreling always help each other. It hurts to see them, because we are like them "

Immediately between them fell a silence full of embarrassment and unspoken words, that seem to have struck Hilary.

Takato was right, but then why not daughters had spoken? It was true that Kei had always had a crush on - but was passata-, but the real reason was that he felt guilty, because she had accused him of cheating on her with Julia, who in reality did nothing but help the Japanese.

A small smile came over the face of the singer recalled the words he had said "I'm studying to come to Brown with you", but those words repeated aloud, and even the player smiled.

She had not forgotten that promise and was going to carry it out, not only but also to Hilary for her future.

"Those two are crazy," she hissed the singer smiling.

"And we are not less' we said Takao raise the cheerleader from the sand and looking at her with an expression of defiance, he said:

"Bath of the sea?"

"No!" cried the girl, but did not have time to finish both found themselves in the vast expanse of water.

They both started splattered, and laughing like children again both declared their love, as the sun warmed their kisses.

"So, we're still a couple?" asked Hilary pushing back slightly from the face to Takao.

"It seems obvious," murmured the boy throwing again the singer in water.

"Those two are unique 'murmured Mariam enjoyed watching the scene from the balcony of his room

* * *

She was really happy for her friend and she was sure that Hilary was okay with Takao, and see her play and smile filled her heart with happiness.

'Say sometimes relationships need of help "whispered Ozuma alongside the girlfriend and making un'occhiolino.

"If you wish to help with a boy half crazy red hair and blacks, well, I agree with you," he whispered the raven laughing and making a tongue to her boyfriend.

"Hey, so you insult me," replied the drummer grimacing fun and embracing his girlfriend.

He stared into her eyes, and furtively untied hair, but took a lock and started to play with a worried, but the gesture did not go unnoticed.

Now knew her well, and so, cautiously asked:

"Something wrong?"

The cheerleader stared at the boy for a moment, trying to stay relaxed and began to focus the different thoughts.

Now it was several days that he thought the different events that soon would change his life, and was willing to live them all.

He took a breath, and smiling at her boyfriend started to tell what he thought.

"First, I worry about the mission tonight, but apparently Kei has everything under control, to say that this is the lesser evil. Soon we will have the international tournament of cheerleading and here we have the first problems "

Talking about it made her feel good, and only Ozuma was able to talk about it, because with the other girls had to prove strong and safe, and in fact could not show brittle because she was the leader, the one in whom all trusted, and this for her He had become a burden.

"We are not ready, at least not all. You feel the lack of that there, I mean Queen.

I hate to admit it, but she was good, although there are many girls who are really good and that is why we'll make the selections "Mariam concluded with a sigh, but he sensed that there was more behind the confession, he asked:

"What else is bothering you?"

The singer smiled sweetly.

She loved her boyfriend, because now he knew so well understand it at a glance and what made her happy.

'Well, as usual I advance' She snorted a tone falsely offended 'Effectively there's also the problem of the choreography, and from what I have seen is quite difficult but we need to win. We can not make mistakes because this is my last year here. I started this journey by winning and I'm not going to give up. "

"I am pleased that my words were not wasted," he said Ozuma sitting on a bench and smiling satisfied.

He loved his girlfriend when he was so determined that look, and especially when it showed strong and sure, and he was always willing to help.

They were two rocks and nothing and no one would have scratched, even Queen it failed. They loved each other, and nothing else mattered.

"You're cheerleader's chief, you can not give up, and then your team is the best," he added, drawing his girlfriend to if and knocking her on her legs, and then give her a sweet kiss that she returned with passion.

* * *

Soon night fell and the hotel seemed to be immersed in absolute silence, but in fact the room 102 was far from dormant, in fact, the seven boys were arguing about the plan, and with soft steps came out of the room, and then from the hotel, where a black pickup truck would take them to their destination.

As soon as they were inside the car, Julia, being tired of the silence - which in his view was pesante- said:

"But I wonder how do the types of our agency will know where every single shot."

The boys turned to the Spanish with a quizzical expression, because several times they had set the question that no one had ever been able to answer.

"It is espionage," replied Yuri with a coldly staring at any point in space.

"I know, Ivanov. But our always know everything, "she said in an annoyed tone.

He was in love with the Russian, but sometimes it really could not stand him, he hated when he used exactly those tones conceited, but she loved him for that too.

"There are people behind us, who are paid precisely to prevent crimes," said Kei using the same tone of his friend.

A few minutes later they reached the predefined location where there should have been an exchange of drugs and weapons that were undermining national security.

That case was the most difficult assigned to boys and none of them was going to fail, because each of them could risk their lives.

* * *

Everyone was afraid that something would happen to one of their comrades, and so in absolute silence took location.

In that moment heard what he did not want to hear or see: the firing of a gun and a man on the ground in a pool of blood.

Those violent scenes last for several minutes, and soon they had recovered decided to intervene before the band of terrorists could escape with the load.

Trying to stay well hidden all threw their arms able to land some bad living, but something went wrong and the whole group was discovered, ending up in the trap of the enemy.

The sense of fear took hold of the seven boys who felt powerless and perilous were also unarmed.

"What do we do with these?" He asked the man with the lower accent is Mexican, while his face was painted an evil grin.

"Let them out," said the other, with all squadrandoli dipreso and approaching the group "But we are girls, we could have some fun, '" he added, but fortunately the' identity of the singers had not been compromised.

The words startled the singers, that shook most boys.

If lives were out of that situation they would have lost a lot of things and what they could not afford it.

"Did you have a great idea" hissed the man with the stature raising Hilary that little grace.

"Leave her alone," shouted angrily Takao.

He does not know what to do and especially did not even have a way of being able to move.

The criminal Hilary began to touch in several places, laughing every time the young winced.

The brown started to cry, while his body seemed not to want to respond to what he thought and fear seemed to have immobilized, when suddenly he heard a sharp noise, then another.

Slowly he opened his eyes, as he felt his hands free again, began searching with his eyes his friends who were still bound, but they were about to be freed.

"Do not thank us," said one of the two female figures appeared out of nowhere.

"I finished, C" replied the other untying the last of the boys.

That voice had already heard, but where?

"And who are you?" asked Takao embracing Hilary reassuringly.

"Call it a guardian angels, but the lights do not reveal their identities," said the girl with a blond ponytail taking the hand of her friend ..

"Or Black Rose" replied the other turning, but before disappearing into thin air he said: "We will meet again very soon."

Everyone seemed to have lost the power of speech, but those rumors were so familiar.

Who were those girls?

* * *

The next morning, the day seemed to be more chaotic than usual, and the incident of the previous night had not favored neither sleep nor the mood of the group that was unwilling or sore participate in the filming of the band.

Meanwhile, Yuri was in his room to think, if he had agreed to continue working for the agency would never permit mistakes and was determined to be the error last night in the past, when someone opened the door of his room.

"Hey," shouted Julia entered the room in a fury of red "You have to get up," continued with a brown tone exalted.

"It knocks when you enter a room, Fernandez" said the red showing little interest to his interlocutor and letting her know that that behavior had annoyed, but not quite.

At the bottom was a beautiful girl - his beautiful girlfriend - and certainly what he wore reminded her little chaste thoughts.

That morning he cared little about having to participate in a music video and it was decided to sit in his room, but at the same time cursed himself for not having closed the room key.

"Excuse me Mr. Ivanov, but is kindly requested to raise her nice ass and show up at the beach in thirty minutes to shoot."

The boy was quiet, with measured steps and headed for the gate by locking.

"What are you going to do?" Julia said smiling mischievously realizing the ideas of her boyfriend.

"To be your worst nightmare" asserted the Russian Red with a amused tone and appropriating the lips of his girlfriend, who smiled back.

That guy would make mad, she was sure it was so happy, even though they were so different had fallen in love for the first time in his life and he felt a woman with him, although he showed little interest in appearance, but It was certain that it was not so because when they were alone, Yuri Ivanov, - his musone- as chiarlo loved her, she was a different person.

If you really had to work, he might as well also have some advantages.

Julia really liked a lot, although at times it was really troublesome, but he was fine with her, even if he would never admitted what he felt for her.

She belonged to him, and that's it.

That afternoon they finished recording the second video, and the girls decided to organize a birthday party for Hilary on the beach, and commanding baton boys prepared a nice party for her friend nineteen year old, but had been kept in the dark all.

"Follow us," exclaimed Julia Mariam and dragging the Japanese, who seemed worried - because he did not see anything being bendata-

"You guys are crazy," said the cheerleader in a tone clearly worried.

"We know," Julia said laughing and suddenly stopping, while the other singer untied the blindfold.

A banner that read "Happy birthday old woman ... 19 are "enthroned on umbrellas, while several soft lighting illuminating a small area of the beach.

The Japanese put his hands in front of his mouth, while his face was painted an incredulous but thrilled.

He could not believe that her friends would remember his birthday, because the work of those days had completely absorbed.

"We are here" answered the boys in chorus appearing behind the girl and doing his best wishes to the girl.

"Thanks," she murmured, smiling and embracing friends.

He felt happy, but Takao just passed a small box could not help but cry with emotion seeing what had given him: a beautiful necklace swarosky silver, the one that was trying for months, but it seemed to be gone in nothing.

He embraced the dark, and softly said, "I love you".

Two black figures stood out before the kids, and trying to stay away said:

"Guys, please be careful, someone will try to hurt you" and immediately disappeared, leaving the group stunned and full of questions.

Who were really those two girls?


	32. Confusion and clarifications

That morning the class of the boys seemed to be in the grip of absolute chaos, in fact professors moments earlier had announced that the two scenes were supposed to participate in a contest of school, and none had received the news with pleasure, also because the idea of having to create video-collection seemed a stupid idea at all.

"Silence" thundered Professor Hiwatari slamming his hand on the chair, and watching his students with penetrating expression.

"You will be divided into groups of five to seven students, and now for the first group," continued the professor starting to slide your finger on the records of the two classes.

Everything seemed fine until he called the penultimate group.

"Then, the group F will consist of Sonja Ivanov, Kei Hiwatari, Boris Huznestov, Mathilda, Ming Ming and Yuri Ivanov."

The redhead ran his gaze on her first boy, and then the father of her daughter, and immediately felt an unpleasant sensation.

In fact, since he attended since Sonja attended Boris, relations between the two Russians were cracked and did nothing but tease constantly.

The two boys, as soon as they heard their names began to look askance.

Boris was afraid that between the former friend and Sonja could be reborn love, while Kei hated to see his ex and her daughter in the arms of another.

Boris did not hate - basically loved him, but that he would never ammesso- but felt his territory invaded, partly because it had not been an exemplary father, while his friend was always there for his daughter almost had replaced, and it was exactly what he was doing when Boris was paired with sister Yuri.

He was jealous of the relationship of the two and angry with himself because he was paying for his mistakes, and that he could not tolerate it.

The professor, taking word again interrupted the thoughts of the class, and in a voice devoid of emotion called out the names of the last group.

"Queen, Mariam, Ozuma, Raul Julia, Olivier, Rei and Mao."

The two enemy began to be observed with resentment, and none of them wanted to lower their gaze, because doing so meant surrender.

"This is a persecution" Mariam whispered in a tone angry.

"Thing?" He asked Max, who was his classmate.

"Did you fall out of the clouds," said the head cheerleader acidly.

"I agree with you, that is a persecution," he added in a tone Ozuma for nothing peaceful, partly because he knew that when the two girls were together could happen, and when something somehow he was the one who ended up in the middle.

And besides that, then also he had to put up with the anger of his girlfriend, who at that time was even more irritable than usual.

"I do not get to the end," Mariam whispered nervously clutching fists.

Of all the misfortunes that could happen to her, Queen was the worst, but unfortunately could not help it.

"Hey Mariam" to talk about was their Queen, who with little expression serene had approached the Chinese.

"Queen" Mariam hissed trying to remain calm and detached.

"So, since we have to work together I propose to bury the hatchet for this time."

Mariam stared at his enemy with a doubtful expression, he did not believe at that, because even now knew so well the evil Queen.

Immediately faked a smile, and said gently:

"That sounds great, but because I have no intention of taking a low rating for this project."

"Exactly, I agree with you. I would have an idea to offer, since this project concerns we would have thought to take you to insert mini cheerleader and filming us while we work, also including interviews" asserted Queen with a satisfied tone .

The idea of working with Mariam did not bother her at all, because in that way not only would have had a personal revenge, but also hoped that playing fair might be able to achieve its purpose.

Kindly he asked Max to move and so he sat next to the raven, who continued to stare.

Mariam cleared his throat, and staring at his companion said:

"The idea is not bad, but so we risk excluding boys, and the same goes for you."

"And you're wrong, I'm going to audition this afternoon so I would have my space, and while doing this the guys could interview the aspiring cheerleader of the fifth year."

"It was clear that you had a dual purpose, but I must admit that the idea is not bad," said Mariam unstressed.

Basically he had everything to gain.

Ozuma, who had listened to the dialogue of the two he preferred to remain silent, it had seemed strange to see the two girls discuss with those tones, but at least see them talk like that was useful to his nerves and at least for that time would be saved by complaints unnecessary.

At least that was what he hoped.

Fortunately the professor had left the courtroom for several minutes to allow the various groups to discuss.

"So guys" trill Sonja with a quiet tone and relaxed "Ideas for the project?" Red continued watching carefully all his fellow workers.

"We could work on the relationship girlfriends and daughters who have relationships with guys not fathers" grinned Ming Ming, who had always been jealous of Sonja.

"What a stupid idea, and even in bad taste," said Mathilda with a sour tone.

How could it be so indelicate harpy.

He was also angry because she had a crush on Kei, but mostly because everyone was aware of the situation that had arisen between her friend and the two Russian guys.

"I think it's interesting gossip, and is also just inherent in the project," asserted Yuri coldly and alongside her sister.

No one was to touch his sister or his niece, and his opinion the two had already suffered a lot, also his two women were the only family he had and he felt responsible for their happiness.

"Maybe we could work on the history of our school, especially the graduates of previous years," said Boris with a bored tone.

He was not very interested in the project, but his girlfriend and then he knew he had committed, although he did not like the idea of having to work with Kei.

"That sounds great," he said Sonja met and giving a quick kiss to her boyfriend.

"Just because I'll purposes ..." asserted the silver acidly.

"What did you say?" He asked Boris with an altered tone and reducing eyes to slits.

He was about to lose patience.

"What I said: Sonja agrees with you just because it is in bed with you," he repeated the silver-haired Muscovite.

He was nervous and jealous and needed to get away from that group, but could not.

It was a matter of a few seconds, only the sound of desks moved, and no one dared suburbs word.

Kei was on the ground and holding his cheek in pain: he had been punched.

"Do not you dare talk like that about my sister," he asserted Yuri angrily and slowly enunciating each word.

He was tired of the situation, and staring at his friend ground angrily, he added: "If you had not made a jerk at this time we will not live this situation.

Are you the father of Hope, Hiwatari, be a father. "

The silver remained motionless on the ground staring into space.

That punch had not done even tickled, yet felt within himself something different, as if that had given him a new consciousness.

Sonja was wandering with his eyes on the three boys, while his eyes darted first of Kei, then Boris and finally on his brother.

He could not understand what the hell had happened, instinctively he grabbed the hand of her boyfriend and dragged him out of the courtroom, that for her, at that moment, looked more like a prison than a room of a prestigious school building.

"What's going on, Bobo?" snapped the red putting arms akimbo and focusing his gaze on her boyfriend.

"Hiwatari is crazy," muttered the Russian raising his arms to 'mo yield.

"I know that from me," asserted the cheerleader in a voice full of anger that could not contain. "I'm telling you one last time, Huznestov: what the fuck is going on between the three of you," she said, clenching his fists convulsively.

He was really angry with his brother, but also with her boyfriend did not clarify why this absurd situation with the father of her daughter.

He wanted to raise his little Hope with his father, but for obvious reasons his daughter was growing up with Boris, also because the other had left Moscow, but at least he was interested in his daughter.

The guy chained his gaze to that of his girlfriend getting lost in the sapphire blue girl.

The really loved, and in the past had had to hide this feeling, also because at Sonja chose Kei, not he, had chosen the man who had betrayed him, as a good friend was the next.

And now she was afraid to lose her again.

Boris took a deep breath, and trying to look secure sockets word.

"What happens is that your ex is not able to communicate, several months ago has separated us and I wish you did not hurt again."

Those words seemed to have shaken his sister Yuri, had touched her deeply.

Unconsciously a sweet smile came over his face, and with a more relaxed voice replied:

"You are a fool, BoBo! You know I love only you, but Kei is the father of my daughter."

Boris growled annoyed and unfortunately that was the bitter truth and could not do anything but accept it, but Sonja wanted to keep away from her life.

"A bit 'of maturity, this is about my daughter not your games as teenagers in heat" the redhead continued calmly.

The young man did not answer and continued to stare at his girlfriend, while his eyes seemed unfocused.

"Cat got your tongue?" the Russian asked sarcastically.

"Marry me," muttered Boris gently pushing his girlfriend against a wall and blocking.

That simple word had not been a simple request to the young, really wanted to have with him Sonja and her little girl who loved her more than anything in the world, and the marriage had seemed a good opportunity to fulfill that dream.

Butterflies in the stomach, that's what he was trying Sonja, who clasped his arms around his friend and boyfriend.

"Even tomorrow," said Sonja in a voice choked with emotion.

He could not believe that Boris had asked to marry her, but that was the only thing he wanted.

The school day was finally over, but not for everyone, in fact, in the gym as well, the auditions for the cheerleaders.

In that room, the school was lonely voice of Mariam yelling at a group of girls.

"One, two, three, ... Jane stretch out your leg ... four, five, six, go to the rhythm, Kate better crosses those legs ..."

The head cheerleader really was losing patience with the group and began to be worried.

It was just before the tournament, less than three weeks and was aware that if he wanted to win had to find new girls short, not because his team was weak but because the choreography needed other dancers to be extraordinary.

He continued to watch the group with exasperated expression, but apparently none were up to.

"But it's always like this?" He asked a blonde girl with a worried expression.

"Quiet," said Hilary gently and smiling amiably.

"My brother told me that's usually calm, but beginning to be afraid," said the sixteen year old with a worried tone.

"Who is your brother ?" asked Hilary with a curious tone, the girl smiled and pointed to one of the boys sitting on the stairs, who greeted him from a distance the two girls.

Hilary was puzzled, Ozuma did not know that he had a sister, and so he said:

"May I know your name?"

"Crystal" replied the student reaching the new group that was to be examined.

The aspiring cheerleader was afraid of failure, but as soon as he understood the steps beside Mariam, who saw her dance you feel calmer.

The raven gave her a wink and Crystal started to perform other steps harder without being followed by anyone.

As soon as they were done, the leaders turned to the group with an air of superiority, and said acidly:

"You can all go also, all but one"

Positioned himself in front of the sister of her boyfriend, who was afraid of the girl in those clothes, and smiling cheerfully he said:

"Crystal, I'll look tomorrow afternoon to the evidence"

The blonde instinctively embraced the singer who turned red with embarrassment, while Ozuma shouted "Since you're good?"

The two turned towards the player and together they made him a tongue, and then start laughing simultaneously.

The boy laughed at the gesture so unusual for those two girls, and was really happy to see them get along, even though they knew little.

Moments later Queen also reached the last group of aspiring cheerleader, and the presence of arrears had created an atmosphere at all quiet.

The two historical enemies stared for several seconds, and both were aware that the Queen would have passed the audition, and it made her nervous Mariam, who without a word had begun to show the steps and his enemy had them executed to perfection.

"You are in" Mariam mumbled coldly.

The singer even though he knew that Queen had not behaved well with her, and did not represent in any way a friend, was happy to have her on the team also because a good cheerleader would certainly help his purpose, but he was well aware that he needed to be careful Queen, and she made her nervous.

Queen was out of the gym, sitting on the cold asphalt intent to observe some groups of girls that came out happy with their girlfriends.

He had achieved his goal, but he did not feel happy because he felt that something was missing.

He saw all those girls, although they were discarded, they were upbeat and they were not alone, and that made her feel again lower, but also guilty.

At that moment he knew he was the one responsible for that situation.

Ming Ming had, and yet the thought that friendship is not completely sincere, in fact she could not even to trust completely the turquoise, and finally there was Raul.

Its unique, sweet and sensitive Raul, who was making her understand that self-destructive behavior that would not have done well.

"Queen, you know I love you, but you need a friend" had suggested the Spanish sweet that morning.

"I know that, but it is impossible. I am well and I can not be different," he replied the young man with anger.

She was angry with herself, partly because because his was in that situation.

"You're wrong treasure, you can have friends. The cheerleaders, I see how you look at them and I know that you miss them, try to talk to them. And then, if you were really bad you would not help secretly that night with your fellow" .

Queen sprang forward and embraced Raul, he could not understand it and go beyond his mask and this had made her fall in love.

Raul not judged, nor criticized, just listened and advised without malice.

He was always there, and that was enough.

-But What you thought amo- Queen shaking his head and remembering the speech of her boyfriend.

Suddenly the familiar voices interrupted his train of thought, in fact just then came out of the gym Mariam, Crystal Ozuma and laughing with each other as they talked of nonsense.

He felt a strong sense of envy, but strangely this time he was accompanied by the need to talk to the two boys who had hurt the most.

"Mariam?" Queen mumbled in a voice that seemed strangely insecure and lacking in malice.

"Yes?" He said the singer turning slowly.

As soon as he saw who was his interlocutor he was dumbfounded.

"I need to talk," said the brunette with a firm tone, while his bright eyes betrayed her.

The leader of the cheerleaders waved to his companions to go, and with slow, measured steps took place next to new teammate.

She was not sure she wanted to talk to Queen, feigning indifference but decided to start a conversation.

"Tell me Queen, you need something?" Mariam asked in a voice cold and unfriendly, but actually in his mind he felt a great curiosity.

"Sometimes I wonder how can you be so kind to everyone, and maybe that's why you have so many friends"

"Having so many friends does not make me a good person," said Mariam quietly, although it was decided to listen to that speech.

"I know that, but if I'm honest I'm lonely and I envy you. Even when I destroyed you were not alone, for me it was the opposite," he hissed the new cheerleader with a sad tone.

For her, it was hard to admit the truth to the person who had most hated in those years, but nevertheless felt the need to do, even if it cost her a lot.

The Chinese looked blackberry for a while, and said acidly:

"Queen, no offense but all that has happened is your fault.

Personally I do not feel responsible for the senses of inferiority of the girls. If someone has a problem to come and talk to me.

But you're been different, the only one that has challenged me, and as you may have hated - and certain things are not cambiate- you been a good rival, devious, petty, but really hard to knock out "those words They were the simple truth, but that speech seemed to have opened a dialogue between the two, and Queen, after a moment's hesitation replied:

"The same can say of you, but you know Mariam, are tired of this situation.

I think that you yourself have realized that my suggestion this morning had a dual purpose: to enter a team.

But if I'm honest I do not feel happy "

Mariam stared at the girl frowned, and cautiously asked:

"What do you mean you're not happy? What exactly do you miss."

"A friend sincere, and it's funny you know? If I had not done the bitch maybe I would not feel that way. You and I could be friends, and it's even stranger to tell you these things."

He felt free at last of a burden, and the talk was making understand many things, but unfortunately the arrears had other secrets that would reveal just the time would come.

"It is strange to hear such talk, but I wonder what you want," said Mariam quietly and turning a smile to her interlocutor.

Being a friend of the Queen was impossible, partly because he did not trust the girl, and yet the thought and he could not even explain why.

"I honestly do not even know," said the Queen, laughing.

Actually he knew what he wanted, but did not dare ask for fear of rejection.

"The queen of deception and Princess ice for once did not know what they want," said Mariam in a tone devoid of sarcasm.

That situation began to amuse her very much and she was going to get to the end.

"So thou hast hated just because you feel inferior, but even so now you're here talking to me, and the funny thing is this: you want a friend, and technically I'd be your own enemy, but now the two of us we are confident to be friends. "

"That speech twisted" said the Queen, laughing, and immediately also the raven began to laugh with her.

"I know, I know," said the singer, chuckling.

"So now we're friends?" He asked the other with a hopeful tone.

"More or less, we say that we stop hating each other," he said the head cheerleader starting to write the numbers on a child, who soon after passed to teammate, who now heads of what it was.

"Thank you," he whispered in a tone Queen moved.

"Call me when you want," said the singer, rising from the asphalt and arranging the folds of his uniform, and then greet the girl with a sincere smile.

Queen smiled for the first time in his life he knew he had done the right thing.

It had been several days, and that afternoon at home Ivanov appeared to be a tornado passed.

A word was enough to blow the spark between Boris and Kei, who regularly had started arguing tirelessly insults.

"Enough! You, Kei to the computer, and you, Boris, to the posters" Mathilda shouted in a tone higher than normal.

It was three days trying to work with that group, and every afternoon on time the two Russians began to quarrel.

Kei stared at the German for several seconds, it was usually a calm person but that attitude he liked most.

Since she had given him that kiss a month before no longer had interacted, and what he was sorry a bit '.

The only thing that was certain was the attraction he felt for that girl.

"Bo, Kei" Sonja murmured in a tone calm and relaxed, in spite of himself he felt a strong sense of anxiety.

"Tell me," they cried the two red unison and avoiding of eye contact.

"Do not you believe it is time to stop these quarrels? Kei is the father of Hope, and Boris is my boyfriend"

The two Russians stared angrily for several seconds, a speech was complicated, but they both understood.

"Your daughter needs you," added Boris sadly.

He hated to admit that truth.

"And Sonja yourself," said the silvery grimacing in disgust.

"And I need you to Hope, so if you really really want to we women Ivanov ask you not to make babies.

Hope sometimes asks me why dad and uncle bear BoBo fight, and I ask you to stop. Little Hope will not become a sulky "asserted the red giggling, that shortly after he added:

"Promise you'll stop arguing"

"Ok" they replied the two with a reluctant tone, although both were aware that they did for the little Hope, and for that little girl were willing to do anything, even to put pride aside.

"Remember, Hope is my daughter" Kei hissed coldly.

"And you better behave with my girlfriend."

The two faced each other for several seconds, and with a more serene mood resumed their duties.

It was about seven in the evening when the group had abandoned house Ivanov, and Kei and Mathilda began to talk in the car for several minutes.

Kei listened interested in the speeches of the German, and several times the girl had made me smile, and this was a rare event.

More time passed, and the young man felt more strange feelings grow, and soon came to the house of Mathilda before the shy cheerleader came down from the car, the Russian decided to do what no one would ever expect to do.

He had kissed her, and had been the contact better than he had ever felt in his eighteen years of life.

He had kissed her, and it had seemed the best thing in the world, the German had remained motionless, and his mind seemed unable to formulate any thought.

He had waited a long time for that kiss, seven months and twenty-four days to be exact, and all those dreams were not up to the fact, that at the time seemed a utopia.

"What does that mean?" the girl asked with an incredulous tone.

"I like you, point," said the red hint of a serene smile.

Mathilda could not believe it, but that was the reality.

Immediately he clung to the body silvery, was an instant and so was lost in 'Amethyst young Russian, and gently put back her lips to the boy.

It had been three weeks faster, and that afternoon the house of Mariam was totally a mess.

It was missing several hours at the start, as the tournament was to be held on the West Cost of California, but all felt a strong shaking.

In addition, the sudden absence of the guys did not help in any.

Eveline was sitting on the bed with her best friend, and he was thinking enjoyed everything that had happened in that year.

He never thought that she and her friends would sense the absence of the guys who for several years had hated.

Also that year was different and definitely better than the previous, partly because many things had changed, and she felt different.

Suddenly he felt his cell phone vibrate, and noticed that the screen was a small sachet.

Read the message several times, and then to the lower level at full speed.

That message had worried.

A loud voice shouted:

"The guys are waiting for us on the beach, something happened."

All exchanged a worried look, and in a few seconds came out of the villa.

They had to find out what happened.


	33. All Star Spirit Contest

The street was busy, and the lights surrounding the road seemed to run more than usual, and the cheerleaders felt a strange choked up, or rather fear.

Eveline was not very clear, but his words seemed to have unleashed pandemonium, and self Hilary no one dared utter a word, despite all they wanted to voice their thoughts.

The young designer had just said that you had to get to the beach because something had happened to the children, and even she knew what had happened to their friends.

He feared that something had happened to Max, even though it was just the American write, and what the calmed a bit '.

"Exactly what you said your boyfriend?" Hilary asked in a voice feeble and pressing a foot on the accelerator.

The blonde pulled the phone from her purse, and have released it read the message to her friends.

"Run all on the beach, something happened and we need your intervention. Hurry!".

"Who knows what has happened, but if I'm honest I'm worried," he said Mariam staring at the road with a vacant expression.

She was sure that something had happened and she was eager to understand the reason for that urgency.

"Oh, these guys are so clumsy! Always have a woman" Julia added ironically, although he felt the same emotions of her friends, although his real goal was to bring a smile to her friends, who laughed at the joke.

"Yeah, without us they would die" whispered Eveline chuckling.

"It does not end up with a mission style" Hilary said in a tone more relaxed.

"But now they need us," he asserted Mariam sadly, doing again drop silence inside the car.

Moments later several cars parked team their cars and got out quickly.

They could not see what was happening to the shore, they saw only small red sparks far apart, and only when they were approached Capiro.

The bonfires lit up the beach, the sun had almost completely fallen into the sea, and the air echoed a rhythmic music, combined with the sweet sound of the sea, giving the room a magical aspect, while a banner, where they were drawn of cheerleader and fixed on two poles, he reads "Go sharks": the name of the team.

Several scenes of the boys were setting up a barbeque, and then there were them, the monkeys, the creators of that plan that the cheerleader smiled amiably.

The girls were watching awestruck, while dancing in their minds different emotions, before anger with fright, and then happiness for that gesture so unexpected.

You would never expect an affectionate gesture of their children, also because for several days had pretended indifference to the All Stars Spirit Contest, namely the championship of cheerlader.

Also there, it was to where he started it all, was the place where they had found Sonja, where they had celebrated Mariam, but above all was the beach that had allowed the start of all those relationships that had changed their lives inextricably linking them.

The girls smiled at the boys, and jumping to step music reached friends.

Queen watched the scene from a distance and did not dare to approach the group.

He felt excluded by happiness that had involved the whole team, but especially by his group of companions, he did not feel part of that world of friendship, which often tried to ruin.

He clutched in his sweatshirt team, when he saw a shadow approaching family.

Instinctively smiled, still he could not believe that she hated was about to close.

"Hey," he whispered Queen with an uncertain tone.

"What are you doing all alone?" He asked Mariam along side and turning his gaze toward the sea.

It was really curious to find out what went on in the mind of the girl, even though deep down he knew what he was feeling.

Although she often had felt that feeling of loneliness, and he understood that his former rival needed to blow off steam.

"I watched you, and I feel strange," said the cheerleader with a sad tone.

Learn to be honest it was the best thing he had ever learned.

Mariam stared at her for a moment with uncertainty, not knowing what to do, and so he asked:

"In what way strange?".

Between the two there was a moment of silence, that shortly after Queen interrupted.

"I feel excluded, we are a team, but I have no friendship with anyone and it is only my fault"

"You're not alone, Queen," said the singer parandosi front of the girl, in order to make her understand that she could count on her.

Both smiled, and Mariam began to hum a verse of a song that he wanted to dedicate the new friend.

"Everybody needs a chance at love

That's all we need

If you wanna have a chance at us

Then try with me ... you know this song, right? You are not alone.

You try to be a good friend, and that's okay.

Everyone needs someone, and you do not make exceptions. "

"Of course I know your song, and if I'm honest I do not understand how you do," said Queen trying to avoid the gaze of the singer eyed emerald.

The girl was surprised by the behavior of his former enemy, but that small gesture seemed to have warmed my heart.

The two looked at each other uncertainly, but full of emotions shared.

They knew that what they were building was a complicated relationship, and sometimes also because stormy quarrels certainly not lacking, especially when Queen used her usual ways.

"You've changed, and perhaps that you have not understood" hissed Mary winking and holding out a hand to his interlocutor.

"Thank you, friend," he whispered Queen clutching the girl's hand, and together they reached the rest of the group, smiling.

That simple word consisting of only five letters seemed to be really important for the two cheerleaders, despite not all believe in the redemption of the raven-haired short.

Meanwhile, at the seashore two boys were arguing about their future.

"I told you, you're coming with me to the Brown" asserted Hilary angry.

"And I told you that I do not know if I can, I'm on the waiting list," said Takao with a nervous tone.

He felt a failure and a complete idiot.

He had studied and worked for almost a year, he took private lessons, energy and money spent to find themselves with a handful of flies.

"I wonder why you have not applied to other universities" he mumbled the brown with a bitter tone.

He had fought for several months to be with the boy, but in that moment everything seemed so far away and distant.

He could not believe that he could risk losing everything.

She was not angry with her boyfriend, and so gave a faint smile.

"We will find a solution, and then it's just a stupid list," said the brown-haired with an encouraging tone.

"I do not think, Hilary" Takao muttered a dejected tone.

"Sorry to meddle" he said Eveline holding the hand of Max and doing turn the two boys.

"But a solution to the distance is, for example, in September I will go to New York and Max will stay here, there are weekends, Skype, calls" then added the blonde smiling at her boyfriend, who soon after said:

"As Ivy said, I shall attend college here and like you, I was on the waiting list"

"For real?" Takao asked with a curious tone.

"That's right, you could try writing a letter to the office of admission and could help you," Max said smiling to his friends, and with a serene mind for helping his friends.

Shortly after Eveline sat next to Hilary, and gently took her hand.

"The distance is scary, but if there really love you more than anything."

He seemed to have a firm tone, but still worried.

In fact, she was afraid of losing Max, yet he firmly believed in that relationship, and would not let anyone ruin it.

He wanted to fight for Max, the only person who had made her feel special.

The relationship with Boris, the crush Ozuma were only the past, for she had only Max.

The two girls exchanged a knowing look, and soon embraced.

"How will I do without you?" Hilary whispered in a voice broken with emotion.

He knew that would change many things after that year, and perhaps some reports would have ruined or lost for the distance.

"Hils, I think we'll make it. We lived all the symbiosis for too many years," Julia said she had reached her friends, followed by the other.

"And then you are my favorite psychologists" Mao added with a cheerful tone.

"Always friendly" he added Mariam proposing a group hug.

"You bring caries" Yuri said with a disgusted tone, but despite this his real emotions were very different.

In fact, after the last year of high school he would have seen a few times her niece and her sister, and then there was Julia.

Its Julia.

She who had decided to attend college in New York and study acting, while he would be returned to Russia.

But he certainly would not have told anyone his emotions.

"You stupid idiot" asserted Sonja laughing and dragging Julia pursuit of the red.

The Spanish laughed out loud as he was repeating the same scene a few months before.

The bus trip proceeded without problems between talk and music, partly because he had no intention of thinking about how it would go the race.

The last for some of the team, the first for other, and this caused in every single girl different emotions.

Mao was looking out the window, while his mind was absorbed by other thoughts.

Rei thought, and had vowed to herself that she would finally declared his feelings and asked him to going steady.

Since they had embraced a mission after the relationship between the two had changed, they had even kissed, but even so she did not know what they were become, and what troubled her.

For a whole year had hatched that feeling so strong, and he hated when Rei was engaged to her friend Salima, but at the same time was also happy for him.

In the past it was made from, but she was tired of having to hide what he was feeling.

He would win with her friends, and only then would be declared.

His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher who called the attention of the girls, warning them to be reached their destination.

The team immediately gathered her things, and moments later they entered the hotel lobby, already crowded with other teams, a clear sign that competition would come soon to the heart.

And then they saw, the group has always rival.

The two groups started to fling fiery glances, but shortly after this happened that no one expected.

The leader of the other group, Kate, a girl from the typical Californian beauty, came to the Sharks.

"Hello Mariam" she said in a tone falsely holding out a friendly hand to the corvina.

The singer stared at the girl for several seconds with an expression of superiority.

She never liked that girl, also because on several occasions he had seen her mistreat his teammates.

"Hello," he hissed Mariam faking a smile and shaking hands with the blonde.

"I note that this year you have in your team a mine waste" Kate asserted, making sneer his team and setting Crystal, who stepped in front of the blonde.

The girl had a look furious, and a tone higher than normal exclaimed:

"I'm not the waste of anyone."

It was on that team for several months, but just those girls had caused his expulsion from school, and that's why he hated.

Mariam, trying to understand what was happening, took the hand of her boyfriend's sister as a sign of solidarity.

"Crystal is part of the best team in the country it seems to me, after all we have fought for two years running, no?" Mariam said with a clipped tone and satisfied, also because he was aware that he had hit a nerve.

"This year will not be as" screamed the blonde with a hysterical voice, and then disappear after a few moments.

Crystal stared for several moments the head cheerleader, and instinctively smiled gratefully and then embrace it.

"You're a friend," he whispered in the ear of the singer blonde returning the embrace.

He was really happy to have established a good relationship with his "cognatina" who was fond of in no time.

Two girls were so different, yet so similar, partly because they had several things in common, such as the relationship with his father.

Yeah, George, the man who had abandoned her and that after so many years came back from nowhere and who was about to marry his mother.

One that often there was only physically, but that he loved her in his own way.

And then there was Jessie, her little brother with whom often quarreled, but despite everything they loved, just as he wanted Crystal and Ozuma.

It was a few minutes at the beginning of the contest and several girls turned aimlessly in the lobby, while others were in the shade of a few trees in search of tranquility.

And among all those groups, there were girls Beyblade High School, which had gathered in the stands to talk about the race.

They wore their white and blue uniform that sported proudly, while their hair was in a ponytail decorated with bows.

Although wore the same uniform were all different, and own their differences they had together in the past.

Everything seemed to frighten them, but even so they felt safe, but felt a strong adrenaline coursing through their veins.

This would be the last time they competed together, and all were willing to give their best.

They wanted to win with all their forces, they were to continue along that path that had begun three years ago, when it all began.

"Do you remember how all this started? It was almost by chance. We were all there in that gym, there squadravamo all, trying a little 'envy" she said Mao smiling.

"And then we shook Mariam, was always close to the former head cheerleader" said Hilary with an amused tone recalling the neurotic expressions of corvina.

"And that shook me. And then you entered you in my life that Saturday afternoon," said the smiling cheerleader.

"And we get along on our first dialogue, though no one would have bet on us for our different characters and yet we are still here, ready to smash the ass. And it is only thanks to you if there are the Blue Roses, because you were you to lead us to participate in that competition, "he added in a tone Julia moved remembering the past.

During that year they had changed many things, and there would have made had it not been for her friends.

Those years were the best of his life, laughed, cried, had fallen in love several times but her friends were always been.

They had collected his pieces when he was ill, laughed with her, cried together and he was afraid of losing them.

That tournament for the Spanish represented the end of an era of which she had been the protagonist, and he wanted to win.

She was proud to participate in that event with her best friends and other teammates.

"Do you remember that Saturday afternoon? We found by chance in a bar, but even go through this same class and we were together as a team we do not talk much," said Mao, laughing and recalling that funny memory.

The whole group started to laugh.

These were their best memories and relive them briefly made them feel more united than usual, since even the most stupid nonsense he had done nothing but merge them more.

"How can I forget the face that Julia when the bartender had spill a drink on me, then try" Mao added with a cheerful tone.

"Hey, not my fault if I have a Latin flair," said the Spanish pretending to strut and using a soothing tone that triggered another loud laugh.

"And then it intervened Hilary, and then Emily and the rest of the group. We were so clumsy, but we found. And it is the best thing that could happen to us." added the Chinese rose, while his eyes looked moist.

She loved her friends and felt ready to face that challenge.

"I'd say it's time to talk," said Mariam, getting up and into the front of her girls.

"As you know I'm not good with speeches.

I only say that this is our last step of an adventure that began three years ago, and today we are here to defend a title.

Whatever happens we have been the best for two years, so let's get inside. "

As soon as she was finished she reached out to the center of the group, and all followed suit.

The team fixed for a moment, and shouted in unison

"Shit, shit, shit. Go Sharks".

And together they walked backstage smiling.

Whatever would happen on that stage they would be together, and that was the only thing that mattered.

He is missing very little to their performance, and all the girls were ready to enter the scene.

And then they heard the name of the team, came under the banner promptly raised and reached the center of the stage.

Some began to bounce, other moving greeting friends, but the looks of the cheerleaders was captured by students of their high school, that waving excitedly and waving various billboards.

The small stage was outdoors and was surrounded by palm trees, while some lights illuminated the center.

Suddenly the whole group is positioned at the center, forming a pyramid.

The music began, and the cheerleaders were divided in canon, performed some of the steps, while others he performed other, and then meet at the center performing all movements with perfect synchrony.

Hilary, Mariam and Julia were in the back of the group and were raised by some guys that were circling to breathtaking heights.

They felt the emotion flowing in their bodies excited, and everything seemed to be nothing short of perfect.

Basically all the training of those years were served and the results were obvious.

Soon came the first technical difficulty: Julia and Hilary had to perform flipped in the air simultaneously.

They exchanged a knowing look, and anchored to Mariam performed admirably that step that often gave them different difficulties, and they felt a sense of satisfaction and succeed.

The three were laid on the ground and smiled again.

They were dancing to perfection, and nothing seemed to be more perfect.

Soon after, the group led by Mao and Queen positioned himself at the center, and the two girls began diagonally, then perform some dance movements accompanied by other members of the team.

The entire group met again to form a pyramid, and in step with the music that mimicked the sound of some weapons ended the show.

They descended from the stage quickly, and with unexpected cheerfulness went backstage, where waiting for them were their fellow students, who welcomed the cheerleaders with euphoria.

Mao make eye contact with Rei, and walking quickly rushed into the arms of China.

She did not care if his team had won or not, because all he wanted was there.

The two young men smiled amiably, and the Chinese rose is lost in the amber eyes of the boy loved.

And without realizing she kissed him passionately, and both shook in a gentle embrace.

"I love you" whispered Rei gently and continuing to tighten the girl watching him paralyzed.

The cheerleader could not believe those words, exactly what he hoped to hear for months.

He hugged the boy and kissed him again, and the whole team watched the scene astonished.

"I love you too" Mao muttered in a voice choked with emotion.

What he had suffered that year, but at that time did not care, after all it was worth the wait.

Several hours after it was announced the names of the winners, and it was exciting to hear the name of their team that was set out as a winner of two categories.

They got the first place, but for the first time they had won the title for best choreography.

The cheerleaders lifted the two cups with a look of satisfaction, and together narrowed into a tight embrace.

Mariam looked for a brief moment her boyfriend, the one who had always supported, and although the stadium was crowded with people who were applauding their success, for she had only the presence of Ozuma.

He raised his hand in triumph, partly because his school had won the coveted trophy.

But what made him happiest was his girlfriend that he had reached his goal.

The three singers, who still wore the uniform, were walking near the hotel garden as they talked about their future.

Suddenly a shadow caught their attention, and with stealthy footsteps approached, but someone hit her from behind.

All three fell to the ground unconscious, unable to react to sudden attack by unknown.

Around them there was nothing but darkness combined with a sense of estrangement from reality, had been kidnapped.


	34. What you do not expect

24 hours before ...

 _It had been three weeks since that sad night, but no member of that group ara willing to surrender._

 _Yet, despite all they tried to force one or the other friend, the more time passed and more they were afraid._

 _Since the three singers had been kidnapped had become habit together to look for clues, but every time they seemed to be closer to the truth, it seemed to dissolve like a cloud blown away by the wind._

 _"Enough is enough," said Takao slamming his hand on the desk and snapping upright._

 _How many things he had to say to his Hilary, but above all he was missing._

 _He felt guilty because that night had left her alone._

 _He felt guilty, but also unnecessary._

 _He had no idea who they were and where the kidnappers had taken his girlfriend._

 _The whole group gave her a sympathetic look at the dark, especially Ozuma and Yuri, who were equally concerned._

 _The two young athletes spent their sleepless nights, and without saying a word by working together, and their research seemed to have them brought to a conclusion._

 _They exchanged a knowing look, and the boy took Mariam word._

 _"Remember that night in Mexico? Yuri and I believe that those guys who attacked us have kidnapped our girls."_

 _There was a moment of silence broken only by breathing, while in the minds of high school students overlapped thousand questions._

 _"But we have not seen them in the face" Yuri said in a voice cold and detached, even though he felt an unpleasant sensation that could not give a name._

 _"But those spies" Takao muttered sadly._

 _They had a lead, but they had the means._

 _"We have to find them," he asserted Yuri with a commanding tone._

 _He had not the slightest idea where to start, but would try until the loss of all his strength._

 _He just wanted to find Julia and hug her, but above all hoped that she was alive._

 _All group I looked at the three guys with a quizzical expression, but they were all willing to help their friends._

 _Meanwhile, in that gloomy cell the three singers were developing a plan._

 _"Have you ever heard of the Stockholm syndrome?" He asked Hilary with a low timbre and scrutinizing her friends watching her with an uncertain expression._

 _"It Hilary, but what hits?" talking was Mariam._

 _He could not understand where he was going with her friend._

 _From what she knew that disorder consisted of a stage of regression which included the identification with their tormentor, arousing feelings "affectionate"._

 _But maybe he had a good idea._

 _"You want to pretend a kind of emotional bond with someone?" He asked again the corvina._

 _The brown smirked and nodded._

 _"Maybe if I explained I would do a favor" Julia said with exasperation._

 _"It's simple: you know the jailer, the young and cute? We could pretend a kind of innammoramento for him, and while one will pretend to flirt with him the other two will put on the carpet. I noticed that brings with it several keys and then ... deliver us "Hilary concluded with a satisfied tone._

 _The three girls exchanged a knowing look, and together they set the details._

 _Soon the boy came in that filthy room, and Julia began to do the soppy with the torturer who seemed to enjoy the attention._

 _But as soon as she was inside the room he was taken aback by the two girls who landed with a few moves._

 _They held hands, giving rise to their drive for freedom._

 _They began to feel hope reborn stronger than ever._

 _They were not going to give up, they ran up to a junction and closer they got to the exit and more felt the temperature rise._

 _A man about one meter high and nineties followed by two more came out of nowhere, his face was painted an evil grin and all reassuring._

 _The trio instinctively backed away, and then resume running._

 _They were afraid, but they had no intention of surrendering._

 _"Where do you think the young ladies go" he asserted a figure come out of nowhere._

 _"Go" said the three in unison._

 _But unfortunately their flight was over because they had been encircled, and then be sent back to that hovel._

 _"Why? Why all this?" Mariam said angrily as he held the arm on which he landed._

 _"You've ruined a job'd been working on for months, and now you will die here," she asserted the man locking the cell, and then disappeared moments later._

 _Ozuma Mariam was in the room, did not even know why he had wanted to go there, but had reached that house unconsciously._

 _That room reminded him everything about her and all the moments spent with his girlfriend._

 _He sat on the bed and held her a puppet of the singer in search of her perfume._

 _He did not want to collapse, he wanted to be strong for her, wanted that reality was just a bad dream._

 _He hoped that she was alive, but he was afraid of making a mistake also because he had no news of her friends._

 _His thoughts were also with Hilary and Julia with whom he had shared many good times, helping him even when he created that mess with Mariam._

 _It was unreal to go to trial, not to hear the voices of the girls who were joking and then involve him._

 _"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked with tears in his eyes holding hands Eveline, who was still pouring sad tears._

 _"I do not even know I was looking for the presence of your sister here," the boy admitted lowering his eyes to slits._

 _Admit the truth made him feel weak, and talk about that absence had made real._

 _"I come here often, and I want to find her. I want to participate in research," the boy said with a firm voice and taking a seat next to his friend._

 _Although he would never admit he missed her sister and a desire to help was very strong._

 _After all, she was his confidante and also her best friend, and without her he felt a huge void in the heart._

 _"You told her you?" He asked Ozuma addressing Eveline with a harsh tone._

 _The blonde tried to hold back tears, and mumbled several sentences rambling._

 _"She is my best friend"_

 _The two students joined hands in search of a consolation._

 _They were there, together, united by the same thoughts._

 _"The two of us do not talk for a while ', but she needs us, and I need a friend."_

 _"Me too," said Eveline embracing the boy._

 _Drummer Jessie stared for a moment and trying to hold back her emotions she said:_

 _"You will participate to the research, but do not hurt yourself."_

 _"I miss" the three said in unison and in an embrace wept all their emotions._

 _It was the first time that Ozuma crying, and it was horrible, but at least he was not alone._

 _Takao was in his bedroom set completely upside down._

 _He felt frustrated and at that time did not know what to do, if not destroy everything._

 _He meant so much to Hilary, for example, that would study together at Brown, telling her that he loved her truly, but she was not there._

 _In all that mess he had been trying to make sense of those days, and he realized his dream._

 _He felt he had to do for his girlfriend with whom he had had a little discussion about the future on the day of the kidnapping._

 _Suddenly he saw a small paper plane fly before his eyes, he looked out on the balcony and saw a figure perched on a tree._

 _He was sure it was the same girl who had saved them in Mexico._

 _The blonde waved with one hand, and with a quiet voice said:_

 _"Read the ticket."_

 _Soon after he came down and disappeared into thin air._

 _Takao had stood with one hand raised, unable to do anything. After a few moments he collected from the atmosphere unreal and rushed the child._

 _Read the content quickly, and soon took the phone, he saw the various chat whatsapp then find the group that was looking for the research created a few days after the announcement of the kidnapping._

 _-I Have an address that could take us to our friends! -_

 _-For real? How the hell did you do? - He wrote Yuri typing the message with a skeptical expression on her face._

 _He was not sure of the words of Takao, but would do anything to resolve the situation._

 _-What Are you talking Takao? - And asked Rei Mao simultaneously._

 _They were both curious to find out what was going on, but also eager to regain the three cheerleaders with them._

 _-Dacci Address Kinomiya, you get into action, immediately. - Wrote the Russian red tired of those discussions._

 _She wanted to go into action and beat the kidnappers._

 _They had touched a person dear to him and he had no intention to let him get away._

 _-Takao The address. Now! - Ozuma wrote while he was diverting the way to the house of his friend._

 _\- Come to my house, get organized and bring them girls forty._

 _"Sure you will?" Crystal asked in a whisper._

 _"Absolutely sure, and then we need their help._

 _Do not know what the state is, "he said Queen moving furtively in a corridor._

 _They were months that followed the three girls in the shadows, specifically since the last had been saddled with its partners._

 _He had to continue to play the role of the witch to protect the trio, and had to save them._

 _He knew that to explain what was the truth would have been difficult, but in the end it was worth it._

 _Also because those girls were her friends._

 _"We're here," she asserted the light blonde with coldness and pulling out a small bomb that threw away._

 _They had to draw attention to something else so he can reach the cell of the three girls._

 _"Great diversion" said the raven began to run toward the target._

 _"Duty" replied the other smiling satisfied._

 _Save her friends seemed to be the right thing to do, especially to his brother._

 _They arrived in front of a fake wall that shortly after they managed to croak._

 _"Girls are here?" They cried the two girls._

 _All those sounds, those voices seemed to be the fruit of their imagination._

 _Someone had come to save them, they shouted desperate._

 _"We are here"._

 _There was another noise followed by seconds of silence, until they saw the light. They were not alone, maybe they were really prejudice._

 _"Quick" Crystal said in a tone that brooked no argument and stretching his arm toward the girls._

 _The two spies made sure that the same trio and in a few moments began their mad and desperate race to freedom._

 _They heard gunshots behind them, and a bullet wound smear Queen groaned in pain, but trying not to give weight to that pain pretended to feel good._

 _They heard more shots, then silence again._

 _Behind them was something going on, but none of the five was willing to look at what was happening._

 _"Hilary, where are you?" Takao yelled throwing a knockout man, the last of that group._

 _Takao was there, his Takao was there._

 _Instinctively he called the boy's name, and the group soon found himself, and together they went out of the prison, back to freedom, while the building was blazing fire._

 _They were free at last._

 _The trio began to scan the environment wet from the rain with an absorbed._

 _"Hilary" muttered Takao embracing his girlfriend with a burst._

 _The brown crying, venting all his frustrations into the arms of the student._

 _They were together again, and the whole world seemed to stand still._

 _Jessie ran to her sister holding her._

 _He would not allow anyone to ever take it away._

 _They did not say anything, they were tight for a long time, while Ozuma slid his gaze between his sister and girlfriend._

 _"How do you do this?" he asked alongside the blonde with a worried tone._

 _"Broken, but I train for years," said the blond clutching the hand of his partner, who looked tired and proven._

 _She liked that job, and he was not going to give up after all she'd been through._

 _Queen fell to the ground unconscious from his injuries, and shortly after he was taken to hospital._

* * *

It had been a week of their release and return to freedom had been difficult.

Julia and Hilary moved always together between the school corridor, while Mariam had decided to keep company with the Queen, who was still hospitalized.

They had not yet become aware of the Queen because she was present in those missions, and were slowly getting used to not regard it as an enemy.

At first they did not pay much attention to the corvina that night, and only a few days after they had realized that they had been saved by one who still considered an enemy.

Julia broke away from Hilary -which was reached by Takao- to go to the library.

He felt a strange presence behind him, and he feared that someone wanted to harm her.

He entered quickly in the school library, and tried to disappear among the shelves, when he felt someone touch her shoulder.

Instinctively he turned, and without paying attention to the tracker, managed to bend a boy's arm behind his back.

"Fernandez" hissed Yuri unstressed.

The Spanish singer became immediately flushed with embarrassment, partly because it was the first time I reacted like that.

"Yuri ..." she said in a voice more relaxed but still stuck holding the arm of the red.

"Do not you think you should let me free? Or maybe these are your new crazes perverse?" He said the red with a sarcastic voice, despite that situation amused him.

The Spanish left the boyfriend, and quickly stepped in front of Moscow.

That guy had really missed and still could not believe I'm here with him.

He clung to the Russian inhaling the scent of the young man, who began to stroke her hair.

"You're different," he asserted.

He wanted to talk to his girlfriend, but did not want to ask anything, partly because he wanted her to talk and waiting for her to say something.

"What do you mean?" She asked the singer.

"Your smile is different. Off I would say," said the Muscovite with a serious expression on his face.

She was amazed by what he was telling her boyfriend, burst into tears and so emotionally charged.

He said nothing, just listened without interrupting the speech of his Julia, and without realizing it he said:

"I was afraid".

The brown Yuri stared with disbelief.

He could not believe that his cold and unsociable boyfriend had told her something nice, or at least by the standards of the young man that was a sweet phrase, and that Julia knew that.

"I love you" whispered the cheerleader laying his lips on those of Russian.

That feeling was beating her for a long time, and had decided to declare his feelings.

"I love you" murmured the red kissing him.

At that time nothing was more important: there were only them.

Mariam was in his room to study, or at least he tried.

On his bed he reigned absolute chaos: books right in disarray, papers scattered everywhere, notebooks open, others closed, all while trying to organize a program to recover the three weeks of absence at school.

It was less than a month at the end of the school, and had no intention to undermine the very bad experience that his school career.

Someone knocked on the door of his room, and without knowing who told him to come.

"Hello," she whispered Ozuma with a sweet tone.

He could not believe that she was his girlfriend, also because he was used to seeing her dressed otherwise.

At that time his hair was tied back in a messy braid, a simple white T-shirt and jeans shorts and no makeup, but was still beautiful.

"I brought you homework" continued the young man taking a seat next to the singer.

"Thank you," she whispered the corvina giving a gentle kiss to her boyfriend.

"News of the Queen?" Ozuma asked with a quiet tone.

He had so much things to say to his girlfriend, but he wanted to wait for her to say something.

"It is out today from the hospital and told me the truth about everything.

That if Mexico had been delayed for months, but in the end it happened to us because we were there, even though we were already selected. Queen and your sister were following us from a few days to see what would happen, and after all that has happened these guys have escaped and we have recognized. "

It was frustrating to find out the truth in that way, also because his grandfather did not hesitate to lie to her again and risking his life.

"We're the best," said Ozuma with a playful tone.

"Of course," she said, grimacing in disgust.

He was not going to ask any more questions, partly because he knew that if he wanted to know something by his girlfriend had to wait for her to speak of her own accord.

The corvina lay on the bed and motioned to her boyfriend to imitate.

He meant a lot to her boyfriend, but could not find the words.

He took a deep breath and shifted relaxing on his side, and he did the same by putting an arm on the back of Mariam.

Both were lost in their eyes and the singer hid her face in the crook of neck Ozuma.

"It was horrible. Aside from the injuries, I can say I think not to go out from that place, I can not see the people I care about.

It was the worst of my life. "

Only a few drops fell from salted emerald eyes of the singer, and he held her.

It was strange to see his girlfriend in that state.

She always appeared cool, detached and self-confident he was in his arms in absolute silence.

At that moment it seemed a puppy, his puppy, so in need of affection. He loved her very much and would not allow most anyone to take it away.

"I love you, Mariam" he said softly.

The girl pulled back slightly, and with shining eyes and a soft voice said:

"Me too".

And they kissed, and then reach a world that belonged only to the two of them.

That morning in the big house of Mariam seemed to have unleashed pandemonium.

The young and Jessie ran like tops on either side of the house to help parents who were finally married.

They were both happy that event so important to them and that finally would make them again a united family, although this was only a formality since the pair of adults lived in the house for several months.

"Hello sister," said the boy with green hair, entering without knocking into his sister's room.

"It knocks" she said with a sour tone but smiling.

"And so finally the old men marry" said the little family with a cheerful tone.

He had suffered from the absence of his father, but that absence had grown quickly, and allowed him to tie a lot with her sister.

In the past, when he was very small, some children had teased because he had a father, and several times he had been fighting with classmates, but when he came home often found himself crying on the shoulders of his sister.

She had always shown strong and had never cried despite its intention to do so, and yet, steeling himself intervened a few days later against the bullies of his brother.

He was grateful for all he had done for her, and did not know how to tell him.

"Have you talked to Dad?" Mariam asked with a serious tone that made her laugh Jessie.

The boy pretended an upright position, and with a solemn tone he said:

"Of course."

The raven stared at fifteen, and seconds later the threw a pillow over his face, and together they began to laugh.

"But what you're stupid, Jess? Now come on and help me to connect this odious dress."

"What, however, makes you seem almost cute," he retorted with a playful tone.

The Boy with Green Hair raised his zip blue dress, and asked:

"The surprise is confirmed?".

"Obviously," he said Mariam wearing shoes and then satisfied smile to his brother.

He knew he had made a small gift to his parents and was happy to share that moment with his brother, even though they had been helped by Julia, also invited to the event.

The ceremony was long, but not boring, and the two brothers had played the roles of a maid and a witness, trying a lot of joy in their hearts when their parents had delivered on their promises and the "You" that had united again.

The new family went inside the place chosen for the reception, where they were greeted by warm applause.

The four seemed a fairy tale, everything was perfect, and during a break Mariam nodded to his brother to follow, leaving the parents astonished.

After several minutes they both changed, and the room got dark arousing the curiosity of the guests.

"First of all thanks to Julia Fernandez for the song, which was supposed to be a duet with Ozuma, but this is a little surprise for our parents," said Mariam in the dark.

Sweet music began to be heard in the room, while a light illuminated the two young men at the center of the room.

The boy began to get closer to his sister as he sang.

He was really happy to sing with her for the first time, especially in that event.

Together, holding hands, they reached the small stage and began to sing the chorus of the song in perfect synchronization.

They hoped with all their hearts that liked that little gift to their parents, who watched the scene moved.

Hilary and Tyson were walking under the stars, while inside the wedding was taking place.

They felt good and neither was about to break the silence by uttering the word.

"You know Hils" Takao said in a tone unusually serious.

He was about to tell him something important, and he knew that would make the girl happy.

But despite this he was afraid that his girlfriend had changed his mind.

He began to torture her fingers, and quickly said:

"I will go to Brown University."

* * *

The brown put her hands over her mouth.

He is waiting for this news for a long time and seemed to be able to touch the sky with a finger.

She hugged her boyfriend with a momentum, and both fell tumbling to the ground, but both began to laugh merrily, oblivious of the curious glances.

"You're crazy, but you do not know how much fear I had for you," Harry said with an excited voice and clutching the body of brown.

"But now I'm here thanks to you" whispered Hilary on the lips of her boyfriend.

They were together again, and there was nothing more perfect.

That experience negative had united all couples and strengthened their feelings.

Sometimes they felt lost, but no one had ever given up for love and friendship between the group of students set off the Beyblade High School, and now everyone would face the ultimate test of that year ... together.


	35. Party never end

It was a warm Wednesday evening in early June, and the girls were gathered in the room of Hilary as they tried to work out the details for the prom, the last in which they participated.

They were a lot has changed during that year and all had the impression of living a déjà vu, partly because everything was running exactly as it had begun, but with some differences.

Eveline sighed, aware that after that summer was to be separated from her friends and that soon would change life.

"Do you remember what we said nine months ago?" He began to tell the American blonde with a hilarious tone recalling the night that preceded the beginning of the last year.

"We prepared plans for revenge against the monkeys, and in the meantime we thought the party start year Mariam. Then he went with Jessie triumphant expression saying that year were also invited Monkeys" added the Japanese singer smiling at the memories.

"But many things have changed, and these guys have become our friends ..." Julia said with a doubtful tone, but still peaceful.

Immediately his thoughts were turned to Yuri, the red Russian who had stolen her heart, but several times had made life impossible.

She still could not believe that he had asked to go with him to Russia, but of course they would not be alone.

In fact, with their parties would also Sonja and Boris, who had been sent to Russia to work in the cold, and the young Spaniard did not hesitate to say yes to her boyfriend.

But although he had planned his life, he was afraid to leave his brother with Queen - which still dubitava- and losing her friends, particularly the musical trio.

The Blue Roses had tried to organize their work as well as possible, dividing the tracks to compose and establishing of being for a week at least once a month.

Everything seemed to be perfect, but Julia was not totally satisfied with the choice of music.

She wanted to see her friends, and at the same time to be with her boyfriend, but she could not have it all, unfortunately.

"I still do not understand how we got to become friends with those guys half crazy and stupid means" Mariam said, smiling slightly amused.

"But all this is going to end," he hissed Hilary with a hushed tone.

A strong feeling of gloom pervaded the minds of the students, who began to stare with a look desolate.

Their slumber party, a party, the missions would soon be only sweet memories of those years, but despite this they were aware that their friendship would last.

"We make a promise," he said Sonja suddenly standing up and peering all her friends.

"In a year I get married precise, but a month before the wedding I want to see you all here. I will come here in California and will leave a week traveling. We were?".

The whole group perked up after those words, and together they embraced.

"And then in a month for part of Mykonos and Santorini in that beautiful house to ourselves," he said Mariam chuckling.

"Now begins the feast" he said Eveline turning on the radio.

The blonde took a brush and climbing on a chair began to sing the song.

"What is this funeral? The fun is for all," said the American, laughing.

She wanted her friends to sing with her, so she took another brush and threw it to her best friend, who immediately joined her.

The two began to sing, and the rest of the group joined the two.

They began to move around the room with sensual movements, exchanging amused glances.

They did not want to spoil those moments by the end of a path.

They would always be there, at the bottom would be the Barbie of their high school, but also friends.

They huddled in a half dome, and together with the rhythm of the song, they began to sing the last verse, unaware of being photographed.

When they had finished all burst into laughter, until someone- or rather different guys- not caught their attention.

He got an awkward silence between the girls for the little show that they had given, which Ozuma proceeded to break.

"And so this is what you do when you are not with us?" the boy asked with a cheerful tone and showing photos on mobile phone.

The cheerleaders watched their boyfriends with a questioning look, and even a little 'angry

Until Mariam walked to her boyfriend.

With a lightning shot appropriated cellphone dark.

She looked at the picture for a moment, smiling, and ignoring the protests sent the photograph to her friends.

"That would be my phone" protested the Chinese with a slightly worried.

"Shut up," said the raven with an angelic tone and smiling amiably.

"Do not you know that you do not make photos without permission? I just sent to the legitimate owners," he said the singer doing a tongue the boy and making him the phone.

He could not believe that next year it would spend with him, and as a simple friendship was born that relationship.

* * *

During that year had been friends, then half a pair, later had a history, then became a couple and not long after they had become strangers.

By chance they found themselves and for many months, despite everything, they lived a long and wonderful history.

He did not know what would have happened at the university, and that really scared her, partly because the chosen route would allow her to choose her life and was afraid of the future.

The only thing certain was his Ozuma, she considered it her priority, and that guy just made her fall in love for the first time.

He was just happy to be with him, and the same thoughts were shared by him.

"Something wrong?" He asked Ozuma noticing the look of his girlfriend absorbed.

"No. Rather, what are you doing here?" He asserted blackberry with a curious tone.

"I can answer me! We have come to take you out," said Takao with a euphoric tone.

The young man had spent a stressful day at work and did not want to spend the evening without seeing his girlfriend.

He knew he had every opportunity to be with Hilary, also because the study was taking them away and it did not suit him, although included his girlfriend.

Brown, Hilary, winning the championship that year ... his life had seemed perfect, almost like that of a TV show.

He had changed, matured and grown and understood it recently, and that his metamorphosis had the right to his girlfriend.

In that last year he had learned a lot, had broken down the prejudices about cheerleading, considering them as friends from whom he was sorry to part.

"You should get out of MY room" asserted Hilary in a voice that brooked no argument throwing open the door of his room.

The evening was spent quietly in a pizzeria, and the small room where were were seated was animated by the karaoke, which amused the whole group.

Mao was next to Rei, staring at him with a blank expression.

She was worried about her relationship, partly because he did not know where he would study her boyfriend and did not even have the courage to ask him that delicate question.

The idea of a long distance relationship very worried. She would have attended Columbia, but he ?.

Gradually the couples jumped into the fray to dance, and the two were alone.

Usually the two talked frequently, but at that time no one was able to mumble the word.

Rei also feared for the future and for his report, but was aware that high school life was about to end, and then had to start thinking about what he wanted to do with his life, but he had no idea.

He was a lucky guy, and he knew well, partly because his family would always supported.

He fixed his amber eyes of his girlfriend getting lost, and gently took her hand.

The kinesin blushed, partly because he could not believe that they are engaged to the man of her dreams.

It was strange to be the girl of Rei Kon, but she liked to be with him, especially because it made her feel like a princess.

The cheerleader looked up, and put another hand on that boy.

That was the perfect time, and so, with a trembling voice he said:

"I'm afraid of what will happen to us, basically do not even know who will be attending college. I'm afraid of the distance and I'm not going to be the only high school sweetheart. What I feel for you is something magical, something I have not I never tried to anyone. Simply, I love you. "

Rei remained dazed, he was not sure he heard what he heard.

He could not believe that his sweet Mao he shared those thoughts.

Quickly he pulled back his chair, and then take a seat next to his girlfriend, who clutched it to him shortly after.

He placed a kiss on the forehead, and staring into her eyes softly said:

"It is strange to think that all this is going to end, but with you I'm not going to give up. I love you too, but I do not know what will happen at New York University, but I promise I'll always be here for you."

A small glimmer shone eyes of Mao, and promptly went to Rei.

Her lips a little wider than that of the Chinese, muttered:

"Columbia".

"Same city," he said the boy looking feline smiling cheerfully.

It was really a lucky guy, he was sure.

"I must do something," he said suddenly, rising from his chair, and were close to the dj.

Mao watched the scene from a distance trying to understand what was going on without success.

Suddenly he heard Rei's voice in the distance, it seemed to live in a dream.

The Chinese guy gave her a sweet look to his beloved, and trying to sing a song began to sing.

"That's how I feel," whispered the young man had just finished singing, Mao quickly ran over to him, as their kiss was applauded by his friends.

The next morning, the library seemed to be more populated than usual, partly because the teachers had encouraged their students to do research.

Kei and Mathilda were trying to study philosophy, and the young German had a strange expression on her face.

"I do not understand anything," she snapped the rosin, staring at the pages exasperated.

The Muscovite stared at his girlfriend with an amused look, and with a cold tone said:

"Schopenhauer is really simple, do not understand what is not clear."

"Basically I can not understand how life can seem like just an illusion, it makes no sense to me. And I do not like how it defines love," said the cheerleader with a whisper.

That matter had always fascinated her, but because of the stress could not finish anything.

"It's a pretty simple speech, Mathilda," he said the Russian silver-haired with a defiant tone, especially because he loved to embarrass the people he cared about.

"A horn is easy! That is how can the sex, for example, be an ephemeral pleasure. For me it is something more," she retorted claiming the eyes of boyfriend.

"It is a pleasure passenger dummy would say, also because it is not only a physical pleasure that changes your life and once satisfied that desire you just anything. Carpe diem, Mathy" concluded the young man carried on reading his book.

The German continued to stare at the Moscow with a puzzled look, partly because he could not understand what he was getting her boyfriend with that speech.

"So, what do you think of Schopenhauer?" He asked the cheerleader in a tone barely audible.

"I agree with him," Kei said with a cold voice.

All those things sickly sweet was not interested and would not ever interested, but that speech he was really enjoying it.

The German began to scrutinize her boyfriend with a disappointed, and said sadly:

"So you do not think that between us there is something serious."

Kei raised an eyebrow, and said in a mocking tone:

"Do not be silly Mathilda"

The two stared at each other for several seconds, and between the two seemed to have gone down a silence full of meaning.

Mathilda felt perfectly deluded, basically what he could get a girl like her ?.

He did not feel up to the young Muscovite, but in his heart he felt strong and pure feelings that were hurt from that discussion.

Kei, however, knew of feel affection for the cheerleader but was not going to reveal how he felt, or at least he would not until he was totally safe.

He had a daughter, and he knew perfectly well that in the life of a child should not get too many women, and with the knowledge that thought decided to change the subject.

"Come to the dance with me," asserted the young spy in a tone that brooked no argument.

The girl looked at her boyfriend with a look angry, and with an angry voice said:

"Hiwatari, this is not the way."

He wanted to go to prom with him, but she felt offended by that command because it seemed to be compared to an object.

Kei looked at the German with a smile - which was more like a ghigno- and being satisfied with that response, softening his tone said:

"Come to the dance with me?".

The young man smiled gently and embracing boyfriend said yes.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom of high school four girls were arguing about a pregnancy test.

Sonja was pretty nervous, because even the previous experience had deeply marked.

He was afraid of being abandoned, despite her boyfriend she had clearly said it wants to spend his life with her.

Hilary clutched the stick, while Mariam and Julia were leaning against the wall with an absorbed.

Corvina well remembered what he felt when he took the test, and was certain that if he had to repeat that at that time it would have been happy, despite wishing to fully enjoy her life.

"Positive" Hilary suddenly gasped in a voice choked with emotion and ran to embrace her friend.

The Russian could not hold back the tears of happiness and could not wait to announce their status to the boyfriend.

His face changed expression shortly after, and remain attached to her friends she said:

"And if you leave him?" .

The Blue Roses stared for a moment, and decided to take the Spanish word.

"Cognatina if Boris leaves you and I will do Yuri out giving him a slow and painful death."

The girl burst into laughter, managing to ward off those pesky thoughts.

He clutched in the arms of his girlfriend's brother and gave her a grateful smile.

"If you let my brother is a jerk" she asserted the young Muscovite with a serious expression.

According to the red, Julia was the only girl who could feel good with his brother, also because practically adored her, and know that they would be together in Russia made her extremely happy.

Would not be alone this time, she was sure.

Suddenly someone entered the bathroom, revealing the presence of Queen.

The Spanish still did not believe the change in the girl, but knew he had to thank for saving, he began to stare at the raven, and a few moments later appeared before him, and folding his arms across the chest said:

"Honestly, I do not trust you, but I want to know how did this story of espionage."

Queen made rocket on Mariam, the only person who was aware of the whole truth.

\- You should tell you the truth-had told her friend with a serious tone while he was with her in the hospital.

It was strange to have around his former enemy, but was also liked and during the period of hospitalization had talked so much.

The singer had heard the whole story without judging, he had told her what he had spent the past with her friends, but most were again compared, and Queen were important those dialogues.

Obviously still she felt envy, but the affection that showed Mariam could tame that nagging feeling.

"You should talk," hissed the head cheerleader hint of a smile of encouragement.

She knew that her friends had to know the truth, but was not going to accomplish a task that is not touched.

Queen smiled back, and after a moment's hesitation took word.

"That I'm bad, evil and devious course, but things have changed on Valentine's Day thanks to Raul."

"I do not know how you keep it to my brother, but if you shall break my heart, I'll break your legs. Is that clear? It's a wonderful person and deserves the best ... but you seem happy, and if he is happy even I'm well "she interrupted Julia with an uncertain voice.

Truly loved his brother, and often afraid of the choices was his twin. And if at first did not believe in that weird relationship, he was slowly starting to change my mind.

Queen's eyes, in fact, seemed to be animated by rolling emotions and also seemed sincere.

"I know that your brother is a special person, and it is thanks to him that I started the job as a spy, but I needed a partner who fortunately arrived: Crystal.

If you want to know the truth, I already knew that girl, but only after an incident in his school has been able to reach me.

The case you were working in Mexico was under control for months, and by chance it happened to you and those guys were going to hit the night of the parade.

Cry and I had to protect you, that's why I did what I did. "

Julia and Hilary looked with a blank look, and neither dared to break the silence that had been created.

"So we were just protecting," he said the Japanese still staring into space.

She could not believe those words, despite the events would start to fit together perfectly.

"But that does not justify the evil you have done in the past," said Julia hardening the tone of his words.

And it was for that reason that she could not believe her.

The corvina smiled, and quietly spoke again.

Had regretted what he had done, but the simpler life that was leading liked, especially because he did not feel alone anymore.

"In the past I have done wrong, and it may sound strange ... I'm sorry."

"Stop!" Mariam said, placing themselves at the center of the group and watching all her friends.

Julia was about to say something, but the head cheerleader interrupted again.

He sat next to the Queen, and began to speak.

"Do not believe that just because we have saved should we believe you? And then if he pretended that he had reason to do so? We'd been out of the game, and instead has engaged in searches.

If avresse wanted to destroy us could ruin our tournament, and instead of doing so it was in its place. He helped his enemy putting aside pride, and that's why I gave it a chance. "

The two singers seemed shaken by the words of their friend, but they could not help but agree, partly because he was right. Hilary exchanged a knowing look with Julia, and soon reached for Queen, who stared at her aghast.

It seemed to live a dream, a wonderful charm where she was forgiven by the other.

"If that's the case ... welcome among us" Tachibana said in a whisper.

"Yes, welcome" Julia mumbled with a note of uncertainty in his voice.

He believed that absurd situation, but he understood different things, despite the others were unclear.

Soon came the night of the prom, and the girls seemed to be gripped by a strong frenzy.

They had been working for days on the theme of the event who wanted to be perfect, and working with the kids were safe to have done a good job.

But when they crossed the entrance to the large room they had to change his mind, everything was perfect, maybe even for the theme: Dancing in ice.

The colors, white and blue, seemed to illuminate any environment giving an ethereal beauty, down the hall had been placed a small stage where a band was performing, while ice crystals seemed to glow when struck by the lights .

* * *

Everything was perfect, and the group watched their work with an expression of stunned and amazed, but happy to participate in the dance that would have been key players, and soon reached the reserved tables.

"Everything is perfect," said Eveline gleefully clutching a hand of Max as he was turning to his childhood friend.

"And this is just the beginning," he whispered to her friend Mariam winking.

"This song is great, come dance with me," he said the blonde dragging the corvina in the middle of the track, while Ozuma and Max laughed for the expression of Mariam as he was being dragged.

"They're beautiful," Max asserted watching the two cheerleaders wrapped in their clothes satin, different only in color, with an excited tone.

Ozuma raised an eyebrow with puzzled expression, partly because he did not understand what he meant by his friend.

For a while 'she had hated, but although things were resolved had not yet clarified the old discussion took place before Christmas, and was not about to leave high school without having resolved that nagging question.

Several times he had thought to talk to the blond, but because of the pride he had never tried to talk to him or ask him what he thought, but by the end of it all, and so, trying to stay calm took word.

"You and I have never resolved, but before leaving this school, I want to apologize for that punch."

The American looked at his companion with uncertainty, but soon after came over his face a sincere smile.

Actually there was more thought to their discussion, and candidly said what he thought.

"I think it must be the one to apologize, my mistake. But everything is water under the bridge, and now we go out of our ladies."

"Friends?" Ozuma added cheerfully.

"Of course," said the blond, rising from the table, and pointing to his friend to follow him.

It was one hour after the start of the festival, and soon came the time of the election of the king and queen of the ball.

The cheerleaders did not feel at all enthused about that incident, but had decided to split the votes.

One of the professors took the envelope with the verdict, and trying to attract the attention of the students did screeching microphone, disturbing the participants.

He quickly read the names on the envelope, and shortly after he announced the names of Mariam and Ozuma, which had a slow start.

The two stared with a puzzled expression, especially because they did not like being the center of attention.

A sweet melody began to echo and boy clasped the sides of his girlfriend, who was smiling sweetly.

They could not believe that they have finally reached the end of that path, especially together.

"You look beautiful," he whispered softly Ozuma and pushing a lock of hair from the face of his beloved.

She smiled, and said, giggling:

"You're not bad."

Those simple words brought him back to the first party of the year and during that time she had given him the same words, and it amused him greatly.

His girlfriend would never change, and it was okay, especially because he loved her for what was.

He held her even closer to him, and wished that all those emotions never end, and know that they would be together at the University also filled his heart.

Meanwhile, Julia took her hand Yuri, and paying little attention to the protests of the Russian dragged him to the center of the track.

"You sure you want me with you in Russia?" He asked the Spanish intertwining arms

behind the neck of her boyfriend.

"Fernandez ... you're mine" hissed the Muscovite coldly.

The Spanish encountered the gaze of Yuri, and getting up on the tips put her a gentle kiss.

Instinctively he said what he felt in a long time.

"I love you, Yuri."

The red cracked a slight smile, and took possession again of the lips of his girlfriend.

Everything seemed perfect, even though he had a little 'fear of the future, but at that moment he did not care.

Even Eveline and Max had reached the track.

* * *

They did not speak, but their eyes seemed to be chained by the magic of love.

They were afraid that the distance could separate them, but neither of them was going to lose the love found, and continuing to hang conjoined their lips in a gentle kiss.

Takao was cuddling Hilary, who seemed lost in thought.

He was happy to have a boyfriend as Takao, but he was afraid for his future.

He did not know what to do in his life, and the only certainty was only her boyfriend.

"It'll be okay," he muttered the dark with sweetness, but mistakenly stepping on a foot of his girlfriend, who gave him a murderous look.

"You're still the same," he said the girl in a tone falsely angry.

"Sorry," the dark-haired ballet sorry, while on the face of the girl drew a wry smile.

"But what you're stupid" added the brown giggling and making him understand that he was joking.

"You're crazy," he said, chuckling, then kiss his girlfriend to keep her from answering.

Everything was perfect, and do not want to ruin that moment where there were only them.

"We need to talk," said Sonja gently.

He wanted to confess his secret to her boyfriend, and the music seemed so sweet make the perfect time.

"I'm listening," Boris replied with a calm tone, despite his fear that his red wanted to leave, but the reaction of the young seemed to calm him.

In fact, the small Ivanova had guessed the thoughts of her boyfriend and to calm him down he decided to huddle closer to him.

"I'm pregnant" murmured the cheerleader in a voice choked with emotion.

"Thing?!" She exclaimed the platinum with a squeaky voice.

She could not believe those words, while the young man staring with a sad and worried.

He was afraid that he abandoned, but before he could get off a single tear from his eyes he lifted her in his arms, oblivious of the other guys.

"You're the best person I know."

"Even you, Boris."

Suddenly there was a roar, while several shards of glass windows, now destroyed clashed on the floor.

The boys grabbed their girlfriends, while the rest of the students were trying to flee the desperate, while the three singers began to feel fear again.

It could not happen again.

"There is nothing will happen to you once, I swear," he hissed Ozuma running at breakneck speed and holding the hand of Mariam who nodded.

"I have no intention of reliving the nightmare, but we have to find Hilary and Julia," he said the girl not trying not to trip over the dress.

"What the hell is going on?" Julia snapped seeking shelter behind a wall.

He was afraid that he could be kidnapped again for some sinister reason, and know to be disarmed did not help to calm her.

"Whatever it is, know that it is not any good and this time the subject may be another person," said the red-haired Muscovite with a cold and detached tone, despite his fear.

He understood what was coming, and had to find absolutely Boris.

"Who?" He asked the Spanish with a choked voice.

"Sonja. But this is no time to talk."

Meanwhile, the very small Ivanova was alone and knew what was coming.

For several years he had tried to escape from that life of lies and betrayals, but apparently his return to Russia was to be anticipated.

He had their backs to the wall, but she was determined not to give up and to fight for its freedom.

"What do you want?" He said the young man coldly looking before her, who smiled maliciously.

"Ivanova Ivanova Ivanova ..." he started to say with an icy voice as he repeated that last name like a chant.

The girl began to feel the blood freeze in his veins, but he had no intention of being overwhelmed by fear despite the dangerous proximity of his tormentor.

"You should come with me, you know it," the man continued with a strong Russian accent.

"Never! Here I have not finished yet, and you know it," said the Russian angrily.

"I know that, but we need you Sonja" he said grabbing the girl by force, who immediately put his hand on the belly still flat.

It was a matter of a second, which were followed by moments of silence while the Russian felt carried away by a familiar presence, but she refused to look.

"She stays with me" Boris was talking, trying to protect his girlfriend.

The man smiled, and theatrically said:

"We will meet again my girl."

And then disappear into thin air.

The Palatinate turned to the mother of her future child, and with a commanding tone he said:

"Now you tell me what happened."

He was afraid for his girlfriend and the creature she was carrying, and swore on his life that he would protect her future family.

"This is no time Boris this, but as soon as we graduate we have to go. Promise," said the Muscovite with a pleading tone, while the Russian cinched hips gently.

"All for you" he said softly, and together they went out from that place seeds destroyed.

The days had passed too quickly, and soon had arrived the night before exams and Hilary was in the throes of hysterical tears.

Whenever some of his friends turned the questions on the examination and that she broke her feel guilty, especially because he knew that that attitude was wrong, especially because he knew he was ready.

"He's calm, you're intelligent and you will overcome the exam at large," he wrote Takao, maybe he did not.

In fact, that phrase seemed to have hit the nerves of even the Japanese, who began yelling at her boyfriend with colorful expressions, forgetting to be in a group chat.

"But you want to go?" Mariam wrote while trying to sleep, partly because at three am the damn chat seemed to be more animated than usual, and the constant vibration of the cell she was not sleeping, but mainly his insomnia was caused by anxiety.

"My cell phone looks like a vibrator" added Julia, inserting different emoticons angry.

"You will not be able to understand! Tomorrow will be a catastrophe, not get out alive from that high school" with Hilary wrote melodramatic expression on her face, and then return again to cry.

"Hospitalized, Tachibana" Kei wrote, somewhat annoyed by the sounds of chatting.

Actually he did not mind the exam, just enough for him to receive that piece of paper and then go away from that town.

"You do it Hiwatari" said Hilary angry, and then remove the group from the friend, who observed the cellular interdict but left on the bedside table.

"Hilly, whatever happens we will try to help us," he added Ozuma calmly, even Takao and immediately began writing again, even though he was angry with his girlfriend.

"Love, you'll see that we'll make it together, but now go to sleep."

The girl smiled, and feeling slightly more relaxed slowly reached the arms of Morpheus.

Mariam's cell phone began to vibrate, and the girl read the name on the screen.

"Hey," she whispered the corvina in a voice thick with sleep but serene.

"Hello, I can not sleep," said Eveline in a tone full of emotions.

The blonde felt a strong sense of anxiety for that exam and needed to talk to her best friend.

"If you do the drip coffee seems obvious to me," he joked the singer making her friend laugh.

"But shut up, it is three six still awake, so ...".

"Then I'll kill you! I was just about to fall asleep," he asserted Mariam smiling, and soon after he added: "You're at home?" .

"No, I'm under your window, I thought I'd spend the night with you."

Mariam left the phone on the bed and ran to open the window, where there was really Eveline who gave her a sweet smile.

"You do want to enter or your friend on your conscience?" He yelled the blonde grimaced.

Mariam closed the window, and went down the stairs quickly and then open the door, finding himself soon after the arms of his best friend in the neck.

"I need you" whispered Eveline popping a kiss on the cheek of the girl whom he considered as a sister.

He was really good about Mariam, and when he was with her he knew that everything would be fine, and so did the singer, and so together they went to the room of corvina, which began shortly after sleep.

* * *

Everything was running exactly as it had begun three years earlier, when their precious group was composed of only one pair.

The whole group had gathered outside the school, waiting for the bell that would start to hell, but no one dared mumbling word.

Soon the horrible sound echoed in the ears of the students, who wearily reached the classroom test, after several formalities began.

Some students threw looks puzzled, others were focused on applications, others tried to copy, but the fear slowly faded in their minds, making room for consultation.

The white paper, filled with absurd questions slowly were stained by black, and every time a student handed the task glanced absorbed their classmates.

Several hours later the graduates were waiting for the results, starting to bring out a strong sense of insecurity.

"We did it?" Takao asked with hopeful expression.

She was really worried about the outcome of the examination for which he had studied, and know that after taking the diploma would leave with Hilary made him really happy.

"We should wait for the results and begin to wear the robes," said Mathilda with a thoughtful voice.

Suddenly they saw a teacher out of the classroom he had in his hands a placard on which were written the likely results.

The group quickly ran to the professor, and before she could form a mass of students read faster results.

They had done all and despite the teachers had terrorized them for a whole year - maybe just for the sadistic pleasure of farlo- had finally passed the first step of their lives.

The park's high school had been decked out in the colors of the school, while a banner was king, where it said "Congratulations class of 2011-2012"

The group's most popular and populous school had occupied the front row, which was closed by the families of the students, who watched their children moved.

"We did it" trill Julia cheerfully.

He felt free and could not believe and still be in that place.

"Exactly! And then it's" Mao replied cheerfully, despite not feeling quite ready for the future.

A loud trumpet began the ceremony, managing to attract the attention of high school.

Slowly all took the stage, and after receiving his diploma and shook hands with the president, all shared the same mixed emotions between sadness and happiness. They were free from that high school, free to start choosing from adults, while thinking about the future worried them.

Everyone would have taken a different path, and everyone was hoping not to miss those wonderful friendships.

Finally the moment came last speech: that of Mariam.

The girl looked at one by one his fellow students, and at that time decided to ignore what he had prepared, took a deep breath and arranging better the microphone began to think what he meant, and he decided to choose his heart.

"Comrades, friends, we have finally reached the diploma and who knows where it will lead the destiny.

In recent years many things have changed, I myself feel different and I owe it to my friends.

Here, it is they whom I address my first thought.

My friends took me to this path from the second to the fifth year, and with them I made the best experiences of my life, and I wish them to succeed in life, just this life that scares us so much.

In this school we spent a good part of our lives between study, trips and even music, but mostly it was a safe haven and our teachers have provided excellent preparation, and for that I thank them on behalf of all classes of high school .

But today we're going to leave this place, sometimes really hated, and we have to start to grow ... learn to live.

Thank you all".

The look of the raven landed on his family that he was smiling from afar.

For years he had thought that his father would be there for that event, and instead it was wrong.

He was just happy to have them all there, for you, ready to support in that important day.

That speech had arrived in the hearts of the students as a cool shower, but at the same time had warmed their hearts.

They grabbed all the priors headgear, and it was by translation they were thrown in the air dancing in the sky.

"It's really over," she murmured Raul Julia and clutching hands of Queen gently.

"Yeah," muttered the mate feebly and with a look misty with sadness.

For a long time he had wanted to finish that course of study, but at that time wished it lasted a little longer '.

"It's not over 'he said Hilary friend winking and waving to the group to follow.

* * *

Shortly after the athletes and cheerleaders reached the entrance of the building, and instinctively took all hands.

"Together, right?" Japanese whispered in a voice choked with emotion.

"On the count of three we will cross this gate."

They exchanged a look all complicit, and turning a smile in high school, together crossed the exit, knowing that their adventure was just beginning.

Some would have been lost, others would have had no luck, and some friends were going to change, but through that door nothing was more important than that magnificent, unique, exciting and unforgettable year of high school.

They had been enemies for a long time, and only after a long time they had established a link, but would turn their lives Barbies and the monkeys had signed an important chapter of Beyblade High School: theirs.

 **THE END...FOR NOW.**

* * *

 ** _Space author:_**

And here I am, posting the last chapter of this fanfiction that I often saw her freak, but also excited.

As you have read in this chapter Sonja had a nice role, and keep in mind, because it is from them that will start the continuous (Silent Tears- Shadow from the past and the third Silent Tears- sheet of blood).

Yes, this story will follow, can not end like xD.

There is much more to tell ...

What can I say, I hope it was not too sickly sweet and giving a fair end to my story, I began to play long ago.

I admit that writing this chapter brought me back in time ... you read the dialogue between Mathilda and Kei? It is a dialogue that really there was, except that I have silenced the prof that broke on my path (rationality and irrationality of love) and the weeping of Hilary? Well, the night before the exam I was in that state ... I felt ready, but I did nothing but cry, and then find myself at 3 am on the balcony to eat ice cream with my best friend.

Let's say it was fun xD

Thank you all, your Carmen


End file.
